Taken
by C. E. Gray
Summary: In this Xena AU, two friends, Samantha Martin and McKayla Farr, are slow to discover just what their friendship is about, as the widowed Sam helps Kayla see the light about her marriage and what is important in life. Characters are Sam x Kayla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is an Uber fan fiction (what is now known as AU), so the characters and story line are mine, although many of the folks in here bear resemblance to those on Xena: Warrior Princess, which is property of Renaissance Pictures and so on...

**Sex Disclaimer:** There is mention of two women in love although nothing graphic.

**Trigger Warning:** This story contains mentions of domestic violence (not graphic) and sexual abuse (one detailed description, with a separate warning in that chapter).

**Copyright Disclaimer:** The songs used in here are _God Bless the Child_ by Shania Twain, _Love is Stronger Than Pride_ by Ricochet and _What I Meant to Say_ by Wade Hayes. No copyright infringement is intended, they're just very lovely songs that fit the purpose. There is a poem near the end that is my own.

Also, I got the idea and some of the commands for the dogs from teagen2's series beginning with The Gang's All Here. I must give credit to a great author; if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so! :) One more, this story is mine, so please don't use the plot or characters and such without contacting me first! Thanks!

Since isn't letting me save the HTML changes, so here are the links - for teagen2 /styles/athenaeum_deepblue/author _ and for Athenaeum in general - /styles/athenaeum _ .

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story more than a decade ago and while it needs to be rewritten, I haven't done so yet. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy it. Over the years, I was lucky enough to have this story earn several awards on the Athenaeum - Perennial Favorite Award: #68 in 2002, #11 in 2003, #95 in 2004. All my thanks to you, the readers.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Walking out the front door of her house, Samantha Martin smiled at the feel of the sun on her face, and welcomed the day. The sunrise was beautiful, with orange and pink hues playing throughout the blue sky, creating a light background for the ranch.

The Ranch was on a piece of twenty-five acre Utah land, with a creek all its own, a small forest, and even a few cacti here and there. The house Sam stepped out of was a three bedroom, two bathroom, grand looking 2800 square-foot home that Sam modestly referred to as her 'cottage'. It was nestled out in the country, the nearest people nearly five miles away, and silent at night, save the crickets chirping the weather.

Just five feet from the side of her house, Sam's two German Shepherds slept soundly. Arcadia, the female, was white and black, and Eurich, the male, was black and tan, with more black in his face than tan. Both were about three years old, and well trained. They responded well to Sam's commands, and alerted her to any intruders, as well as gave her unconditional love. An automatic-filling water bowl and feeder set in the corner of the large chain-link enclosed paddock, with a medium-sized dog house in the back, allowing the dogs the rest of the pen to run.

Not more than twenty yards from the house was the corral, where Sam's horses were stabled. A nice-sized, old-fashioned, red barn gave the animals shelter from the sun and rain, and the occasional snow, as well as a place to sleep. Just ten yards from the corral, was the entrance to the Ranch, where an oak wood sign reading 'The Martin's Mustang Ranch' was visible.

The Ranch was a dream Sam had, with hopes for it to come true. It was supposed to be a place for mentally and physically disabled children to bond with the horses, as well as those who had been abused or neglected, who were unfortunate enough to have a childhood similar to Sam's. That's what it was supposed to be. And, it was supposed to be the _Martin's_ Ranch.

The dream was shattered when Sam's husband, Ross Martin, was killed in a car accident, along with her five-year old son, Brian. The three of them were going to fix up the ranch, and get it going; together. But it wasn't to be.

A drunk driver killed the father and son on their way home from a softball game four years ago. Ross' efforts to regain control of the small white Lexus after being hit by a Dodge pickup truck were futile, and the car crashed head first into a tree, after passing through a guard rail and careening down a hill. The police said that the two were killed instantly.

With Ross having died 'intestate' - no will, and no living relatives, save his wife - Sam was left with all of Ross' possessions. His Ford F350 pickup truck, the ranch, the money in his numerous bank accounts, even the house; all were transferred into Sam's name. But she would have given them all away, just to have her husband and her baby boy in her arms again.

Sighing, Sam walked over to the corral, and whistled shrilly, one sharp note. A few moments later, a Palomino mare meandered out from the barn, and put her nose into Sam's outstretched hand, snorting softly.

"Hey, girl," said Sam, patting the mare lovingly, stroking the velvet nose. "I'm not the only one who gets up at dawn, am I? All right, all right," she laughed, as the horse butted her head into Sam's stomach, insistent. "I get the idea, Venus! Is Thunder hungry, too? Thunder!" she called.

A big black stallion lumbered out at the sound of his name, and walked up to his master, blowing a puff of hot horse breath into her black hair. Laughing, Sam patted Thunder's neck, and then called the other horses. All six of Sam's horses were trained to answer to their name; except Venus, who was the newest, whom Sam had trained to come to a whistle.

When all horses, a chestnut mare named Mercury, a Pinto gelding appropriately named Paint, an Appaloosa named Silverbow, and a chestnut gelding with a scarred tongue called Lucky, as well as Thunder and Venus, were all present and accounted for, Sam gave them their breakfast; a cup of oats and a flake of hay. With Silverbow and Paint being the only exceptions, Sam's horses were Mustangs, trained and 'started' - Sam hated the word 'broken' - with her own two hands, lovingly adapted from the wild to the domestic world.

Sam climbed through the pipes of the corral, and brushed her long black hair from her face, revealing blue eyes that sparkled as the sun finished its ascent into the eastern sky. Entering the barn, she made sure everything was in order, cleaned the stalls, and then checked her stock of hay. Satisfied, Sam left the barn, brush in hand, and walked over to Thunder. Brushing the stallion first, Sam hummed a tune as she groomed each of her horses. The ranch owner enjoyed being with her horses, and often regretted having to do anything else.

When all six horses had been thoroughly brushed, Sam returned to her home to eat breakfast. The horses always ate first. When she was having a tough time getting through the pain of Ross and Brian's deaths, her horses were the only things that gave her a reason to get up in the morning - they depended on her, and she wouldn't let them down.

_Come on, now, _sighed Sam_, let's not get depressed this early in the morning._

The clock read seven o'clock as she poured her bowl of cereal. As she did every morning, Sam sat at her kitchen table, facing the window so she was able to keep an eye on her horses.

With Ross' involvement in the stocks, and his wealth as a computer technician, there was little Sam had to worry about in the way of money. An occasional payment for Thunder's services as a stud, as well as the odd jobs she did for people in town, kept the Ranch paid for and money in her pocket. Thus, each day was spent in the company of her horses.

Silverbow had just raised her head, apparently hearing something, and Eurich began barking, as Sam finished her meal. Stopping, Sam listened, too. After living with horses for most of her life, Sam had learned to tune into her senses, and could hear and smell almost as well as her animal friends. Now, she focused her hearing.

She heard the truck not long after the horses and dogs, and by the sound of it, Sam determined that whoever it was, they were in a hurry, but it had to be someone she knew.

_Besides_, Sam thought, with a smile on her face, _only a few people can find the house back here. Anyone I don't know has got to be hopelessly lost. _The ranch was hidden away in the hills, and the only people who came anywhere near it either had no idea where they were, or they were a close friend of Sam's.

Sam stepped out front, straightening her white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, as she waited for the vehicle to appear. Sure enough, just moments later, a blue Blazer came into view, and Sam recognized the driver immediately: her friend, McKayla Farr.

McKayla was a green eyed woman with short blond hair. Sam noted it was much shorter than the last time she had seen her friend; the then shoulder length locks had been cropped about as short as was possible.

As the woman parked the car, and stepped out to greet her friend, Sam realized that McKayla hadn't taken off her seat-belt before she got out.

_She must have never put it on_, thought Sam. _She must have been in a hurry, for Miss Safety to have neglected to fasten her seat-belt. _A soft but firm command to the dogs, and they fell silent, still on full alert as they sat back on their haunches, watching the stranger warily, ever watchful of their master.

The girl stepped out, and Sam was once again reminded of their difference in height. While the rancher was a towering five-eleven, the bank clerk was barely five-four. She wore a light blue short-sleeved top, black Khaki pants, and tennis shoes.

"Hi, Kayla," said Sam, as McKayla walked up to her.

"Sam!" said McKayla, jogging over to the tall woman, her face red. "I did it!" she cried.

Samantha looked confused. "Did what?" she asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down.

"I gave him the papers," said Kayla, trembling from fear, rather then Sam's first guess of excitement. "He didn't take it very well," she whispered.

Sam's face changed from confusion to alarm. "Are you okay?" she asked, ducking her head to meet Kayla's eyes, which were red and puffy from a recent crying session. Kayla nodded that she was fine, and Sam let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

For five years, McKayla had been married to Hank Farr, a man who demanded complete control. When he didn't get what he wanted, he threw a fit, lashing out at Kayla. While Sam, Kayla's friend of, then, four years, had tried time and time again to convince Kayla that the marriage just wasn't going to work out, Kayla insisted that Hank just needed some time. Now, it seemed, finally, Kayla had served the man the divorce papers.

"He just yelled a lot," said Kayla. "Then, he kicked me out. I figured it would be better if I left for a while, anyhow," she shrugged.

Sam glanced up at the truck, and noticed that Kayla had thrown a bundle clothes and a sleeping bag in the back of her truck. "You can stay here," she said.

"Oh!" said Kayla, not too surprised by the generous suggestion of her friend. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

Sam smiled a warm smile to her friend of nearly ten years. "You didn't. I offered. I've got plenty of room, you know that," she said. "You can stay in the guest room next to mine. Besides," she added, with an even wider grin on her face, "I'm sure Silverbow has missed you."

Sam knew that would entice Kayla to do almost anything. The Appaloosa had been adopted by Kayla, who took care of the horse every chance she got, taking over for her feeding, grooming, and even cleaning her tack.

Kayla brought her green eyes to meet Sam's blue ones, and knew her friend was determined. Sighing in defeat, she said, "All right. How _is_ my girl?"

"See for yourself. She just finished eating," said Sam, and gestured to the mare. Kayla wandered over, and talked softly to the horse, as the Appaloosa snorted gently in her hand. Sam took this time to unload Kayla's truck, and carry the bags into her house. Setting them down in the corner of the guest room, she went back into the kitchen, and prepared to make a meal large enough to satisfy her friend's appetite.

Sam heard the door open a few minutes later, and knew Kayla had come inside. The small woman paused for several minutes, taking a chance to survey the scene before her, never failing to be amazed by the glamour of Sam's house.

To her left, entering from the front door, Kayla saw the living room, which was equipped with a large sofa, two recliners, a 32" TV, and full entertainment system. The oak shelves held the TV, the VCR, a high-tech stereo system, complete with CD player and radio, and something Kayla noticed was new: a DVD player was placed above the TV. Two side cabinets held videos, both cassette and DVD, and music CDs. The room was carpeted, and three small tables were used as stands for the lamps, accompanied by a small oak coffee table that set in front of the couch.

To her right was the den. The room held a sofa, a large and comfortable plush chair, and a massive Persian rug. The rug was laid out in front of the large fireplace, and two bookcases lined the back wall, filled with the horror novels that were Sam's favorite. A single lamp loomed over the chair, in a spot that made it able to give light to both the chair and the sofa, with a portable phone on a small table next to the arm of the recliner.

On one wall, Kayla spotted a black baby-grand piano, and on another, she noticed a computer desk. The cover of the oak desk was open, and Kayla saw a large monitor, as well as a big CPU tower, and could only _imagine_ the amount of memory and speed in Sam's computer.

Continuing her tour of the house. Kayla skipped Sam's bedroom, for nothing better than the sake of privacy, and moved on to the next door, which was to her right, and marked the first bathroom. A large bath and shower could be seen, as well as a grand looking double-sink with a medicine cabinet above, and toilet off to the corner, behind yet another door for even more solitude.

The next room was the first guest room, on Kayla's left, which was where she was going to sleep. A small grin crept across her face as she saw that Sam had already placed her things in the bedroom, setting them neatly in the corner.

_Sam_, thought Kayla, noticing that Sam had thoughtfully placed a book on the bedside table, one that Kayla had been expressing an interest in, _you're too good to me._

The bed she would sleep in was Queen-sized, and a bedside table held a lamp, the novel, another phone - this one with a cord, and an alarm clock, whose digital display was set to the exact time. There was a throw-rug on the floor by the foot of the bed, with a floral design that Kayla found attractive. There was a single window, with drapes, which were closed, and a single picture of a western scene on the wall. All in all, it was a plain room, but Kayla felt cozy and at home in the pleasant surroundings.

The second bathroom was much like the first, save the single sink and large cabinet space, so Kayla merely glanced in on her way. Finding it to be just as nice as the rest of the house, she continued on to the third bedroom, after going through a hallway of pictures.

The last bedroom held a smaller bed, without a window or rug. It was carpeted, as well, and a country farmhouse painting was mounted on the wall above the bed. A small table held only a clock and a phone.

The smell of food made Kayla smile, and she retraced her steps back through the hallways, and arrived in the kitchen. Feeling as though she had just completed a maze, Kayla grinned as she found her way out, as well as something to eat.

A round dining table was at one end of the tiled floor, and the actual cooking part of the kitchen was at the other. A stove with an oven, a large refrigerator/freezer combination, and cabinet occupied the space. Above the large double-sink was a window, so Sam could watch Eurich and Arcadia, and a series of cabinets hugged the wall. Below the counter top were several drawers and cabinets, holding cooking utensils and pans. To the right of the sink, and setting on a sturdy shelf, was the microwave. Mounted on the wall was the main cordless phone, a telephone and answering machine in one, fully furnished with a Caller ID.

Kayla, seeing that Sam was preparing breakfast, smiled again. "You don't have to do that," she protested, weakly.

Sam shrugged. "I'll bet you haven't eaten yet," was all she said, and continued stirring the pot she had on her gas stove.

"Well, you're right," said Kayla, and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs placed next to the round table. Glancing through a pair of doors which were slightly ajar, Kayla noticed a large room, with a concrete floor and various pieces of workout equipment, which kept Sam in shape.

"Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate this," said the blond, turning her attention back to her tall friend.

"No problem. It's been a while since I've seen you, anyway," said Sam, setting the pan of oatmeal, along with a plate of toast and jam, on the table beside Kayla. Then, handing her a bowl and a spoon, as well as a glass of orange juice, she sat down across from her friend.

"So, what caused you to finally get it over with?" asked Sam, straight to the point, as always. Sometimes that had a tendency to get her into trouble, but it was a habit, and more often than not, her bluntness got the answers she wanted when people tried to avoid telling her the truth? Shaking her head slightly, Sam paid attention to what Kayla was saying.

"I just got fed up," she replied, munching on a piece of toast. Taking a knife, she buttered the next piece before continuing. "I've put up with it long enough, and I realized no matter how sweet he talked, he was never going to change," she said, beginning to put a rather large dent in the oatmeal.

"But he didn't hurt you?" asked Sam, concerned.

Kayla shook her head. "No," she said, "not this time. I had Jack give him the papers, but I was there when he received them. I guess I shouldn't have been, but," she said, and gave a short laugh, "it's too late to do anything about that now." The young woman scraped the last of the warm cereal from the pan, downed the remaining juice in her glass, and swallowed the last bit of toast. "That was good," she complimented.

Sam just smiled. She still didn't understand, and didn't suspect she would ever know, how such a little thing as Kayla could eat enough at one sitting to last Sam all day, only to be hungry a few hours later, and never gain a pound. "Well, one thing I can do is cook. Just don't expect to try _your_ hand in my kitchen while you're here," warned Sam, donning a wide grin.

"I wouldn't dare," said Kayla, acting offended. "I'm working towards paying you back, not killing you off." Sam laughed, a deep, hearty laugh. Both women knew Kayla couldn't cook a decent meal, unless it had the words "Microwavable" written somewhere, if her life depended on it.

_Heck_, though Sam, _she even finds a way to burn soup! _At that thought, the rancher laughed even harder, remembering the incident as though it had happened yesterday, instead of nearly three years ago.

Kayla eyed her strangely. Sam rarely laughed hard enough to make her cry, and yet she caught tears welling up in the intense blue eyes of her friend. "What's so funny?" she asked, Sam's laughter proving to be contagious as a smile threatened to spread across Kayla's face.

"I just got to thinking about the time you burned the soup," she explained, beginning to calm down, as she wiped at her eyes. "I thought your mom was gonna kill you!"

Even Kayla had to chuckle. "Not my fault she asked me to cook dinner," she mumbled. "How was I supposed to know she expected it to be non-toxic, much less edible?"

Sam dried her eyes with the back of her hand, and cleared the table. As she ran the water for dishes, having no desire to own an electric dishwasher, Kayla came up beside her.

"Let me do that," the girl offered.

"I've got it," said Sam, adding the soap, and replacing it underneath the sink in the cabinet.

"You made breakfast, so I can wash dishes," said Kayla, nudging Samantha gently to the side.

"All right," Sam sighed. "You want to go riding today? I can get Venus and Silverbow saddled up while you do that." Kayla nodded enthusiastically as she put the glass and silverware into the soapy water, and Sam left the house to go back out to the corral, and find the correct tack.

By the time Kayla was done washing dishes, and had changed into her boots and jeans, Sam was ready to go. Exiting the house, Kayla found two horses waiting for her, the Palomino already mounted by her friend, the Appaloosa waiting patiently and obediently, her reins held in a bronzed hand, callused by daily ranch work.

"Took you long enough," teased Sam, handing Kayla the reins.

"I refuse to ride in sneakers," said Kayla, putting her left foot in the stirrup and pulling herself atop Silverbow. Sam chuckled and clucked her tongue, and the two equines moved off at a comfortable walk.

"I forgot how nice this was," commented Kayla, softly, after a few minutes of silence.

"You know you're welcome any time," said Sam, gently, wondering if her voice sounded as harsh to Kayla as it did to her own ears. As far as she was concerned, it had been too long since the rancher had seen her friend.

_No, that's not fair_, thought Sam. _I know she doesn't get to see me very often because Hank won't let her go out of the house. Just be glad it's over._

"I know," sighed Kayla, deeply. "I appreciate your letting me stay, Sam, I really do. I don't mean to impose, I just didn't know where else to go?" she muttered, the emotional strain finally catching up with her, as tears ran down her face.

"Hey?" said Sam, shortening the reins, and both horses stopped. "You're not imposing, Kayla. I enjoy spending time with you. I'm glad you came to me," said Sam, honestly.

"Thanks," sniffled Kayla, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Sam smiled, gently. "It's okay," she said, "don't worry about it. How far do you want to go today?" she asked, clucking her tongue again.

"Can we get back about three?" asked Kayla, hesitantly. "I mean, if you've got other things to do," she started, but Sam shook her head.

"Nope, not a thing," she said, smiling. "Already checked on Eurich and Arcadia, so we can head back whenever you're ready. Oh, I want to show you something," she said, as an idea struck her. "Come on," she said, nudging Venus into a quick trot, Silverbow following close behind.

After nearly forty minutes of galloping through the trees, Sam pulled up on the reins, and Venus slowed into a canter, and then to a walk, with Silverbow following suit. Sam pointed, and as Kayla followed with her eyes, she gasped.

There, beyond the trees, trickling down a few rocks into a pond, was a small but breathtaking waterfall. The water was so clear, it almost hurt to look at it as the sun reflected off the glass-like surface. Dismounting, Sam and Kayla let the horses drink, as they leaned up against a large tree.

Pulling Venus' saddlebag from her back, Sam withdrew a few items she had packed, and handed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Kayla, taking one for herself.

"Thanks," said Kayla, already starting on the meal. Two minutes later, Sam handed Kayla the canteen, and the woman drank half the water in three gulps, washing down her sandwich, of which no traces were evident, having been completely devoured.

"Hungry?" chuckled Sam, with an eyebrow raised, and Kayla blushed.

"Not anymore," she replied, smiling. "This is nice here," she said, and Sam nodded.

"I found it just a few days ago when I was out on Thunder," said the woman. "Figured I'd come back and make sure I knew exactly where it was. I really like the peacefulness," she added, and Kayla agreed by staying silent.

"Sam, I..." stuttered Kayla, breaking the silence, awkwardly. "I have to go back," she said, all in a rush of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam whipped her head around, eyes wide. "What?!" she exclaimed, blue eyes blazing.

"I mean," corrected Kayla, just as quickly, "I don't think I brought enough clothes. I need to get some more. I forgot my work outfit," she admitted, softly.

"Oh," said Sam, willing her heartbeat to slow down to its normal pace. The thought of Kayla going back with Hank had scared her to death, as well as made her angry. Kayla had said she wasn't going back, and Sam wouldn't let her. "Sure," she said.

"Should I go back today?" asked Kayla, not sure what to do. She had never been in this situation before, and, although it was only a difference of three years, she looked to the older woman for advice.

"It's up to you," said Sam, uncommitted. "If you think it's best to go today, go. If you think it's better to wait for a while, wait."

"I'll wait," Kayla said. "Maybe he'll cool off a bit," she hoped, but knew it was a lie. Hank had never been a calm man, and when he was angry, he was as wild as an angry bull. That was Kayla's favorite metaphor for her husband.

Ex-_husband_, she reminded herself. _He's an ex-, now. You know it's for the best, just buck up, and get used to it_, she told herself.

Sighing, Kayla put her head in her hands.

"You all right?" asked Sam, as she put the saddlebag back on Venus, noticing the look on her friend's face.

"Yes. No. I don't know," mumbled Kayla, disturbed by her predicament. "I just don't know what to do. I've never had to go through something like this, and I never thought I would. I always thought I had a good marriage, you know?" she asked, not waiting for or expecting an answer, just continuing in her speech.

"Then, I just woke up one day, and boom, I realized my marriage was falling apart, and there was nothing I could do to stop it," she said, the tears coming back full force. "I loved him, Sam. At one time, I think I loved him. But, I don't know when, I didn't love him anymore, and he didn't love me. I don't even know if he _ever_ loved me.

"What did I do?" she sobbed. "Maybe he wouldn't have been so angry if I'd have been a better wife."

"Stop that right now," said Sam, sternly, raising Kayla's head so she could look her friend in the eye. "This is _not_ your fault, do you hear me? None of this is your fault. He's just an angry man, and you didn't deserve the things he did to you. You did what you had to do," she soothed, and gave Kayla a strong hug.

"Come on," she said, "let's head back, now, okay?" Kayla nodded, and the two mounted their horses. Sam led the way back, and neither of them spoke until Sam's house came into view.

"Thank you for today," said Kayla, her voice still a little unsteady, but the tears gone, leaving only red eyes in their wake.

"Not a problem," said Sam. "I'm glad you could see the spring."

"Yes, well, I meant thank you for the talk we had. It helped," said Kayla. Sam said nothing, she merely nodded. "I'll stable the horses, if you want," she offered.

"Okay," said Sam, knowing how Kayla also liked to spend time with Silverbow and the others. Dismounting in front of the corral, she handed her reins to Kayla once the woman had gotten down from the Appaloosa, and waited. When she was sure Kayla made it into the barn with no trouble, Sam turned and walked into the house.

Although it was only four in the afternoon, it was November, and a little chilly as the sun went down. The round sphere was already more than halfway between noon and darkness in the western sky, and a light breeze didn't help warm the weather any.

Sam walked in the living room, and thought about heading to the kitchen, but stopped in mid-step. A picture on the coffee table caught her eye; not one she hadn't seen before, but one that seemed to affect her differently today than all other days.

The photo showed a perfect family: Mother, with black hair and blue eyes, Father, with blonde hair and brown eyes, and Son, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His father's hair and his mother's eyes, everyone said. Sam sank down into the couch, and just stared at the picture for a while, before finally picking it up in her hand.

She thought back to the day it was taken?

_"Okay, Brian," said Sam, sitting down on a log, "come here while Daddy gets the camera!"_

_"Picture!" shouted the child, laughing with delight as he hopped up on his mother's lap._

_"That's right," said a deep voice, as Ross Martin returned, carrying a 35mm Nikon camera he had retrieved from the saddlebag on his horse, Thunder. He, his wife, and his son had decided to take a ride for the day, and he brought his camera along just in case. They hadn't had a family picture in a while._

_"Now, hold still," he said, setting up the tripod, and placing the camera professionally on top. Setting the timer, he rushed over to sit next to Sam and Brian, wrapping his left arm around Sam's shoulder, touching Brian's, and resting his right hand on his wife's thigh. They all smiled, and the bright flash did its work._

_"Picture!" cried the five-year old, again. He was delighted with the flash. "Take another picture, daddy!"_

_"All right," said Ross, laughing as he set up the camera again. For ten minutes straight, he used up half a roll of film just to entertain his son, who, by the time he was done, couldn't see for all the spots in front of his eyes._

That was four years ago.

_Four years ago the day after tomorrow_, Sam reminded herself. _November seventh?_ Clutching the frame to her chest, Sam lowered her head, and allowed herself to shed a single tear.

She didn't hear Kayla step in the room. "Sam?" the woman asked, softly. Then, noticing she held a photo, and was crying, assumed the rest. "Oh, Sam," she said, walking over and sitting next to her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss them, Kayla," said Sam, and Kayla knew the rancher had to be really upset. The woman was usually so calm and collected, and didn't let anything bother her, or at least didn't let it look like it bothered her, that crying was unusual.

"I know," said Kayla. "I miss them, too."

Kayla became friends with Sam just six months before she was married, but was invited to the wedding, as well as the baby shower a few years later. The two were close, and Kayla was the first person she talked to after receiving the news of her husband's and son's deaths.

It had been hard on Kayla, because Ross and Brian seemed as much her family as Sam's, but it tore Sam apart. Kayla knew the only reason she didn't turn to drinking was because they had been killed by a drunk driver; Sam hadn't touched a drop since.

Stealing a glance at the photo, Kayla sighed. It was the one taken just months before the accident. Not knowing what else to say, Kayla gave Sam a hug, and repeated, softly, "I miss them, too." A few moments later, Sam sat up, and gave Kayla a grateful but sad smile.

"Thanks," she said, once again her cool self. "Let's get you settled, hm?" she offered, standing, and setting the picture back on the coffee table. She hesitated only a moment, before leaving it face up and standing, rather than face down on the table.

Following Sam to the guest bedroom, Kayla couldn't help but admire her friend's strength. Just moments ago, the woman had been grieving over the loss of her loved ones, and now, she was helping someone else. If Kayla had walked in just a minute later, she never would have known anything was wrong.

Entering the bedroom, Kayla was reminded of the book that Sam had left for her. Turning, she gave Sam a hug, startling the woman, who nonetheless returned the gesture.

"What was that for?" asked Sam, pulling away.

"For the book," smiled Kayla.

"Oh," said Sam, also smiling. "I saw that the other day, and thought you'd like it. I hope it's the right one," she said, and Kayla nodded. Sam stepped around the woman, and picked up a large duffel bag, setting it on the bed. Then, taking the sleeping bag in one hand, she said, "I'll put this in the closet, okay?" With Kayla's permission, Sam stepped into the walk-in closet and set the bag down. Then, flipping on the light switch, she glanced up at the bare hangers that hung from a wooden dowel.

"Got anything to hang up?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," said Kayla. "I will when I get my work clothes," she added, and Sam nodded, shutting off the light as she closed the closet door.

"Well, I think you know where everything is, but you've got an electric blanket," explained Sam, pointing to the heat control. "You can use the phone whenever you want. If you need anything, just ask," she said, and Kayla smiled.

"Thanks again, Sam," she said. "I promise I won't stay long."

"Stay as long as you need," said Sam, in her rich, smooth voice. "Ready for dinner?" she asked, knowing her friend was probably hungry.

Surprisingly, Kayla shook her head. "Not really. If it's all right, I thought I'd just read for a bit," she said.

Sam nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll be in the den if you need anything." Kayla nodded, and Sam quietly left the room, wondering what was bothering her guest.

Deciding Kayla would tell her when she was ready, Sam entered the den, pulled a book by Stephen King from the bookshelf, and settled into the chair. Turning on the lamp, she sat with her legs over one arm of the chair, resting her back against the other. Comfortable, Sam sighed, and opened the novel to the page she had last read.

Hours later, Sam had moved from the chair to the couch, and was sprawled out along the sofa. Hearing something in the room, she deduced it was Kayla, and that the woman was trying to be quiet. Sam was careful not to change her breathing or open her eyes.

"It's not nice to sneak up on someone, you know," she said, teasing.

Kayla jumped, startled. "I wasn't sneaking," she protested. "I just wasn't sure if you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you," she said.

"Oh, well, then that's all right," said Sam, grinning as she sat up. "Everything okay?"

Kayla nodded. "Just finished the book, and thought I'd see if you were all right," she said.

"Ready for dinner, now?" asked Sam, gently, but Kayla shook her head.

"No, it's too late, and I'm still not that hungry," she said.

"What time is it?" asked Sam, stretching before she stood up.

"Eight-thirty," replied Kayla.

"Eight-thirty! I didn't think I'd been in here that long," said Sam, clearly surprised.

"Well, I was going to go to bed, but I thought I'd say good night first," said Kayla.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Sam, now a little worried.

"Yeah," said Kayla, softly. "I'll see you in the morning, Sam."

"Good night, Kayla," said Sam, following Kayla down the hallway, pausing before her bedroom door.

"Good night," said Kayla, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Sam walked in to her own bedroom, pulled down the covers, and got undressed. She left the heating blanket on high all day, so it was always warm enough for her to sleep nude. Climbing under the covers, she sighed, and closed her eyes. It took a while, but an hour later, Sam was asleep.

Kayla woke up. Frowning, she wondered what could have awakened her at? three a.m., judging by the red numbers on the clock beside her bed. Throwing the covers back, she stepped onto the soft carpet, and slowly opened the door. Out from the warmth of the blankets, even in her long shirt and boxer shorts, Kayla felt a little chilled.

She was about to head back to bed, when she heard a noise come from the room next to hers: Sam's. Padding barefoot down the hall, Kayla pushed the door open softly.

When her eyes adjusted to the dark, Kayla saw her best friend in the middle of a nightmare.

"Brian?" muttered the woman, tossing in her bed. "Solan!" she cried.

Kayla stopped on her trek to her friend's bedside.

_Solan? Who's Solan? _Wondered Kayla. _That picture must have gotten her thinking about Brian and? Damn it! _She cursed, kicking herself. _I should have realized that tomorrow would have been their anniversary!_

Thinking back, Kayla recalled the conversation she had with Sam, just before she heard about the accident?

_"So, what did you get him for your anniversary?" asked Kayla, fiddling with the phone cord as she sat on her couch. She would be able to talk for another half hour, before Hank got home._

_"You know that camera equipment he's been needing? Well, I found it in the store a few months ago," said Sam, smiling to herself as she made dinner. She wanted to surprise her husband when he got home._

_"What do you think he got you?" questioned Kayla, feeling very much like a school-girl the way she was gossiping, but she didn't care. It was fun!_

_"Oh, I don't know, Kay," said Sam, knowing that she was the only one Kayla allowed to call her 'Kay'. "Knowing him, it's something he heard me talking about a while ago. Hey, do you think he got me the -" there was a pause on Sam's end of the line for a moment._

_"Hang on just a second, Kay, I've got another call," she said._

_"Okay," said Kayla, and waited patiently as she heard the 'click' that meant Sam had switched over to the other call._

_"Hello?" asked Sam, stirring the meal she had on the stove, trying to keep it from burning._

_"Is this Mrs. Martin?" asked a deep male voice._

_Something in that voice made Sam stop stirring, and stand still. She unconsciously straightened, and drew herself up to her full height. "Yes," she said, drawing out the word uncertainly._

_"Mrs. Martin, this is Sergeant Paul Davis," said the man, and he suddenly sounded apologetic._

_"Oh, God," muttered Sam. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it. "Are they okay?"_

_"Ma'am, there's been an accident," started the officer, and he heard a small sob escape the woman's throat. "Your husband and son are dead, ma'am. I'm sorry," he said, but Sam didn't hear him._

_The rancher had curled up into a ball on the floor, knowing that her world had just crumbled before her eyes. She didn't realize she held the phone in her hand, until a voice kept repeating, "Mrs. Martin? Mrs. Martin, are you okay?"_

_"I'm here," she said, knowing the only reason she wasn't crying was because it couldn't be real. It couldn't be?_

_"They were hit by a drunk driver, ma'am. There was nothing they could do," he said, hating this part of his job. The only thing that scared him worse than having to tell the families that their loved ones had been killed, was not knowing how they would take it. The fact that this woman wasn't crying rattled his cage a little._

_"Right away?" she mumbled, still on the floor_

_The man on the other end was silent for a moment, before he realized what she meant. "Yes, ma'am, they were killed instantly. There's an officer on the way to your house right now, to take you down to the station, okay?" Officer Davis sounded very young, and yet his sincerity was calming._

_"Thank you," she said, and heard the man pause. Apparently, he was not used to people thanking him for the painfully unpleasant part of his job._

_"I'm sorry, Mrs. Martin," he said again, and then hung up. The phone rang, and Sam realized Kayla was still holding on the other line._

_"Kayla," said Sam, and her voice told Kayla something was very wrong._

_"Sam, what is it?" she asked, concerned._

_"Accident?"she mumbled, on the verge of crying, but refusing to let the tears fall._

_"I'll be there in ten minutes," came the reply, and then the line was dead._

_Sam was still sitting in the corner, numbly holding the phone - which was repeating the operator's obnoxious message - when Kayla arrived. Reaching up to turn off the gas burner of the rapidly charring beans, and then switching off the phone, she put her arms around her friend, who finally let herself cry._

_"Why, Kay? I got him the camera equipment. Brian was five," she blubbered, rambling on and on about nothing until the policewoman finally found her house, fifteen minutes later._

_Her name was Julie Baker. She had blond hair and blue eyes, which caused Sam to break down into tears again._

_"Mrs. Martin, I need you to come with me," she said. She was very nice, and waited patiently while Kayla helped the rancher to her feet._

_When she held up a hand to stop Kayla from following, the smaller woman said, "Let me go with her. I'm her best friend. She needs a friend, now. Please." Reluctantly, the officer nodded, and Kayla climbed in the back seat with Sam._

_"Thanks, Kay," Sam managed to sniffle, and Kayla put an arm around her shoulders, as the police car drove down the dirt road towards the police station._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_That was the last time she called me 'Kay'_, thought Kayla. She missed that...

Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, she approached her friend's bed quietly, as the woman beneath the sheets continued to cry out.

"Sam," said Kayla, softly. "It's all right, Sam. It's only a dream," she said, placing a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder in hopes of stilling the woman's fierce thrashing.

Not only did the soft gesture stop the tossing and turning, but Sam jerked awake. "Kayla?" she asked, not sure of her surroundings for a moment.

"It's okay," soothed Kayla, her hand still on her friend's shoulder.

"I saw Brian," she said, her voice a bare whisper. "But he looked like he would now. He looked like he was about eleven or twelve. Every time I tried to go to him, he just got farther and farther away," she said, a lone tear sliding down her chiseled cheek.

"It was just a dream," said Kayla, stifling a yawn. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "I'll be okay. Thanks, Kayla," she said. "Sorry I woke you. I'll see you in the morning," Sam said, turning on her side, her back to Kayla. The smaller woman left the room silently, closing the door behind her, and returned to the warmth of her own bed.

The next morning, or rather, later that day, Kayla awoke to the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs, _and? pancakes! _She thought, happily. Then, glancing over at the clock, she groaned. _Who on earth gets up at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning to fix breakfast?_

Stumbling out of bed, she didn't even bother to change out of her night shirt and boxers, Kayla simply followed her nose until she found the kitchen. Only then did she really wake up.

Sam was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and cowboy boots. Her long hair was tied back in a loose pony-tail, defining her sharp features and striking blue eyes.

"This had better be good," she said, motioning to the steaming food that Sam was setting on the table, "for me to get up before nine!" The smile on her face betrayed the anger she was faking, and Sam smiled.

"Good morning to you, too," she said, and sat down across from her friend, who had yet to open her eyes past a slit. _Not used to sunlight in the morning, _Sam mused, smiling.

"'Morning," Kayla muttered, sinking into a seat, and proceeding to take two helpings of everything.

Sam filled her own plate, only half the size of Kayla's, shaking her head the entire time at her friend's appetite. "Hey, Kayla?" asked Sam, catching her friend's attention enough for the woman to raise her head from the plate of rapidly diminishing food.

"What?" asked Kayla, pausing to swallow the last few drops of her orange juice.

"Wanna go somewhere tonight? I mean, get out for a while?" asked Sam, and it was clear she had someplace in mind.

"Where?" the woman asked, around a bite of bacon.

"How about Mike's Place?" suggested Sam, and watched as Kayla's eyes got wide. Sam hid a smirk.

"The bar?!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Sure," said Sam, shrugging. "I go there almost every Saturday night," she said, surprising Kayla even more.

"But, you don't drink," observed Kayla, confused as to why her friend would go into a bar, if not to drink.

"Well, not alcohol. I know the bartender, Mike, pretty well. He makes sure I have a full glass of grape juice all night," Sam said, breaking out into a large grin at the dazed look on her friend's face.

"Grape juice?" repeated Kayla, laughing. Sam nodded, and Kayla calmed down enough to ask, "If you don't drink, what do you do?"

"Well?" drawled the rancher. "Let's just say I draw a crowd, hm?" she said, dancing around giving Kayla a straight answer.

Kayla smirked, a little annoyed, but even more intrigued. "And just how do you do that?" she asked, in the same tone.

"You'll just have to go with me tonight and find out, now won't you?" teased Sam, collecting the plates as she stood up from the table.

"Oh, you!" said Kayla, still laughing. "All right, I'll go. But if it turns out that you're a waitress or something?" she warned, causing Sam to burst into a fit of laughter.

"No, no," she said, "I promise it's not that!" Both women knew that the waitresses at Mike's Place wore short skirts, and that Sam had to be forced to wear a dress, and wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt. Shorts? Maybe. A skirt? Not on your life!

"So, what do you have to do today?" asked Kayla, as she helped clear the table.

"Thanks," said Sam, taking the glasses and silverware from her friend. "I have some cleaning I need to get done, actually. You can give me a hand, if you want," she added, and Kayla nodded.

"I don't mind. What are you cleaning?" she asked, curious as to what she was getting herself in to.

Sam withheld a smile as she ran water for dishes. "I've got to muck out the stalls and work in the loft," she said, catching the expression on Kayla's face. "You don't have to," she added, offering her friend a reprieve.

"No, that's all right. I said I'd help, and I will," she said, determinedly. "It's just been a while since I've done anything like that."

Sam grinned at the comment. "What? Afraid you might be out of shape?" she teased, getting a slap on her arm for the remark. Sam knew quite well that Kayla was in very good shape? Kicking herself, and tucking away a reminder to ask herself more about that thought later, Sam concentrated on Kayla's response.

"I'll have you know I exercise every day!" said Kayla.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Sam, eyebrow raised as she glanced down at her friend, hands almost elbow deep in soapy dishwater.

"Yeah!" retorted Kayla. "I jog around the block every morning," she said, "and I have a punching bag in the garage."

"Do you?" asked Sam, not letting up on her teasing, and not knowing why. "Does it collect dust well?"

Kayla gave her a look that said 'You just wait, I'll get you back'. "I've patched three holes in it, so far," she hinted, meaning that she had hit it hard enough for the material to be torn.

"Hm," said Sam, the teasing stopped as she didn't know for sure how to continue. She didn't want to pursue anymore about the punching bag, because she knew that the fury Kayla unleashed on it was probably due to her husband, and Sam didn't want that subject brought up if she could help it.

"Have you already fed the horses?" asked Kayla, filling the silence that had thickened in the previous few minutes.

"Yeah," said Sam, drying her hands as the dishes were clean and dry. "You can get changed, and I'll go ahead and start with the stalls. See you in a few?" asked Sam, and Kayla nodded, only then realizing she was still in her sleeping outfit.

As Sam walked out the door, Kayla walked down the hall and into her bedroom, deciding she would wear her blue jeans along with a white T-shirt. Changing quickly, and slipping on her own boots, she walked out the front door and into the cool outside air.

Entering the barn, Kayla found Sam with a shovel in hand, shoveling horse manure into a bucket.

"This even smells fun," Kayla remarked, and Sam chuckled.

"You can restock the stalls with clean hay," she said, and Kayla complied. Finding a pile of dry hay, she followed behind Sam, re-furnishing each pen with a layer of straw.

An hour later, when that was done, Sam glanced up to the hay loft. "Now, I need to get some bales down from there," she said, and Kayla looked up. The loft suddenly seemed a lot higher. Her back was aching, from bending over to smooth out the straw, and her arms hurt from carrying the muck bucket - that she insisted she take - outside of the barn, and dumping it? four times.

"How many?" asked Kayla, softly.

"Well, I don't want to have to get back up there 'til spring, so," said Sam, doing some quick calculations, "probably ten bales. Maybe more."

Kayla sighed. She had gotten herself into this mess, she wasn't about to give up. "Okay, let's go," she said, and started up the ladder that led to the loft.

"Hold it," called Sam, and Kayla turned around.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

"I said _I_ need to get some bales down. They're too heavy, Kayla," she said, and Kayla's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying I can't lift them?" demanded the small woman, hands on hips.

"Not without hurting yourself, no," said Sam, drawing herself up to her full six-foot height. "Kayla, it's all right. I appreciate the help you've given me with the stalls. This won't take me too long," she added, and started towards the ladder, but the young woman refused to budge.

Climbing the ladder herself, Kayla said, "Then _we'll_ get it done even faster." Sam shook her head as she followed her friend up the ladder.

_Can't argue with logic like that_, she thought, grinning inwardly.

As they reached the top, Sam stepped around Kayla, and moved towards the large stack of hay bales.

"How far down is it?" she heard Kayla ask, as Sam reached for the first bale.

"About thirty feet," she responded, and grinned when she heard quick footsteps as the woman stepped back from the edge.

Sam shook her head, reaching for the second bale. _Here she is, scared to death of heights, up here on the hay loft, trying to help me carry one hundred pound bales of hay_, she thought, fondly.

When she had five down, Sam lifted one up, her arm and back muscles flexing with the strain, and tossed it over the edge. It landed with a loud _thump_ that made Kayla jump.

"How can I help?" asked the girl.

Sam reached for another bale, and said, "Well, I'd tell you to toss these over the edge, but I know you don't like heights?"

She was about to continue, and offer Kayla an alternative, when the woman said, "So I'll do this, and _you_ can toss them over the edge." Sam turned abruptly, dropping the bale she held in her hands, when she realized what Kayla was going to do.

"Kayla, no!" cried Sam, but it was too late. Kayla had already reached her hands up, grasped the bale, and pulled. The heavy load of hay fell, and Kayla managed to somehow roll out of the way before it landed on her, but not before it pulled her left shoulder roughly.

"Oh!" she cried, dropping to her knees, and cradling her left shoulder.

Sam was by her side in an instant. "Kayla, are you all right?" she asked, anxiously. It was all the woman could do to keep from crying, so she had no response. "Here, let me see," Sam said, gently pulling Kayla's right hand away from the injured joint.

Pressing softly with her fingers, Sam deduced that Kayla's shoulder was dislocated, but not severely.

"It's dislocated," Sam said, gently. "I'm going to put it back where it belongs, all right?" At a nod from her friend, she said, "Take a deep breath." When Sam saw the rise of Kayla's chest, indicating that she had done so, she put her right hand on Kayla's right shoulder, and pressed and rotated the woman's left shoulder with her other hand.

The blinding pain was enough to make Kayla nauseous. Groaning, she let Sam massage the throbbing joint with skilled fingers, and the pain lessened. Kayla surprised them both by leaning back into her tall friend, but Sam recovered with only a slight tensing of her muscles, and allowed the closeness.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam, softly, her breath warm against Kayla's hair.

"Yeah," she said, her voice a little shaky. "That was a stupid move, wasn't it?"

Kayla felt Sam's chuckle better than she heard it. "I appreciate that you tried to help, just be careful next time, all right?" she said, and Kayla nodded. "Come on, Kay," she said, although she didn't make any move to get up, "let's head back to the house. I'll get you a sling for that arm."

Kayla turned her head, so she could look into Sam's blue eyes. "You called me Kay," she said, softly.

Blue eyes showed confusion. "Yeah," she said, her breath tickling Kayla's cheek.

"You haven't called me that since? the accident," she said, hesitating slightly, and immediately feeling a stab in her heart at the pain that reflected in the clear blue eyes of her friend, albeit only for a moment. "I miss that," she said, softly.

By some unwarranted feeling that they both felt, their heads drifted closer. Their lips were close enough that their breaths mingled, eyes darting nervously from the other's eyes, to their lips, and back again.

Kayla felt like her heart was beating so fast it would explode. _Are we really going to do this? God, I hope so. I don't know where this need came from, but she must feel it, too_, thought Kayla. _I want this so much?_

Kayla could almost feel the softness of the kiss on her lips, although they still had an inch between them.

Sam's heart and mind were both racing. _I want this_, she thought. _I think I'm falling in? Wait! What am I doing? She's my best friend. What the hell am I doing?_

Suddenly, Sam pulled her head back, and cleared her throat. Carefully, she put her hand on her friend's back, and stood, offering a hand down to Kayla, who was still sitting.

"I'll fix you a sling," said the rancher, her eyes flickering around at the hay bales, the walls of the barn, anywhere but at Kayla, "and then I'll finish up out here." Kayla nodded, and took the proffered hand, letting Sam help her up as she cradled her still sore shoulder, and tried to keep her head from spinning from the abrupt halt Sam had brought to the kiss.

When Kayla motioned that Sam go down ahead of her, the woman practically slid down the ladder. Sam made sure Kayla got down all right, and then went into her house to find a sling. Kayla had just opened the front door when Sam returned, bandage and a bottle of oil in hand.

"Sit down," she ordered, and Kayla chose the sofa in the living room. Taking Kayla's left arm in her hand, she brought it across her friend's chest, so her left hand touched her right shoulder. Then, she put the sling around her elbow, and adjusted the strap so Kayla's arm stayed in that position.

"What's the oil for?" asked Kayla.

"You can put this on your shoulder if you feel any pain," said Sam, handing Kayla the bottle. "You should probably wear the sling for at least a few days, and then we'll see how it's healing."

"Thanks," said Kayla, looking down at the container she held in her hand.

"I'll finish up in the loft, if you're all right," said Sam. At Kayla's nod, the woman headed out the front door, walking as briskly as she could. Kayla sighed, and laid down on the couch, careful not to aggravate her shoulder.

Outside, Sam climbed the ladder to the loft, but instead of moving more bales of hay, she sat down. Knees up, and head in her hands, she thought about the things that were bothering her.

_God, she scared me so bad, _was her first thought. _She could have been seriously hurt! Those bales are heavy; she's lucky all she got was a dislocated shoulder._

_Okay, Sam. Come on, think about what happened next, _she ordered herself. _I made sure she was okay, and then relocated her shoulder._

_Yeah? Then what? _Sam's memory demanded. That irritating little voice in her head was hell-bent on jogging her memory, and bringing the events to the surface.

_Then, I let her lean against me, because she was hurt. I didn't know she missed my calling her 'Kay_', she thought. _I guess something just happened, because the next thing I know, I'm making a move on her. God, I almost kissed her! _Sam realized, with shock.

_When did I start feeling like this towards my best friend? I mean, yes, I've always liked her, that's why we became such good friends. But when did I like her enough to try and kiss her? I'm surprised she didn't run off and leave in her truck!_

_She must think I'm some kind of freak! Maybe I should talk to her. If she doesn't hate me, _she added. _I'll finish up here, and then I'll see about talking to her. Hell, she probably doesn't want to go to Mike's with me anymore. I need to talk to Jason, _she sighed, thinking of the only other person besides Kayla she could talk to about anything, and began working on the bales of hay again.

Kayla was startled awake by the sound of the door opening an hour later, and the unmistakable sound of boots being stomped on the ground, to get rid of any dust or hay.

"Sorry," she heard Sam apologize, as the tall woman closed the door. "Didn't know you were asleep. Do you feel all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kayla. "What time is it?"

Sam glanced up at the clock. "About eleven," she said. "You want something to eat?"

Kayla shook her head. "I think I'll just lay down for a while, if that's okay," she said, and Sam nodded. Without another word, the woman got up from the sofa, and walked down the hallway into her bedroom.

Kayla laid down on the comfortable bed, and sighed. _When did things get so out of control? _She thought. _When did my feelings towards her change, and, more importantly, why did they change? I was married, for God's sake! I'm not supposed to try and kiss my best friend? am I?_

The woman fell asleep, trying to figure out if what she was feeling was right, and better yet, if she would ruin her friendship with Sam if she tried to talk about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next thing she knew, there was a knock at the door. "Kayla?" a voice called.

"Come in," said the girl, and sat up, her arm immediately reminding her it was not happy about being injured.

She was rubbing the sore joint when Sam walked in, a tray with sandwiches balanced in one hand. "I figured you would be hungry," she said, and then noticed the look of pain on her friend's face. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Kayla shrugged with her good shoulder. "I guess so. My shoulder hurts, but I can't really expect it to feel good, can I?" she asked, and gave a wry laugh. Sam set the tray down on the small bedside table, and took the bottle of oil in her hands.

"Do you want to use some of this?" she asked. "It'll help," she added.

"I can't reach," Kayla admitted, shyly.

"I'll do it," offered Sam. "I mean, if you want," she added, hastily.

Kayla nodded, and Sam carefully removed the sling. Then, putting some oil on her hands, she rubbed them together, so no oil dripped from her palms. Slipping one hand through the sleeve of Kayla's shirt, and the other down from the collar, Sam massaged Kayla's shoulder, rubbing in the oil that worked almost instantly.

A few minutes later, when Sam was finished, she replaced the sling, and said, "I brought you a turkey sandwich, if you're hungry." Kayla responded by picking up half of a sandwich, and chewing on it thoughtfully. Sam did the same, and both women ate in silence.

"Still feel up to going to Mike's tonight?" asked Sam, quietly, when the tray was empty and they were done eating.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I'm a little interested, now, to see what Samantha Martin does to draw a crowd."

Sam smiled. "It's almost five, now," she said. "I figure we can leave about six, if you want, and we'll get there about six-thirty. It starts at seven," she added.

Kayla looked up at her. "What starts at seven?" she asked, curious.

Sam just grinned at her. "My crowd," was all she said. Taking the empty tray, she left Kayla to herself, and decided she would start getting ready about five-thirty. Until then, she would spend time with her horses.

Going out to the corral, Sam slipped through the pipes, and entered the barn. "Hey, Mercury," she said, approaching the beautiful chestnut mare, and patting her neck affectionately. "How you doing, girl?" The horse snorted her reply into Sam's open hand, covering the rancher's hand with horse snot.

"Thanks," Sam laughed, wiping her hand on her jeans. "I need to talk to you, all right?" When the mare was quiet, Sam continued, pacing back and forth as she spoke. "Okay, here goes. I like Kayla. Yeah, she's my best friend, but I think I like her more than a best friend, and I don't know if that's good. I mean, I was married. I had a son! I'm not sure if I should talk to Kayla about it. What if she doesn't feel the same way? She'll turn and run to the only other place she knows, I'm sure: Hank. And I can't let her do that, Mercury," said Sam. "I can't let her go back to him.

"And I guess I've felt like this before, and just not let myself believe it," she said, continuing her rambling, just venting to the horse about everything in no particular order. "Earlier today I started thinking about how good she looked. Ugh! What was I _thinking_? I mean, she just got out of a relationship, I'm sure she'd want to start another one soon, and especially with me.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked, but the horse had no response, other then a nudge to her master's side. "Right, talk to her. I think I'll talk to Jason first. Okay! I'll feed you first!" she exclaimed, when the nudges became more insistent.

After the six horses had been fed, Sam climbed back out of the stables, and walked into the house. It was now twenty past five.

_Time to get ready_, she thought. Changing into a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a denim jacket, she looked herself over in the mirror. Running a brush through her hair to get rid of all the tangles, Sam smiled. Satisfied with her appearance, she brushed her teeth, and then walked out to the living room, just as the clock rolled over to display 5:45.

Not five minutes later, Sam heard a door open, and looked up from the television program she had been watching. She watched as Kayla walked down the hall. The woman was wearing black jeans, a tight-fitting red shirt, and a black wind-breaker jacket. Something seemed out of place, but Sam couldn't tell what it was.

_Wow_, was the only thought that entered her mind, but she was quick to push it away. _Watch it_, she warned herself. _Don't do anything stupid._

"Xena?" she heard Kayla ask, and Sam looked confused, until she realized she still had the TV on. On the screen, a leather-clad warrior woman, who bore an uncanny resemblance to the woman who was sitting in the chair watching her, was running into a cave, where her companion was lying on the floor, face down. Kayla vaguely remembered the episode, but the name 'Altared States' seemed to ring a bell.

"Oh," said Sam, as she shut the monitor off and stood. "Can't live without my weekly fix of the Warrior Princess," she said, and Kayla laughed. Sam closed the door behind her, locked it, and they climbed into her pickup truck.

"So, you go there every Saturday night?" asked Kayla, trying to make conversation after nearly ten minutes of an awkward silence.

"For about the last year, yeah," said Sam, as she made a left turn. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, startling Kayla. "You're not wearing your sling!" _That_ was what was nagging her.

"I feel all right. That oil really helped," said Kayla, her heartbeat returning to normal after her friend's outburst.

"Well, put it back on when we get back, okay?" asked Sam, gently. "I don't want you to injure it further." Kayla nodded, and there was another long silence, more comfortable this time, that continued until they arrived at Mike's.

A large red and blue neon sign told them they were at the right place. There were only six or seven cars in the parking lot, but it was only six-thirty. As Sam parked, Kayla tried unsuccessfully to stifle a groan as she took off her seat belt.

"Here," said Sam, and rushed around to help her. Kayla waved her off, but allowed the woman to open the door for her. "Take it easy, all right?" asked Sam, and Kayla nodded.

Opening the door, Kayla and Sam were hit by a wave of alcohol. One good thing, Kayla noted, was that there wasn't a lot of smoke. Too much of the stench gave her a headache, and she didn't need that along with the pain in her sore shoulder.

"Sam!" called a male voice, and the rancher turned to give the bartender a quick hug.

"Hi, Mike," said Sam. "This is my friend, McKayla," she introduced. "Kayla, this is Mike, the bartender."

"Nice to meet you," said the man, shaking Kayla's hand gently. "First time here?" When he got a nod, Mike said, "Well, then, the first drink's on me!" Kayla smiled, and already knew she would like the man.

"Come on," said Sam, and led Kayla over to a small four person table near the center of the room. Kayla assumed the table must be where Sam always sat, because the surrounding tables were occupied, but no one touched the one Sam was leading her to. Pool tables lined the right side of the room, and a stage was set up straight ahead.

"Mike," she called, and the man turned to her from his place behind the bar, "give me a regular, and," she paused, looking down at Kayla for an answer.

Kayla looked up at her. "I'll take one, too," she smiled.

"Two regulars," came the order. The burly man nodded, and in minutes, two glasses of grape juice were sitting on their table, as the scantily clad waitress walked away to serve another table.

"Hey!" Kayla heard a voice call, and looked to see a tall man, with black hair and brown eyes, walking over to their table. "How's my favorite _chica_?" he asked, with an obvious Mexican accent.

"Jason!" said Sam, standing to give the man a hug. "Jace, this is my friend, Kayla. Kayla, this is Jace," she introduced, and then motioned for the man to sit.

"Nice to meet you," said Kayla, politely.

Jason smiled at her. "And you," he replied.

There was silence for a while. "I'm gonna go check out the jukebox," said the blond, and Kayla walked over to the music machine, a dollar clutched in her hand.

"Jace, I need to talk to you," said Sam, as soon as Kayla was out of earshot.

"Go ahead, _mi amiga_," said the man. Although he spoke perfect English, Jace decided a long time ago, that with his heavy accent, it sounded better for him to speak in a little English and a little Spanish.

"I've met somebody," she started, and Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked, as he sipped his scotch, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah," said Sam, suddenly feeling nervous, and not knowing why. "I really like this person," she said, "but I don't know if they feel the same way about me."

"What's the problem?" asked Jace, now really concerned, sitting up straight in his seat. It was odd for his friend to be at a loss for words, and the way she kept looking into her grape juice for answers was even more unusual.

"Her name's Kayla," she said.

Jace didn't bat an eye. "I ask again, what's the problem? You think because you like a woman that it is a bad thing?" he asked, and Sam nodded. "Or is it because she is your friend?"

"Both," replied Sam, keeping a close eye on the bank teller, making sure she stayed far enough away so she wouldn't hear their conversation. The woman was still standing in line for the jukebox.

"All I can tell you, my friend," said Jason, "is that I don't think there is anything wrong with it. _Amour_ is a wonderful thing. It does not matter who you love, as long as you are happy," he said.

"Thanks," said Sam, quickly cutting off the discussion as Kayla returned, dollar still in hand.

"Mike wouldn't let me," she said, obviously confused. "He unplugged it, even." Sam just shrugged; she knew why, but wasn't about to say.

"Hey, Sam," said Kayla, and the rancher looked towards her friend. "It's almost seven," she reminded her.

Sam grinned. "I know," she replied. "Mike, set me up," she called, and the bartender nodded again.

"All right, Sam," said Kayla. "What's going on? What are you going to do?"

Before she responded, Sam glanced around the bar. There were now more than a dozen patrons in the bar, and most of them gave her a smile when she passed them by. She returned the gesture to those she knew, and then stood.

"You'll see," she responded, and stood. Walking up to the stage, she positioned the mike, and Kayla noticed for the first time, that there was a sign above the stage that read: **Karaoke Every Saturday Night.** She took a breath. Sam was going to sing?

As she approached the stage, everyone in the bar began clapping. Shouts of "All right, Sam!" or "Go for it!" could be heard throughout the establishment.

Mike held up a CD cover for Sam to see, and she thought for a moment, before nodding, and holding up two fingers. It was a code she and the bartender had worked out the first night she performed. Sam never knew what she was going to sing until she was up there.

The music started, and apparently, it was a good song, because everyone applauded. Then, Sam began to sing, her voice drifting softly among the people, causing folks to stop drinking or playing pool and listen.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_ _God bless the child who suffers_ _Hallelujah, hallelujah_ _God bless the young without mothers_

Kayla could only stare, and struggle to keep her mouth shut. She had no idea Sam had such a wonderful voice.

_This child's abandoned_ _That child's on crack_ _One plays with a gun while the other takes the bullet in his back_ _This boy's a beggar_ _That girl sells her soul_ _They both work the same streets, the same Hell hole_ _Hallelujah, hallelujah_ _God bless the child who suffers_ _Hallelujah, hallelujah_ _Let every man help his brother_

Here, Sam took a deep breath, and looked almost scared of the lines that came next. When Kayla heard them, she understood why.

_Some are born addicted_ _And some are just thrown away_ _And some have daddies who make them play games they don't wanna play_

Sam's father had been abusive, exactly how, Kayla wasn't sure, but at any rate, that line hit very close to home. Kayla felt bad for her friend, but couldn't help feeling awestruck at the beauty of her voice.

_When a child's spirit is broken_ _And feels all hope is gone_ _God help them find the strength to carry on_ _Cause with a little hope_ _And faith_ _We can understand_ _That all God's children need is love and us to hold their little hand_ _Hallelujah, hallelujah_ _God bless the child who suffers_ _Hallelujah, hallelujah_ _Let us all love one another_ _This boy is hungry_ _He ain't got enough to eat_ _This girl's cold and she ain't got no shoes on her feet_ _When a child's spirit is broken_ _And feels all hope is gone_ _God help them find the strength to carry on_ _Cause with a little hope_ _And faith_ _We can understand_ _That all God's children need is love and us to hold their little hands_ _Hallelujah, hallelujah_ _God bless the child who suffers_ _Hallelujah, hallelujah_ _Make all our hearts blind to color_

_How true_, thought Kayla, wryly. _Color and sexual preference_, she thought, but that only made her wish she was drinking something stronger than grape juice.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_God bless the child... who suffers_

As the song came to end, there was a deafening amount of applause, and shouts of, "I told you she was good!" could be heard. Sam stepped off the stage, and returned to the table to find a broadly smiling Jason and Kayla.

"That was terrific!" exclaimed the girl. "I had no idea you could sing! That was a beautiful song," she added.

"_Muy bien_," complimented Jason, tipping his glass to the woman, who looked like she was close to blushing.

"One of my favorites," shrugged the rancher, and returned to her grape juice. That seemed to get the show started, and others started getting up to sing. Most of them were drunk, however, and their attempts at talent only resulted in laughter. No one, sober or drunk, could compare to the opening act of Samantha Martin.

By nine o'clock, the Karaoke seemed to have died down, and Kayla was tired. Her arm was throbbing again, and she was hoping she could convince Sam to put some more oil on it when they got back.

Sam noticed the tired look in her friend's eyes. "Ready to go?" she asked, and the girl nodded. Jace and Sam exchanged good-byes, and Sam downed the remaining swallow of her second grape juice. As they stood up to leave, the door opened, and a large man walked in. The burly fellow had black hair, deep brown eyes, a goatee, and was almost as tall as Sam, with large muscles. The waitresses shied away from him when they saw him enter. He walked right up to the pair, the girl he had brought in with him standing awkwardly behind him, chewing a piece of gum loudly and twirling her blonde hair around her finger, waiting for her boyfriend to get done with whatever it was he was doing.

"Hi, baby," he said, snaking an arm around Sam's waist.

Sam looked disgusted. "Aaron," she sneered, throwing his arm from her body as though it were contaminated.

"I'm hurt," he mocked, obviously drunk, as he had a hard time standing up.

"Good," was all the rancher said, and she helped Kayla to her feet.

Suddenly, the man put a restraining arm on Sam's shoulder. "Where you going with blondie?" he slurred.

"Home," said Sam. "And her name is Kayla," she added, sidestepping his arm as he reached for her again.

Deciding Sam was out for the evening, Aaron grabbed Kayla's shoulder, determined to have _some_ entertainment for the evening, since the girl he had hired was too much of a ditz to be worth anything. He planned to drop her off as soon as he could, with nothing more than a shove out the door. Even drunk, he had his standards.

If Sam wouldn't do it, then he'd just have to settle for her little friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Unfortunately, it was her bad shoulder, and she cried out in pain. Sam, seeing this, immediately turned on the man, grabbing the offending arm and shoving it behind his back.

"Leave her alone," she hissed into his ear.

"Why?" he muttered, just loud enough for Sam to hear. "She taken?"

Without thinking, Sam said, "Yes, now back off before I'm forced to hurt you." When she realized what she had said, she was glad no one else had heard. It bothered her that the quip had seemed to be natural, and yet she had no idea if what she was feeling was natural at all.

Releasing the man's arm, he dropped to his knees, and Sam and Kayla walked out of the bar. Mike gave her a wink as they left, and Sam waved.

"You okay?" Sam asked, as they stepped out into the cold night air.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I think I'm gonna need more of that oil, though," she admitted. Sam helped her into the car, and then walked around to the driver's side of her truck.

She pulled out, and, as she suspected, was instantly pulled over by flashing lights in her rearview mirror. Kayla looked at her, curious.

"Cops stake this place out for drunks," she explained, and sighed.

A male officer walked up to her window, which Sam had rolled down, and shone the light into her face. "Good evening," he said.

"Evening," greeted Sam, after a slight pause that Kayla didn't understand.

"Have any beers?" he asked, the light still in her eyes.

"No, sir," responded the rancher.

"You mean to tell me you went into a bar, and didn't drink anything alcoholic?" he asked, and Sam nodded.

"That's right," she said. "All I had was grape juice."

At this, the cop chuckled. "Well, that's the first time I've heard that one. Mind stepping outside for me?" he asked, finally lowering the light.

Sam complied, and opened the door. Then, closing it behind her, and giving Kayla a quick glance, she faced the officer. It tickled the rancher that she was about four inches taller than the man.

"Can you touch your nose?" he asked, and Sam did so, making a show of crossing her eyes as she stared at her nose.

"Walk this line," said the officer, gesturing to the yellow line painted on the road.

"No problem, officer Davis," said Sam, startling the officer.

"How'd you know my name?" asked the man.

"I recognized your voice," she said.

"Just walk the line, please," he said, getting back to the sobriety test at hand.

Sam obeyed, and didn't waver a bit. "See? Nothing but grape juice, Paul," she said, once again raising the man's suspicions, as well as Kayla's.

"All right, how do you know me?" demanded the policeman, now rather annoyed.

"You called me one night, four years ago," she said, and Kayla looked up, understanding. This was the officer who had called Sam with the news about Ross and Brian's deaths.

"I'm sorry?" he said, obviously not remembering.

"Never mind," said Sam, shaking her head. "I don't expect you to remember. I just wanted to say thank you, for being kind," she said, and smiled a little.

"May I see your driver's license?" asked officer Davis, and Sam withdrew her wallet, handing the card to the man, who read it by the light of his flashlight. "Martin?" he mumbled. "Samantha Martin. Yes, I know!" he said, as it came to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How are you doing?" he asked, handing Sam back her driver's license.

Placing her wallet back in her pocket, Sam shrugged. "I'm all right, thanks. Well, if I'm sober enough to drive, I think I'll head home," she said, having thanked the officer as she had wanted.

"Fine. Good night, Mrs. Martin," said the cop. "Ma'am," he said, nodding to Kayla, before getting into his patrol car, and driving off.

Sam climbed back in the truck, and seemed to sit with a little less weight on her shoulders. Sighing, she drove home in silence, that was broken by neither woman.

When the Ranch came into view, Kayla said, "Sam, I think I'll just head to bed, all right?"

Sam looked at her friend, a little worried. "Are you sure? Do you feel okay?" she asked, as she pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah, just a little tired," responded Kayla, but it was impossible for Sam to miss the way Kayla's left shoulder was resting. The girl was, unconsciously, holding it higher than the other, in an attempt to relieve stress to the joint.

Sam sighed. _Her shoulder must be bothering her_, she thought. "I can put some more oil on your shoulder, if you want," she offered, opening the passenger side door for Kayla.

Kayla shook her head, and climbed slowly out of the truck. "No, I'm okay," she protested. Sam knew she was lying, but decided not to push the issue, since Kayla obviously didn't want to.

"Well, good night, then," said Sam, as she opened the front door.

"Good night," replied Kayla, going straight to the guest room.

Feeling a little hurt, Sam walked into her own bedroom, and laid down on her bed. Without getting undressed or getting under the covers, Sam laid on the bed and tried to straighten out her thoughts.

_Damn Aaron_, was the first thing that popped into her head. _Some guys just don't know when to let go! It's been? what, over three years since we broke up. He_ still _bothers me for a date. And trying to make me jealous by being around other women? Not gonna work! I pity the poor woman, I don't envy her!_

_And then he had to go and touch Kayla. Stupid jerk hurt her, _thought the rancher, her hands balling into fists at the memory of someone causing Kayla pain. _That remark about her being taken, why did I answer like that? I don't even know what I want, much less if Kayla feels anything toward me. I need to talk with her, but maybe I'll wait a while?_

In the room next to Sam's, Kayla was also doing some thinking. First, she slowly changed into her nightshirt and boxers, being careful not to jar her arm anymore than was absolutely necessary. Then, climbing under the covers, she sighed.

_Aaron? I wonder how long ago he and Sam were together, _she thought. _Well, then that definitely means she won't be interested in me. God, when did I start wishing she would be?_

_I had no idea she could sing like that! Her voice is beautiful! She's beautiful. Uh-oh. I've got to stop doing this to myself. I mean, after I made a move on her, she's basically tried her best to stay away from me. And I don't blame her. I haven't really felt comfortable around her, knowing she must hate me. But I have to talk to her. Maybe tomorrow?_

Kayla drifted off to sleep, cradling her shoulder, and dreamed?

"Kayla? Kayla?" asked a voice.

Kayla opened her eyes. "Sam?!" she exclaimed, surprised to see the unmistakable blue eyes of her friend staring back at her. However, the rancher was dressed? differently. She was wearing leather and? armor?

"I'm not Sam. Kayla, are you all right?" asked the woman.

"You're Sam, aren't you?" asked Kayla, as if she had not heard the woman.

"No, I'm Xena," said the woman, with a small smile on her face.

Kayla was shocked. "You're Xena?" she repeated, sure she was hearing things. How could the legendary Warrior Princess be talking to her?

The warrior nodded. "This is some dreamscape," she commented, glancing around at the green hills and cool springs that ran in the background.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kayla, not exactly sure where 'here' was.

Xena shrugged. "It's your dream, you tell me," she said.

"You look so much like Sam," said Kayla, without thinking.

Xena raised a knowing eyebrow. "You like Sam, don't you?" she asked, her face saying that she already knew the answer.

Kayla said nothing for a moment, and turned away. Finally, when Xena was sure Kayla wasn't going to answer her, the woman said, quietly, "Yes. I like her a lot. The thing is, I don't know if she feels the same way about me. I don't even know if I'm supposed to feel like this," she said, sighing.

The warrior woman smiled at Kayla. "There's nothing wrong with it," she said, gently. "And as for her feeling the same way, you just need to talk to her."

"I guess you're right," she said. "Thanks," she added, awkwardly.

Xena smiled, again, before she faded away and Kayla awoke. "That's what I'm here for," she said, her voice a bare whisper.

Kayla awoke with a start. Deciding that she would definitely talk with Sam the next day, she closed her eyes, and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

In the room next door, the tall rancher was also dreaming?

Sam opened her eyes, and was in awe. Here was the Ranch, as she'd always wanted! The green hills, the fresh water creeks, the many horses, and the giggling kids. Only one thing told her it wasn't real: she could see Ross and Brian walking around with the children.

"Hi," said a voice behind her, and Sam turned to see Kayla - or rather, a woman who looked almost exactly like her. The woman had longer hair, and wore different clothes, but was otherwise a spitting image of Sam's friend.

"You're not Kayla," she stated.

"No, my name's Gabrielle," said the girl, smiling.

"Gabrielle?" repeated Sam, seeming to recall that Xena's sidekick on TV was called Gabrielle, and looked just like the woman before her.

"Yes, Sam," said Gabrielle.

"Why are you here?" asked Sam, raising an eyebrow as the woman called her by her name.

The woman, who Sam now noticed carried a staff, shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me. This is, after all, your dreamscape," she said.

Sam looked at her, curiously. "You look an awful lot like Kayla," she remarked.

Gabrielle nodded. "And you like Kayla?" she asked, sure that she knew the answer before Sam even said it.

The rancher nodded. "Yeah," she admitted. "I don't know if I should or not, but either way, I do."

"This bothers you," Gabrielle noticed.

"No," said Sam. "What bothers me is that I made a? a pass at her, and now I think she hates me. I don't even know if she feels anything towards me," Sam finished, running a hand through her long black hair.

"There's only one way to find out," said Gabrielle. "Talk to her."

"I guess it's worth a shot," sighed Sam. "I just hope it won't ruin our friendship." Gabrielle gave her an encouraging smile, as she and the Ranch scene faded away, melding into Sam's bedroom as she awoke?

Sam took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. To her relief, there was no Ranch with dead loved ones walking around, only her ceiling. Shivering, she realized she had never gotten under the covers. Disrobing, and climbing under the blankets, Sam promised herself she would have that talk with Kayla. Soon.

The next morning, Sam awoke later than usual. Glancing at the clock, she saw she had slept in until nearly eight o'clock! Yawning and stretching, she got up, and got dressed. Donning a pair of blue jeans, and a white shirt, she slipped on a pair of socks, and opened her door.

A surprising sound made its way to her ears: Kayla was awake, and shuffling around in the guest room. Sam walked down the hallway, quietly, and peeked in the slightly ajar door.

There, Kayla was busily peering at clothes she had laid out on her bed. Picking up a few outfits, she scanned them, before placing them in her bag. The woman had packed all her clothes, but the ones she was wearing: beige Khaki pants, and a light blue short-sleeved shirt.

Sam's heart sank as she crept away from the door. Kayla was packing! That meant she was leaving. The rancher thought fast; she didn't want to leave things as they were between them, and more importantly, she wanted Kayla to stay.

Hearing a whinny from outside, Sam threw on a pair of boots, and hurried out the door. Feeding her horses, she returned quickly, promising to spend more time with them later, after the issue with Kayla was resolved. Mercury snorted, as if saying she understood, as her master entered the house.

Kayla walked out of the room, carrying a large duffel bag in her right hand, and a small backpack over her left shoulder. Even the weight of the small bag was enough to spread immense pain throughout Kayla's body, centering on her shoulder, and she hoped to set the handbag down as soon as possible.

When she reached the living room, she found Sam pacing back and forth, thinking furiously about something. Deciding she could come in and say what she had to after she had relieved the pressure in her shoulder, Kayla began to walk towards the front door, when Sam called her back.

"Kayla, wait!" said the rancher, and Kayla turned abruptly, surprised by the outburst. Turning too quickly for the likes of her shoulder, Kayla hid a grimace and bit her lip as the pain intensified, and it was a struggle for the woman to refrain from crying.

"We need to talk," continued Sam, gesturing faintly to the living room, indicating she wished to talk with her in there. Kayla agreed, and followed the tall woman into the family room. When Sam sat down in the chair, Kayla gratefully sat down on the couch opposite of Sam, and set the bags down on the floor, fighting the impulse to reach for her sore shoulder, knowing it would only upset Sam and delay whatever discussion the rancher believed they needed to have.

"What is it?" asked Kayla.

Now Sam seemed to be the one delaying the conversation. "Uh, do you want to talk first or eat?" she asked, awkwardly.

Kayla gave her a look that said, 'You were the one who wanted to talk'. "Talk," she replied, firmly.

Sam nodded absently, but said nothing for a moment. Then, leaning forward, so her elbows were resting on her knees, she ran both hands through her hair before taking a deep breath.

"I'm not one for expressing my feelings," she began, "but, here goes. Something's changed between us, Kay." Kayla held back a smile when Sam called her 'Kay', because whatever Sam was getting at, it was important to her. "I don't know when it happened, but it did, and we? _I_ can't go back to the way things were before," she said, correcting herself when she remembered that Kayla had said nothing about her feelings changing.

"I like you, Kayla," said Sam, quietly. "I've always liked you, that's why we were such good friends. But, lately, that hasn't been the case. I like you as more than a friend. And I don't know if that's right or wrong," she said, quickly, "but that's how I feel. And, maybe, since you haven't walked off by now, there's some chance that you feel the same way," she finished, with a lop-sided shy grin. "Either that, or you're too horrified to go," she added, mumbling to herself as her smile faded and she looked down at the floor.

Kayla felt relieved. She hadn't had to start the difficult conversation, and Sam felt the same way! Deciding that, by the frightened and nervous look on the rancher's face, she had better say something, Kayla took a deep breath, and gave Sam a half-smile.

"Thank you, Sam," she said, and Sam looked up at her, almost too scared to be confused. "I'd been debating how to talk to you about this, and you just did it for me. I know how you feel," she added, and Sam smiled a little, but let Kayla continue.

"I'm not sure I'm supposed to feel like this, about you," she said, running a hand through her own short hair. "I mean, I was... _am_ married," she corrected, making Sam flinch. "I don't know why my feelings have changed, but they have, and you're right, there's no going back. But I don't know if I know how to go forward," she sighed.

"I mean, I've always been told that people like me," she began, but Sam interrupted her.

"Like us," the rancher interjected, supportively, and Kayla smiled a little.

"Like us," she repeated, softly. "I was told that people like us were bad, and unnatural, you know? But, to me, this feels too?" she paused, searching for the right word, "_true_ to be wrong."

Sam agreed. "Me, too," she said. "Kay, don't leave," she pleaded, and Kayla looked surprised.

"Leave?" she repeated. Then, glancing down at her bags, she understood. "Oh! No, I'm not leaving. Not unless you want me to," she added, and Sam shook her head earnestly. "I was just packing some things I don't need. I was planning on going back and getting my work clothes and the rest of my things today," she said, and Sam's heart went from her throat back down to its proper place in her - lovely - chest.

"So, you're okay with all this?" asked Sam, gently, referring to the discussion they had just had and the feelings that had been revealed.

Kayla nodded. "I'm glad we talked, Sam. I was afraid you hated me," she admitted.

Sam looked up at her, shocked. "What? Why would I hate _you_? I was worried you were angry with me," she said, and Kayla looked just as startled. "I mean, I didn't know how you felt about me, and after I almost kissed you yesterday?" she let her voice trail off, but the meaning was unmistakable.

"I was afraid for the same reason," said Kayla, finding the whole thing a little humorous as she chuckled. "I thought that you were trying to avoid me, because I tried to kiss you," she confessed.

"I'm sorry," said Sam. "I didn't mean to avoid you, I just thought for sure you didn't want to be around me," she said. "How's your arm?" she asked, not so subtly changing the subject.

Kayla didn't mind the change in topic; the other one had been just about talked out. "It hurts," she affirmed, and watched as Sam's expression shifted from calm relaxation to concern.

"Do you have the sling?" asked Sam, and Kayla nodded. The woman made a move to reach down and retrieve it from her bag, but Sam beat her to it, kneeling in front of the couch, finding the bandage packed on top of the clothes in Kayla's bag.

Sam looked up to her friend, and blue eyes locked with green ones. The message was clear, but neither wanted to be the first to make the first move. Then, the force which draws all lovers to their first kiss, returned, and this time it was allowed to do its job. Their lips met for a brief second, but the sensation it sent through each woman's body was so strong it threatened to overflow, and sent a warm tingle down to their fingertips.

Sam's thoughts were crystal clear. _This has got to be bliss_, she thought, as she felt the tenderness of Kayla's lips against her own. _I can't believe I stopped this from happening yesterday! Okay, don't want to scare her, let's stop. _Sam forced herself to pull away.

_This is just like I imagined_, Kayla told herself. _I didn't think it was possible to dream while awake? I guess I was wrong._

Kayla opened her eyes, as did Sam, and the rancher smiled a lop-sided grin. "We can take this slow," she said, and gave Kayla a small peck on the cheek, before sitting beside her on the couch.

With the sling in her hand, Sam took Kayla's left arm and prepared to rotate it into position for the sling, when she felt Kayla flinch.

"It's kind of stiff," explained Kayla, and Sam put her arm back down by her side. Then, with gentle fingers, she massaged the stiffness from the joint. Kayla let out a sigh of contentment, and felt her entire body relax as the rancher continued the kneading, moving across to her other shoulder, and digging deep into the tissue.

By the time Sam was finished, Kayla was nearly asleep. Sam moved down the couch, and pulled Kayla back, gently, so the woman was lying on the sofa with her head resting on Sam's thigh. It felt comfortably close to both women.

Sam ran her fingers through Kayla's short hair experimentally, and then fell into a rhythm. "When did you do this?" she asked, ruffling Kayla's hair a bit so the woman knew she was referring to her new hairstyle.

Kayla, not opening her eyes, replied, "A few months ago. Hank wasn't too happy about it, because I hadn't told him I was going to do it, but I like it."

"It looks good," complimented Sam, leaning back into the couch. Kayla felt the well-built leg muscles under her head shift as the woman kicked off her boots, and then relax again as she crossed her ankles.

"Sam?" asked Kayla, finally opening her eyes to look up at the rancher, who looked right back at her.

"Hm?" murmured Sam, encouraging Kayla to continue with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened between you and Aaron?" she asked. The fingers in her hair stilled for a moment, before resuming their lazy path.

Sam took a deep breath, and brought her left hand up to the bridge of her nose, as she had a habit of doing when she was talking about something unpleasant, or when she was upset.

"Nothing, really," she shrugged. "I met him at Mike's, the second night I was there. It was only five or six months after I lost Ross and Brian," she said, the small crack in her voice the only sign that mentioning them affected her. "He laid on the charm, and I guess I was rather vulnerable. We were together for two months, but then I broke it off," she concluded, eyes closed, thumb and forefinger still held to the bridge of her nose.

"Why?" asked Kayla, curiously.

The rancher sighed. "Because, he was too possessive. Any time I would mention Ross or Brian, he would get angry, claiming I wasn't over them. He just didn't understand that I will _never_ be over them; I don't want to be," she finished, her voice a bare whisper.

Kayla brought her hand up and placed it gently on Sam's arm. "It's okay," she said, softly. "He didn't seem like a very nice guy when I saw him in the bar."

Sam smirked, "No, he's not. I don't think I really saw anything in him, I was just feeling alone and he took advantage of it," she said. "Obviously, he's not over me. He still wants me back, but no matter how many times I tell him, he just can't get it through that thick skull of his that _I_ don't want _him_," said Sam.

"Sam, about what you said," began Kayla, and Sam looked confused.

"What I said about what?" she asked, moving her left hand down to touch Kayla's hair, since moving her right hand would mean removing Kayla's hand.

"About me being taken," said Kayla, and Sam's jaw nearly dropped.

"I... I didn't know you heard," stammered the rancher, not sure if the flush creeping up her cheeks was from embarrassment, or anger at the remembrance of what Aaron had done to Kayla.

"I heard," affirmed Kayla, quietly. "When I heard you say that I was taken, I wasn't sure what you meant. I thought you were referring to my being married," she admitted.

Sam shook her head. "No," she said, just as softly. "I meant you and I being together. I don't know why I said it then, because I didn't even know if you felt anything towards me in the slightest, but it seemed right. One thing," she said, grinning, "it sure shut him up. He didn't know what to say."

Kayla laughed a little. "Sam, do you think it would be all right if we didn't tell anyone?" she asked, nervously. "I mean, I'm not totally used to this yet, and I don't want to have to answer all the questions people are sure to have," she explained.

"That's okay," said Sam. "It's going to take some time before we're both comfortable with the new feelings we're experiencing, and even then, it may be a good idea to keep our? relationship more or less to ourselves," she said, finding that the word 'relationship' rolled from her tongue with ease.

The bank clerk nodded, agreeing with the rancher. "Thanks," said Kayla, warmly. "You know, for someone who's not 'good with words', you sure can explain things well," she said, giving the strong arm she was still holding a quick squeeze.

Sam said nothing for a while. Then, "When do you want to go get the rest of your things?"

Kayla shrugged with her good shoulder, and said, "I guess as soon as possible. I'm not looking forward to seeing him again."

"Do you want me to go with you?" offered Sam, concerned.

"Please," said Kayla, and Sam nodded. "Maybe he won't be home," she said, but knew there was no chance Hank would leave the house and miss his Sunday football games.

"Should we eat before we go, or do you want to wait until after?" asked Sam.

"I guess we could wait until afterwards," said Kayla. "I want to get this over with." Sam nodded, understanding, and helped Kayla sit up. Then, slipping on her boots, she picked up both of Kayla's bags, and loaded them into her truck, with Kayla following close behind her.

"Thanks," Kayla said again, as Sam carried the bags for her. Sam climbed into the driver's side, and Kayla into the passenger's, and they were on their way. Kayla's house was a little more than ten miles away, but to Kayla, the ride had never seemed so short.

When they arrived, Sam helped Kayla out of the truck, and Kayla said, "Go in with me, Sam. Please?"

"Sure," said Sam, and gave her friend a reassuring smile. She knew how uncomfortable and afraid Kayla was feeling, and wanted to show the woman she was there for her. After admitting their feelings, and the kiss they had shared, Sam felt they were together, and was protective.

Kayla knocked once on the door, before remembering it was her own house. Using her key, she opened the door, and walked inside. As Sam set the bags down on the floor beside the front door, she was instantly bombarded with the strong scent of alcohol; Hank had been drinking.

"So the bitch returns," came a slurred voice from the hallway. Hank emerged, wearing a ratty old T-shirt and grease stained shorts. His black hair was mussed, and it was obvious he had not looked in a mirror yet, nor had he shaved. The man held a beer can in his right hand, and several empty cans were scattered throughout the house.

Kayla felt almost sick to see her house so unkempt after only two days. "I just came to get some of my clothes, Hank," she said, and attempted to step around him.

The large man sneered at his wife. "'I just came to get my clothes, Hank,'" he mocked. "You're not leaving, Kayla," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The threat didn't scare the blonde as much as she expected. Being around the rancher gave her courage, and Kayla felt more confident than usual. "Well, I'm not staying," Kayla said. Sam didn't know whether to feel pride or fear at that remark.

"You will _not_ divorce me!" Hank shouted, and Kayla flinched at the sudden noise of a beer can slamming against the wall.

"I will and I am," said Kayla, although not as boldly.

In a split second, Hank had pulled back his hand, and hit Kayla hard enough to send her sprawling to the floor. When he advanced towards her, Sam stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Out of my way," he ordered.

Sam didn't move. "Don't you hurt her," she growled, her voice low, and her fists clenched. Behind her, Kayla was trying desperately to overcome the waves of dizziness and get to her feet.

"She's my wife, and I will do whatever I wish when she's in my home!" he screamed, blowing sour breath into Sam's face, who stood her ground.

"Not when your wife happens to be my best friend, you won't!" Sam shouted right back at him, using her height to her advantage, towering over the five-foot-seven frame that was Hank.

"You don't want to make me angry?" Hank warned, wavering as the alcohol clouded his vision.

"Touch one hair on her head and you'll see what happens when _I'm_ angry!" threatened the rancher, thoroughly upset by the idea of Hank beating Kayla.

"What do you care about her?" taunted Hank. "She's just a worthless slut. I don't even know why I married a piece of trash like her," he said, and was going to continue, but was suddenly slammed up against the wall.

"You take that back!" Sam shouted, one hand gripping his collar and the other ready to strike. "Kayla is the very definition of love," she said, through clenched teeth, before she could stop herself.

"Sam," said Kayla, gently, not wanting the woman to hit Hank. Not that she didn't want to see Hank get a dose of his own medicine, she just didn't want Sam to get hurt, and knew Hank would retaliate.

Sam turned, and released the man, who straightened his shirt as though wrinkling it had ruined it. "Don't tell me you left me for _her_," scoffed Hank, glaring at the said rancher, sure that the remark would make his sensitive wife blush.

"And if I did?" demanded Kayla, surprising all three people in the room, including herself.

"You're both freaks," said the man, after a moment of stunned silence; that was not the answer he had been expecting. "Get your stuff and get out of here," he said to Kayla, and stalked off into the living room to finish watching the half-time show.

"Are you all right?" asked Sam, upset to find that Kayla would more than likely have a large bruise on her cheek.

Kayla took a shaky breath, and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Can you get my bags for me?" she asked, and Sam did as she was told. Taking them down the hallway, she entered the first room on the right, and set them on the bed. Kayla dumped everything out, and then quickly repacked six outfits, plus three of her work outfits, along with various other more personal items.

Sam waited patiently, and then carried the bags back out to her truck when Kayla was finished. Kayla was fine when she left the house, but as soon as she got into the safety of Sam's truck, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Hey?" said Sam, climbing into the other side, only to scoot over and put her arms around Kayla. "It's okay," she soothed. "I know that must have been hard for you. I'm sorry about the things he said," she said, whispering into her friend's hair, "they're not true. He was just angry."

"But what if he was right?" she muttered. "He always told me I was worthless, and that I didn't know how to take care of him, because I couldn't cook," she said, and Sam stopped the talk before Kayla got carried away.

_So it was more than just physical abuse she had to put up with, _she thought. _It was emotional, too. God, how could he hurt her like that? _Why?

"Stop that," she said, firm but gentle. "You are _not_ worthless, Kay, do you understand me? All those bad things he said about you, they're lies. I think you're wonderful, and beautiful, and smart," she said, smiling fondly as Kayla looked up at her.

"You may not be the world's best cook, but you suffer through my own and make me feel appreciated. And you're worth more than anything to me," she finished, hugging Kayla tightly, before pulling back and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Sam," Kayla sniffled. "Let's go home." Sam nodded, and moved back over into the driver's seat, before starting the engine and pulling out from the driveway. She was glad it was over; but even more glad she had been given the opportunity to say how she felt about Kayla.

"Do you want me to fix the sling when we get back?" asked Sam, after giving Kayla a few minutes to herself to collect her thoughts.

Kayla nodded. "It would probably help," she conceded. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" asked Sam, as she turned into her driveway, and slowed to a stop.

"Thank you for protecting me back there," she said, quietly.

"No problem," said Sam. "I can't stand anyone hurting you, Kay," she said, as she put the truck in park and opened her door. Walking around the front of the truck, and opening the passenger side door for Kayla, she said, "I'm sorry that Hank hit you."

Kayla looked up at her. "It's not your fault, Sam," she said. Just then, her stomach growled, and broke the seriousness of the moment.

"Let's get you something to eat," said Sam, laughing as she led Kayla into the house. In just a few minutes, Sam set a plate of oatmeal, along with toast and jam, in front of Kayla, who grinned appreciatively.

"You're too good to me," she said, around a mouthful of toast.

Sam just smiled and helped herself to a piece of toast. With Kayla doing most of the eating, they emptied both plates in record time.

"Let me see about that shoulder, Kayla," said Sam, after she had cleared the table, and rinsed the dishes off to wash later. Following the woman into the den, Sam sat down beside Kayla on the couch, with the sling in hand.

This time, when she moved Kayla's arm into position, Sam didn't feel any resistance from the joint. Adjusting the sling so it held Kayla's arm comfortably in place, Sam looked at Kayla, who was examining the bandage, and flexing her arm experimentally.

"Does it feel all right?" asked Sam. "Is it too tight?"

"No, it's okay," said Kayla. "It just feels a little strange. I've never worn a sling before," she said.

"Hm," said Sam, not surprised. Kayla had always been a woman to do things safely, and was not one to work without a net, or drive without her seat belt. "I have," the rancher said, and Kayla looked up at her, curious.

"You did? When?" asked Kayla.

Before she spoke, Sam moved down the couch, and motioned for Kayla to lie down. The woman did, lying as she had before, with her head on Sam's leg, and was comfortable. The position was a comfort zone for both women; it enabled closeness, without making them feel like they were rushing into anything too intimate.

"I was seven or eight, I guess," Sam began, when she was sure Kayla was comfortable. "I broke my arm during a fist fight," she said.

"You got in a fight when you were only eight?" asked Kayla, surprised.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, some kid made the mistake of teasing my brother," she said. "The kid was about ten or eleven, I think, but I was as tall as he was, and stronger, too. He kept making fun of my brother, and when he made one particular comment, I just flew at him. I gave him a black eye, as well as a bloody nose, but unfortunately," she said, sighing, "the guy had a few of his buddies around.

"They pulled me off him, and started pounding on me. I managed to defend myself until Luke came back with help, but not before one of them broke my arm," she finished, her fingers involuntarily going to the upper part of her right arm, where the bone had broken through the skin, due to the weight of a twelve-year-old body jumping on it.

"I never knew you had a brother," said Kayla, softly.

"I haven't talked to him in over ten years," said Sam.

"Why?" Kayla pressed, but in a voice that told Sam she didn't have to answer if it was too painful.

Sam took a deep breath, and brought her hand up to the bridge of nose, again. "There's been no communication of any kind between us since I was about twenty. And it was all because of a stupid fight we had," she spat. "I can't even remember what it was about. All I know is we both said some things we didn't mean, and haven't talked since," she said.

Kayla looked up at her, kindly. "Why don't you call him and tell him?" she asked.

"I've tried," said Sam, "but he's moved. He used to live in Salt Lake City. I tried getting a hold of him a few years ago, it would have been just before Ross and I were married, but he didn't live there anymore."

There was a moment of silence, and then Kayla asked, suddenly, "Sam, what's your maiden name?"

Sam looked a little confused. "Phillips," she said, "why?"

"Just wondering," said Kayla, but the wheels in her head were beginning to turn.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled and shook her head. "What about you?" she asked. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Kayla shook her head. "Nope," she said. "I'm an only child. It was always me, my mom, and my dad when I was growing up."

"When I was a kid, it was me, my mom, my dad, and Luke," said Sam, not knowing why she felt so comfortable talking about her family to Kayla, when she had never been able to do so with Ross.

"My dad used to... abuse me, as you know," she said, purposely avoiding the details. "He died when I was fifteen, but I don't remember being very upset. For the most part, it was me and Luke. I think I raised him more than Mom did.

"Mom was the kind of woman who built her whole life around her reputation. Luke and I always had to be model citizens," laughed Sam, "which is why I was always getting yelled at. 'A lady is not supposed to get into fights. It's not lady-like'. I don't know how many times I was told that," sighed the rancher.

"There were always parties to go to, and social functions to attend, and dates to find so she wouldn't stand out as the only woman without an escort," said Sam, and it was clear her childhood had not been a happy one. "I was the only one who ever protected Luke. Mom and dad would tell him to buck up, and take it like a man, and just ignore it. But they didn't understand how bad it got. He refused to fight, because he didn't want to upset Mom, so he would just stand there and let them hit him. But I wouldn't. I fought back, and after a few weeks, word got around that Luke was with me, and you didn't mess with Luke unless you wanted to answer to me," Sam said, firmly. She smiled a little at the memory of thirteen-year-old boys being afraid of a ten-year-old girl.

"So you stood up for your brother," said Kayla. "You must love him dearly."

Sam nodded. "I do," she said, "very much. I just hope he's happy," she sighed. "I miss him, sometimes. I think about him a lot, and I worry about him."

Kayla decided it was her turn. "My parents were pretty okay, I guess. My mom was a housewife, and my dad used to drive trucks, until he retired a few years ago. My mother was the headstrong one of the two, I suppose. Anything she says, goes," Kayla said. "Dad's always been a nice guy. I think I bonded with him more than my mom, because he was gentle, and I knew he loved me. I know my mom loves me, she just doesn't know how to show it very well," sighed the woman.

"Whenever mom would yell at me, for one thing or another, dad would be there a little while later, soothing my nerves, and telling me that Mom only did what she did because she loved me," finished Kayla. "Both of my parents are still alive, but they live in town."

"Do you talk to them often?" asked Sam, once again combing Kayla's hair with her fingers.

"We keep in touch," shrugged the bank clerk.

"I don't talk to my mom very much, only on holidays and birthdays," said Sam, but it didn't seem to bother her very much. There was a long silence, and Sam wondered if Kayla had fallen asleep.

"Sam, do you have the Internet on your computer?" asked Kayla.

_I guess she's not asleep_, thought Sam, smiling a little. The sudden question had startled her, as she had been close to dozing off herself, feeling content.

Sam nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"What server do you use?" asked the woman, green eyes staring intently upwards at her friend's face.

"America On-Line," came the response. Kayla nodded; that was what she wanted. "Why?" asked Sam, wondering where the sudden curiosity for her computer's hardware had come from.

"Can I use it later tonight? I have some research I need to do," said Kayla.

"Sure," replied Sam, shrugging. "Use it whenever you like," she said.

"Thanks," said Kayla, and surprised Sam by lifting herself up and giving the rancher a small kiss on her chin.

Sam gave Kayla a goofy grin, before leaning down and planting a small kiss on Kayla's nose, earning a laugh from the woman. Sam was going to continue, and place a feather-light kiss on Kayla's cheek, but froze when she saw the purple tint of a bruise.

"I'll get you some ice," she said, rising from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Kayla sighed. _Damn Hank_, she thought. _Things were going so well? Wait a minute! I'm glad this was happening. I'm glad we were kissing. If this isn't good, and if we're not supposed to feel like this toward each other because we're both women: I don't care. Screw the narrow-minded people who think it's wrong_, she thought, with a grin on her face.

Sam came back with a bag of ice cubes in her hand. "What are you smiling about?" she asked, as she put the cold pack against Kayla's bruised cheek.

The woman flinched, and said, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"How do you feel?" she asked, concerned.

Kayla shrugged. "It's not that bad," she said. "It looks worse than it is, really," she insisted, trying hard to ease Sam's worry.

After a few minutes with the ice pack against her injured face, Kayla removed it. Her cheek was numb, so she couldn't tell if the cold had done any good or not. She looked pointedly at Sam.

"It'll bruise, but the swelling's gone down," said the rancher, gently feeling the blue mark, only to find that it was ice cold, but free of swelling. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

Kayla shrugged. "It doesn't hurt," she said.

"No, but you'll have a lovely purple bruise tomorrow," said Sam, shaking her head. She was still angry at Hank for slapping Kayla, and knew if it happened again, nothing anyone said - even Kayla - would stop her...

"I'm gonna check out the computer, okay?" asked Kayla, standing.

Sam shrugged; she didn't mind. "Okay," she said, retrieving a novel from the bookcase to occupy herself until Kayla finished with the computer or stopped to eat - whichever came first. Sam was leaning towards the latter.

As Sam settled into her chair, book in hand, Kayla took a seat in front of the computer. Flipping the switch, she watched as the screen glowed to life. Recognizing the desktop of Windows, she clicked here and there on a few icons, and was soon faced with the sign-on screen of America On-Line. The only thing she needed now was the password.

Sam must have been reading her mind, because she said, "Fifteen." Kayla typed in the password, and soon the squelches of the modem told her she had been connected.

"Thanks," said Kayla. Sam just nodded, not looking up from her Dean Koontz novel. Kayla's fingers flew across the keyboard, and screen after screen came up. She'd had to remove her sling, and hoped she could get it back on when she was done, before Sam found out.

Mumbling to herself, Kayla frowned when the information she was looking for wasn't found. Then, she wondered if she had enough data for the search to work with.

"Sam, is Luke older than you?" she asked.

There was silence from Sam for a moment. Finally, she said, "No, he's younger by two years. Why?" she asked. Kayla gave no response, she just typed in the new information and hit the search button again.

_Could she be looking up Luke's address? _Sam wondered. _Maybe? But why would she need to know his age? _The rancher didn't know much about the Internet; that was her husband's forte. Sam shrugged it off and went back to reading her book.

Twenty minutes later, there was a triumphant "Yes!" from Kayla, and the sound of a printer doing it's job. The ink-jet stilled after two pages.

Now Sam was intrigued. "Find what you were looking for?" she asked, standing to face Kayla.

Kayla took the sheets from the printing tray, and held them to her chest, as her eyes danced excitedly. "I've got an early Christmas present for you," she said, and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You're about a month and a half early," she commented.

"Well, you want it or not?" asked Kayla, still all smiles.

"Of course," said Sam, smiling.

"Sam," said Kayla, "I found your brother."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam just stood there for a moment, thunderstruck. Although she had suspected it, it didn't seem possible until Kayla had really done it. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but it was as if she had forgotten how to speak.

Finally, she uttered, "Are you saying... you've found Luke? You know where he is?" she asked, disbelieving. Kayla nodded. "What's his middle name?" asked Sam, looking for any way that it could be a mistake.

Kayla glanced down at the papers in front of her. "Torrance," she said.

"Birth date?" demanded Sam.

"June second, 1970," she recited.

Sam snatched the sheets from Kayla's hands. "Let me see that," she said. Her eyes grew wide as she scanned the words; they got bigger with each correct fact. Then, just as Kayla was expecting her friend's eyes to pop out of her head, Sam enveloped the woman in a huge bear hug.

"Thank you, Kayla!" she exclaimed. "God, you don't know how much this means to me." Kayla just smiled and gave the rancher a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," she said, returning the hug.

"It says he lives in Blanston," said Sam, bubbling with joy (yes, bubbling). "That's only an hour drive. Kayla, he lives so _close_. I haven't talked to him in _years_, and I can see him _tomorrow_!"

Kayla let Sam go on and on, as she refastened her sling, trying not to let the pain show on her face. She failed, and Sam was by her side in an instant, joy dissolved into anxious concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried blue eyes meeting pain-filled green ones.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Liar," said Sam, with a small smile. "Stay there," she said, once Kayla was seated on the couch. Going into the guest room, she retrieved the oil, and then returned to the den. Kayla hid a smile of anticipation, knowing how much better the oil made her shoulder feel.

"Lay down," said Sam. Kayla didn't hesitate to lie down on her stomach, arms down at her sides, the couch long enough to leave another two inches of sofa by her feet.

The rancher set the bottle of oil on the floor, deciding that she would give Kayla a massage to relax her, rather than use the oil on just her shoulder. She had no doubt the woman's muscles were more sore than she'd care to admit, presumably worsened by the stress caused by the encounter with Hank.

"Are you going to see Luke tomorrow?" mumbled the woman.

"Uh-huh," agreed Sam, kneading the muscles of Kayla's shoulders, going easy on her left shoulder - the one with the injury.

"Aren't you going to call him first and make sure he's there? The phone number's included," she added.

"No," said Sam, after a slight pause. "I'll just drive up there."

Kayla was silent for a moment, absorbing the relaxation she was experiencing as the tension left her body. Her eyes were closed, and Sam began to wonder if she was asleep.

"Can I go? I'd like to meet him, if that's all right," she said, her voice muffled against the cushions of the sofa.

_Nope, not asleep, yet_, thought Sam.

"Sure," said Sam, moving down to Kayla's back. "Wait, don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nah," Kayla drawled. "Rick said I could take Friday and Monday off, if I wanted," she said. "He's a pretty good guy."

"Okay, we can leave tomorrow morning," said Sam.

"After breakfast," added Kayla, and Sam chuckled.

"Oh, but of course," she said, and felt Kayla's body shake beneath her as she laughed. Sam fell quiet, focusing her attention on the massage at hand. Switching to her fists, she used her knuckles to loosen the knots in Kayla's lower back.

Sam mused about whether or not she should work on Kayla's feet, or if that would bother her. "Are you ticklish?" she asked. There was no answer. "Kayla?" Sam peeked around at her friend's face, and was met with a soft snore. Kayla had fallen asleep. Sam kissed her forehead, and quietly left the room.

Two hours later, Kayla awoke. Rolling over onto her back, she stretched - she didn't realize she'd fallen asleep. As she put her arms above her head, she felt only a twinge of pain in her left shoulder.

"Morning," she heard Sam say, sarcastically, as the woman entered the den, and sat down in the chair.

Kayla smiled. "I didn't think I'd fall asleep. Thank you, by the way. That felt great," she said.

Sam returned the grin. "You're welcome," said the rancher. "How's your shoulder?"

"Better," replied Kayla. "I think the massage did the trick."

"Good," said Sam. "Do you want to eat lunch, now?"

Kayla shrugged, and Sam noticed she did so with her left shoulder - and free of pain. "Sure," she said. "I guess, if you twist my arm." Sam laughed, and led the way to the kitchen.

After a delicious meal of chicken salad sandwiches, potato chips, and pickles, Kayla helped Sam clear the table and wash the dishes.

"Can I go bareback riding today?" asked Kayla, suddenly, as Sam was drying her hands.

The rancher looked at her strangely. The woman knew that in order to ride bareback, the horse had to be trained to 'go with the knee', meaning that instead of using a bridle to control the horse, you put pressure on their sides with your knees. Kayla didn't quite have the hang of it, which meant Sam would have to go with her. The only horse able to carry both of them comfortably was Thunder, a horse that Kayla claimed was too tall for her liking.

Sam told her as much. "You know that Thunder's the only one you can ride bareback, right? And that I have to go with you?" she added.

Kayla nodded, and then stopped herself. "I'm sorry, Sam," she said. "I know you have to go with me, and here I asked you without even considering the possibility that you have something better to do."

Sam shook her head. "No, it's not a problem. We can ride if you want," she said. "It's just that I know you think Thunder's a little tall."

Kayla shrugged, but said, "Yeah, but with you there, I won't be afraid." Sam smiled a little as her heart swelled at the innocent admission of trust.

"Okay, then," said Sam, "I'll bring him around, if you want to change." Kayla nodded and walked down the hall to the guest room. She put on a pair of boots, but decided not to change clothes.

When she walked outside, she saw Sam with Thunder, and marveled at the communication between the two.

Sam clucked her tongue, and led the horse with a gentle hand on his neck. When she had him past the gate, she said, "Whoa, boy." The horse stilled, Sam patted his neck and nose - the command for 'stay' - and closed the gate to the corral.

Swinging a leg over the tall black stallion, Sam mounted the horse, and, using her knees, led him over to a tree stump. Normally, Sam would have just grabbed Kayla's arm and hoisted her up, but she didn't want to chance any further injury to the woman' shoulder. Kayla climbed up on the stump, and, putting a hand on Sam's leg for leverage, she jumped a little, and mounted. When her hands were tightly around Sam's waist, the rancher clicked her tongue, and they were off.

Sam called, "Are you all right back there?"

"Yeah," said Kayla, weakly.

"You want to go any faster?" Sam asked, teasing. They were already going at a brisk trot, but Sam's waist was being held in a death grip by the woman behind her, so Sam was considerably surprised when Kayla said yes, she wanted to pick up speed.

A quick nudge to Thunder, and the stallion broke into a gallop. Sam's waist was suddenly squeezed to the size of a nickel, but she managed to chuckle. Wrapping an arm around Kayla's waist, Sam pulled her close, so she wouldn't fell like she was going to fall off, and Sam was able to breathe a little easier.

Even so, a few minutes later, Sam slowed Thunder into a walk, and felt Kayla relax into her back. The woman leaned her head against Sam's back, and took a deep breath.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Sam, concerned that the rush may have been too much for her friend.

"Yeah," replied Kayla. "Can we, uh, head back, now?" she asked, softly.

"Sure," said Sam. "Do you want to ride in front?"

Kayla's voice was full of confusion. "How?" she asked.

"Thunder will go home on his own," explained Sam. "If you get up front, I can hold on to you from the back, if you want," she added, and Kayla agreed. Pulling up on the reins, and stilling the large black stallion, Sam dismounted. When Kayla had moved up, she mounted again, this time behind the smaller woman. A soft nudge in the right direction, and Thunder knew where they were going, so Kayla didn't have to worry about controlling him.

"Better?" asked Sam, and she wrapped her arms around Kayla, leaning down to rest her chin on the woman's shoulder.

"Much," replied Kayla, with a smile on her face. The two women rode back to the ranch, bodies fitting perfectly together, both feeling very content.

By the time they returned to the corral, over an hour later, Kayla's stomach was growling, angry at having been neglected for so long. Helping Kayla to dismount, Sam led the horse back into the barn with his other equine friends, and entered the house, following close behind Kayla.

The rest of the day passed leisurely by, consisting of lazy naps and periodic cases of the 'munchies' which left Sam potato-chip-less. As night came around, and covered the land in darkness, Sam and Kayla decided to turn in early. Sam was excited about seeing her brother, and Kayla didn't feel well.

"Good night, Kayla," said Sam, as she walked to her room.

Kayla said, "Good night," and entered her bedroom, glad to be under the warm covers of the bed. She hoped she wasn't getting sick, and decided a good night's sleep would help.

The next morning, Sam awoke at seven, and smiled. This was the day she would finally see her brother. It made her wonder if he had changed any, or if she would recognize him immediately. She also worried about what he would do if and when she told him about her relationship with Kayla. She could only hope he would approve.

Stretching, she climbed out of bed, and tried to decide what to wear. Deciding that just regular jeans and a T-shirt would do, she picked out a black pair of jeans, and a red sleeveless T-shirt. Her brother knew how she dressed, she reasoned, no point in trying to impress the heck out of him.

Barefoot, she crept down the hallway and into the guest room, and was surprised to see that Kayla was awake, yet still lying in bed. The woman looked pale and sickly, and Sam kneeled by the bedside, placing a hand on Kayla's forehead.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, feeling the need to take care of Kayla, and the mother-hen attitude was natural.

"My stomach hurts, that's all," said Kayla, trying to shrug it off.

Sam was silent for a moment. Stomach pains, but no fever? She met Kayla's eyes, and the meaning was unmistakable. She gave the woman a small sympathetic smile.

"Do you want any Tylenol?" she asked, gently. "I'm afraid I don't have any Midol on hand."

Kayla smiled a weak smile, a little embarrassed at having been so obvious. "Yeah," she said. "Tylenol should help."

"Do you need any pads?" Sam asked, her bluntness making Kayla blush. Kayla had never been comfortable discussing her period; she was the one who always shied away from asking question during Sex Ed.

Kayla shook her head. "No, I packed some," she said, softly.

"Do you still feel up to driving to Blanston? We don't have to go today," added Sam, doing a very good job of hiding her disappointment from Kayla. Sam could have gone alone, but knew Kayla wanted to meet her brother, and wouldn't feel right leaving the woman behind because of something she couldn't help.

"I'll be all right," said Kayla, smiling gratefully at the offer. "Just give me a few minutes." Sam nodded, kissed the woman's forehead, and then left Kayla to herself.

When Sam heard the door of the guest bedroom open ten minutes later, she stood, and walked down the hall towards Kayla. The woman still looked a little pale, and Sam was concerned.

"Here," she said, handing Kayla two capsules of Tylenol, and a glass of water. Kayla swallowed the pills quickly, and took a few gulps of water to wash them down, before raising her eyes to meet Sam's.

"Thanks," she said, sincerely.

Sam just smiled; she could tell Kayla was embarrassed, as well as a little shy. "Don't worry about it," she said, reassuringly. "You know what?" she said, trying to lighten the mood and make Kayla feel a little better.

"What?" responded Kayla, as they walked towards the kitchen, where breakfast had already been prepared.

"Women are the strongest beings on earth," said Sam. "We're stronger than any man, plant, or animal. Know why?" asked Sam, and Kayla shook her head. "We can bleed for seven days and survive," she said. Kayla laughed, and Sam was glad the joke had worked.

After a breakfast of toast and jam, since Sam knew from experience that often on the first day your stomach felt too bad to eat anything else, the two women climbed into Sam's truck and headed down the road.

Kayla fell asleep with her head against the window, not fifteen minutes into the ride, and the rancher let her be, knowing she needed her rest. Sam kept herself occupied by turning on the radio, and singing the songs she knew, softly so she wouldn't wake Kayla.

Forty-five minutes later, Sam turned off the freeway, and followed the direction Kayla's printout had provided. When she was only a few miles from the house, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She didn't think she'd be this nervous, but after ten years?

Pulling into the driveway of the fourth house on Hudson Drive, Sam parked the truck, and gently nudged Kayla's shoulder.

"We're here," she said. Kayla groaned, before stretching. Sam smiled when she saw that the color had returned to her friend's cheeks, and that the green eyes looked more alert, and less clouded with pain.

"Are you ready?" asked Kayla.

Sam took a deep breath, and nodded. Stepping out of the vehicle, she slipped the keys in her pocket, and locked the doors after Kayla was also outside. Sam led the way, and walked up to the front door, her head up and back straight, trying hard not to show how scared she felt.

The rancher rang the doorbell, and waited patiently. Moments later, the door was opened, and a woman stood in the doorway.

The woman wore black jeans, and a gray sweatshirt, letting her shoulder-length brown hair lay nicely around her face. Her dark green eyes looked up at the tall rancher, and then behind her to Kayla, as she smiled uncertainly.

"May I help you?" she asked, politely.

"Is Luke here?" asked Sam, her voice low and husky.

"May I ask why you wish to see him?" asked the woman, wary of letting strangers into her home, especially a woman who looked so? _buff_.

"Just tell him there's someone here to see him," said Sam, softening her voice, and locking her blue eyes with the woman's green ones.

"All right," sighed the woman, "just a moment." Sam nodded, and the woman closed the door, heading back into the house. A minute later, she opened the door again, and motioned for the two to enter.

Sam entered first, and Kayla followed; both were struck with a sense of cleanliness as they looked around. A quaint kitchen was on the left, the living room - judging by the sound of a TV, was straight ahead. Various pictures hung on the walls, as well as a few paintings with LTP signed at the bottom.

A sound caught her attention, and Sam looked up, only to meet the hazel eyes of a man. The man was almost as tall as she was, with the same jet black hair, although it was cropped short in a crew cut. Wearing a brown T-shirt and black shorts, he looked comfortable but not sloppy.

Both stared at each other. "Luke," said Sam, tears in her eyes.

Luke's eyes widened, and he said, "Sam?" The word sounded strange, and Kayla wondered if he had a speech impairment. The siblings embraced in a bone-crushing hug, tears streaming down even Sam's face.

The woman who had answered the door, tapped gently on Luke's shoulder. Luke pulled away from his sister, and smiled apologetically. Then, in a blur of motion, he moved his hands in various gestures. Kayla was shocked: Sam's brother was deaf!

Sam turned to the woman, after Luke was finished signing, and said, "Nice to meet you, Marie. I'm Sam, Luke's sister." Shaking the woman's hand, Sam was pleased to feel a strong and yet careful grip meet her own. "Marie, this is Kayla. Kayla, this is Luke's wife, Marie," she introduced, beaming with pride as the two shook hands.

"Luke, this is Kayla," she continued. Luke shook Kayla's hand gently, and smiled at her. Signing something, Luke's smile widened, and Kayla looked to Sam for help. "He says that it's nice to meet you, and he hopes I haven't told you anything _too_ shocking about our childhood together," translated Sam, punching her brother playfully on the shoulder.

Luke tapped Sam on the shoulder, and she turned to look at him, tearing her eyes from Kayla; she had been staring, but Luke was the only one who noticed.

"What took you so long?" he signed, and Sam gave him a small smile.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" she asked, signing and speaking at the same time. Luke nodded, and signed something to Marie, before motioning for his sister to follow him into the living room.

Marie took Kayla by the arm. "Come on," she said, "I can teach you some signs." Kayla agreed, eager to learn the language, and sat down at the kitchen table, across from Luke's wife. "We'll start with the alphabet," she said, and the lesson began.

"I heard about your husband," was the first thing Luke signed when his sister joined him on the couch. He could speak when he signed, he just didn't like to, because he knew his words sounded different to those who could hear them.

Sam flinched. "Yeah," she said, softly, knowing that Luke could read her lips. "I tried to call you when we got married, but you moved. That's why I haven't seen you in so long," she signed, voicing her statement aloud, as well.

"Marie and I moved in here when we got married," he signed.

Sam tilted her head to the side, and did some quick calculations. "You've been married for ten years?" she asked, surprised.

"Ten years in March," he signed, smiling proudly.

"And no little ones?"

Luke's smile broadened to cover his entire face. "Diana is asleep in her room," he signed, deciding to speak that sentence as best he could, being the proud father that he was.

Sam's jaw dropped. "I'm an aunt?" she asked, signing her question afterwards. Luke nodded. "How old is she?"

"Seven months," said Luke, keeping his hands still.

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "Marie looks great," she signed, and Luke grinned.

"Thank you," he said. "And what about you? Any children?"

Sam cringed, and fought the urge to cry. "My son was killed in the same car accident that took my husband," she signed, not speaking for fear her voice would betray her.

Luke looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry," he signed, putting a hand on his big sister's shoulder. "We didn't know. Are you seeing anyone else?" he asked, after a respectful pause.

The rancher looked up, and then nodded. "Yes," she said, aloud.

"Who's the lucky girl?" he signed, and Sam looked at Luke, warily.

"What do you -" she signed, but then stopped herself. "How do you know?"

"I saw the way you were staring at her," he admitted.

Sam swallowed. "What do you think?" she asked. If she would have voiced the question, she knew it would have been in a soft and almost scared tone.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Very," said Sam, smiling a little.

"Then I am happy for you," he said, giving her a hug. "The way I see it," he said, pulling back so he could sign, "if she makes you happy, then it's okay. It doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman, so long as they treat you right. Does she?" he asked, hands flying.

Sam nodded. "Yes," said the woman, happy that her brother approved. "In a way, I feel like I'm betraying Ross," she admitted, and Luke looked at her, kindly.

"He would want you to be happy, I think," he signed. "I am sure he is smiling down on you two from heaven," he said, and Sam nodded, lowering her head until she had forced back the tears completely.

Luke and Sam talked for hours, catching up on old times, and just enjoying each other's company. Sam glanced down at her watch, and realized they had been there for over three hours. She glanced over at Kayla, who was learning how to sign 'I'm sorry', and noticed the tired look in her eyes. Not wanting to push her too hard when she didn't feel well, Sam stood, and signed to her brother that they needed to head home.

"Okay," said Luke. "Let me get your phone number and address, and maybe we can stop in sometime." Sam nodded, and wrote the information on a sheet of note paper, before tapping Kayla on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?" she asked, and Kayla nodded.

"Bye," she signed, and then, after a small pause to think about what she had learned, added, "Nice to meet you." Sam smiled, as did Luke and Marie. Luke waved good-bye to Kayla, and then embraced his sister as they walked out the door.

Climbing into the truck, Sam and Kayla headed back to the ranch, and Kayla was asleep before Sam pulled out onto the freeway. Smiling, Sam turned on the radio again. Her grin didn't fade a bit as she drove home.

Kayla woke up on her own, and smiled when she heard Sam's voice floating through the air. "That's beautiful," she mumbled, as the song ended.

Sam glanced over to Kayla, to see if she was awake, or just talking in her sleep. When the woman raised her head to meet Sam's blue eyes, the rancher very nearly blushed; she did not know she had been heard. Not sure what to say, she just shrugged.

"Luke seems like very nice," said Kayla, after a moment of silence.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he's a good guy," she said, smiling.

"You sign fluently," she noted, and Sam shrugged, again.

"I'm the only one in my family, besides Luke, of course, who knows how to sign. My mother and father never learned, so I was the one who had to speak to him," she said, softly.

Kayla was quiet for a moment, tilting her head to the side as she wondered if Sam was okay. When the rancher's eyes cleared, she asked, "Can you teach me?"

Sam glanced over at the woman beside her, eyeing her carefully. "You want to learn?" she asked, surprised. Kayla nodded. "But, why?"

"Because I want to be able to speak with your brother," she said, simply. "Besides, I'm a fast learner. It won't take too long," she added, as if that was the reason for Sam's hesitation.

"No, it's not that," said Sam. "I'd love to teach you. I think it's great that you want to learn," she said, her face glowing. She couldn't believe that Kayla would take the time to learn the language just for Luke; she was thrilled by the idea.

The remaining miles to the Ranch were spent in a comfortable silence. When they arrived, Sam opened the door to let Kayla in, and then went to check on her horses. Satisfied that they were all okay, she went inside, and found Kayla sitting on the couch in the den, her knees curled up to her chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam, sitting beside her, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I need some more Tylenol," she said, wincing. Sam left for a minute, and returned with two capsules of the pain-killer, as well as a glass of water. After Kayla swallowed the medicine, she said, "Scoot over." Kayla obeyed, and Sam sat down behind her.

The rancher put her right hand near Kayla's lower back, and, without warning, pressed her fingers into the tissue. The bank clerk's shoulders slumped, and her head fell forward, as Sam continued the massage. Sam knew how tense the muscles in your back could feel, and knew how bad cramps felt; she didn't want Kayla to go through any more pain than she had to. She wouldn't go through any at all, if Sam had anything to say about it. The rancher would try her best to ease the hurt.

"I'm gonna go see if I can eat something," said Kayla, when Sam had finished relaxing the muscles in Kayla's lower back. Sam nodded, and noticed with pleasure that Kayla seemed to walk a little easier. She decided to stay behind, in order to straighten out some of her thoughts.

Sighing, she looked up at the picture of Ross that set on top of the mantle. "I miss you," she said, speaking to the picture as if he could hear her. "I really do," she insisted. "I think of you everyday. I'll never forget you."

"But I have to go on with my life," Sam said, gently, still facing the picture as she sat on the couch in the den. "I've found someone, and I really enjoy being with? her. You remember Kayla, I'm sure you do. Well, we're together, now," she said, sighing, as if breaking the news would hurt him. "I know you would want me to be happy, and I can only hope you would approve. I love her," she whispered, looking down at her hands, refusing to cry.

"Sam? Here, do you want a sandwich?" Kayla asked, returning to the den with two toasted cheese sandwiches and two glasses of milk on a tray.

Sam looked up at her, smiling, yet a little cautious.

"Hey," said Kayla, in her defense, "the house is still standing, isn't it? I didn't burn down the kitchen, and I only spilled the milk once," she added, smiling as Sam laughed.

"Well, I guess it's okay, then," said Sam, taking a sandwich from the tray. "Thanks," she said, and Kayla nodded, taking her own sandwich from the wooden breakfast tray. "This isn't too bad," she complimented, and Kayla smiled, happily.

"I'm glad I was finally able to do something to start paying you back for all you've done for me," said Kayla, honestly. Sam looked like she was going to protest, so Kayla continued, "No, really, Sam. You've done so much for me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sam grinned shyly, and then gave Kayla a hug. "Thanks," she said, warmly. "Are you feeling better?" asked Sam, still concerned about Kayla's health.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah, a little," she said, softly. "Usually it's just cramps and headaches."

Sam looked at her, worried. "Do you have a headache?" she asked, bringing her hand to Kayla's cheek, gently and with care.

"It's not that bad," Kayla shrugged, but, as if to mock her, just as she said that, the pain in her head increased. She could feel her head pounding, and could tell by the look Sam was giving her that it was visible in her eyes and on her face.

"Here," said Sam, moving her hands to Kayla's neck, in order to loosen any knots. Rotating her thumbs around the base of the woman's neck, Sam smiled when she heard a small sigh of contentment escape Kayla's lips as her head fell forward onto her chest.

Then, Sam sat cross-legged on the couch, and pulled Kayla's head down into her lap. Massaging the woman's temples, Sam smiled when she heard a soft snore a few minutes later, telling her Kayla had fallen asleep. Kissing Kayla softly on the tip of her nose, Sam sat back, content to watch Kayla sleep.

A while later, Sam's left leg began tingling as it fell asleep. The rancher frowned for a moment, deep in thought.

"You should have woken me up and told me to move," said a voice, interrupting Sam's musing.

Sam looked down to find alert green eyes staring up at her. "Nah," she said, "you're okay. I was just wondering how to move without waking you." Gently, Sam took Kayla's head in her hands and lifted, sliding her legs out from under the weight. Then, just as softly, Sam rested Kayla's head on the sofa, deciding to sit beside her on the floor, stretching her left leg.

"Hey, Sam?" asked Kayla, and Sam looked over at her.

"Hm?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kayla sat up. "Move back," said Kayla, tugging gently on Sam's shoulder. By Kayla's guiding hand, Sam sat on the floor, with her back against the edge of the couch. Kayla put her leg on either side of the rancher, and placed both hands on the woman's shoulders. Sam was tall enough, even sitting, that the middle of her back rested against the seat.

Kayla massaged the rancher's shoulders and back with skillful and strong fingers. Sam let her head fall back, and she smiled at the green-eyed woman above her, eyes closed in bliss. Kayla nudged her, and Sam let her head drop in the opposite direction, so Kayla was able to work on the rest of her back.

Several moans from the rancher told Kayla she was doing a good job, so she didn't stop for nearly an hour. By that time, Sam was thoroughly relaxed, and loving every moment.

"Thank you," said Sam, warmly. "No one's given me a massage in years."

"Any time you want one, just ask," said Kayla, as she kissed Sam on the forehead. "Wanna play truth or dare?" asked Kayla, suddenly, excitement dancing in her eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, dangerously. "Truth or _dare_, hm?" she said, mischievously. "Okay."

"You first," said Kayla, stretching out on the couch as Sam continued to sit on the floor, bringing her right hand up to casually take Kayla's. "Truth or dare?"

Sam didn't hesitate a bit. "Dare," she said, giving Kayla an evil look.

Kayla looked flustered for a moment, but recovered quickly, with just as evil of a grin. "All right," she said, slowly. "Dare?"

_Uh-oh_, thought Sam. _What did I get myself in to? Do I care? No way, _she thought a moment later, when she noticed the playful glint in Kayla's eyes.

"I dare you to kiss me," said Kayla.

Sam looked at her, hiding her slight disappointment at the small request that she would gladly do, dare or no dare. "Okay," she shrugged, and placed a light kiss on the woman's cheek.

"Huh-uh," said Kayla, shaking her head. "On the lips," she clarified, and Sam swallowed.

_We've only done that once before_, thought Sam, _and even then it was brief. She wants this to be a good kiss, but I don't think either of us is ready for the big stuff yet. Better just take it slow?_

Taking a deep breath, Sam, leaned over, and pressed her lips against Kayla's. Neither woman dared to breath for a few precious seconds, until Sam pulled away. Kayla smiled at her; she was sure her cheeks were as flushed as the rancher's.

_Wow_, Sam thought. That warm feeling she had felt the first time they kissed lingered, and it felt? _nice_.

"Your turn," said the rancher, clearing her throat.

"Truth," said Kayla, and Sam shot her a dirty look, but smiled.

"Truth," repeated Sam. "All right. What do you think of Jack?"

Kayla rolled her eyes at the blue-eyed rancher. "Jack's a nice guy, but he follows me around like a puppy dog," said Kayla. "He's got the eyes for it..." she mused, making Sam laugh.

Jack was a mutual friend, and if you took away his clumsiness, his tendency to be annoying, and his lanky frame, you had a pretty good looking guy.

_But you wouldn't have Jack_, Sam reminded herself. While the man could be a bit odd, he was a friend, and meant well. Except for the fact that he was obviously head-over-heels in love with Kayla, and she only felt for him as a friend.

"Okay," said Kayla, calling Sam back into reality. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Sam. She was gonna make Kayla ask for the next dare. If she could wait that long?

Kayla thought for a moment before responding. "Who was your first kiss?" she asked.

Sam looked up at her, sharply, and with sad eyes. "Ross," she said, softly.

"Oh, Sam!" exclaimed Kayla, apologetic. "I'm sorry! I didn't know, I thought -"

"It's okay," said Sam. "Don't worry about it. How about you? Truth or dare?" she asked, smiling to let the woman know she hadn't done anything wrong by asking the question.

"Dare," said Kayla, quickly. Sam smiled, this was what she had been waiting for! Leaning over, she kissed Kayla firmly on the lips, and brought her hand up to touch her cheek. Pulling back, she placed a small kiss on Kayla's nose, before grinning, and sitting back down on the floor.

Kayla looked at Sam, and shook her head, smiling. "Do you want to work with signing, now?" she asked, quietly, as if she was afraid of offending the tall rancher.

Sam shrugged. "Sure," she responded, and sat a little straighter. "Let's start with the basics," she began, and Kayla sat up, eager to learn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The two worked for nearly four hours, until Kayla's stomach was too insistent to ignore. By the time Sam decided it was time for her to make dinner, Kayla knew how to sign the alphabet, any number up to a billion, and dozens of common phrases. She was pretty proud of herself.

Coming up behind the rancher, Kayla tapped her on the shoulder, and signed the word 'pizza' with a hopeful look on her face. Sam laughed, feeling proud of the woman beside her, and nodded.

"You got it," she said, smiling as she put an arm around Kayla's shoulders and gave her a quick hug. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number for pizza delivery, gave the squeaky-voiced teenager her order, and then told him the address. She made sure he had explicit directions, so the deliverer wouldn't get lost. After reminding him of their thirty-minute delivery or free pizza deal, she hung up.

There was a knock at the door forty minutes later, and Sam nearly jumped to the door. _I live for moments like this_, she thought. Sam eagerly told the boy, "Took you long enough."

The young boy looked up at the intimidating rancher, and was close to peeing his pants at the stern look on her face, when the woman smiled. He almost smiled back, but then he remembered that her food was late, and that it wasn't right. He felt bad, he didn't want to disappoint this lovely customer, but it wasn't really his fault.

The delivery boy looked down at his feet, before presenting Sam with her food. "Sorry, ma'am," he apologized. "I found the house all right, but they messed up your first pizza, so they had to take the time to make another," he explained.

"I'm still not gonna pay for the pizza," Sam insisted, and the boy nodded, silent. Digging three dollar bills out of her pocket, Sam handed them to the young man, and said, "But that doesn't mean I won't give you a tip for finding the place." The boy's eyes lit up, and he thanked her profusely, until she reminded him he probably had other pizzas to deliver in a half-hour or less. Smiling, he scuttled away, and Sam shut the door.

Kayla bounded up to her as soon as she closed the door. "You got two!" she said, happily. "I smell cheese!" she exclaimed, peeking under the lid of one of the boxes.

"You can take it in the den, if you want," said Sam, and Kayla darted off to the room, food in hand. Sam smiled, shook her head, and followed after her, but not before picking up some paper plates and paper towels from the kitchen.

"Fine linen napkins," she said, grinning, as she placed a Bounty paper towel in front of Kayla, who was already taking two pieces of each pizza on her plate.

"And this would be the fine china?" she mumbled, gesturing towards the paper plates. Sam nodded, and took one piece of cheese and one slice of pepperoni for herself.

"Thank you, Sam," said Kayla, signing since her mouth was full. Swallowing, she continued, speaking aloud since she didn't know how to sign the rest, and didn't feel like spelling it all out. "I haven't had this in a long time!

"Oh, did I tell you? They're bringing in the new bullet proof glass for our bank this week," she said, obviously happy about the news.

"You mean you don't have any?" Sam asked, incredulous. She thought it was a requirement for all banks to have the bullet proof glass.

Kayla shook her head, as she finished off her last piece of pepperoni. "Not right now. We did, but after that shooting a few weeks ago, they had to take it out and order some new stuff. Unfortunately, it was on back order, so it's been a while. But Rick said they'll be there to install it by Friday," she finished, wiping her hands and mouth with her 'fine linen napkin'.

"What happened?" Sam asked, finishing her own slices of pizza.

Kayla shrugged. "Some guy just came in and decided to open fire. He put marks in almost every square inch of that glass. I don't know if he had a machine gun or what, but it tore up that glass something terrible," she said, and Sam smiled as she was reminded of Kayla's tendency to slip into an almost Texan accent. From where, Sam had no idea, as Kayla had lived in Utah all her life, but it was cute.

_Hell, I think her sitting here in front of me is cute_, Sam thought, grinning. _What can I say; I'm a sap. _That thought made her smile even broader, but if Kayla noticed, she didn't say anything.

"So, you ready to go to work tomorrow?" Sam asked, casually.

Kayla groaned. "If I have to," she sighed, but smiled. She really did enjoy her work; if she didn't, she wouldn't have worked there for nearly seven years.

"You know," she said, all of a sudden, "Marie asked me what happened to my face today."

Sam looked at her, curiously.

_Where did that out of the blue question come from, _she wondered. _For a moment, I almost forgot the bruise was there?_

But sure enough, a rather large blue mark covered Kayla's cheek, reminding those who knew just how bad her ex-husband was. And it gave others a chance to wonder.

"What did you say?" asked Sam, softly.

"I told her a guy hit me," said Kayla. "Then, she asked me what you did about it." Here, Kayla smiled. "I told her you were ready to deck him."

Sam smiled a little, but couldn't help feeling that pent-up rage once again, at not being able to 'deck him'. Sighing, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, and focused on what Kayla was saying.

"She knew we were together," said the woman, amazed. "I don't know how, but she knew."

"Does that bother you?" asked Sam, after a pause.

Kayla was silent for a moment as she thought about it. "No," she said, at last, and Sam smiled a true smile. "If people know, and they accept it, then it's okay. I just know there's going to be some people who don't like it, and feel they have to voice their opinion every chance they get," she added, and suddenly sounded very tired.

"I know," said Sam, moving to put her arm around Kayla's shoulders. "But, those are the people we ignore."

Kayla grinned, and snuggled into Sam's embrace, slipping an arm around the woman's waist and laying her head on her shoulder. When Sam talked like that, saying 'we' instead of 'I', it just made her feel better. She didn't feel alone.

When Sam felt Kayla relax into her side, she felt her heart beat faster. It felt good to hold her, she realized. It made Sam feel like she was able to protect her. From what or why, she wasn't sure, but it just felt right; almost like she had done it before.

The rancher could tell that Kayla was close to falling asleep, so she shook her awake, gently.

"Kay," she said, "as much as you might want to, you can't fall asleep out here. You've got to get up and go to work tomorrow, and I don't want you to wake up a with a crick in your neck, okay?" Nudging the woman, she helped her to her feet, and then led her to bed.

Kissing her forehead, she said, "Good night," and left the room, as Kayla's soft snores filled the air. Smiling to herself, Sam cleaned up the den, and then went to bed herself. Surprisingly, she fell asleep fairly quickly.

The next morning, Sam awoke at dawn, as usual. Realizing that Kayla probably wouldn't be up for a while, the rancher decided to take care of her horses. Throwing on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, Sam pulled on her boots, and headed out to the corral.

Just as she opened the door, she stopped suddenly, as though she had run into a wall. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Picking up her pace, she ran out to the barn, concerned. When she got to corral, she whistled, and waited impatiently. Within moments, she saw her mare, and breathed a sigh of relief, shrugging off the strange feeling.

"Hey, Venus," she said, as the Palomino walked out from the barn to greet her. The mare snorted and nudged her side, as if miffed at being neglected. "I know, I didn't spend much time with you these past few days. But I promise, I'll make up for it today, okay?" she offered, and smiled when Venus took the sleeve of her shirt and tried to pull her in the corral. Patting the velvet nose softly, Venus released the fabric, and Sam climbed through the pipes.

Once all six horses were fed, Sam brushed them all, and talked to each of them for a while. Horse and owner both appreciated the attention, and when Sam returned to the house around six-thirty, she felt better.

The rancher closed the door quietly, in case Kayla was still asleep, but the sound of running water told her the woman was in the shower. Sam decided to occupy herself by making breakfast.

She was just setting the juice on the table, right beside the cereal, when Kayla walked into the kitchen. The bank teller wore her black slacks, a white shirt, and her black work jacket, with a gold name-tag that said **K. Farr** on her jacket. To say the least, she looked very professional.

"Wow," said Sam, raising an eyebrow. Kayla blushed, and Sam quickly turned around, suddenly interested in finding just the right glass in the cupboard, although the table was fully set.

_Did I say that out loud? _Sam wondered, kicking herself.

"Thanks," Kayla said, after a small pause to let each of them regain their composure. Sitting down at the table, Sam sat across from her, and both were silent as they enjoyed the meal.

"What time do you need to be there?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Eight," replied Kayla, swallowing the last of her juice.

"Do you want me to drive you?" offered the rancher, sincerely.

"That's all right," said Kayla, smiling so Sam knew she appreciated the gesture. "I can take my Blazer." Sam nodded, and the women fell silent again, each wondering what the other was thinking. Kayla hoped she hadn't offended Sam, and Sam wondered what had possessed her to ask Kayla if she wanted a ride; it wasn't like the woman couldn't drive herself!

_I just don't want her to leave_, Sam realized. That bad feeling returned, and this time she couldn't shrug it away. _I've never felt it this strong?_

"Well, I should probably be going pretty soon," said Kayla, glancing up as the clock read seven-fifteen. Sam stood, and cleared the table, deciding dishes could wait until later, when she would surely be bored without Kayla.

"Don't go," Sam said, suddenly.

Kayla looked up at her, and smiled softly. "I have to," she said, and Sam nodded; she knew that.

Kayla stood, and began walking towards the door, when Sam came up beside her, and shyly took Kayla's hand in her own. Kayla gave the strong hand a slight squeeze, and then looked up at Sam, glowing, and smiled. Sam returned the smile, as her heart fluttered, and opened the door.

Walking her out to her car, Sam rested her forearms on the frame of the door, once Kayla had rolled the window down. Kissing her softly, she said, "Drive careful." Kayla nodded, and waved as she pulled out of the driveway. Sam watched her until the blue speck was no more, and then headed back into the house.

Kayla parked her Blazer in her usual spot, and was glad to see the Pontiac Tranz-Am parked in the space next to her. That meant her friend Melissa was there.

The red-haired woman greeted Kayla as soon as she walked in. "Hey, girl!" she said, happily.

"Hey, Mel," said Kayla, giving her friend a hug. The two had met two years ago, when Melissa had been transferred to the North Utah branch of the bank, and became fast friends.

"You look different," said Melissa. "You've met someone!" she exclaimed.

Kayla sighed, but smiled. "I'll never figure out how you do that," she said, and Melissa's eyes lit up even more.

"So I was right! You _have_ met someone. Details," she demanded. "Name?"

"Sam," said Kayla, purposefully leaving out the fact that 'Sam' meant 'Samantha'.

"Looks?"

"Tall, with black hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen," Kayla gushed. Melissa was about to question Kayla some more, but thankfully, a customer walked in, and the work day began.

The rancher paced around the living room for a while, before deciding she would exercise - that would take up some time! And maybe she could sweat the dread out of her.

Going in through the door in the kitchen, she looked around at her various weights and machines. In one corner, there was a padded bench with a dumbbell resting above it for bench pressing; the weight was set at nearly two-hundred.

In another corner, there was a treadmill, for days when the weather didn't permit her to run outside. Numerous hand weights were set on a rack off to one side of the concrete-floored room, and a punching bag hanging from a chain was in the center. A blue padded mat was spread out on the floor in the back, for tumbling, stretches, and the like.

If she was really in the mood to work up a sweat, Sam would hop in her truck, and drive out to the edge of her land, where she had three obstacle courses set up. One was for the dogs, one was for the horses, and the last one was for her own use. There were fences to jump and climb, tires to run through, logs to climb over or under, and many more homemade pieces of equipment.

Grabbing a towel, a bottle of water, and the keys to her truck, Sam figured she would go out to the obstacle course. When she walked out, Arcadia and Eurich stood to greet her, but obediently did not bark.

"All right," she sighed, opening the latch to the pen, "let's go." The German Shepherds danced around excitedly, and happily jumped in the back of the pick-up truck. "I could use some company," she said, as she drove down the dirt path.

Five minutes later, Sam put the truck in park, and whistled for the dogs. They leapt out of the truck at the same time, and sat on either side of her, ready. Putting a flat hand a few inches over Arcadia's head, Sam snapped her fingers to Eurich, and he followed her, while Arcadia obeyed the command and stayed behind.

Jogging for a few steps, Eurich stayed in step with her, and when she stopped, he did, too. Sam dropped to one knee, and Eurich laid on his stomach. The rancher lowered herself to her belly, and the dog's head went down, ears flat. Dog and owner crawled a few paces, in perfect sync.

Pointing to the right, Sam was pleased when Eurich crawled a few feet to the right, as she rolled over a few times to the left. Then, with a flick of her wrist, Eurich launched himself forward, latching on to a dummy that Sam had made out of old rags. Taking a hold of an arm, Eurich held it, until Sam walked over, and told him to release it. Stepping back only three feet, Eurich sat on his haunches.

Kneeling, Sam patted the dog's head affectionately, and told him how good of a job he had done. "Good boy," she praised, and he licked her face, happy at being able to please his master.

"Let's take the course, okay?" she said, and got to her feet. Jogging beside him, Sam watched as Eurich crawled on his belly under the logs, walked over the A-frame, dodged through the vertical poles, and finished by jumping through a window, landing safely on his feet.

Sam snapped her fingers again, and Eurich fell into step beside her as she returned to the dummy. Giving it a push, she made the phony attacker swing to-and-fro, making Eurich growl. He continued to snarl, until Sam said, "Attack!" Given the command, the Shepherd leapt towards the swinging bag of rags, latching on to the left shoulder.

Had the attacker been a real man, Eurich would have knocked him to the ground. As it was, the dog had trouble finding a place for his feet to grip, so he was basically hanging on with his teeth; but he wasn't about to let go for anything.

"Release," said Sam, sternly, and the dog let go, falling to the ground, only to catch himself on his feet. "That's a good boy!" she said, brightly, as she gave the large dog a hug, only to receive a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Laughing, she stood, and said, "Truck." Eurich ran over to the vehicle, and jumped in the back, while Sam walked over to Arcadia, who was sitting right where Sam had left her.

"Good girl," said Sam, "it's your turn." Sam went through the same routine with Arcadia as she had with Eurich, and the female passed with flying colors. "Truck," she said, again, and the white/black Shepherd jumped in the truck next to her friend.

Peeling off her shirt, Sam threw the sweaty material in the cab of her truck, and began her own workout, wearing just her sports bra, jeans, and boots (what a sight!). She went through the course three times, taking a two minute break in between the second and third to take a drink of water.

Driving back to her house, Sam wiped the sweat from her face, neck, and chest with the towel. After putting the dogs back in the pen, and cleaning their water bowl, Sam went inside, tossing her keys on the kitchen table as she passed. Flipping on the TV, she decided to see what there was to eat in the kitchen.

Just thinking of the food reminded her of Kayla, and it seemed deathly quiet without the blonde's soft voice.

_Man_, she thought, _it's barely eleven, and I miss her terribly! Just relax_, she told herself, _she'll be home soon enough._

As she opened the refrigerator door, the sound of the TV drifted into the kitchen.

"Let's go to June who's live with this breaking news," said John, the male reporter.

"Thanks, John," said June, as the camera view switched from the news-room to the outside world where June was reporting. "I'm here at the Second National Bank at the corner of Claire and Stansfield," Sam rushed into the living room, and stared at the screen, while the report continued, "where police are desperately trying to convince an armed suspect to give himself up. After threats of a bomb, the SWAT team has also moved in. As far as we know, he has a total of nine hostages in there with him, and is holding them at gun-point."

Sam's breath caught in her throat, as she grabbed the keys from the table, and rushed out the door. _Kayla_, was her only coherent thought, _I can't lose her. I've just found her; I haven't even told her how I feel! I won't lose her, too. _Pulling her shirt over her head, Sam threw the truck in gear, and drove as fast as she could towards the scene of the hold-up.

_I can't lose her!_

The rancher turned on the radio to the news channel, so she could listen to the progress of the situation.

"From what we know, the man has a shotgun, as well as a semi-automatic rifle," said the radio-man, who was also reporting live. It was a big event, and every station-man wanted to be there and get the biggest story.

Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise that came through the speakers. Sam's heart sunk and her foot pressed the accelerator a little harder; she knew that sound all too well.

"Shots fired! Shots fired!" shouted the reporter, excitedly.

_I can't lose her..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam slammed her palms against the steering wheel as she hit the second red light in a row. Tapping her fingers impatiently, she ignored the looks passing pedestrians gave her when she sped off, leaving a streak of rubber on the pavement. Praying she didn't get delayed any further, she drove as fast as she dared, and arrived in record time.

It was hard not to know something was going on: The black and white police cars, big black SWAT vans, and dozens of uniformed officers kind of gave it away. Also, the big yellow CAUTION tape roped off the scene to any onlookers. But Sam wasn't about to be held back, not when she didn't see Kayla safely outside.

Parking her white truck as close as she could without running over the curb, she jumped out, and rushed over to the edge of the scene. She was in the process of climbing under the yellow tape when a young officer stopped her.

"You have to stay back, ma'am," said the policeman.

Sam stood, and noticed she was at least three inches taller than the young man. "I need to get in there," she said, forcefully restraining herself from pushing the guy out of the way.

"I'm sorry, miss," he said, putting a reassuring hand on his holstered gun when he caught the look in her eye. "This is a very dangerous place to be. You can't come past the tape," he insisted.

Sam looked around, anxious to find a way in. She could hear an occasional shot ring out, and she was becoming more and more concerned. Finally, she saw someone who might help her.

"Brandon!" she called. The broad shouldered man turned, spotted the rancher, and walked over, obviously surprised and yet pleased to see her.

"Sam? Samantha!" he exclaimed, shaking her hand and patting her on the back. "How's my favorite Captain?" he asked, smiling. His brown eyes were warm and friendly, and his dark brown hair had been done in a crew cut, appropriate for an officer.

"I need to get in there, B," she said, urgently.

"Sam, you know this is a restricted police area," he said, but it was clear he didn't want to deny her entrance; Sam could see it in his eyes.

"I know one of the hostages," she said, pleadingly. "Please, Brandon."

The Sergeant sighed. "All right," he said, lifting the tape for her. "Just promise me you'll stay back here."

"Serge?" questioned the young officer.

"Go to your post, Johnson," said Brandon, fiercely, "and stop badgering the officer." At the word 'officer', Johnson sped off, for fear of offending the woman.

"I promise," she said, saluting her former officer - he had been her favorite, and she respected him. Brandon waved her off, but smiled as he walked away to talk to his men, and discuss strategies.

The rancher looked around, taking in the scene before her. A few officers spoke to the suspect through the CB radio in a patrol cars, trying to negotiate a deal with the man. Several uniformed men, SWAT, she assumed, circled the building, and got in position in case they needed to take immediate action.

Suddenly, the front door of the bank opened, and four people ran out, scattering like frightened horses. Sam scanned their faces quickly, but didn't find the beautiful blond she was searching for. The police kept them together, and led them to the awaiting ambulances, while even more officers approached them for questioning.

Sam was getting antsy. Ten minutes passed, with nothing more than the occasional sound of an officer on the speaker, trying once again to make a deal with the armed suspect. The man never responded to any of their attempts; he would not budge.

The door opened again, and four more people were released. But Kayla was not among them.

_Shit! _Sam cursed, as she did some quick calculations. _Eight have been released. That means Kayla's in there with him alone!_

The rancher, who was not known to curse, was muttering every cuss word she knew, pacing back and forth, her worry increasing with each passing moment.

Another five minutes went by, with no movement from within the building. The air was tense, and every officer was on edge, ready for anything. Just then, when all was quiet, a shot rang out, startling nearly everyone. The door opened once more, and out ran Kayla.

Sam thought her heart would surely stop when she saw the blood covering Kayla's white shirt, and noticed her jacket was missing. The rancher took a few steps forward, as the officers charged into the building, and considered calling out to the woman she cared for more than anything, but didn't want to scare her.

But, Sam didn't have to worry. It was as if Kayla sensed she was there; she turned away from the officers, and ran straight into Sam's waiting arms. Sam held her tightly, before pulling back, and placing a hand on Kayla's right side, where the bleeding seemed to be the worst.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" she asked, urgently.

Kayla managed to mutter between sobs, "Not mine. Not my blood."

Sam looked Kayla in the eye. "You're not hurt?" she asked, and Kayla shook her head, before she was swallowed in Sam's warmth once more. "Thank God," Sam whispered, relieved.

The rancher took a deep breath, and a thought suddenly struck her. _She smells wonderful, _she thought, and realized what she had always heard was true. You don't appreciate what you have until it's gone. She had almost lost Kayla, and now even the most minute detail was noticeable. Sam realized she loved the smell of Kayla's hair, the feeling of holding the woman in her arms, and comforting her.

But she also realized there was one thing she didn't like: the sound of Kayla crying. She made a vow to herself, then and there, that she would do everything in her power to keep Kayla from getting hurt. With that promise locked deep in her heart, she concentrated on finding a way to comfort the woman that was trembling in her arms.

A reporter looked over, and motioned to the cameraman to pan out and get a shot of the two women. As he did so, Sam tucked her hand under Kayla's chin, and brought Kayla's head up to give her a comforting kiss. Valerie Coleman was shocked, as was her cameraman Zeke, but he kept filming. They watched as a policeman approached the two.

Sam tasted the salty tears on Kayla's lips, and hugged her tightly, knowing she would do anything to make it all better, as she eyed the officer who was walking towards them. He looked rather nervous, and a slight blush covered his cheeks, but he kept his fists clenched, as though convincing himself to keep moving forward.

_Draw a straw_, he mocked, replaying the recent conversation in his head. _Don't worry, Johnson, just pick a straw. If you get the short one, you have to talk to them._

"You guys owe me big," he muttered to himself. "I, uh, I need to ask you some questions," he said, speaking to Kayla.

Sam looked at the man with cold eyes, as Kayla continued to cry in her arms. "You've got other people to talk to, right?" The officer nodded. "The suspect is dead, right?" she asked, and felt Kayla flinch, so she tightened her grip. Another nod from the officer. "Then back off," she growled.

The man was about to object, despite the fact that Sam's eyes were shooting daggers, when Brandon walked up.

"Let 'em go, Johnson," he ordered, and the man obeyed. If his commanding officer wanted to handle… _them_, he wasn't about to stand in his way.

"Thanks, Brandon. I'm gonna take her home, now," she said. Brandon nodded, saluted, and Sam slowly walked away, keeping arms around Kayla's shaking shoulders.

Melissa watched the couple with curiosity. Taking a chance, she called, "Sam!" The woman with dark-hair turned, and scanned the crowd for whomever had called her name. Seeing a red-haired woman walking towards them, she eyed the stranger warily, and the woman was smart enough to stop in her tracks. "Take care of her," she said, and Sam nodded before turning away.

The ride home was silent, except for the sounds of Kayla's muffled sobs. Sam didn't know what to say, so she just drove. Pulling into the driveway, she got out, and hurried around to help Kayla. Opening the door, she held out her arms, and Kayla fell into them once more, her tears slowing.

She began to speak, and although her speech was punctuated with sniffles, Sam's heart heard every word.

"He said I was like him," she said, "that's why he kept me in there with him. I asked him how he knew, and he said he could just tell. Then, he told me nobody else understood him, and they all hated him. He put the gun in his mouth, and just pulled the trigger. There was so much blood…"

She shuddered at the memory, and Sam leaned down, wrapping her arms around Kayla's waist, so the woman could bury her face in Sam's neck and feel safe.

"I'm sorry, baby," said Sam, softly. "But it's all over now. It's okay. I'm here," she said, and Kayla pulled back, wiping at her eyes.

"Thanks," she said, and let Sam lead her into the house. "I think I'll go take a shower."

"Okay," said Sam, gently, and Kayla walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Minutes later, Sam heard the water start up, and sighed. Tilting her head to the side, she frowned when she noticed the light on her answering machine was blinking, indicating she had a message or two.

"You have nine messages," said the machine, and Sam was surprised. Hitting the play button, she listened to the messages. Most of them were left just a few minutes ago.

The first one was from a man, who uttered various expletives. "You whores make women look bad. You and your slut better not come near my wife, Martin!" he spat, and that was the better part of the message.

Sam was getting a little angry, and wondered how the man knew her last name, much less her phone number, but listened to the next one. It was from her mother.

"I want to talk to you, Samantha," said the woman. "I saw you on the news. We will talk tomorrow." That was it. No 'Please call me' or 'Can we talk tomorrow'. Just a firm 'We _will_ talk tomorrow'. Just like her mother.

The rancher suddenly understood. While they were at the scene, one or more of the reporters must have seen her kiss Kayla, and then broadcast it live. With the prejudice world they were living in, Sam was surprised all she had was phone messages, not death threats.

_This is perfect_, thought Sam, as she scanned the rest of the messages. They were all from angry people, giving her a piece of their minds. Many had a very wide vocabulary of curse words, Sam noticed.

Shaking her head, she deleted them all, so Kayla wouldn't have to listen to them. She had enough to worry about, without adding angry phone calls to the list, and Sam wanted to spare her any pain she could.

Just then, the phone rang. Sighing, Sam picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered, tiredly.

"I want to speak with McKayla," said a woman's voice, sternly.

"May I ask who's calling?" asked Sam, out of habit.

"This is her mother," said the voice, obviously not happy at being questioned. "I want to speak with my daughter."

"She's not available at the moment," said the rancher. "Can I have her call you back?"

"Is this Samantha Martin?"

"It is," responded Sam.

"You put these ideas in her head, I have no doubt. I want you to stay away from her," ordered Kayla's mother, as if she had authority over Sam.

"Your daughter is with me because she wants to be," said Sam. "I will tell her you called," she said, and hung up before the woman could say anything else. Running a hand through her hair, Sam sighed again, before glancing up at the clock. It was only one o'clock.

_Can it be? _Sam thought. _Is it true that Kayla left for work just a few hours ago? _It seemed impossible.

Sam debated over whether or not to make the woman something to eat. Often, after a tragedy and the rush of adrenaline, you felt full until the shock wore off. But, with Kayla, Sam wasn't sure. She decided to wait until Kayla got out of the shower and felt a little better.

As if on cue, the shower water was shut off, and a few minutes later, once the hair-dryer had been shut off, Sam heard the bathroom door open. She sat patiently on the couch in the den, and waited for Kayla to come to her when she was ready. She didn't have to wait long.

No more than five minutes later, Kayla walked into the den. She had changed into jeans and a clean blue T-shirt. Her blond hair was completely dry and combed, and she padded around the floor in her bare feet. She gave Sam a sad smile.

Sam patted the sofa next to her, and Kayla sat down. The rancher was a little hesitant to put an arm around Kayla, but when she did, the woman leaned into the embrace, grateful for the support.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam, gently.

"I'm better," replied Kayla, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked, after a small pause.

Kayla shook her head. "Not now," she said.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Sam was quiet for a while, thinking about what to say. "Your mother called," she said, at last.

Kayla looked up. "She did? When?"

"When you were in the shower," said Sam, suddenly wondering what she had gotten herself in to. Did she really want to discuss all the details?

"What did she say?" asked Kayla. _And perhaps more importantly_, she thought, _how did she get your number, and how did she know I was here?_

"She wants to talk to you. I told her I'd let you know she called," said Sam, making sure Kayla knew that she didn't tell her mother she would call her back.

"I guess I'll call her later," shrugged Kayla. Then, she asked what had been on her mind. "How did she get your number? How did she know I was here?"

Sam sighed. "Remember when I kissed you… earlier?" asked Sam, purposefully not saying 'the bank'. Kayla nodded. "Well, I think some reporters got some video of it, and they were on live, so…"

Kayla sank deeper into Sam's side. "Oh, God," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, Kay," said Sam, feeling like it was her fault. "I shouldn't have kissed you when there were so many people around," she said.

"It's not your fault," said Kayla, gently. "I appreciate that you're able to show affection in public," she said, smiling a little. "And I know you were just trying to make me feel better."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but I should have known something like this would happen with so many reporters and their cameras around. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to kind of keep it a secret," said the rancher.

"Don't blame yourself, Sam, please," said Kayla. "It's really not that bad. I'm glad you were there with me," she said.

There was silence for a moment. Then, Kayla said, "I didn't know you were a cop."

Sam looked at her, curious. "How did you know?" she asked, surprised.

"I saw that cop salute you when we left. I just assumed," she said, offhandedly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I was only in for a few years, but I made it to Captain. Brandon was a fine officer; I'm glad to see he's a Sergeant now."

"Did you like it?" asked Kayla. She'd talk about anything as long as it didn't have to do with the shooting.

"Yes," said Sam, immediately. "I was in for about four years, right out of college, and I enjoyed it very much. I worked with the K-9 unit for three years, and was on Highway Patrol my last year."

"You weren't an officer when I met you," said Kayla.

Sam shook her head. "No," she said. "When I first met you, I'd been out for about a year. I didn't want to worry Ross with it, so I left before I was married."

"Were you ever hurt?"

"Twice." Seeing Kayla's worried look, and the green eyes that sought an explanation, Sam sighed. "Once was in my first year as an officer," she continued. "I was working with a Shepherd named Champ, and we were reporting to a drug bust. Champ and I went in first, and cornered one of the men. Champ was holding the man in the corner, and I had just reached back to get my cuffs.

"A guy approached me from behind, I don't know why I didn't hear him, but I didn't. At any rate, he had a knife, and lunged for me. I took the blade in my right shoulder," she said, choosing not to go into the gory details of how the men had ganged up on her until her backup arrived and she was transported to the hospital; but not before she had managed to cuff the one who stabbed her. That gave her a strange sense of accomplishment.

"And the second time?" asked Kayla, her eyes wide.

"The next time was two years later. I had just been transferred to the Highway Patrol. It was my first night on duty, and I was doing a routine stop. Some guy was driving without his lights on. When I got out of my car and started walking towards the vehicle, he leaned out the window with a pistol. I turned back to run to my car for cover, since drawing my gun would have done no good in the open, but he fired, and caught me in my right knee," she finished.

"Do they hurt?" Kayla asked. By this time, she was sitting up straight, and held Sam's hand in her own.

"Just every once in a while," said Sam, shrugging it off. But the truth was, any time it was cold, those two joints bothered her - sometimes so much she could barely walk, or lift her right arm. And every once in a while, her knee would lock up on her. Plus, if she banged it into anything, the joint yelled bad names and dirty words at her, but she wasn't about to worry Kayla with that.

"I'll bet you made a great cop," said Kayla, truthfully. Sam smiled, and shrugged, modestly. "Hey, can we reheat that pizza?" she asked, and Sam nodded.

"Sure," said the rancher, and got up to prepare the food. A few minutes later, she returned, pizza and plates in hand. Kayla only picked at one piece of cheese pizza, but Sam was glad she at least ate something.

"Sam?" Kayla asked, suddenly, looking up to meet the rancher's blue eyes.

"Hm?"

"Do you think that guy killed himself because he was gay?"

Sam had to try hard to keep her expression controlled, as shock ran through her. _How do you answer that one_, she wondered. She was quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"No," she said, at last. "He probably had problems in his life that he felt were just too much for him to handle. But, in truth," she said, gently, "there's no reason for _anyone_ to commit suicide. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem."

Kayla tilted her head at the rancher, curiously. "Where'd you hear that?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sometimes, that quote was the only thing that helped me through Ross and Brian's deaths."

"You considered committing suicide?" exclaimed Kayla, quietly, taken aback.

The rancher nodded, slowly. "Once. On Brian's sixth birthday," she admitted. "But then, I don't know where, I heard that quote, and I somehow knew that while the pain I was feeling was horrible, it wasn't forever."

Kayla pushed her plate away, so Sam took it and her own into the kitchen, along with the pizza boxes. Hurriedly putting everything away, she returned to the den, and found Kayla laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Kay? You all right?" she asked, sitting on the floor next to the woman.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah," she said, "just thinking. If something would have happened to me today, if -" she was going to continue, but Sam cut her off. The rancher leaned over, and pressed her lips against Kayla's, drowning whatever words she was going to say.

At first Kayla was rigid, and surprised, but then she melted into the softness and security she found. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, and felt her skin suddenly come alive as Sam placed her hand on her waist.

The rancher pulled back. "Don't think about that, okay?" she asked, smiling a little as she punctuated each syllable with a gentle movement of her thumb against Kayla's waist, and watched the woman's green eyes slowly turn darker. "It's all over, you're safe. That's all that matters."

"I don't know how you do that," said Kay, smiling one of the biggest smiles Sam had ever seen on her friend.

"What?"

"Make me feel better so easily," said the woman, warmly.

Sam shrugged. "That's my job," she said, and Kayla laughed. "Do that again," said Sam, and Kayla looked at her, strangely.

"Do what again?" she asked.

"Laugh." Just the look Sam was giving her was enough to make Kayla chuckle. Sam smiled, and kissed Kayla softly on the tip of her nose, making the woman laugh even harder. "I love that sound," said Sam, honestly, as she looked into Kayla's eyes and watched her blush.

"You're sweet," she said, trying to cool the heat she felt in her cheeks.

"I have my moments," Sam shrugged, and Kayla kissed her cheek, softly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" asked Kayla, and Sam nodded.

"Okay," she said, "which one?"

"Well, what do you have?" Kayla asked, and Sam got up, and led her into the living room, gesturing for her to search the video titles herself. Kneeling on the floor, Kayla opened the cabinet door, and did just that.

A few moments later, she pulled one out that caught her attention. "How about this one?" she asked, pulling out a three-pack, and showed the first cover to Sam.

"_The Warrior Princess Trilogy? _" she said, and Kayla nodded. "Sure." Kayla put the first video, _The Warrior Princess_, in the VCR, and then curled up on the couch next to Sam. The two women watched as Sam's ancient look-alike battled numerous foes, and made an enemy of the demigod Hercules by trying to turn his best friend and partner Iolaus against him.

When that was over, they watched the next video in the trilogy, _The Gauntlet_, where Xena made a decision for good instead of evil that nearly cost her her life, and finally, _Unchained Heart_, where good prevailed and the Warrior Princess started on her path of redemption. Sam got up, knelt down in front of the TV, and ejected the tape, since Kayla was rather comfortable on the couch.

"Now what?" asked Sam, as she glanced up at Kayla. "What?" she asked, seeing the strange wide-eyed expression on Kayla's face. Picking up the remote control, Kayla turned up the sound.

"Local ranch owner Samantha Martin and bank clerk McKayla Farr were involved in the shooting at the Second National Bank today," said a female reporter. Sam moved back to the couch so she could watch.

"I'd say they were more involved in each other, Mary," chuckled a deep-voiced male.

Mary laughed. "Right, Jim," she said, smiling that annoying tight-lip smile that made her face look fake. "The two women, who are apparently romantically involved with each other, were caught kissing on camera. Let's take a look." The scene changed, and there was footage of Sam lifting Kayla's head up and kissing her, at which point the film was paused to prolong the event.

Sam shook her head, and took the controller from Kayla, turning the TV off before anymore could be said or shown. The women stared at the black screen for a moment, Sam trying to cool her anger, and Kayla trying to understand how her personal life could suddenly become so… _public_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Romantically involved," repeated Kayla, quietly.

"It's just talk," Sam assured her. "They'll say anything for a good story."

"Then this is how everyone knows," said Kayla. "Everyone," she repeated, softly.

"I'm sorry, Kayla," said Sam. "If I could go back and change it, I would have paid more attention to where we were. But, I can't, so we'll deal with this together, all right?"

"Okay," said Kayla, smiling a little. "Together."

The phone rang, causing both women to jump. Sam raised a suspicious eyebrow, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered, hoping it wasn't some ticked off citizen, deciding to cuss her out.

"Hi. Is this Samantha?" asked the voice; a woman's.

"Yes," said Sam, "who's this?" So far, the woman seemed calm.

"May I speak to Kayla?"

Sam frowned for a moment, debating over whether or not to agree. While the woman seemed to be reasonable, she could blow up at Kayla the minute she was on the phone with her.

_Still_, thought Sam, _she called her 'Kayla'. Maybe she knows her…_

"All right," said Sam, and handed Kayla the receiver. Kayla looked at her, curious, but took the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, cautiously.

"Kayla, it's Melissa. Are you okay?" asked the woman, anxious.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she said, smiling in relief at the sound of her friend's voice over the line. Sam got up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen when she knew the caller was more than likely friendly, to give Kayla some privacy.

"So, Sam is Samantha, huh?" she asked, and Kayla froze, not sure whether the tone she heard was kind or angry.

"Uh, yeah," Kayla said, hesitantly.

"Well," sighed Melissa, "when do I get to meet her? You know, check her out, make sure she deserves you. Stuff like that."

Kayla laughed. "Hey, go easy on her, Mel," she said, glad her friend approved. "She's really great. I don't know if _I_ deserve her. Just out of curiosity, how'd you get this number?" added Kayla.

"They flashed it on the news," replied Melissa. "It was real quick, but they also said you could call the station and they would tell you."

"Great," muttered Kayla, and there was silence for a while, as Kayla and Melissa mulled over how inconsiderate the news people could be, giving out personal information like a home telephone number.

"By the way," said Melissa, forcing herself to act casual and calm, "who hit you?" She hadn't said anything at work, because she didn't want to upset her friend while on the job, but she had definitely noticed.

The bank clerk flinched. "Hank," she said, quietly. "I went over to get my stuff and we got an argument."

"What happened?" demanded Melissa, her blood boiling at the sound of the scum's name.

"He told me I couldn't divorce him, and I told him I was. He got mad and hit me. He was going to go after me, but Sam stepped in front of him and blocked his way. Then, Hank said some… nasty things, and Sam slammed him up against the wall," said Kayla, barely hiding a grin at the memory of the look of surprise on Hank's face when he hit the wall. "She was ready to hit him, but I called her back."

"So she protects you?" asked Melissa, her respect for the woman going up a notch.

"Yeah," said Kayla, smiling. "She takes care of me."

Melissa was quiet for a moment. Then, she said, "Let me talk to her."

Kayla shrugged. "Okay. Sam, Melissa wants to talk with you," she said, when the rancher entered the room. Handing the tall woman the phone, Kayla looked at Sam with interest, wondering what Melissa was telling her.

"Yes?" asked Sam, raising an eyebrow as if the woman on the other end of the line could see it. But she was a little curious as to why one of Kayla's friends would want to speak with her.

"Kayla really cares for you, and I care for her," said Melissa, sternly. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Melissa," said Sam, her voice thick and serious, "if that ever happens, I'll hand you my own gun."

Melissa smiled as her respect-meter rose some more. That was a better answer than she had been expecting. "Good," she said, a little kinder. "When would be a good time for me to come over? I'd like to meet you."

Sam thought for a moment. Placing her hand over the receiver, she turned to Kayla. "Melissa wants to come over. Is tonight okay?" Kayla nodded, and Sam spoke into the phone, "Tonight would be fine."

"How about four-thirty or so? I need to get some things done around the house, and then I'll be on over. Where do you live?" asked Melissa, and Sam quirked a grin.

"Do you know where Helicon Drive is?" she asked, and Melissa replied that she did. "Meet me there at four-thirty, and I'll take you up here. Otherwise, you'll never find it," she said, and Melissa agreed. Relaying her good-byes to Kayla, Sam and Melissa hung up.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" asked Sam, sitting on the couch next to Kayla.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah. Besides, Melissa wants to meet you, and I know she wants to check up on me. She's a good friend," she added, and Sam nodded.

"Sounds like it," she remarked. "I'm gonna go take a shower, just to rinse off. Will you be all right?" she asked, wondering if Kayla felt safe. She knew that after a traumatic and frightening experience, being alone felt vulnerable.

Kayla didn't respond right away, but after a pause to think about it, she nodded. Sam cocked her head at her, doubtingly.

"Do you want me to let the dogs in?" she asked, and received an enthusiastic nod. Sam walked outside, and opened the gate to the pen, before leading the dogs into the house. Arcadia went right up to Kayla and sniffed her, curiously, while Eurich stayed behind, a little cautious.

Sam snapped her fingers, and both dogs sprang to her side. She walked over next to Kayla, and said, "Stay." Arcadia proceeded to lie down on the floor, but Eurich remained sitting, still not too sure about this stranger. With a quick and reassuring wink to Kayla, Sam walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.

After rinsing the sweat from her body, and washing her hair, Sam dried her hair, and went into her bedroom to decide what to wear. Choosing blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt, she pulled on a pair of socks and her boots, knowing she'd have to drive down and lead Melissa up to her property soon.

As she walked into the living room, she saw what had to be the cutest picture. Kayla was lying on the couch, with Arcadia at her feet, and Eurich was sitting on the floor right next to her, licking her hand as she petted him. To make things even more adorable, Eurich would reach his head over and lick her cheek, making her laugh.

"I wish I had my camera," said Sam, as she sat down in the chair. When she was seated, Eurich came over and decided to visit his master. Nudging her hand, he reveled in the feeling as Sam absent-mindedly scratched the dog's ears, still looking at Kayla and Arcadia on the couch.

Kayla smiled, and sat up, at which point Arcadia felt it necessary to move over and put her head in the woman's lap.

"Can you show me what they know?" asked Kayla, wondering how well the dogs were trained.

"Sure," said Sam, and stood up. She snapped her fingers, and Eurich moved to her right side. Arcadia left the couch immediately, and sat at her left side. They looked at her, expectantly.

She pointed down with her right finger, over Eurich, and he dropped to his stomach, head down. Looking at Arcadia, she said, "Down," and the female did the same.

"You can do either," explained Sam. "You can speak, or you can use hand signals. They know both." Sam showed her how, with a flick of the wrist, the dogs would moved in that direction. And how, with either a flat palm or a sharp "Stay!", the dogs wouldn't move until they were told to do so.

Sam taught her that snapping your fingers meant 'come', and another snap while the dogs were facing you meant 'shake', which they could do with either paw. She told them to roll over, to beg, to find a piece of food she hid in a desk drawer, and even to speak.

"And, last but not least," she said, smiling, "there is the Hold command." Kayla looked at her, confused. "Tell them to hold," she said.

"Hold," said Kayla. The dogs suddenly went on full alert, watching Sam intently. She took a step to the left, and they growled. When she tried to go forward, they snarled and lunged and snapped, but did not attack.

"Now tell them to stop," said the rancher, as she stood still, and the dogs looked at her, still wary.

"Stop," Kayla said, and the dogs sat back on their haunches. Sam snapped her fingers, and they were by her side again, as if they knew they were only training.

"That's it," shrugged Sam, stepping back two paces, letting the dogs know they were done. Finished showing off, the dogs returned to Kayla, apparently becoming attached to the blonde.

"That's amazing," said Kayla, smiling at the show. "Were they police dogs?"

Sam shook her head. "Not these guys," she said, "but I trained them as if they were." Glancing at her watch, she stood. "I'd better go get Melissa. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, kissing the top of Kayla's head as she left. Kayla watched her go, grinning as Eurich bathed her hand in dog slobber.

The rancher started up her truck, and drove the few miles down to the road where she was supposed to meet Melissa. From the paved blacktop it quickly turned to dirt, and was hard to follow, which was why Sam had to lead the way. A few minutes after she arrived, a green Toyota Camry pulled up to the corner, and stopped.

Melissa, not wanting to get her precious Trans-Am dirty, had decided to drive her husband's car. Not that she worried, but she left him with specific instructions not to touch her 'baby'.

Sam looked at the car, and noticed a woman with red hair sitting in the driver's seat. Getting out of her truck, she walked over to the car, and the driver rolled down the window.

"You must be Melissa," said Sam, and the woman nodded. "Follow me," she said, and got back in her truck. Sam flashed her lights, as it was beginning to get dark, and turned around. She looked in her rearview mirror, and when she was sure the Camry was following, she continued down the road.

Kayla knew Sam had returned when Arcadia and Eurich suddenly leapt towards the door, and began barking.

"Quiet," she told them, and they fell silent. The door opened, and Sam entered, followed by Melissa, who rushed over to give her a hug as Sam closed the door. However, Arcadia and Eurich, wary of the stranger and protective of Kayla, growled at the woman as she approached Kayla.

Melissa stopped in her tracks, and looked to Kayla for help. Sam snapped her fingers, and the dogs went to her side, leaving Melissa free to go to her friend. Melissa hugged Kayla tightly, before pulling back, and smiling.

"Sam was right. I never would have found this place," she said, and Kayla returned the smile. Motioning to Sam, the rancher followed the two into the living room, where Melissa sat in one of the chairs, and Kayla sat on the couch. Sam hesitated for a moment, not sure if Kayla would feel comfortable with her sitting beside her, when the woman's eyes locked with hers, and sent her a message, telling her it was all right.

_Like she read my mind_, Sam thought, taking a seat next to Kayla. Eurich and Arcadia followed her, each taking a place next to either woman's feet.

Melissa eyed the rancher, now that she was closer, and couldn't find anything to complain about. Her eyes were gorgeous, and it was clear she was very muscular; her biceps stood out with the sleeveless shirt she wore. Her face was expressionless, but Melissa guessed that she had a beautiful smile. All in all, Melissa could find nothing wrong in the physical sense.

Her eyes traveled back up, and she was met with an intense, cold, blue stare, as well as a raised eyebrow. Sam had been watching the woman as she looked her over, and wondered what she thought.

"Well?" she asked, tonelessly. "Find anything interesting?"

"You work out," said Melissa, in a tone that said she was not intimidated, although she was quite unsettled by the rancher's stare.

Sam nodded. "Yeah," she said, wondering why it made any difference. She casually brought her arm around, and let it rest around Kayla's shoulders, without even thinking. When she realized what she had done, and how Melissa looked a little uncomfortable, she pulled back, but Kayla caught her hand, and scooted closer. Sam's heart skipped a beat as she wrapped an arm around Kayla, and knew it was okay for her to do so, even with someone present.

Melissa cleared her throat, shook her head, and continued. "So you must be pretty strong," she said, and Sam raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of where this was going.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so," she said, getting a little confused by the woman's questioning, and where it was leading.

"Strong enough to protect you _and_ Kayla?" she asked, and Sam nodded.

"Yes," she said, with no hesitation.

_Protect her? _Sam thought. _I'd die for her, if I had to._

"What would you do if someone hurt her?" asked Melissa.

"Hurt them," Sam responded, her hands clenching into fists at the remembrance of Aaron and Hank.

"And what about if she was sad, or upset? What would you do?" asked Melissa, not sure where the questions were coming from, just asking them as they popped into her head.

"Take care of her," said Sam, as if it was obvious. "Make her feel better." She felt Kayla shift, and then felt her heart flutter as the woman slipped an arm around her waist and gave her an appreciative grin.

"Well," she said, shrugging, "I guess that's it. I'm still doubting about whether or not you deserve her," said Melissa, and Sam interrupted her.

"I know I don't," said the rancher, and Kayla blushed.

"But I know you'll take care of her, and watch out for her," finished Melissa.

"Is that all you came here for? To cross-examine me?" asked Sam, skeptically.

Melissa thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, actually," she said.

"Why don't you stay? You're welcome to have dinner with us. Would you like something to drink?" asked Sam, ever the polite hostess.

Sam decided she liked this woman. While she could ask a lot of questions, it was obvious she cared for Kayla, and was only concerned for her well-being. Granted, she made a long trip just to ask a few questions, but she meant well.

"No, thank you," said Melissa, standing. Sam and Kayla also stood, and Kayla gave her a friend a hug good-bye.

"I think she's a keeper," Melissa whispered, as she gave Kayla a hug. Kayla smiled, and nodded. Sam and Melissa shook hands, and Melissa walked out the door.

"Can you find your way back?" asked Sam, ready to get in her truck and lead her back down to the corner.

Melissa nodded. "Yeah, I'll be all right, thanks," she said, and drove away.

"Does she check everyone out like that?" asked Sam, as she closed the door, and followed Kayla into the den.

Kayla laughed, and nodded. "Yep," she said, "everyone. She wants to make sure they're, as she puts it, 'right for me'. She even does that with any new people I meet. She's a good friend, though," added Kayla, sincerely.

"Seems like it," commented Sam, as she knelt in front of the fireplace, and started a small flame, which soon spread into a blazing fire that warmed the room quickly. Kayla smiled, and sat down next to the warmth, only to stretch out on the floor moments later.

Sam sat near her head, with one leg bent under the other, her right leg stretched out, as her knee was bothering her - that was another reason for the fire. The rancher was once again content to muss Kayla's hair with her fingers, before smoothing it back out, and repeating the process, just needing to know that the woman was there in front of her, safe and sound.

"Sam, can I use your phone?" asked Kayla, choosing not to open her eyes, as that would ruin the relaxing feeling she was experiencing, due to the pattern of messing and fixing Sam was going through with her hair. Just knowing that the rancher was there with her made her feel better.

"Sure," said Sam, and stood, made sure her right knee would hold her, and then moved towards the phone. Taking the cordless, she returned to Kayla's side, and handed her the receiver.

"Thanks," said Kayla, and she dialed the seven-digit number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" asked a woman.

"Hi, mother, it's Kayla," said Kayla, simply.

"So you finally decided to call, hm?" said her mother, Sarah, snidely.

"Yes," sighed Kayla, used to the attitude she was receiving. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About you and that woman -"

"Sam," supplied Kayla, her voice low, indicating she did not care for Sam to be called 'that woman'.

"Yes, _her_," agreed her mother, and Kayla decided it wasn't worth arguing over the phone. "Anyhow, I don't want to discuss it over the phone, because I want to talk with you face to face. Come to the house around eleven tomorrow."

"All right," said Kayla, tiredly. She really didn't want to go anywhere for a while, but knew her mother was serious, and didn't feel like getting into an argument.

"Good," said Sarah.

"Is Dad there?" asked Kayla, before her mother could hang up.

"Here he is," said her mother, and Kayla waited patiently for her father, Jim, to get on the line.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, gently. He waited until his wife left the room to speak.

"Hi, daddy," said Kayla, kindly. "I know how mother feels about this, but what about you? What do you think?" she asked, softly.

"Is she nice?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you care for her?"

"Very much," replied Kayla, honestly.

"Are you happy?" asked Jim, the care evident in his voice.

"Yes," said Kayla.

"Then, as long as she treats you right, it doesn't matter to me whether she's male or female, black or white, purple or green," he said, making his daughter laugh.

"Thanks, daddy," she said, smiling. She should have known her father would understand and accept it.

"You're welcome, darling," he said. "I'll try to talk to your mother. I love you, Kayla," he added.

"Thank you, dad. I love you, too," she said, and then hung up. "My mom's not too happy about it, but she wants to talk to me tomorrow at eleven. Dad doesn't seem to mind," she said, smiling again at the acceptance of her father.

"Good," said Sam, happy for her friend. "Well, I guess I'd better call my mother, now," she sighed, taking the phone from Kayla, who gave her an encouraging smile. Dialing, Sam waited with an impassive look on her face as the phone rang twice.

"Hello?" answered Rhonda.

"Mother," said Sam, tonelessly.

"Samantha," acknowledged her mother. "See me tomorrow at nine," she demanded.

"I won't come until ten-thirty," she said, sternly.

"Very well," sighed her mother. "I will see you at ten-thirty tomorrow morning."

"Bye," said Sam, and she hung up.

"That was quick," commented Kayla, quietly, a little worried by the look on Sam's face.

The rancher sighed, trying to get rid of the impatience she felt towards her mother. Looking into Kayla's eyes, she saw the concern and care hidden there, and smiled. _Someone_ cared for her.

"My mother isn't one for long conversations," she shrugged. "At any rate, she says she wants me there around ten or so, so I'll have to leave before you. Will you be okay?" she asked, worried about leaving her friend alone.

"Yeah," said Kayla, "just leave the dogs in." Sam nodded, and Kayla leaned over and gave her a hug.

"What was that for?" asked Sam, leaving an arm around Kayla's shoulders as the woman pulled back.

"For being there for me today, and for taking care of me," replied Kayla.

"Always," responded Sam, smiling. "I've got to feed the horses, do you want to come with me?" she asked, but Kayla shook her head. "I'll be back in a few minutes," said the rancher, as she walked out the door and into the corral.

True to her word, five minutes later, after giving each horse their flake of hay and cup of oats, Sam returned to the house, and found Kayla in the den, practicing commands with the dogs. Arcadia was the subject of her attention for the time being, while Eurich sat by, patiently awaiting his turn.

"Sit," said Kayla. "Down." After going through a few more, she did the same with Eurich, making sure she had the commands down pat.

"Good job," Sam praised, and Kayla smiled. "They work well with you."

"They're good dogs. Aren't you? Yes, you are," cooed Kayla, scratching the ears of both dogs, which they thoroughly enjoyed. Sam just grinned, and shook her head. While she often praised the dogs, she very rarely talked to them as Kayla was doing, but she realized she liked seeing Kayla getting along with the dogs, and vice versa.

Sam was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door. Wary, the rancher opened the door, and was surprised to see two police officers standing on her door step. One was Brandon, and the other was his partner, Officer Paul Davis.

"We dropped off the Blazer," said Brandon, and Sam nodded.

"Thanks," she said. She had almost forgotten that the car had been left behind at the bank.

"Take care," said Paul, and they both shook her hand. Saluting, she watched them as they left, before returning to the den.

"It was Brandon," Sam explained. "He and Paul brought your Blazer over." Kayla nodded, but said nothing. "Do you want something to eat?" asked Sam, and Kayla shook her head. Sam went off to the kitchen to prepare herself a sandwich, and maybe one for Kayla, just in case.

The phone rang, and Sam heard Kayla pick it up as she finished making the first sandwich.

"Hello?" she asked, and then was silent for a while. Curious, after several seconds of silence from her friend, Sam went back out into the den, and saw Kayla, the phone still against her ear, and tears streaming down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Angry, Sam took the phone from her, and put it to her own ear, in time to hear the last of the man's speech.

"… and I still say you should have died along with that bank robber. You don't belong in our society, so why don't you just leave, and keep what small scrap of dignity you might have left," he said.

Sam was gripping the phone so hard her knuckles were turning white. "Listen, you rotten bastard, if you _ever_ call here and insult her again, I'll reach through the damn phone and rip your tongue out, got it?" she demanded, deadly calm. "Oh, it's possible, I assure you." Click, she hung up on him.

Turning her attention back to Kayla, and feeling her heart wrench at the sound of muffled tears, Sam went to her side, and put an arm around her.

"He won't call again," she assured her, holding her tightly until her tears subsided. "Are you okay?" she asked, gently.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah, I think so," she said. "I just didn't think people were against it so forcefully."

"Remember what I said? Those are the people we ignore. They aren't the only ones," said Sam, trying to make her feel better. "Your dad is all right with it, Luke doesn't mind, Brandon and Melissa don't care one way or the other."

"I know," she said, "it's just hard to ignore the bad things and recognize the good things when there's so many angry people out there."

Sam nodded, but said nothing. Standing, she went to the kitchen, and returned shortly with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, not hungry for anything else. Handing one to Kayla, she smiled when the woman accepted.

As Kayla swallowed the last bit of her meal, Sam looked up in time to catch a large yawn from the woman, who suddenly looked completely exhausted.

_Well, there goes the adrenaline_, Sam thought.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Sam asked, softly.

Kayla paused, and then nodded. "I know it's early, but I'm really tired all of a sudden," she said, stifling yet another yawn.

"That's all right," said Sam, taking the paper plates in her hand and throwing them in the kitchen garbage, only to return to the den as quick as she could. "Come on," she said, taking Kayla by the arm and leading her to the guest bedroom.

"Will you be all right?" asked the rancher, when Kayla was under the covers and warm. Kayla nodded, and Sam kissed her forehead, before giving her a reassuring smile and walking down the hallway into her own bedroom. Climbing under the covers, she sighed, and fell asleep quickly.

Later that night, Sam was awakened by an insistent cold wet nose nudging her hand. Eurich was trying to wake her up so he could go out, and Arcadia was busy licking her master's face.

"All right, all right," said Sam, reluctantly getting out from under the blankets. Slipping on a long T-shirt and some sweat pants, Sam led the dogs to the front door, and then walked in her bare feet over to the paddock. Opening the gate, the dogs went in, and she shut it behind them. Walking back to the house, she reminded herself that the next time she decided to walk around outside, she'd put on shoes, as the ground was very cold, and a cold ground is hard on the joints.

Sam was almost to the door of her bedroom, when she heard a noise coming from the guest bedroom. Peeking in the room, Sam found Kayla tossing and turning in bed, suffering a terrible nightmare, judging by the tear marks on her face.

"Kay," whispered Sam, as she knelt next to the woman, and put a gentle hand on her forehead. She didn't have a fever, Sam was relieved to find. "Kayla, wake up. It's okay," she said, and a few moments later, green eyes opened with a start.

"Sam?" whimpered Kayla, and Sam drew the woman to her, holding her close, wishing with all her heart she could take away the fear.

"It's okay," repeated Sam, softly, into her ear, as Kayla cried into her shoulder.

"I was at the bank again, but this time it wasn't the same man; it was Hank, and you were there, too. And he didn't shoot himself, he shot you, and then Melissa, and then, after he had made me watch you all die, he shot me. And he laughed," she finished, sobbing again.

"No, it was just a dream," soothed Sam. "I'm all right. You're safe, now. It was a dream," she insisted, and was glad to hear the cries ebb.

Sam pulled back, and wiped a tear from Kayla's cheek with a callused and yet gentle thumb. "Are you okay?" she asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I'll be all right," said Kayla, trying to convince herself as well as Sam.

"Okay," said Sam, "I'll be in my room if you need me." She left the room slowly, in case Kayla called her back, but the woman had her eyes closed and was trying to go back to sleep, so Sam returned to her room. Deciding not to take off her sweats and shirt, she climbed under the covers fully dressed, in case Kayla had another nightmare and she had to get out of bed quickly.

Moments later, Sam heard the door to her room open, and saw Kayla standing there. The blonde's long T-shirt went to her knees, and Sam only assumed she was wearing boxers underneath. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she sniffled as she stood at the door.

"Kayla?" asked Sam, gently, and sat up. Sam pulled back the covers, and Kayla walked across the room, and joined Sam under the blankets. She had her back to Sam, and Sam wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, pulling her close and keeping her safe.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked, and Kayla shook her head. Sam moved back, and gave Kayla enough room to turn, so she was once more able to bury her tears in Sam's shoulder.

"He took the gun… and the blood… and the sound," she murmured, incoherently stringing words and phrases together that made no sense. Sam held her tighter, and made sure she was covered with the blankets so she wouldn't be cold.

"It's okay," soothed Sam, her voice soft and warm. "I'm here, you're safe. I've got you," she whispered. As if those were the magic words, Kayla's sobs quieted, until they finally ceased completely. "I've got you," she repeated. Just as Kayla was drifting off, she whispered, "I love you," and kissed the top of her head, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning, Sam awoke to the sunlight in her face, and a pleasant weight on her chest. Sometime during the night, she had rolled over on her back, and Kayla had followed. The woman now rested with her head under Sam's chin, and her feet by the rancher's ankles. Sam smiled, and put her arms around Kayla's back, clasping them together.

Content, she was about to go back to sleep, when she glanced at the clock. It was eight-thirty, and the horses were whinnying impatiently.

_Now_, she thought, _how in the world am I gonna get up without waking her? Do I really want to get up…_ she wondered. When she was about to try and slide out from under the snoring form that rested comfortably above her, groggy green eyes opened.

"Sorry," Kayla said, sheepishly, and tried to move, but Sam held her tight.

"That's all right," she said. "I don't mind waking up like this. Unless it bothers you," she added, but Kayla's bright smile was enough to prove otherwise.

"The horses are a little miffed at not being fed yet, but I'll be right back," she said, and Kayla rolled over, only to grasp Sam's vacated pillow, and go back to sleep. With a fond smile, Sam pulled on her boots, and left the house.

Walking out to the corral, she rose a surprised eyebrow when all six horses stood at the gate, Thunder stamping his foot.

"Well, _excuse_ me," said Sam, smiling as she climbed through the pipes. Giving each horse their breakfast, she watched as they ate hungrily, Silverbow still managing to give her an evil look. "Hey, give me a break!" she laughed. "I've got to go and see mother today, but when I get back, I'll brush you all down, all right?" Venus and Thunder snorted their approval when she left, and Silverbow went back to her food.

Entering the house, Sam went into her bedroom, only to find the bed empty, and the shower water running. Sighing, she decided she'd better get ready to go, also, and turned the water on to the shower in the second bathroom. Letting the hot water run over her, she tried not to think about how upset she knew her mother would be, and found herself worrying about Kayla's confrontation with her parents, instead.

Shutting off the water and drying herself with a towel, Sam wrapped it around her and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Once the door was shut, she dropped the towel, and tried to decide what to wear. Choosing black jeans and a black sleeveless T-shirt, she ran a brush through her hair, and then pulled on a pair of boots.

Sam walked into the kitchen, and set out the bowls for cereal, since she really didn't have enough time to fix a better breakfast, as it was already past nine.

"Morning," said Kayla, as she entered the kitchen. The bank clerk was wearing beige pants, and a white T-shirt, but didn't have her shoes on yet. Breakfast was more important, she decided.

"Morning," replied Sam, setting the three different brands of cereal on the table. Adding the milk, two spoons, and two glasses of juice, she joined Kayla at the table.

"What time do you have to go?" asked Kayla, quietly.

"I need to leave in about a half hour," responded Sam. "I'll let the dogs in before I go." Kayla nodded, but said nothing as she finished off the last few bites of her cereal, and drained the rest of her orange juice.

Sam cleared the table and collected the dishes, while Kayla went into her room to finish getting ready. Sam quickly washed the dishes, and then went outside to let the dogs out. Leading them inside, she put her hair up in a loose ponytail, before looking in the mirror and deciding against it.

Kayla walked out of her room and met Sam at the front door, absentmindedly petting Arcadia as the German Shepherd nudged her hand.

"I should be back by noon," said Sam, giving Kayla a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. "Will you be okay?" she asked, and didn't leave until Kayla insisted that she had to go or she would be late - once more, the rancher didn't want to leave Kayla.

Sam drove the forty miles to her mother's house, and took a deep breath as she pulled in the drive. Her mother's station wagon was parked in the driveway, underneath the protection of the garage. Checking her watch, she saw it was only ten-twenty; she was early, which was good, because it meant her mother couldn't fuss at her for being late. Sighing, Sam made sure her truck was locked, and then walked up to the door.

Sam knocked once, before the door was opened. Her mother had been waiting for her, Sam realized.

"Come in," said Rhonda, and she turned abruptly, expecting her daughter to follow. Sam closed the door behind her, and reluctantly trailed behind her mother.

Rhonda Phillips was not as tall as her daughter, standing at only five-seven, but it was clear where Sam got her jet black hair. No one was sure how she acquired her piercing blue eyes.

Rhonda was wearing a flowing red dress, with elegant print, and her hair was done in a regal bun atop her head. The woman wore jade earrings that matched her eyes; in short, she looked like she was greeting the Queen of England, not bumming around the house waiting for her daughter. Her clothes were in direct contrast to her daughter's jeans and a T-shirt, the rustic look completed with boots.

Mrs. Phillips sat down on the couch, being very ladylike and crossing her legs at the knee, while Sam joined her, sitting in a comfortable position: her left leg tucked back next to the edge of the sofa, and her right stretched out to its full length.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush," said Rhonda, and Sam turned to face her mother. "I know what you've done."

"And thanks to the reporters, so does the rest of Utah," said Sam, earning her an impatient look.

"But unlike them, I don't believe it," said Rhonda.

"Mother, you saw the news reports," said Sam. "You know it's true. How can you doubt it after what was on TV?"

"I don't believe everything I hear."

"Mother, I'm gay," sighed Sam.

Rhonda's eyes turned darker. "You've disgraced the Phillips name once more, Samantha. First, your brother was born deaf, and now I have a daughter who's a lesbian," said Rhonda.

"I never could please you, could I?" said Sam, tonelessly.

"Your poor father must be rolling over in his grave," said Rhonda, sadly.

Sam stiffened. "Don't talk to me about my father," she said, almost pleading.

"I don't see why you hate him so," said Mrs. Phillips.

"Because he liked me _too_ much," sighed Sam, running both hands through either side of her hair.

Rhonda just shook her head. "I'd hoped you would have gotten over that," she said.

"Oh, that's right," said Sam, sharply. "You still don't believe anything happened. It was just the overactive imagination of a little girl; his story against mine," she said.

"If he'd have done as you said, I would have noticed something," insisted Rhonda.

Sam exploded. "When did you notice _anything_? When were you home? Did you know that when Luke was seven he liked Jill next door? Did you know that when I turned sixteen I ran away from home for three days?" demanded Sam. "Do you even know when Luke's birthday is?!"

"Watch your tone, young lady," quipped her mother. "Those are different issues entirely. It just proves you were crying for attention."

The rancher stood with so much force, she pushed her end of the sofa back a few feet. "You think I made it all up, don't you? Just a little girl's cry for attention; nothing ever happened, right? I am thirty-one years old, mother. I am a grown woman who no longer needs the approval of her mother, nor do I want your attention. But I can tell you right now," she said, spinning around to pin her mother under a blazing fire of icy blue, "that he raped me."

Before her mother could attempt to object, Sam continued, saying what she had never been able to tell her mother before. "I was twelve years old, mother. He forced me on the bed and told me he'd hurt Luke if I told anyone, because he knew Luke was more important to me than anyone. Then, he tore my clothes off, and started touching me. I left, then, and tried to imagine myself in another place.

"But I'll never forget the feeling when he put himself inside of me. God, it hurt. I was only twelve, mother. _I wasn't even a fucking teenager yet! _And I lost my virginity to a sick, sick man. But the man was my father."

Her mother started to say something, but Sam wasn't done yet. "Do you know that he's the reason I never had any dates? I was scared to death of _all_ men. Ross was my first and _only_ boyfriend. We were together three years before we even kissed. But he knew, and he understood. You've never done either," finished Sam.

Rhonda refused to accept it. "That's not what I asked you here to discuss," she said, as though she had already put the whole thing behind her.

_And she probably has_, thought Sam, tiredly. No matter what happened, she knew her mother would never listen.

"Then what, mother? What did _you_ want to talk about?" asked Sam, sitting back down.

"Let's discuss your relationship with that woman," said Rhonda.

"McKayla," supplied Sam.

"Her," agreed Mrs. Phillips. "Why, Samantha? You had Ross," she said.

Sam interrupted her. "Ross is dead, mother. Please leave him out of this," she said. Why did her mother insist on bringing up the past?

"Don't you think he'd want you to find some nice young man to be with?" she insisted.

"I believe he'd want me to be happy," said Sam, evenly.

"Well, yes," agreed Rhonda. "And that means moving on, and continuing with your life. You should find a successful man, get married, and maybe have another child. I'd like to have a grandchild," said Rhonda. "You need to fall in love again."

"I am in love, mother. I love Kayla," she said, truthfully.

"B-but, you can't," stuttered her mother, finally losing her composure for a moment. "It's not right. To love a woman… _like_ that… it's just unnatural," Rhonda said.

"Why, mother? Why should it matter as long as I'm happy?" asked Sam.

"Okay, let's say it doesn't," said Rhonda, hypothetically. "Let's just pretend for a moment it doesn't matter that you're in love with another woman. Why her? Why McKayla?"

"Why not?" countered Sam.

"Samantha, listen to me. I've heard about her. You do know she's married, don't you? Well, not for long, because she's getting a divorce," Rhonda corrected. "Do you really want to be with someone who can't even keep a marriage together for five years?"

"Mother…" warned Sam. She didn't like where the conversation was going.

"I just want you to think about this, Samantha. I want to make sure you're doing the right thing," she said.

"No, you want to make sure I'm not doing anything to damage your reputation," amended Sam. "You don't want people to say, 'Oh, look, there goes Rhonda's daughter the lesbian'. You're worried about what people will think of you. You don't give a damn about me or whether I'm doing what's best for _me_," she spat.

"Samantha, do you know anything about this woman? I mean, her father is a truck driver, and her mother stays at home all the time," she said, condescendingly, "she comes from an abusive relationship. Samantha, if you have to be in love with a woman, of all women, why her?"

Sam stood up; she'd heard enough. "You know what, mother? Fuck you," she said, and walked out. She ignored her mother, who was demanding that she turn back around and show some respect, and closed the door with a slam. Jumping in her truck, she turned down the road, and drove away without looking back.

Kayla looked herself over in the mirror one more time, before heading out the door, Eurich and Arcadia trailing behind her. She opened the pen, and let them back inside, before climbing in her Blazer, and heading towards her parents' house.

Jim and Sarah Anderson only lived fifteen minutes from Sam's house, so Kayla arrived a few minutes early. Her father was there to meet her, and she threw her arms around him in a strong hug.

"Hi, daddy," she said, and he smiled.

Mr. Anderson was a good-looking man, with soft green eyes, and dark brown hair that, more often than not, hung around his eyes. He stood at almost six feet, and so dwarfed his daughter, and his broad shoulders made him look like the very rugged trucker that he was.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said, ruffling her hair. "I like it," he complimented.

"Thanks," she said, and walked with him in the house, where her mother was waiting. "Mom," she said, and gave the woman a polite hug.

"Sit," motioned Sarah, and Kayla sat next to her father, across from her mother. "Well, McKayla," started Sarah, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear, "your father's talked to me quite a bit about what's going on. He says that you really like this woman. Is that true?" she asked.

Kayla nodded. "It's true," she agreed.

"And she takes care of you?" Another nod. "She doesn't hurt you?"

Kayla shook her head. "No, mother. Sam would never hurt me."

"What does she think of Hank?" voiced her father, softly. Jim had never liked the man, but refused to stop her daughter from marrying him, if it was what she really wanted. He was extremely proud of her when she told him she had filed for divorce. Even Sarah had been pleased.

"She doesn't like him," said Kayla.

"Did he do that to you?" asked Sarah, her hazel eyes turning loving, touching her daughter's fading bruise, gently.

Kayla nodded. "Yes," she said ,"and Sam was ready to kill him."

"Well, I can't say I completely approve of it," sighed Sarah, "but if she treats you right, and you really feel for her, I guess I can accept it." Kayla's grin spread quickly from ear to ear, and she hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you, mother," said Kayla, tears in her eyes. She hadn't realized just how much she needed her mother's approval until she almost didn't have it. "Well, I'd better get going. Here's the address," said Kayla, writing down the information for her mother, "in case you need anything. I'm sure she won't mind."

Smiling, Jim and Sarah waved good-bye to their daughter as she drove away. When she was out of sight, Jim put his arm around his wife, and said, "Thank you. She needed to hear that." Sarah returned the smile.

Kayla arrived back at the Ranch, and was surprised to see that Sam's truck was not back. Going into the house, she decided not to let the dogs back in, since she thought she would only go in and read. As she entered the house, the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Kayla. She hoped Sam wouldn't mind her answering the phone while she was out.

"McKayla?" asked a male voice.

"Rick?" Kayla recognized the voice of her boss. She heard Sam open the door, and was glad the woman was home.

"How are you doing?" he asked, and Kayla thought he sounded a little nervous.

"I'm okay, thanks," she replied. "What about you?"

"Fine," he responded. "I, uh, just called to tell you not to come in tomorrow."

"Well, I was planning on taking a few days off," said Kayla, with a small laugh that said, 'duh'.

"No," he said, firmly. "I mean don't come in at all. You're fired, McKayla."

"What?!" exclaimed the woman.

"You're fired," he repeated.

"You can't do that! Damn it, Rick, I've been working for you longer than anyone!"

"I know, but I have to let you go," he insisted. "I'll make sure you get unemployment."

"Fuck it," spat Kayla, and she hung up on him.

Sam rose an eyebrow, and approached her, cautiously. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Rick," she said, "I just got fired." The reality of the situation finally sunk in, and Kayla began to cry.

"Oh, Kay," said Sam, gathering the woman into her arms and rubbing her back, "I'm sorry."

"How'd it go with your mother?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Not so good," said Sam, with a dry laugh. Kayla sensed Sam didn't want to talk about it, so she just gave the woman an understanding hug.

Just then, the phone rang. Sam reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

The voice on the other end of the line was a woman's, and it was angry. "Freaks like you give women a bad name," she said.

Sam sighed, and then got an idea. "I'm sorry, there's no one available to answer the phone right now," said the rancher, and Kayla stifled a laugh. "If you'll leave a message, I'll call you back when Hell freezes over." That said, Sam hung up on the confused woman.

As soon as the phone was back on the base, Kayla burst out laughing. "We should do that to all of them," she said.

Sam smiled. "Maybe they'll get the idea that it doesn't bother us and they'll quit calling," she said, hopefully.

Kayla sat down on the sofa in the living room, and as soon as she did, the phone rang again. She looked at Sam, and the woman shook her head. The answering machine picked it up, but the caller hung up. A few moments later, the phone rang again.

Sam sighed, and clenched her hands in frustration. "Okay, _now_ they're starting to bug me," she said, angrily.

"Hey," said Kayla, gently, putting a hand on Sam's arm, "let's go somewhere and get something to eat. I think we both need to get out of the house for a while." Sam nodded, and put an arm around Kayla's shoulders as they walked out the door, letting the phone ring as they left.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" asked Sam, as she drove her truck down the dirt road towards Helicon Drive, and then the freeway.

"How about Taco Bell?" asked Kayla. She was in the mood for a burrito or two.

Sam nodded, and made a left turn, her destination: Taco Bell. They arrived ten minutes later, and decided to eat inside, rather than order To Go and eat it on the road.

Walking into the restaurant, the two women were met with silence, as all talking stopped when they came in. Every one who stared at them was met with Sam's stern glare, and the eyes dropped.

"A bean burrito and two soft tacos, and a medium drink," ordered Sam, and knocked on the counter when the cashier made no move to take her order. Repeating it, the woman behind the cash drawer finally pushed the right buttons on the machine.

"Two tacos, a large soda, and a bean burrito," said Kayla, and the cashier hurriedly placed the order.

"Number 147," said the woman, handing Sam the receipt. Kayla grabbed a handful of hot sauce packages and two straws while Sam took care of the drinks. Choosing a table, Kayla waited patiently, trying to ignore the strange looks as Sam joined her.

"What?" demanded Sam, and the people quickly turned back around.

"147," called the cashier. Sam stood, and retrieved the tray of food. A hard glare at the woman, and she quickly went back about her business. Sam took the tray over to the table, Kayla having decided that a booth would have been pushing it, and distributed the food. Then, placing the tray above the trash bin, she returned to the table, where Kayla was already starting on her first taco.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" asked Sam, taking a large swallow of her cola.

Kayla shrugged. "Can we stop by Mike's?" she asked, surprising Sam.

"Sure, I guess," said Sam.

"We don't have to if you don't want," said Kayla, quickly.

"No, it's not that. Just kind of surprised me, that's all," said Sam, swallowing the last of her burrito. "We can go." Kayla drained the last of her Sprite, and then crumpled the paper that had been around her burrito. Making all the trash into a ball, she walked over and threw it in the garbage, before coming back to refill her soda.

Sam led her back out to the truck, and headed towards the bar. Kayla reached over and turned the radio on. A song was fading out as another started, just as Sam pulled into the parking lot of Mike's.

"I like this song," commented Kayla, and Sam turned the key so the truck was running auxiliary so Kayla could still listen to the song.

"Just turn it off and come on in when you're ready," said Sam, as she left the truck. Kayla nodded, and the rancher walked inside.

As she entered the bar, she was met with loud shouts of profanity.

"Fuck you!" and "Get out of here!" could be heard the clearest.

"Hey, knock it off!" shouted Mike, coming out from behind the bar. The patrons quieted down, but did not stop their shouts.

"Mike, do you agree with them?" asked Sam, her hands clenched by her sides in anger.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the same person who came in here last week, except you've got a girlfriend," said Mike, kindly. "You're no different to me."

"And Jason?" asked Sam, noticing her Mexican friend in the back of the room. He approached her slowly.

"You know how I feel, chica," he said. "You'll always be my friend, no matter what."

"Thanks," she said, and walked over to her table. There, various curse words and threats had been carved. In black spray paint, over the Karaoke banner, **Faggot** had been written. Sam's anger rose to boiling. "Jason," she said, "Kayla's outside in the truck. Make sure she doesn't come in here and see this." Jason nodded, and walked outside to preoccupy the blond.

Six of the men closed in around her, and Sam spun around to face them. "Hey, Martin, have you seen the papers?" asked one man, who wore a torn flannel shirt. A newspaper was shoved in her face. There was a freeze-frame photo of Sam and Kayla kissing on the front, with the caption: **Local Lesbians**.

Sam slammed the paper on the table, and turned to glare at the men. "Listen," she said, "I don't care what you do or say to me, but if Kayla comes through that door, and she sees this, and it upsets her, I'll hurt you. Do you understand me?"

"Oh, is the lesbian concerned about her girlfriend?" mocked a man with a motorcycle jacket, while the others laughed.

Sam wrapped her hand around his throat, and hissed, "Yes, I am." The man clawed at her grip, but she didn't let go. The man with the flannel shirt grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back so she slammed into the table. Sam rolled out of the way to avoid a punch to the face, and stood, facing the men, anger evident in her eyes.

One guy tried to kick her in the stomach, but she caught his leg and pushed him backwards. Another came from the side, and socked her hard across the face. She jabbed her elbow into his stomach, and he doubled over. Ducking to avoid another punch, Sam dropped to one knee, and brought her hand up as hard as she could between the man's legs. He dropped to the floor, holding his injured manhood.

By this time, the others were starting to wise up, and they backed off a little bit. Sam had her back turned, and a guy came up behind her, kicking low and hitting her right knee, causing her to collapse in a heap on the floor. The man then kicked her in the side, before she could clear her head, and kick him in the groin with her good leg.

Just then, the door swung open, and Kayla stormed in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sam, Jack was trying to stall me, and…" her voice trailed off as she took in the scene before her. "What's going on here?" she asked.

One man spoke up. "Just cleaning up a little trash. Hey, Joe, what do you say we add another dyke bitch to the pile?" he shouted, and was met with a few cheers. The men who had backed off Sam came towards Kayla with renewed enthusiasm.

"Stay away from her," growled Sam, getting painfully to her feet, staggering a bit as she very nearly collapsed again. When two guys came close to her, and tried to stop her from interfering, she withdrew a hunting knife from a sheath she kept hidden in her boot.

The men immediately raised their hands, and moved away. Sam advanced to the second group, blade in hand, anger flashing in her eyes. She watched in horror as two men held the blonde still, and a third reached out to fondle her breasts.

The rancher lunged with what energy she had left, tackling the would-be molester to the floor. One solid fist to his jaw and he was out like a light. The other two scrambled when they saw their friend go down, and Sam went straight to Kayla's side.

The small woman was leaning against the bar, trying to regain her balance from a blow to the head that had sent her reeling. Her green eyes found Sam's concerned blue ones, and they exchanged the same unspoken message - each wondering if the other was okay.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Sam, as she sat down on a barstool, and Kayla shook her head.

"I'm all right. But, what about you?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Just a little argument," said Sam, wincing as she pressed a bruised rib with her fingers. Nothing was broken, but she was sure to be sore for a while.

"How bad are you hurt?" asked Kayla.

Sam looked in her eyes, and knew she couldn't lie to her. "I'll live," she said. "Don't worry about it," Sam insisted, when she saw the frightened look on the blonde's face. "I'll be fine. My side is a little sore, my face might bruise, and I got hit in the knee. It's really not that bad," she said.

Kayla wrapped a gentle arm around the rancher's waist. Standing took an immense effort, but the rancher managed, and limped out of the bar.

"Sorry," called Mike, but she waved him off.

"Sam!" cried Kayla, when they got outside and the rancher had to stop to lean on the wall for support.

"I'm all right," she said. "Just let me catch my breath."

"Sorry, Samantha," said Jason, who had been sitting on the hood of his car, his head in his hands. "I tried to keep her here like you asked, but she is a little spitfire, and would not stay."

"It's okay," said Sam. "I've learned you can't get her to do anything else when she has her mind set to something." Kayla smiled. "Thanks, though," she added, and the man nodded, getting to his feet. Jason stalked into the bar, ready to clean up the mess he was sure Sam had left, and maybe have a little talk with some of the 'guys'.

"We'll stop by the drug store and get a wrap for your knee," said Kayla, as she climbed in the driver's seat. She knew Sam had to be really hurting when she didn't object to Kayla driving her truck.

Sam only nodded, leaned back against the seat, and closed her eyes. Kayla reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze. A small smile went across Sam's face, and she returned the gesture.

When Kayla pulled in to the parking lot of John's Drug Emporium, Sam opened the door, and slowly got out.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" asked Kayla, hurrying over to help her. Sam nodded; she didn't want anyone to bother Kayla while she was in the store, and her presence would surely deter any attempts, injured or not.

Kayla and Sam went straight back to the first-aid section, and managed to ignore the strange looks, as well as the few mothers who pulled their children out of the way. Picking out an Ace Bandage Knee Wrap, Sam paid for it at the counter, and was a little pleased to see that the cashier made no rude comments or gesture. In fact, he smiled as he gave her the item. She returned the smile, before letting Kayla lead her back out to the truck.

Kayla drove back to the Ranch, and was surprised to see various vans and cars parked outside, with Eurich and Arcadia going crazy, barking and snarling at the strangers who stood outside. Many had cameras, and Kayla could only guess they were from the news stations or newspapers.

"What the hell?" asked Sam, stepping out of the truck.

Immediately, like a pack of waiting dogs, or a flock of vultures more accurately, the reporters rushed to the truck, and surrounded the two women, bombarding them with numerous questions.

"What kind of responses have you gotten?" asked one woman.

"How does it feel?" asked another.

"When did you realize you were gay?" questioned a man, shoving a microphone in Sam's face.

She pushed him out of the way. "Back off," she snarled, but the questions didn't cease. "I said, knock it off!" They suddenly fell quiet, as she pinned them with The Look.

"I want all of you off my property in sixty seconds," she ordered. "And _don't_ come back! If you're not gone by the time I let my dogs out… You've been warned." Nobody moved, until Sam walked over to the paddock where the dogs were trying their best to get out. It worked; the vultures scattered, and left trails of dust as they sped down the road.

Kayla shook her head, smiled at the rancher for the way she had handled the situation, and then helped Sam into the house and to her bedroom. Closing the door to give her some privacy while she put on the bandage, Kayla went to the living room to watch TV. Unfortunately, there was nothing on but soap operas and the news, and neither one was interesting, so she turned the monitor back off.

Minutes later, Sam came back out, her limp not quite as noticeable.

"Does it help?" asked Kayla, as Sam sat down on the couch and stretched her right leg out, covering the length of the sofa.

"A little," replied the rancher. The phone rang, and she rolled her eyes. "I don't believe it. Do they _never_ stop?" she asked aloud, before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Sam, it's Melissa."

Sam was glad to hear a friendly voice on the other end of the line. "Hey," she said.

"Is Kayla there?" asked the woman, and Sam handed Kayla the phone.

"Hello?" said Kayla, and smiled when she heard her friend's voice.

"Hi, it's Melissa," said Melissa. "I heard about Rick firing you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," sighed Kayla. "How'd you find out so soon?"

"I asked him when he was going to tell you to come back to work, and he said never," she replied. "When he explained it to me, and told me why, I quit."

"Oh, Melissa!" exclaimed Kayla. "Don't do that, not for me."

"It's okay, Kayla. I have another job to fall back on," said Melissa. "In fact, that's why I called. Do you remember when I told you that I work at the community center downtown?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's where I'm working full time now, not just on weekends. But, we have a counseling group here, with no counselor. The counselor quit just last week, because she was getting married, and I was wondering if you'd like the job."

"Me?" asked Kayla, surprised.

"Yeah," said Melissa. "It's a group of six or seven kids, and they have meetings every Saturday."

"Oh, but Melissa, I'm not good with kids," protested Kayla.

"They're teenagers," Melissa clarified. "And besides, it's a counseling group for gay kids, and I think they need to know that it's all right. The last counselor wasn't gay, and it would have helped if she was. I'm not pressuring you into anything, I just want you to think about it. My boss, Jo, said you could come down tonight for an interview," she added.

"I guess so," said Kayla. "Thanks, Melissa, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Tell Sam I said bye," said Melissa. "I'll talk to you later."

:"Bye," said Kayla, and she hung up. Sam was giving her a curious look. "Well, Melissa just offered me a job."

"That's great," said Sam, smiling.

"She says I can come down to the community center tonight for an interview with her boss," said Kayla.

"What kind of job is it?" asked Sam.

"I'd be counseling a group of teenagers. It's a gay counseling group," she added, and Sam nodded her approval.

"That might be nice," she said. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Do you want to go now?" asked Sam, noticing the antsy and anxious look Kayla had on her face.

"Okay," said Kayla, eagerly. Sam smiled and sat up, standing slowly to make sure her knee would support her. Then, reaching an arm out, she grinned as Kayla walked over to her and slid under her arm, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked out.

Kayla drove Sam's truck again, without any objection from the rancher, which made Kayla's concern increase. Sam wasn't known to let her pain be known to others. So, with the rancher silently saying that her knee hurt her too much to drive, Kayla's worry magnified. If she let the little bit of pain be known, that meant it had to be really bothering her, and Kayla could only imagine the amount of pain the rancher was hiding inside.

It took half an hour to drive downtown to the community center, and Sam spent the entire ride with her head against the seat, working on blocking out the pain, since she knew her silence was worrying Kayla.

"Are you okay over there?" asked Kayla, as she turned onto the off ramp, and glanced at Sam, who was now trying to sit up straight.

"Yeah," said Sam, "I'm all right." And she did feel better, just not as good as she knew she should.

"Well, we're here," she sighed, pulling into the parking lot. She put the keys in her pocket, and then went around to help Sam out of the truck, but the rancher refused; she would do it on her own if she could. Struggling with every step, but managing to hide the pain from Kayla, Sam walked into the large building, with Kayla not far behind.

They walked up to the front desk, where the two saw Melissa speaking to another woman. Both were seated behind the counter.

"Hi," said Kayla, as she and Sam approached them.

The women jumped. "Oh, Kayla, it's you!" said Melissa, holding her hand over her heart. "You scared me! Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" she said, smiling with relief.

"Sorry," said Kayla, giving her friend a hug.

"Jo, this is Kayla," introduced Melissa, "Kayla, Jo." Jo was a woman who couldn't have been more than thirty-five or thirty-six, with long brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was a little taller than Kayla; about the same height as Melissa.

"Nice to meet you," said Jo, shaking the woman's hand. "Come with me." Kayla followed the woman, and Sam and Melissa followed Kayla.

"I do the interviews alone," said Jo, when she noticed the others were behind her. "You two can wait here." Sam sat down on a nearby bench, grateful to rest her knee. She gave Kayla a hopeful look as she trailed behind Jo, and the door was shut behind them.

Two hours later, Melissa was pacing the hallway, and Sam was drumming her fingers on the bench. If her knee would handle it, she'd be pacing, too, but since she couldn't, she was content to drum her fingers impatiently.

By this time it was getting dark, and Sam was wondering what was going on. She was about ready to get up and go in herself, when the door opened, and Jo and Kayla walked out. Both were smiling, and Sam took that as a good sign.

"Thank you, Jo," said Kayla, shaking her hand as they left. "I'll give you a call in a few days and let you know what's happening."

"Sounds great," Jo said, obviously pleased. "Nice to meet you, Kayla."

"Nice to meet you, too," responded Kayla, as she and Sam walked back out to the truck. She waved to Melissa, and then turned her attention back to Sam.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Sam.

Kayla practically jumped up and down. "I got the job!" she said, brightly.

"Terrific," smiled Sam, giving Kayla a hug. "I knew you would."

"Do you think you can drive home?" asked Kayla. It's not that she didn't want to, she'd be more than willing, but the fact that Sam hadn't said anything about being able to drive was really beginning to worry her.

"Sure," said Sam, and she climbed into the driver's seat, however slowly. Kayla tossed her the keys, and she started it up.

"So, tell me all about it," said Sam, as she got on the freeway, and swerved to miss an idiot driver who decided he just _had_ to get in her lane.

"Well," began Kayla, and Sam knew it was going to be a while before she could get a word in edgewise, knowing how ecstatic Kayla could be, "Jo says that they meet every Saturday, from eight in the morning until about eleven, but it's possible for them to set up appointments later during the day.

"And there's seven or eight people, ranging in ages from teenager to adult. Jo seems to think there's about five girls and two or three guys; they're all either gay, or trying to figure out whether or not what they're feeling is right. And I'm supposed to talk with them, and let them know it's all right," finished Kayla, taking a breath.

"You'll be a great counselor," said Sam, wincing as she pressed the brake. She drove a little slower the rest of the way, so she didn't have to press on the accelerator as hard, but if Kayla noticed she said nothing.

They pulled into the drive twenty minutes later, and Sam had a feeling something was wrong. She frowned, but didn't say anything, so as not to upset Kayla.

"Sam," said Kayla, as Sam parked the truck, "it looks like there's a note on the door." Sam got out and walked towards the house, trying not to limp. Sure enough, a white piece of paper was taped to her door. She hoped it wasn't from some annoying reporter or rude citizen. But it wasn't, it was worse.

It read:

_Hey baby,_ _Love the new mustang._ _Aaron_

"No," whispered Sam, so low Kayla could barely hear her, as the blonde slowly approached the rancher. "No!" she shouted, pushing back from the door and running full force towards the corral. Somehow, even with the pain in her side and knee, she jumped the pipes. Her leg almost gave out on her, but she caught herself, and ran into the barn.

It was empty. No stamping horses, impatient at not having eaten yet.

Nothing.

"Sam?" called Kayla, still standing next to the front door, a little unsettled by the rancher's sudden reaction.

Sam ignored her. She walked out of the barn, and, just in case the horses were out roaming around the property, she whistled.

No response.

The rancher waited a few moments, and when she didn't hear the galloping hooves that always came right after she called, Sam whistled again. But it was no use; they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The rancher's heart pounded in both fear and anger. Fear for her horses, and anger towards Aaron.

"That scum-sucking, two-faced, rotten, no good, son-of-a-bitch!" seethed Sam, slamming the palm of her right hand into the wall of the barn in frustration. Walking around the side of the barn, Sam let out another shout. "Damn it! He stole the trailer, too!"

Kayla tried to calm her down. "Sam, we'll get them back," she said, devising a plan.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "How?" she asked, skeptically.

"First, we've got to call the police and report it," said Kayla, "and get someone to come out here. If the officer will go with us to Aaron's, I know what to do. Trust me," she added.

Sam sighed, and tried to be optimistic. "All right," she said, walking towards the house, "let's go call the cops."

Kayla followed Sam into the house, and noticed how tight the rancher's fists were clenched, indicating her anger. Hoping her plan would work, she listened as Sam reached the police.

"This is Samantha Martin. I live on 2729 Helicon Drive, and I'm calling to report a theft," she said.

"What was stolen?" asked the dispatcher.

"My horses," responded Sam, and the woman on the other end paused a moment, trying to decide whether or not it was a joke.

"Someone stole your horses?" she asked, and Sam affirmed the fact. "How many are gone?"

"All six, plus my horse trailer," said Sam. "I'd like an officer to come out to the house and take a report, and also go along to the thief's home."

"You know who stole them?" asked the woman.

"Yes," said Sam, "a man named Aaron Thompson."

"Thompson?" repeated the dispatch. There was a file on that man; he had quite a record: unpaid speeding tickets, petty theft, and various other misdemeanors.

"That's right. Guy probably has a record a mile long," said Sam, knowing the jerk quite well.

"We'll send an officer over to write up the report," said the dispatcher.

"Thanks," said Sam, as she hung up. "They're on their way," she said, and Kayla nodded. "Mind telling me what the rest of the plan is?"

Kayla smiled, and gave in. "Easy," she said, "just have Aaron call their names." Sam looked confused. "Think about it," said Kayla. "Aaron doesn't know about Venus, right? I mean, you got her after you two broke up, didn't you?" Sam nodded.

"When he tries to call her, she won't come unless he whistles, and he doesn't know that. Then, you whistle, she comes to you, and it's proven that they're yours," she concluded, shrugging as if to say 'It's that simple'.

Sam's face stayed expressionless for a moment, as she let the idea sink in. Then, she grinned, and gave Kayla a strong hug. "Kayla, you're a genius!" she exclaimed, kissing her forehead.

"Well, thank you," said Kayla, smiling.

The officer that arrived twenty minutes later was none other than Paul Davis. "We've got to stop meeting like this," he said, grinning as he shook each woman's hand.

"So, what can I do for you ladies?" asked Paul, kindly.

"Aaron Thompson stole my horses and my horse trailers," explained Sam, simply.

"I see," said Officer Davis, scribbling notes on a sheet of paper, "and just how do you know it was him?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, and showed him the slip of paper that had been taped to her front door. "He left a note," she said, a smile in her voice.

Paul read the note, then nodded, and attached the note to his clipboard. "Well, I have his address here, so I'll stop by and have a look," he said.

"We'll go with you," added Sam, evenly, her tone saying she would accept no argument.

"You'll need to in order to show some proof that the horses and trailer are yours, since we can't take them down to the station," said Paul. "Do you have any documents? Any legal records?"

"I have the papers to everything," said the rancher, and she entered her bedroom. Opening the top drawer in her dresser, she withdrew several sheets of paper. Six of them authorized her as the owner of each horse, and the others were the license and registration information on the trailer.

Going back into the living room, she handed the papers to Paul, who looked them over, and then added them to his growing collection of papers on the clipboard.

"Let's go," he said, and all three left the Ranch. Kayla rode with Sam, who decided she could manage driving - if for no other reason than to keep Aaron from knowing anything was wrong, and Officer Davis drove his patrol car.

Sam was the first to jump out of the truck, and waited impatiently as Kayla and Paul joined her. A large house stood in the foreground, with an even larger area in the back for the horses to run. Ten horses were visible, as was Aaron; the man was trying to get the horses to run using a whip.

Four of the horses were stabled in the barn, and the other six were the ones that belonged to the rancher; those were the six he was using the whip against. Sam started towards him at a quick pace.

"Wait," said the officer, making sure Sam wouldn't run over and do something she'd regret, as well as something that could put her in potential danger. He didn't like having others around, but when it couldn't be helped, he was determined to do everything in his power to keep them safe.

"Okay," he said, when they were all three together. Kayla, Sam, and Officer Davis walked over to the corral.

"Evening," greeted Paul, startling Aaron. "Are you Aaron Thompson?"

"Hm," grunted Aaron, nodding in the man's general direction. He refused to make eye contact with either Sam or Kayla.

"Those your horses?" questioned the officer, gesturing towards the six that were not stabled in the barn.

"Sure are," answered Aaron. Sam was throwing the thief dirty looks as he swung the whip around, directly in Sam's line of sight. He knew the rancher hated the thought of anyone hurting an animal, especially a horse, and he was rubbing it in every chance he got.

"I've got evidence that says they belong to Ms. Martin," contradicted Officer Davis. "She has the legal papers that prove her ownership."

"They're mine," he growled.

"The hell they are," said Sam, finally tired of being quiet. She stepped forward, making sure to hide the pain she felt as her knee complained. Officer Davis glanced over to her, and she didn't go any further; she knew the danger. "Prove it," she ordered. Aaron looked confused. "Call them. If they're your horses, they should respond," added Sam, with a smirk on her face.

"All right," he said, and turned towards the horses.

"Thunder, Mercury, Lucky, Paint, Silverbow, and Venus," supplied Sam, all too helpfully, when Aaron wasn't sure how to begin.

"Thunder! Mercury! Lucky! Paint! Silverbow!" he called, and one by one, the horses stepped towards him, a little unsure, but nevertheless obeying the command.

"Venus! Venus!" Aaron said, but the Palomino just stared at him, blankly. "Venus!" he tried again, but to no avail; the horse wouldn't move.

"Allow me," said Sam, and she whistled once. The golden mare immediately went to her mistress' side, nudging her gently. Sam patted her neck, fondly, making sure Aaron hadn't hurt her.

"No!" cried Aaron, distressed at having been so easily defeated. Sam just looked at him, anger still evident in her stare. Calling the other horses to her, she inspected them, and made sure they were okay, as Paul did his duty.

"You have the right to remain silent," began Paul, and read Aaron his rights as he cuffed the enraged man.

"I _will_ have you!" he shouted, before he was put into the back of the patrol car. An unnoticed face watched from a window of the house as the man was taken away…

"Do you need any help loading up the horses?" asked Paul, and Sam shook her head, before taking his hand in her own.

"Thanks," she said, and Paul nodded. Getting into his patrol car, he drove away, taking a still furious Aaron down to the station for holding.

Sam, glad to have her horses back, took her time loading them into the trailer. When it was done, Kayla helped her hitch the trailer to the truck, and Sam drove home, almost happy enough to ignore the pain in her knee.

Almost. As she pulled into the driveway of the Ranch, and stepped out of the truck, Sam's knee locked up, and she nearly fell. Grabbing the door of the truck for support, she steadied herself as Kayla hurried over to her.

"Sam, are you okay?" she asked, anxious green eyes searching her face for a hint of anything she could do to help.

"Fine," said Sam, through clenched teeth.

Kayla noticed that Sam seemed to be holding on to the door in order to stay standing, and assumed the rest. "Is it your knee?" she asked.

Sam hesitated a moment, before nodding. "What happened in the bar, Sam? What _exactly_ did they do to you?" asked Kayla, taking Sam's face in her hands so she could look the rancher in the eye.

"It's nothing, Kay, I'm all right," insisted Sam, but sighed when the determined look on Kayla's face did not disappear. "One of them kicked me in the back of my knee, and I hit the floor, that's all."

"How bad does it hurt?" asked Kayla, her eyes telling Sam she wouldn't settle for anything less than the honest truth.

"Well, it's not fun," answered Sam, sarcastically, and Kayla's hands went to her hips. Sam rolled her eyes as she straightened her knee, the joint deciding it would give her a break with the pain for a while. "Really, it's not that bad," she said, and walked around a few steps to prove it.

Kayla still looked skeptical, but took Sam's word. "Okay," she said, "but if it bothers you again, I want to know about it!"

"Yes, mother," said Sam, smiling.

Kayla returned the grin. "Good girl," she said. Sam just laughed and reached out and put an arm around the woman's shoulders.

"But, thank you, Kayla," she said, "I appreciate your concern. Now, you want to help me unload the horses?"

"Sure," said Kayla, and she opened the corral gate and Sam led the horses out, one by one. When all six were back at home in the corral, Sam ducked her head and was about to step inside, when Kayla grabbed her arm.

"Sam, they'll be fine until morning," she said. "You looked them over at Aaron's, and they're all okay. If you want to do a thorough examination, you can do it in the morning. It's late, and we both need to get some sleep," she added. Reluctantly, Sam nodded, and let Kayla lead her into the house.

As the rancher walked into the living room, she noticed it was nearly ten o'clock. Kayla was right, she decided as she stifled a yawn, sleep sounded good.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam, her arm still resting on Kayla's shoulders.

"Yeah," said Kayla, giving Sam a quick hug, minding her sore ribs. "Good night, Sam."

"Good night," replied Sam, kissing the top of Kayla's head, softly. "I'll see you in the morning." Kayla nodded her response, and entered the guest bedroom. Sam walked into her own room, deciding to wear a pair of sweat pants and a light T-shirt, hoping the extra warmth would help her sore knee.

Climbing under the warm covers, she sighed, and tried to fall asleep. The rancher tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, and having no luck. Two hours later, as her clock turned over to read midnight, the door to her room opened and Kayla stepped in.

"Sam?" she asked, hoping she didn't wake the rancher.

"Come here," said Sam, lifting the covers in an invitation. Kayla climbed in, and laid there, resisting the urge to cuddle with Sam, for fear of hurting her. "It's all right," said Sam, as if reading Kayla's mind and pulling Kayla closer to her, "it's my other side that's hurt."

Satisfied, Kayla snuggled into Sam's side, and murmured, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," said Sam, gently playing with Kayla's hair, as had become her habit. Kayla's head rested on Sam's right shoulder, supported partially by the rancher's arm, so Sam was able to pivot her right hand around to reach Kayla's hair, something she loved to do.

Suddenly, Kayla snickered. "This is going to sound really strange," she said, "but do you want to play Truth or Dare?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle; it did sound odd, to be playing Truth or Dare in the middle of the night, but she gave in. "All right," she said, "you go first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Kayla.

"Who was your first kiss?" asked Sam, as she hadn't been able to ask it in the previous session of the game.

"A kid named John," responded Kayla. "We were both thirteen, and we decided it was time we had our first kiss. He just leaned over and kissed me. I've got to admit," she said, smiling, "I thought it felt kind of strange. John seemed to like it, though, and tried to do it again, but I slapped him, so he stopped."

Sam grinned a little. She wished things could be as easy now as they were then; you just slap a guy and he stops his advances. Kayla's voice called her back from her thoughts.

"Your turn," she said, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Sam.

"What happened in the bar? Everything," Kayla added.

Sam turned and propped her head up on her elbow, looking down at Kayla with a curious look. "This is really bothering you, isn't it?" she asked, and Kayla nodded.

"All right," sighed Sam, "everything. I walked in there, and some of the people were yelling profanity. I told Jason to go outside and stall, so you wouldn't come in and be in the middle of it. Then, one of them started mocking me, so I grabbed him. One of his friends pulled me off, but I rolled before he could get a punch in. I blocked a couple of moves, took a hit in the jaw, one in the knee, and fell. While I was down, somebody kicked me in my side. I finished it, and walked out. That's it," she finished.

"And you're sure you're okay?" asked Kayla, as Sam laid back down, and the woman curled into her side once more.

"Yeah," said Sam, and decided to change the subject. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Kayla, again. Sam began to wonder if they were playing Truth or Dare, or just Truth.

"Okay…" said Sam, thinking about her question. She wasn't able to come up with anything. "Did you have any pets when you were younger?" she asked, lamely.

Kayla was silent for a moment, wondering whether or not she should call the woman on the lame question, and decided against it.

"Yes," she answered, "I had a cat. Her name was Precious, and she was a beautiful gray cat with dark stripes. She was my baby."

"Did she move with you to Hank's?" asked Sam, softly, and Kayla shook her head.

"No," she said, sadly, "she couldn't. Hank is allergic to cats. If he gets within ten feet of a cat, he starts sneezing and coughing, so I had to give her away. What about you? Any pets when you were little?"

"Well, I don't like cats," she said, firmly, "but I had a horse when I was about ten. He belonged to my Grandparents. JJ was a dun stallion, and I rode him for a few years until we had to put him down. He started my love for horses," she said.

"Were you close to your Grandparents?" asked Kayla, covering a yawn. She still didn't feel tired, and hoped they could continue talking.

"Yeah," said Sam. "I was very close to them. My Grandma died when I was thirteen, and my Grandpa died when I was fourteen. It was hard on me, but Ross was there for me," she said, her voice soft as she gave the deceased a moment of silence.

"What about your Grandparents?" asked Sam, clearing her throat.

"They died before I was born," said Kayla. "My Grandma waited a long time before she had my dad, so she was older than most when I was born, and died just a few months before." There was another period of silence between the two, as they both tried to think of questions to ask each other. The whole Truth or Dare thing had just about been forgotten; it was now just Ask and Answer.

"Sam, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" asked Kayla, all of a sudden, shattering the quiet.

The rancher tensed, and was quiet for a moment. She was debating whether or not to answer, because she knew it would only bring more questions. More specifically: who?

"Twelve," she said, at last, so softly Kayla wasn't sure she had heard her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said I was twelve," repeated Sam, a little louder.

Kayla tried to keep her voice under control. "Twelve? You lost it when you were only twelve? To who?" she asked, surprised.

"Kay, do I have to answer this?" asked Sam, her voice pleading.

Kayla immediately softened, and recognized the strain she heard in the rancher's voice. "No," she said, sinking back into Sam's side and giving her a soft hug, keeping her arm over Sam's stomach, "it's all right. I understand, you don't have to tell me. But, if you want, you can talk to me when you're ready, okay?"

Sam didn't reply for a while, and the silence thickened. Finally, she said, "It was my father."


	14. Chapter 14

**Trigger Warning:** This chapter has the more detailed description of sexual abuse and rape. To skip it, search (Ctrl + F) for "Kayla sensed Sam didn't want to talk about it anymore" and read from there.

**Chapter 14**

Kayla said nothing for a while. She realized that it was probably hard for Sam to talk about it, and didn't want to interrupt her; she needed her undivided attention now more than ever.

"Remember how I told you my father abused me?" asked Sam, not waiting for an answer. "Well, he abused me sexually." Sam felt Kayla's arm tighten slightly around her waist, but the woman said nothing.

"He used to drink a lot, and then he'd come in to my room at night, and just start touching me. It went on from the time I was six to the time I was thirteen," she said, "and it wasn't always at night. There were times he would get home from work before my mother, and he would do it then.

"I didn't stop him. Not because I was afraid of him, because I wasn't; I was afraid for Luke. He threatened to hurt Luke if I didn't do as he said, so I did as I was told. I've never told Luke, because it would make him feel bad," she explained.

"The night he… raped me, it was just him and I in the house. Mother was at some social meeting, and Luke was having dinner at the house of one of his few friends. He came into my room, held me down on the bed, and reminded me of how he would hurt Luke if I told anyone. Then, he tore off my clothes and I don't remember much of what happened next, because I imagined myself somewhere else, and I think I may have even blacked out," said Sam, her throat constricting as the memories of what she _did_ remember came flooding back.

"Anyhow, the next thing I remember is when he put himself inside of me. I'll never forget that feeling," she whispered, and shuddered. Kayla shifted her weight so she was more or less holding Sam, and let the woman continue; this was something she obviously needed to get off her chest.

"It hurt so bad," she recalled. "I think I screamed, because he slapped me across the face. When he was done, he got dressed, threw my clothes on top of me in a pile and left. I cried for twenty minutes as I put my clothes back on. Then, I cleaned myself up, because I knew Luke would be home soon, and I didn't want to upset him," she said.

"After that, I started working out more, and that's when I decided to become a police officer. I wanted to help people, and every time I responded to a domestic dispute, I knew there was a chance I could stop it from happening to somebody else. Anyway, by the time I was fourteen, I had built up enough muscle and confidence that he wouldn't touch me anymore. I started fighting back, knowing that I could protect both myself and Luke if I had to, and it didn't happen again." Finished, she sat in silence, trying to blink away the tears that had welled up in her blue eyes.

"I've never told anyone that," she said, quietly, and Kayla gave her another hug.

"I'm sorry," said Kayla. "No one, child or adult, should ever have to go through that."

"Well, I did, and I made it," said Sam, determined to change the depressing subject. That was the first time she had said all of it out loud, and while she felt a little better, it was still a hard topic to discuss.

Kayla sensed Sam didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Yeah. So, why don't you like cats?" she asked, awkwardly.

"I don't know," said Sam, shrugging, moving back up so _she_ was the one who held the other woman in her arms. "I've just never liked them. I'm more partial to dogs and horses than cats. I guess I like animals who depend on me to take care of them, because it makes me feel needed," she said, "and cats are very independent."

"They can be," Kayla agreed, and was unable to hide a large yawn.

Sam smiled. "What do you say we get some sleep?" she offered, and Kayla nodded. Curling up into Sam's side again, Sam wrapped a protective arm around her, and the women fell asleep.

Hours later, at three-thirty judging by the clock by her bedside, Sam awoke to find Kayla in the middle of another nightmare. The woman was tossing, trying to get free of Sam's grip which hadn't changed since the time they fell asleep, crying out in fear.

"Kayla," whispered Sam, tightening her hold so the girl couldn't lash out. "Kayla, it's all right. It's just a dream. Wake up, Kay," she said, and after a few more minutes of terror, Kayla's frightened green eyes flew open.

"Sam?" she asked.

The rancher kissed her forehead in response. "It's okay," she said, "you're safe."

"No," said Kayla, sternly, shaking her head forcefully. "He came back, and he shot himself in the head again. But this time he was still alive, and he came after me, and I tried to run but I couldn't, and -" Kayla was about to continue, but the tears returned and her breath came in short gasps, and she found herself unable to speak.

"Shh…" soothed Sam, trying to get the woman to calm down. "Just relax. It was only a dream. You're here now, and I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise," she added, and Kayla surrendered to Sam's hold once more, the rancher's strong grip eventually stilling her shaking shoulders.

"I love you," whispered Sam, kissing the top of the woman's head, softly and with care.

She couldn't figure out why she didn't say it out loud, when Kayla could hear her.

_I guess I'm afraid she'll think I'm moving too fast or something, and push me away, thought Sam. I don't want to lose her, but I do love her. I have to tell her… I just have to decide when…_

Closing her eyes, Sam focused her thoughts on Kayla, trying to push the feeling of safety through her mind and into Kayla's. Sam wasn't sure if it worked or not, because she fell asleep, but neither woman was again awakened by a nightmare that night.

The next morning, Sam awoke at seven o'clock, and again found a pleasant weight resting on top of her. Kayla had managed to, once again, move so she was sleeping atop her friend, her blond head tucked under Sam's chin.

Sam smiled fondly, and decided she would rather go back to sleep than get up and risk waking Kayla when the woman desperately needed a good night's rest. As Sam sighed, and relaxed again, she felt Kayla snuggle in closer, and quirked another grin.

_I could get used to waking up like this, she thought. And going to sleep. _The rancher closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, falling asleep with the scent of Kayla's hair resting softly around her.

When Sam woke up again, an hour later, her beautiful blue eyes were met with alert green ones. Kayla was lying on her side, her head resting in her left hand as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Morning," said Sam, and Kayla smiled a little. "What?" asked Sam, confused.

"I'm just not used to getting up before you," said the blond, and Sam decided not to tell her that she had indeed been up earlier, because the girl seemed so pleased.

Sam raised an amused eyebrow, but said nothing. "Well, I think it's time I fed the horses," said Sam, and she threw back the covers of the bed. Sitting up and stepping down onto the floor with her left foot, she was going to continue, when, suddenly, she fell back onto the bed with a thud.

Kayla was by her side in an instant. "Sam?" asked Kayla, deeply concerned by the look of pain that overcame the rancher's features.

Sam forced herself to take deep breaths, and to relax her expression, for Kayla's sake. "I'm all right," she said, unable to keep the strain out of her voice, "my knee just locked up, that's all."

Kayla put a comforting hand on Sam's back, as she ducked her head to meet the rancher's eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked, and Sam nodded, standing to prove it.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Sam, walking around the bed to find her boots. Slipping them on, she managed to keep her face neutral as pain ran through her body. Walking out to the corral, she focused on putting one foot in front of the other, and not limping.

Once she was inside the barn, where she was sure Kayla couldn't see her, the rancher collapsed on to a bale of hay, stretching her right leg out as she grasped her knee. A few moments later, she tried to stand, and had to catch herself as she fell, her knee flat out refusing to hold her weight.

_Mind over matter, _she told herself, sitting back down on the bale of hay and closing her eyes. If just regular thoughts of not feeling any pain didn't work, Sam decided she'd go back to meditating; something she hadn't done in a while.

_Focus on the pain, gather it up_, Sam took a deep breath, _and push it away_, and exhaled strongly. Repeating it a few times, she stood, and was able to walk without feeling as much pain. Usually she was able to block the pain completely, but since she couldn't this time, Sam figured she was out of practice, and made a mental note to start meditating more regularly.

By this time, all six horses had gathered around her, wondering what was wrong with their mistress.

"Hi, guys," said Sam, patting the nose of Thunder, the horse closest to her. "Ready for breakfast?" she asked, and in response, she got two neighs from Thunder and Paint. Laughing, she gave each their flake of hay and cup of oats, before brushing them down, and making sure none were injured. Relieved that there didn't seem to be any damage done, Sam returned to the house, and was surprised to smell breakfast.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam, as she entered the kitchen. It felt good in the house, as the weather forecast - and one look at the sky - told Sam snow was a possibility, so it was rather chilly out in the morning air.

"Making breakfast," replied Kayla, smiling to herself as she stirred something in a pan on the stove. With three pans on the stove, something in the microwave, and bread in the toaster, Sam could only assume Kayla was going all out.

"Mm," she said, as she came up behind the woman and glanced at the various pots and pans. One held scrambled eggs, another was frying bacon, and the skillet was smoking as Kayla added another cup of batter for two more large pancakes.

"Smells delicious," she complimented, and put her arms around Kayla's shoulder, resting her chin on top of Kayla's head, making the woman laugh.

"Thanks," she said. Then, turning in Sam's arms, she threatened, gesturing with the metal spatula, "Now get out of the kitchen. I'll call you when it's done."

Sam smiled, and kissed Kayla softly on her nose, before pretending to be afraid, and raising her arms to defend herself as she backed away. Kayla just grinned, and went back to cooking breakfast, stirring something in one of the pots so it wouldn't burn.

The rancher decided she would change clothes while Kayla cooked. As she took off her sweats, she was reminded of her knee wrap, and decided to see how the joint was doing. Taking off the bandage, Sam was a little unsettled to see that her knee was swollen, and even portrayed a bruise.

Sighing, Sam re-wrapped the injury, before pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans, and taking off her shirt. Examining her ribs, she was glad there was only a slight bruise, and slipped a white T-shirt over her head.

Deciding to walk in socked feet, Sam exited her bedroom just as Kayla called, "It's ready!" Smiling to herself at the care Kayla was giving her, Sam went into the kitchen, and sat down at the table, which was already set for two.

"Looks good," commented Sam, and Kayla beamed. It had taken her a while, and the pancakes were a little burnt, and the eggs were a little runny, but she had done it: she made breakfast for Sam, and managed not to burn the house down in the process.

The two ate in silence for a while, Sam trying to keep the surprise from showing on her face when she realized how good the food actually was, and Kayla was trying to hold in her smile; she knew Sam liked it.

"I used up the last of the eggs, and the pancake mix, and we need more potato chips," said Kayla, washing the pancakes down with a glass of milk.

"Well, I guess I need to go shopping, huh?" said Sam, smiling as she poured more hot syrup over the last pancake.

'_We' need more potato chips, _she repeated to herself, her heart soaring. She wondered just how much longer Kayla would be staying with her. _Forever_, was the only word that came to mind, but she pushed it away, telling herself that it was impossible, and just wishful thinking.

"I told Mrs. Collins I would fix her roof sometime this week," added Sam, "so I can stop by there on my way to the store."

"What about Mr. Collins?" asked Kayla, remembering the elderly couple who lived just a few miles down the road.

Sam shook her head as she downed the last of her orange juice. "He passed away last summer. Heart attack," she added. "Mrs. Collins is on her own, and she called me last week to ask me if I could fix her roof before the first snow fall. Said she's had some trouble with it leaking, and she couldn't afford the repair man," finished Sam, gathering the plates together.

"That poor woman," said Kayla, kindly.

"I'd better get going," said Sam. If she was going to fix a roof _and_ go grocery shopping, before dark, she'd have to work fast, as the days were getting shorter.

"Sam, wait!" called Kayla, and Sam paused, the front door open.

"What is it?" asked the rancher.

"Can you let the dogs in?" Kayla asked, shyly. Sam grinned, and walked over to the kennel. Opening the gate, she led the dogs in the house, and they greeted Kayla enthusiastically.

"What about your knee? Are you sure you should do this?" asked Kayla, taking Sam's hand in her own.

Sam smiled at the woman, warmly. "I'll be fine," said Sam, and she kissed Kayla, softly. All her reassurances were transferred through that kiss, and both women locked the safe, warm feeling in their hearts. "But thank you," added Sam, making sure Kayla knew she appreciated her concern. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Then, as an afterthought, Sam picked up a pen and a pad of paper on the small table by the front door. Scribbling a few words and numbers, she said, "This is Mrs. Collins' number, if you need anything."

Kayla nodded, and watched her drive away in her truck, before turning back inside, and reaching out to pet Arcadia. "Looks like it's just you and me for a while, guys," she said, and Eurich licked her hand, encouragingly.

Two hours later, after the dishes had been done, the windows had been cleaned, and her clothes had been washed, Kayla sat down on the couch, her diary in hand. She knew she was only trying to keep busy, but she couldn't help it; she missed Sam.

She had just put the pen to the paper when there was a knock at the door. Arcadia and Eurich immediately jumped up from either side of Kayla, and ran to the door, barking. Kayla hushed them, and then looked out the peep hole in the door.

There, on the doorstep, with a clean-shaven, sober face, and nice haircut, stood Hank. The man looked very different than the last time Kayla had seen her husband; his hair was clean and combed, he had shaved off the stubble of a beard he had been trying to grow, despite Kayla's protests, and his clothes were neatly pressed. He held a can in his right hand, and Kayla was surprised to see it was only soda, nothing alcoholic.

"Hank?" she asked, opening the door.

"Kayla," he said, fondly. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" she asked, suspicious. Beside her, Arcadia growled, wary of the man, who her instincts told her was not supposed to be around the house.

"I only want to talk," he said, spreading his hands, looking hurt by her guarded attitude.

"You can talk standing out there," she said.

"Kayla, it's cold out here," he said, and Kayla noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket, only the red T-shirt Kayla had given him on his last birthday. As if on cue, the breeze picked up, and he shoved his left hand into the pocket of his jeans, shivering. "Please," he added.

"All right," sighed Kayla, standing back so he could come inside. "But stay right there."

"Thanks," he said, and Kayla barely managed to hide her surprise; that was the only time she had ever heard him thank her for anything. "Nice dog," he commented, and reached out to pat Arcadia on the head, but she snarled at him, and he quickly drew back.

"You had something to tell me," hinted Kayla, a little nervous about having her ex-husband in Sam's house without her knowledge.

"Yeah," he said. "Listen, honey, I want you to come home. Please," he added, again. "I don't want to get a divorce, I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"You never showed it," Kayla said, surprising herself at the harshness of her tone.

"I know," he said, and Kayla wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her, or if that was really a tear in the corner of his eye. "And I am _so_ sorry, honey. I've changed, though, really I have. I've stopped drinking, and I'm getting help. I even shaved my beard."

Kayla knew that was a slight sacrifice for the man. Hank had been trying to grow a beard for the past few months, despite the fact that Kayla despised facial hair. That little show of affection put a slight dent in Kayla's armor.

"Please," he said, again, "come home with me."

"Hank, I can't be with you anymore. We don't share the love we used to," she said. "I'm with Sam."

"But she can't love you like I do," he insisted. "You're still my wife, Kayla, and I need you."

That admission made Kayla speechless; she had never heard those words come from his mouth. But it had gone unsaid too long. It didn't matter now.

"I'm sorry," she said, her mind made up. Hank may be good at sweet talking, but Kayla knew Sam treated her better, no matter what Hank might tell her.

Suddenly, his entire demeanor changed. His pleading expression turned down into a scowl, and he clenched his fists. Kayla was startled, and she knew what was coming next.

"Hold," she commanded, stepping back as the dogs stepped forward. Hank tried to go towards her, but they snapped at him, and he took a few surprised steps backwards.

In a flash, Hank reached behind him with his right hand, and withdrew a pistol Kayla never knew he had. He aimed it at Arcadia.

"Call them off or I kill it," he threatened. "Do it!" he spat, when she said nothing.

"Stop," she said, and the dogs fell back. Hank reached his arm out, grabbed Kayla, spun her around so her back was into his chest, and he threw his arm around her shoulders, gripping her tight.

"Now, tell them to stay," said Hank.

With her right hand, Kayla motioned for Arcadia to stay. Hank was so focused on the female, he didn't notice when Kayla motioned for Eurich to circle around behind Hank. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Kayla made sure the hammer of the gun was not pulled back, before she said, "Attack!" and managed to leap out of the way.

In a flash, Eurich jumped Hank from the side, and latched on to the collar of his shirt, tearing a piece off. As Hank fell to the ground, he knocked over a picture frame, cracking the glass. Arcadia, who had been told to stay, stood at the ready, growling. Kayla froze when she saw Hank pull the hammer back and aim it at Eurich.

"Release," she said, reluctantly. Eurich fell back, the piece of red cloth still in his mouth.

"Come with me," Hank ordered, aiming his gun at both the dogs and Kayla, his eyes wild.

"Don't hurt them," she pleaded.

Hank grinned; he had won. "Come with me," he repeated, "and I promise I won't hurt them." Kayla stepped next to him, and he took her roughly by the arm. As they walked outside, Eurich followed, managing to get out the door before Hank slammed it shut, shutting Arcadia in the house.

"Tell the mutt to stay - and no tricks!" he demanded.

"Stay," said Kayla. Eurich stopped in his tracks, and sat down, the hair on the back of his neck still standing on end as he growled.

"Let's go," said Hank, as he shoved Kayla into the passenger seat of his blue Toyota pick-up truck. Walking around to the driver's side, keeping the gun trained on her, he started it up, and sped off. Just outside the house, Eurich watched them go, wondering if he would ever see the small woman again.

Just before dark, at ten 'til five, Sam pulled into the driveway. She knew something was wrong when Eurich greeted her, barking and being unusually loud.

"Hey, boy," she said. "What's wrong? Are you upset that Kayla let you outside?" she asked. Then, something hit her: Kayla _wouldn't_ let the dogs out, especially separately. Dropping the bag of groceries back in the cab of her truck, she hurried inside, only to be greeted by an equally anxious Arcadia.

"Okay, what's going on? Kayla," she called. Nothing. "Kayla, you here?" she tried again, but there was no response. Sam did a quick search of the house, and determined that the blonde was nowhere to be found. Going back outside, she called each of the horses, and found all to be present, so that meant Kayla hadn't gone riding.

Sam noticed that Eurich seemed to be sniffing at something on the floor just inside the front door. Moving him aside, she found two things: a broken picture frame, and a piece of red cloth.

_Aaron_, was her first thought. The man could have made bail, and would have been out in time to come back. After all, he _had_ sworn revenge. Ushering the dogs back in the pen, Sam jumped in her truck, and headed down the road towards Aaron's house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:** Sorry for the delay in uploading these, crashed on me when I was working on adding more chapters.

And here's another reminder: I wrote this more than a decade ago, it was actually my first Uber (AU). I really want to just rewrite 95% of this story, but you guys seem to enjoy it, so here you are. Please be gentle and know that I'm cringing at parts just as much as you are.

**Chapter 15**

Ten minutes later, Sam happened to glance over at the cloth, and had a sudden revelation: Aaron only wore black. He would never wear red. That left only one other possibility: Hank.

But how did Hank know how to get to Sam's house? When had he ever been up there? It took her a few minutes, but Sam remembered the one and only time the man had been in her home…

_It was Saturday night, and Sam was doing a last minute cleaning job around the house. Hank and Kayla were scheduled to arrive in less than half an hour. Sam had invited them over for dinner for two reasons; one, she had been feeling more and more lonely without Ross and hoped a visit from her best friend would cheer her up, and two, she wanted to meet Hank._

_Sam didn't know much about the man, but Kayla had often called her in tears, and she wanted to see for herself what kind of man would hurt his wife. From what Kayla had told her, he was a nice man; he had a temper, but Kayla claimed he was always sorry. Sam wasn't buying it._

_The rancher was setting the last piece of silverware on the table when there was a knock at her door._

Seven-thirty sharp, _she thought, with a smile._

_"Hi," she greeted, motioning for the couple to come inside. Being December, it was very cold outside, and Sam's home felt wonderfully warm._

_Hank entered first, with Kayla on his heels. When he stopped, she made sure to stand a little behind and to the side of him._

_"We didn't see your truck, so we weren't sure if you were home," said Kayla. Hank threw he a glance, and she quieted, looking apologetic, as if she had done something wrong._

_Sam made a mental note of that, and responded, "If there's a chance for snow, I put it in the garage." There was silence for a while, and the three stood around, awkwardly._

_"I'm Sam," said the rancher, politely, offering the man her hand, "nice to meet you."_

_The man with black hair, deep brown eyes, and large shoulders took the proffered hand. "Hank," he said, his voice deep and burly._

_"Have a seat," she said, motioning to the table, and noticed that Kayla sat down only_ after _Hank was seated._

_"It looks wonderful, Sam," commented Kayla, politely. Hank shot her a look, and her pleasantness changed quickly into submission, as she dropped her head and kept her eyes down._

_"Thanks," said Sam, but Kayla didn't even try to look up at her. Sam already decided she did not like this man._

_"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked. "Water? Soda? Juice?"_

…Cyanide, _she added, in her mind._

_"Got any beer?" asked Hank, and Sam shook her head._

_"No," she said, firmly. The man seemed very disappointed, almost lost, without his alcoholic beverage. That just set Sam's judgment deeper in stone._

_"Coke," he muttered, and Sam glanced over at Kayla._

_"Kayla? What do you want to drink?" asked Sam._

_"I'll have wa -" she said, but a glance from Hank cut her off. "I'll have Coke, too." Sam raised an eyebrow, fuming at the man who had the nerve to believe he could control Kayla's every thought._

Who does he think he is, _thought Sam, as she poured two waters and a Coke, _telling Kayla what she can and can't drink?! I don't know why she puts up with it.

_"Well, let's eat," said Sam, smiling as she set the glass of water in front of Kayla and caught the woman's eye. Sam wouldn't let him get away with it; she glared at the man before he could say anything to Kayla. The two stared at each other for a while, Sam daring Hank to start something, and Hank eventually looked away, pretending to be interested in the meal before him._

_Most of the meal was spent in silence, Kayla not talking for fear of causing the wrath of her husband, Hank keeping quiet because he didn't want to start any conversation with a woman who seemed so independent, and Sam was deep in thought, wondering how much longer Kayla would put up with the treatment before she did something about it._

_Finally, Sam was unable to stand it; she was not used to going without the sound of her friend's voice._

_"So, Kayla, how's work?" she asked, shattering the silence._

_Kayla looked up, and knew she had to answer, despite the fact that she could feel her husband's eyes on her; she would obey him, but she would not be rude._

_"Good," she said. "Rick's been hinting that he's going to give me a promotion."_

_"Yeah? That's terrific," said Sam, smiling. "I've heard he's a really tough sell; you must be doing a great job."_

_Kayla beamed; Sam was not the one to just dish out compliments to just anyone. "I like it there," she said, too caught up in the moment to realize her husband was so upset he was gripping the table with both hands. "We're supposed to be getting a few more people, since the Northern branch is closing, and if I get the promotion, I'll be the one to train them."_

_Hank was getting more and more irritated. Not only did his wife refuse to listen to him, or pay attention to his signals for her to be quiet, he needed a beer, badly._

_"Let's go," he said, suddenly, standing._

_"What?" asked Kayla, surprised._

_Hank grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. "I said, let's go. We're going home," he said._

_"But, we can't leave!" insisted Kayla. They had barely been there for a half an hour; they hadn't even seen the dessert that Sam had told her she'd made, much less tasted it, and they hadn't visited long, either - and Hank wanted to leave?_

_"Let's go!" he shouted, and started pulling her towards the door. By this time, Sam was on her feet, and walking around the table toward the couple._

_"No!" shouted Kayla, right back at him, wrenching her arm free of his grasp._

_Hank turned, his eyes cold. "What did you say?" he growled, his hands clenched into tight fists by his side._

_"I said no," Kayla repeated, with a little less audacity._

_Hank grabbed her upper arms, and held them tightly, so Kayla was unable to get away. "Don't you tell me no!" he yelled, his face mere inches from her own, as she tried desperately to keep from crying. It always made her afraid when he got this violent with her._

_"She just did," said Sam, coming up behind him._

_Hank glanced over his shoulder and spat, "This is none of your business!" Kayla's efforts to squirm out of his grasp only resulted in him squeezing her arms harder, and she cried out._

_Sam wasn't known to get involved in other people's lives, much less domestic squabbles, but when it concerned her best friend, she'd make an exception. When she heard Kayla shout in pain, and saw the hurt in her eyes, that was all she could take._

_"Stop," she ordered, but Hank ignored her. Turning his attention back to his wife, he shook her, and shouted in her face again. "That's it," she muttered, gripping his shoulder and pulling him back._

_Hank was so surprised by the sudden move, he released his wife as he tried to stay on his feet. "What the hell?" he said, glaring at Sam as she stepped between the dueling spouses._

_"Don't hurt her," she said, as Kayla rubbed her bruised arms, wiping the tears from her face at the same time._

_"It's not your concern!" he shouted, and made a move to walk around Sam and go to Kayla._

_"Get out of my house," said Sam, stepping in front of him once more, blocking his path. Hank just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Get out!" she repeated, and pointed towards her front door. Completely enraged, he stumbled out the door and into the cold night air._

_Sam turned to Kayla, only to see her start walking towards the front door. "Kayla, wait!" called Sam. "What are you doing?"_

_"I have to go after him, Sam," insisted Kayla, softly. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner. It was delicious." With that, she walked out, and closed the door quietly behind her._

Sam had later found out that Hank had given Kayla a quick briefing before they left for the Ranch; she was to do whatever Hank did, that included the things he ate and drank, because he knew how to be courteous and Kayla had no manners. It had taken two hour long conversations for Sam to convince Kayla he was wrong.

That was the only time Hank had been to her house. Any other time, it was only Kayla, because Hank was wise enough to realize he wasn't wanted.

Making a sharp U-turn, Sam swung her truck around, and headed in the opposite direction, towards Hank's. Arriving in just twenty minutes, when it should have taken her at least half an hour, Sam leapt out of the truck, and knocked on the front door.

A few moments later, Hank answered, looking clean cut and sober. "Sam, hi!" he said, and Sam couldn't believe he had the nerve to actually look pleased to see her.

"Where's Kayla?" she asked, having to restrain herself from wiping the grin off his face.

"I haven't seen her," he said, and suddenly looked concerned. "Is everything all right? She's not hurt, is she?" He reached up and involuntarily touched the collar of his red shirt, which had a piece missing.

_A sign of nervousness_, Sam noted.

Sam's eyes widened when she saw this; there was her proof! His shirt had been ripped by Eurich. Letting out a shout of frustration, she charged into the house, pushing him out of the way. "Kayla!" she called, and got no response. "Where is she?" demanded Sam.

"Now, Sam, take it easy," said Hank, taking a few paces backwards; an angry six-foot tall rancher could be a little intimidating. He raised his hands, oozing innocence. "Can't we talk about this like adults and settle this peacefully?"

Grabbing either side of his shirt, Sam slammed him up against the wall, and Hank felt his feet leave the ground. "If you harm one hair on her head, I will change you in ways that are _anything_ but peaceful," she hissed, pronouncing each word with an equal amount of venom, her expression frighteningly calm, considering the rage that flashed in her eyes.

That threat caught Hank speechless for a moment. "Is that so?" he said, and Sam didn't like the fact that he was suddenly so cocky. In a flash, he kicked out, catching Sam in her stomach. The rancher fell back, but quickly got back up on her feet, only to be met with another punch to the gut she wasn't ready for.

Side-stepping a third shot, she let her momentum carry her around, and hit the man hard in the middle of his back, sending him sprawling to the ground. Jumping back up, Hank charged at her, and Sam ducked down and brought her fist up, connecting solidly with his stomach. He doubled over, but recovered quickly, the two circling each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Suddenly, Hank ran at her again, but Sam easily stepped out of the way, letting the enraged man run himself into the wall, bloodying his nose.

Bringing his fingers to his face, and looking shocked when they came back with blood on them, Hank said, "Fuck it. You can have the whore, she's not worth it. Kayla! Get out here, now!" he shouted, and Kayla walked into the front room, surprised and relieved to see Sam.

Sam beckoned to Kayla, and the woman slowly walked over to where Sam stood, wary of her ex-husband. Sam wrapped her arms around Kayla, and they walked out, as Hank went to find a cloth to hold against his nose.

As soon as they were outside, Sam turned to Kayla and asked, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm all right," said Kayla, "but are _you_ okay? What happened?"

"Not much," said Sam, shrugging her shoulders as she led Kayla to the truck. "Exchanged a few insults, threw a few punches, that about covers it."

Kayla gave her a look, but let the vague explanation slide. "That threat you came up with was pretty impressive," she said, as she climbed in the truck.

"You heard us talking?" asked Sam, as she started the truck and pulled out onto the street. "Where were you?"

"I was in the bedroom. He closed the door, and told me if I came out, he'd kill whoever was at the door," replied Kayla. When she had heard Sam's voice, she didn't go anywhere near the door, for fear of Hank hurting the rancher.

"So how did he get you here, anyway?" asked Sam.

"He came up to your house, and acted all nice and innocent. Then, when I let him in because he claimed he was cold, he drew his gun and threatened to shoot Arcadia. He said the only way he wouldn't hurt them would be if I went with him. So, I went," finished Kayla.

Sam was thunderstruck. "You _walked_ out of there with him so the dogs wouldn't get hurt?" she repeated, unable to grasp the concept. Kayla nodded, and Sam suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and turned the truck off, so she could make her point perfectly clear. Turning in her seat, she looked Kayla in the eye, and said, "Kayla, listen to me. Eurich and Arcadia are important to me, yes, but if I had to choose, I would rather lose them than you. You're worth more than anything to me, and I love you."

Kayla looked up at her, wondering if Sam had any idea what she had just said. "What… what did you say?" she asked, a little startled.

"I said I love you," repeated Sam, evenly. "I know this might be moving a little too fast, but I -" Sam started to explain herself, but was cut off when Kayla wrapped her arms around her, giving her a strong hug.

"I love you, too," she whispered in her ear, and felt Sam return the hug. "Let's go home," she said, pulling back so Sam could drive. The rancher grinned, and started the truck back up, pulling back on to the open road.

"So, if he hurts me you'll change him in ways that are anything but peaceful, huh?" asked Kayla, smirking.

Sam nodded, her expression serious. "That goes for everyone, not just him," she said.

"Thanks, Sam," said Kayla. Then, glancing down by her feet, she happened to notice the grocery bag that was still in the truck. "Hey! You got my favorite!" she exclaimed, digging through the bag as Sam chuckled.

_Leave it to Kayla to think of food_, she thought, with a smile.

By the time Sam pulled into the Ranch, Kayla had done a thorough inventory of the groceries, and her conclusion was that Sam should go shopping more often. Kayla grabbed the bag as she stepped out of the truck, and Sam opened the door for her as she carried them inside. Setting them on the table, she helped Sam put them away where they belonged, before walking outside to thank Arcadia and Eurich.

When Kayla came back in, she found Sam preparing dinner; thick beef stew and warm rice for the cold night.

"Smells good," said Kayla, peeking in one of the pots.

Sam slapped her hand, gently. "Huh-uh," she said, "I can't watch you cook, you can't watch me cook." Kayla just shook her head, and left the kitchen.

Entering the living room, she picked up her discarded diary, and started writing. When Sam called her for dinner, she responded, "Just a sec!" and finished the journal entry. Closing the book and taking it back into her room, she hurried into the kitchen, where Sam was patiently waiting for her to arrive so they could eat.

"This is delicious!" complimented Kayla, as she tried the beef stew. The warmth of the thick broth chased away the coolness of the outside air that lingered, even after so long, from her little visit to the dogs.

"Thanks," said Sam, smiling. The rest of dinner was spent in a comfortable silence. As Sam cleared the dishes, Kayla insisted on helping her wash them, and so the dishes were done in record time.

Kayla yawned, and, glancing up at the clock, was surprised to learn that it was only seven o'clock.

"So, did you get Mrs. Collins' roof done?" she asked, as Sam built a fire in the den.

"Yeah," said Sam, sitting on the couch next to Kayla. "It wasn't as bad as I had expected, I just had to patch a few holes, and go over it all with sealant. It didn't take me nearly as long as I had thought it would; just a few hours. She wants to have me back over more often, so she can cook for me; that's her payment," said Sam, smiling fondly at the memory of the kind old woman.

"Sam?" asked Kayla, getting the rancher's attention.

"Hm?"

"How did you know it was Hank?" she asked, and leaned into Sam's side as she told the story.

"I didn't, at first," she admitted. "When I came home, and noticed that Eurich was outside, I knew something was wrong. I saw the red cloth from his shirt lying on the floor, but I didn't make the connection; my first thought was that Aaron had taken you. I mean, after he made that threat about how he _will_ have me, I wasn't sure what he'd do." Kayla nodded, but said nothing, as Sam continued her story.

"After I got in the truck and started towards Aaron's, I happened to remember that Aaron always wore black, or very dark blue. Never red. So, it couldn't be him. The only other possibility was Hank, so I headed over," she finished. "You're sure he didn't hurt you?" asked Sam, her eyes serious.

Kayla sighed. "Well, not really. He grabbed my arm, so my shoulder hurts a little now, and he hit me when I mentioned your name, but I'm okay," said Kayla.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Sam, gently, but Kayla shook her head.

"I'm really okay, Sam," said Kayla, "but thank you for asking." Looking up at the rancher, she kissed the underside of her chin, making Sam smile. The two fell silent, and fell asleep in each other's arms, as the fire burned itself out.

Sam awoke a few hours later to the chill of a fire-less room. Deciding not to re-light it, and to just cover Kayla with a blanket, Sam was about to carefully and quietly leave the room, when she noticed something else: Kayla was having a nightmare.

The woman tossed and turned, muttering about the gun and the blood. Sam sighed; it was time to put an end to this. Gently, she woke Kayla from her bad dream, and held her until she calmed down and the tears stopped.

"Kayla," she said, softly, "talk to me. Tell me what happened at the bank." Kayla shook her head, but Sam insisted, "It's the only way the dreams will stop. Please, Kay, tell me."

Kayla looked up at the rancher, and realized she was right. Taking a deep breath, she began, "I'm not sure what happened, it all went by so quickly. I remember going into the bank, and talking to Melissa. Then, customers started coming in, and I just automatically did my job. Somewhere along the line, the man must have come in, but none of us noticed anything different about him. He wasn't even wearing a mask," added Kayla, "so I guess he knew he was going to die.

"Anyway, he was next in line at Melissa's window, when he opened fire. At the first shot, we all ducked down, and he realized there was no safety glass. He ordered all the tellers out, and then told us to lie down on the floor. After a while of just pacing and cursing under his breath, he let four clerks go. Then, a few minutes after that, he let the customers go, so it was just him and I.

"I remember he had blue eyes, and he made me think of you," she added, "I don't know why I remember that, but I do." Then, shaking her head, she continued with her narration.

"He told me to stand up, so I did, and then he asked me why people hated people like us. I asked him what he meant, and he said, 'Gay people. They all hate us, they're all against us. You're like me, you understand. They treat us like monsters.' I said I understood, just because he had the gun still in his hand. Then, he told me good luck, put the gun in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. I moved when he put the gun in his mouth, and, somehow, I ended up behind him, so I got his blood all over my shirt," she finished, the tears returning, although not as strong as before.

"It's all right, now," soothed Sam. "I'm here, and I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you, remember that."

Kayla nodded, and sniffled, "I love you, too." Kayla drifted off to sleep once more, so Sam covered her with a blanket, and then climbed into her own bed, falling fast asleep.

At nine o'clock the next morning, Kayla's green eyes opened, only to find that she was still on the couch in the den, and Sam had covered her with a blanket during the night. She was also happy to find that she had slept soundly; no more nightmares since her talk with Sam.

"Morning, sunshine," said Sam, smiling.

Kayla looked at her, laughing. "Sunshine? Hardly," she said, but returned the smile. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," replied Sam, sitting on the couch next to Kayla, kissing her forehead. "I figured you could use the sleep."

"Thanks," said Kayla. "So, what do you have planned today?" she asked.

"Not much. It's all up to you, today," she said, causing Kayla to smile at her, mischievously. The kind of smile that made Sam's heart skip a beat.

"Me, huh? How about a picnic by the waterfall, followed by a lazy day of nothing?" she offered, and Sam readily accepted.

"Sounds good to me," said the rancher. "I'll pack the food," she said, "and you can get dressed."

"Okay," said Kayla, grinning. "I have one phone call to make first, but I'll be right out. I just have to let Jo know that I'll be there on Saturday. She told me to think it over, and I'll give it a try," she said. Sam nodded, and left Kayla on her own, while the rancher packed the picnic food.

Twenty minutes later, fully dressed and awake, Kayla walked outside, only to find Venus and Silverbow saddled and waiting. Sam had the saddlebags on both horses, and Kayla could only guess how much food she had packed to need both saddlebags. Putting her foot in the stirrup and pulling herself up, Kayla mounted, as Sam did the same, and they were off at a steady trot.

A while later, just as Kayla's stomach was beginning to grumble, the horses started, and looked around wildly. They smelled something that spooked them, but Sam was able to calm them down. Sam pulled both Venus and the Appaloosa down into a walk, and Kayla looked around, not seeing the waterfall, and not understanding why they had stopped.

"Sam?" asked Kayla, but the rancher held up a hand, silencing her. The woman seemed to be looking at something in the brush, rather intently. As they got closer, Sam jumped off her horse, and approached the foliage-covered area cautiously. Kayla chose to remain in the saddle.

Sam followed a set of tracks that led to the bush, and then looked beyond, following them with her eyes; the large paw prints led straight to the waterfall. While no cat was visible, Sam was sure the lion had been around recently.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mounting Venus, she turned back, and Kayla followed, confused. "Sam, what's wrong? What did you find?" she asked.

"Mountain lion tracks," she responded. "Bill Lennings said he's lost a few of his livestock, and he suspects a cat, probably a lioness with cubs somewhere, or a stray that wandered too far," she said. "I told him I'd keep an eye out, so I've got to tell him it's over in our property."

"Will the horses be all right?" asked Kayla.

"Yeah, but I'll keep them in the barn just to be safe," she said. "Sorry, Kay, looks like our picnic will have to be indoors. Not only is there a mountain lion around, I don't like the look of those clouds," she added, nodding towards the sky, where dark clouds were gathering to strengthen a storm.

Kayla nodded, and said nothing until they arrived at the ranch and stabled the horses in the barn. "So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well, I've got to call Bill, first of all," said the rancher, "and let him know what we found. Then, I'll go and double-check and re-check that the barn door is secure, and then we can have our picnic, all right?" Kayla nodded, and Sam kissed her forehead, and said, "I'm sorry, Kay. Let's take a rain check on that outdoors picnic, okay?"

Kayla smiled. "Okay," she said. "Go call Bill, I'll wait in the den and start a fire." Sam acquiesced, and went into the kitchen to use the phone.

Entering the den, Kayla found the stack of starter logs and newspaper, and placed them in the fireplace, crumpling the newspaper into small bunches as she did so. Then, stacking some small pieces of wood over top, she took the flame-thrower and lit the papers, and watched as the paper charred and shriveled, spreading the inferno.

"Yeah, no problem, Bill," she heard Sam say, "I'll keep an eye out for you. Yeah, I'll let you know if I see anything else, but it should be over around my property now, so you're calves should be safe. Thanks, you, too. Bye," she said, and hung up.

Walking outside, she checked on the horses, before closing the door to the barn, and making sure it was securely locked. Then, feeling the slight drizzle of cold rain, she headed back into the house.

Going into the den, she smiled, and sat down next to Kayla in front of the fire. "Feels good," she said, warming her hands, and blowing warm air into them as the chill left her body. "So, how about that picnic?"

Kayla eagerly set out the food on the floor, and even spread out a blanket underneath. "Thanks, Sam," she said, smiling. "This is great. I can't remember the last time I had a picnic."

"No problem. I haven't had a picnic in a while, either," she replied. They ate in silence, enjoying the rustic feeling of the fire, and listening to the crackle of the flames as they finished the typical picnic items: potato salad, chips, sandwiches, and even oatmeal cookies.

Kayla surprised them both by feeding Sam the chips by hand, which made the rancher hesitate, before taking them. The mischievous eyebrow she raised made Kayla burst into laughter, and the rancher soon followed, so both women were suffering a fit of giggles.

"That was fun," said Kayla, still trying to calm her laughter.

"Yeah," agreed Sam, and then she paused for a moment. "It's raining pretty hard, now," she commented, tilting her head towards the ceiling. Suddenly, both women heard the dogs loud barking, evident even over the loud pounding of the raindrops.

Sam's first thought was of the horses. "Stay here," she said, and rushed out the door into the rain. Despite the fact that it was only one in the afternoon, it was very dark outside, due to the black rain clouds that were cast over the sky. Glancing around, and seeing nothing, she entered the corral and walked around the barn. After coming back around for the second time, satisfied that there was no mountain lion lurking in the shadows, she returned to the house, sopping wet and cold.

"Sam, are you all right?" asked Kayla. "God, you're soaked! Come on," she said, leading her over to the fire, and adding a few more logs, "sit here and get warm. I'll be right back." Sam warmed herself by the fire, concentrating on not letting her teeth chatter, and barely noticed that Kayla had cleaned the remnants of the earlier picnic.

Kayla returned a few minutes later, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, and gave it to Sam, who just held the warm cup in her hands for a moment, letting the heat seep through her skin. Then, she sipped the warm liquid gratefully.

"Thanks," she said, and Kayla put a blanket around her shoulders. "Kay," she said, shrugging off the blanket, "I'm fine. Thank you." Then, seeing the hurt look that flashed across the woman's face before she could hide it, Sam realized that Kayla just wanted a chance to look after her and feel needed.

"I mean that," she said, her voice soft. "Thank you for taking care of me." Kayla smiled, and Sam took another sip of the hot cocoa.

"What did you find?" asked Kayla, sitting beside the woman, enjoying the fire and the company.

"Nothing," said Sam. "It was too dark for me to tell if the lion had been around, but if it was, either me or the dogs must have scared it away." Silently, she hoped it was the dogs, because it meant the horses would be safe if she was away.

"Why would it come so close to the house?" asked Kayla.

"It could be a mother with cubs, and she'll do anything to help them survive, although it's not likely," she added. "Or, it could be a loner than wandered too far and is trying to survive. But it better not try to survive by my horses," she growled, "or it won't have to worry about what it's going to eat ever again."

"Sam!" exclaimed Kayla, surprised by the rancher's grim attitude. "You wouldn't!"

"No," she said, gently, "I wouldn't. I've got a tranquilizer gun I'd use if I found it. But, damn it, if it got to the horses, I'd want my other gun."

Kayla sighed; she understood, but she didn't enjoy hearing about the speculation of an animal's death, be it domestic horse or wild mountain lion.

"I know," said Kayla, softly.

"So, are you ready for your first day tomorrow?" asked Sam, changing the subject, not so subtly.

"I think so," sighed Kayla, smiling. "It seems strange, after all these years at the bank, to be worrying about a new job. I didn't think I'd have to feel this nervous again; at least, not for a while."

"You'll do fine," Sam reassured, her confidence in the woman evident in her voice. "I'm sure you'll make a great counselor."

"But, I've never been good with children," she insisted, hiding her grin as Sam slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I have faith in you," she sighed, and Kayla chuckled.

"Thanks," Kayla said, "I appreciate that."

Carefully, so Sam wouldn't have to move, Kayla got up and added two more logs to the fire, before sinking back into Sam's embrace, as she had been before. Sighing contentedly, Kayla relaxed, and Sam wrapped her arms around her.

"Kay?" asked Sam, softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Sam said, and Kayla smiled.

"I love you, too," she replied. Then, she shifted her weight to one side, and then to the other, unable to find a comfortable position.

"Are you all right?" asked Sam, sitting up to look Kayla in the eye, her blue eyes showing their concern.

"Yeah," said Kayla, "my shoulder's just reminding me it was hurt."

Sam raised an eyebrow. _Well_, she thought, _we can remedy that. Chances are, her shoulder was just overextended. A massage should help…_

Moving so she was sitting cross-legged behind Kayla, Sam put her hands on Kayla's shoulders, and began the massage, loosening any knots and just kneading the tissue for the sake of being close to the woman. She continued for nearly an hour, until Kayla was so relaxed she could hardly keep her head up.

"Thank you," she breathed, falling back into Sam's hold.

"You're welcome," said Sam, laughing at Kayla's response. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, and then her nose, she had just started with gentle kisses against Kayla's lips, when the phone rang. Shooting the noise-maker an impatient look, she tried to get back to the matter at hand by reaching for the woman to pull their bodies closer, but failed when the caller refused to hang up.

Growling with frustration, and giving Kayla The Look as the woman giggled at Sam's expression, the rancher picked up the receiver and said, trying not to sound too angry, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sam. This is Melissa," said the woman on the other line, and Sam rolled her eyes, but kept her voice calm.

"Hi," she replied, "here's Kayla."

"Thanks," said Melissa, and she waited patiently for Sam to hand Kayla the phone.

Sam reluctantly gave Kayla the phone, and made a motion with her hands, as if to say 'I'll strangle her!' Kayla just laughed, and said, "Hello?"

"It's Melissa. Hey, is Sam okay? She sounded a little upset," commented Melissa, which just caused Kayla to collapse into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Kayla, when she got her breath back. While it seemed a little strange to Kayla for Sam to have been so… _aggressive_, she had to admit, it was kind of cute. And funny. It was definitely funny.

"I just called to see if you were going to go through with the job," said Melissa.

"I'll give it a try," she said, and Melissa was ecstatic.

"Terrific! You'll do great, Kayla, don't worry!" she said, and Kayla almost had to hold the phone away from her ear; she had never heard her friend so happy.

"Why are _you_ so excited?" asked Kayla, not unkindly.

"I just think it's great that we'll be working together again," she said. "I come in every weekend, and now weekday, from eight until noon, so I'll see you on Saturdays. Oh, that's something Jo wanted me to mention to you," she said, "time schedules.

"She said that you can change the class time to whatever is best for you and your clients. If you need to use the center after hours, just let her know, and she'll give you a key. Either that, or the janitor can let you in," she added. "He's a nice guy."

"Thanks, Melissa, I appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said, and the women said their good-byes, before ending the call. Kayla placed the receiver back on the base, and then turned to look at Sam. The rancher was sitting in front of the fire, just staring into the flames, looking too dejected for Kayla's liking, and she headed in that direction.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Kayla. "Listen, I'm sorry we were interrupted," she began, but Sam cut her off.

"No, it's not that," said the rancher. "While I'm not too happy about that, it's okay."

"Then, what's wrong?" asked Kayla, sitting next to the woman, placing her hand on the rancher's strong arm.

"I just want to apologize," said Sam, to Kayla's surprise.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For… for doing what I was when Melissa called. I don't know what got into me, and I shouldn't have acted like I did. I'm sorry," said Sam, and she looked genuinely ashamed.

"Sam, it's okay," said Kayla, gently. "Actually," she admitted, "I thought it was kind of… _cute_."

"Well, okay," said Sam, awkwardly. "I just don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do."

_What did I do to deserve such a loving woman in my life? Kayla thought. She worries more about me than anyone I've ever known, and just wants to do everything in her power to protect me. She is so afraid of hurting me…_

"I know," said Kayla, softly, "I know you don't. And I really appreciate that, Sam. That really means a lot," she added, "thank you."

"Yeah," shrugged Sam, placing her arm around Kayla's shoulders once more, "but if I ever, _ever_ do something that makes you uncomfortable, no matter what it is, just tell me, and I'll stop." Kayla nodded, and snuggled into Sam's side, enjoying the sound of the fire, as well as the beating of Sam's heart.

"Well, you're alive," announced Kayla, and felt Sam laugh.

"That's good to know," said the rancher, chuckling. "You just let me know if it stops, all right?" Kayla joined her in laughter, and, for the second time that afternoon, both women were caught in a spell of merriment; a time they well deserved.

When they both calmed down, they chose to sit in silence and listen to the soothing sound of the raindrops' rhythmic descent on the rooftop. Kayla was close to dozing off, as was Sam, when a loud noise brought them both back to reality with a start.

"What was that?" asked Kayla, as she was startled by the flash of lightning that lit up the house for a split second.

"I don't know," said Sam, getting to her feet. Putting on her coat, she paused, as the noise sounded again. It almost sounded like… a scream. Sam remembered, with a sinking heart, that a wounded horse often made sounds that mimicked a human squeal. Grabbing a rifle from her closet, she dashed out the front door and into the rain, running as fast as she could to the barn.

Another flash illuminated the sky, and Sam caught a glimpse of a large mountain lion as it paced around the barn. By the numerous bolts of lightning, Sam was able to determine that the lion was clawing at the barn, and that was what had the horses frightened. Pulling back the hammer of the gun, Sam slipped through the bars of the corral, and froze, when she realized she had lost sight of the animal.

Listening, and trying hard to block out the sounds of the rain and thunder, the rancher no longer heard the sound of claws on wood, which was a good indication that the lion had stopped trying to rip it's way into the barn.

A sudden, and unusually bright, flash of lightning lit up the surrounding area, and Sam found that the lion was no more than fifteen feet away from her. The lion could now see the woman clearly, and it crouched lower to the ground, it's growling evident over the rolling thunder. When Sam raised the gun, however, the lion took off. The rancher fired a shot, but the tranquilizer dart was caught in the wind, and fell to the ground, harmlessly.

Opening the doors to the barn, Sam shook the rain from her hat and coat, and checked on the horses. It took her nearly twenty minutes to calm them down, but she gave them their nightly feed while she was out there, and by the time she secured the barn door once more, the horses were silently munching on hay. Doing a perimeter check of the outside, Sam determined that the lion had not done much damage to the wood, and the horses would be safe.

Walking back into the house, Sam was met by a worried Kayla, who led her to the fire, again.

"Sam, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" she asked. "You were gone so long!"

"I'm all right," said Sam, sitting next to the fire, warming herself as Kayla removed her wet coat and set her soaked cowboy hat on the floor next to the fireplace to dry. "The mountain lion was trying to get into the barn, but I scared it off. I couldn't get a good shot in," she added, frustrated, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Well, it's gone," said Kayla, trying to improve Sam's mood.

"For now," muttered the rancher. "It was trying to get into the barn, and it started tearing at the wood. That means I have to re-enforce the wood around the edges, maybe I'll even use steel," she added, thoughtfully.

"You'll find a way," insisted Kayla. "The horses are safe, now. You protected them," she added, and Sam smiled a little, giving Kayla a hug.

"Thanks," she said, "I think I needed to hear that." The women sat together on the floor for a long while, moving only to add fuel to the fire. They sat there until Kayla's stomach refused to be ignored any longer, and Sam got up to make dinner, to quiet the 'stomach monster', as the rancher had dubbed it.

"Stay there," she told Kayla, "we can eat by the fire." Deciding to reheat some of the leftover beef stew from the previous evening, Sam returned a few minutes later, bowls in hand. Giving one to Kayla, and keeping one for herself, she distributed the spoons, and then sat down next to the fire.

"This tastes good on a cold night," said Kayla, and Sam agreed. The warmth was felt as the stew traveled down their throats and into the pit of their stomachs, settling there, spreading its heat. Nothing was said for a while, as the women enjoyed the thick stew and just the sense of being with each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When they were finished, Sam collected the dishes and set them on the counter in the kitchen, figuring that they could wait until later to be washed. Returning to the den, she found Kayla sitting on the couch, talking on the phone.

Sam frowned slightly, she didn't remember hearing the phone ring.

"Yeah, just a second," Kayla said, and glanced up at Sam. "It's for you; it's Jason."

"Thanks," said Sam, taking the receiver. "Hey, Jace," she said.

"_Hola_, Samantha," said the man, softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately. Something in his voice wasn't right.

"I just called to tell you that you should come down to Mike's," he said.

"Why?" asked the rancher, suspiciously. The last time she was there, she hadn't been exactly welcome.

"Your _amigo_, Jack, he is here, and he is drunk," said Jason. "He cannot stand, and he is hell-bent on driving himself home. None of us can get his keys from him, and we were thinking you could help."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," said Sam, hanging up. Kayla looked at her, curious. "I've got to run down to Mike's for a minute. Jack's there, and I need to take him home. I'll be back in an hour," she said. Kissing Kayla on the cheek, she threw on her coat and hat, and hurried out the door.

Driving carefully on the slick roads, Sam arrived at the bar in twenty minutes. She entered with caution, and was hit with a few hard glares, but no one said a word. Glancing over to the corner of the bar, she saw Jack, trying to remain seated on the barstool as he demanded another drink.

"Damn it, Mike," he said, "I'm a… a paying customer!"

"Jack," said Sam, smoothly. The man with short black hair and foggy brown eyes turned to her. His blue T-shirt stuck to his skin, and Sam noticed his lip was bleeding.

"Hi, Sham!" he slurred. "I wuz jush gonna go shee you!"

"Is that right?" she asked, standing next to him. Catching Jason's eye from the Mexican's place at the pool table, she gave him a thankful look. He just nodded.

"Yep," he said, and let out a loud belch. "S-s-sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay. What happened to your lip?" she asked. The man was about her same age, two years her junior, but she loved him like a brother, and treated him as such.

At this, he looked down, ashamed. "I tried to get up, and fell," he explained.

"Okay," said Sam, slipping an arm around him, "let's get you home, what do you say?"

"No!" he shouted, pushing away from her, and slamming into a nearby pool table. Struggling to regain his balance as he very nearly tripped over his own feet, his cloudy eyes were blazing at the rancher.

"Jack, I'm just going to drive you home," Sam explained, patiently.

"I… I can der-ive," he said, pronouncing 'drive' with two syllables.

"Not safely," muttered Sam, and took a step towards him. "Come on, Jack. I'll drive you home, so you don't get hurt, okay? Is Sara home?" The man's girlfriend was sure to be worried about him. It was odd for Jack to get so drunk he couldn't drive himself home, and Sam wondered what was bothering him.

"No, she left me," said Jack, shouting in his drunken stupor.

Sam was shocked. Sara, who had to be _the_ sweetest lady on the planet, leaving Jack? The two had a terrific relationship; Sam couldn't begin to fathom what happened. That must have been why he was drinking.

"Well, come on, then," she said, "I'll take you to my place. You'll feel better in the morning, and we can pick up your car. I'm sure Mike won't mind if you leave it here," added Sam, glancing at the bartender, who gave her a smile. "See? So, let's go."

"Fine," muttered Jack, and allowed Sam to approach him once more. Draping the man's arm over her shoulder, and putting an arm around his waist for support, Sam helped Jack to the parking lot.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he said, as they neared Sam's truck.

"You puke in my truck and you're gonna clean it," she warned, and helped him inside. On the way back, the ride proved to be too much for the intoxicated man, and he moaned, leaning his head against the window.

"How you feeling, bud?" asked Sam, glancing over at her friend.

"Woozy," he responded.

"It'll wear off," she said. "We're almost there. You can crash on the couch, if you want," she offered, and he accepted. When they pulled into the Ranch, Sam rushed around to help the man from the truck, and then supported him on the walk inside. He stumbled to the couch, and sprawled out, one leg hanging off the side, snoring in a matter of minutes.

"Kayla?" called Sam, not seeing the woman. "Kay -" she called, but was cut short as she walked into her bedroom and found Kayla asleep under the covers.

_She probably wants to be rested for her first day tomorrow_, thought Sam, so she let the woman sleep, and just climbed in beside her. Even in sleep, Kayla moved closer to the rancher, and Sam wrapped an arm around her, before dozing off.

"Sleep well," the rancher murmured, kissing the woman's forehead as she gave in to sleep.

* * *

Saturday morning, Sam awoke to find herself alone in the bed. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was eight o'clock.

"Kayla?" she called, and got no response. Hurrying into the kitchen, she was relieved to find a note lying on the table, in Kayla's neat handwriting. It read:

_Sam,_ _I wasn't sure what time you_ _got in last night, so I figured I'd let_ _you sleep in. Jo said I need to be_ _at the CC by seven-thirty, so I left_ _early. Jack looks better, thanks for_ _letting him stay; I wouldn't want him_ _to drive home._ _Love,_ _Kayla_

Sam sighed; she felt better, now that she knew that Kayla was safe. Walking into the living room, she found that Jack was slowly waking up, and shielding his eyes from the sunlight that streamed in through the window.

"Morning," said Sam, grinning.

"I feel like shit," he said, sitting up uneasily.

"You look like it," responded Sam, helpfully.

"Thanks," muttered Jack. "Got any coffee?" he asked, and Sam handed him a cup; she had expected as much. The man gulped down the black coffee, and his eyes widened. "Ugh!" he exclaimed. "That'll cure _any_ hangover!"

"Well, that's what you get. You know better than that, Jack," scolded Sam. "What got into you?"

Jack's demeanor suddenly changed, and his eyes shifted away from the rancher. "Nothing," he said, quietly.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but deducing that the man didn't want to talk about it, she let it drop. "Ready to head home?" she asked. "We can stop by and pick up your car if your sober enough to drive."

"Oh, I'm sober, now," he said, "believe me. God, I'll never drink that much again!"

"Atta boy!" said Sam, slapping him on the back, and he shot her an evil look.

"You're mean to me," he said, but he was smiling.

"I know," said Sam, grinning, "but who better to pick on you than your big sister?"

Jack shook his head, and sighed. "I hope my boss isn't mad at me for missing last night," he said. "I'll just stay longer tonight."

"Sounds good," said Sam, "let's head out." Taking him by the arm, she led him out to the truck, and decided the moderation on the barn could wait until after she dropped Jack off at his house. Just in case…

"Hang on a minute," she said, and walked over to the dog pen. Letting the dogs out, she led them to the corral and said, "Stay. Keep an eye on the horses for me, okay?" Arcadia barked her response, and Sam climbed in the truck alongside Jack, driving away, trusting that the dogs would keep the mountain lion at bay.

* * *

Kayla woke up at six-thirty, surprised that the alarm had not awakened Sam. Guessing that the woman must have been exhausted, Kayla carried on with her routine of taking a shower and getting ready to go, making sure not to disturb the rancher.

Dressed in a comfortable outfit of dressy black jeans and a nice white shirt, Kayla threw on a heavy coat that she borrowed from Sam - sure, it was a bit large, but it was warm, and it smelled like the rancher - and decided it was time to leave. Giving Sam a quick kiss on the forehead, she made sure the note was in plain view on the kitchen table, and headed out the door.

Kayla parked her blue Blazer in the parking lot of the Community Center thirty minutes later, at seven-twenty-five. She had five minutes. Walking inside, and recognizing Jo at the front desk, she suddenly felt the knot in her stomach tighten; she was really here!

"Kayla, you made it!" said Jo, coming around the front of the counter to greet her. The woman handled the phone lines and entire front desk, set up appointments, and even ran most of the scheduled classes. A few independent classes were run, but most of them were under her supervision; including the counseling group Kayla would soon tackle.

"Yep, I'm here!" she said, smiling. They shook hands, and Jo led her three doors down to her room.

"The kids should start arriving any time from now to eight-thirty," she explained, "and they stay for as long as they need, but you can cut it off at anytime. From what I hear, you should have five or six clients today."

Kayla nodded. Looking around the room, she noticed a large desk on the far side, apparently for her, and a few chairs set up in a semi-circle in front of the said desk. A small bookcase with a few books was on one wall, with a small radio on top, and the other wall was blank, but by the marks, Kayla guessed there had been posters of some kind stapled and tacked up.

"Good luck," said Jo, and she left to answer the constantly busy phone lines.

"Thanks," muttered Kayla, and she sat down in the big office chair that was behind the desk. Opening the drawers, she found only two pencils, a stapler, and a stack of blank notebook paper. She was about to do some more searching, when there was a knock on the door.

The door was open, but a girl knocked politely, so as not to startle the woman. The girl had brown hair, and soft brown eyes. She wore dress slacks and a T-shirt, her long hair tied back in a loose pony-tail.

"Are you the new counselor?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes," said Kayla, "come on in and have a seat anywhere." The girl obeyed, and chose a seat not far from Kayla's desk.

"The others should be here soon," she said, awkwardly, and Kayla nodded. Standing, she walked over to the radio, only to fumble futilely with the knobs and buttons. Why'd they have to make these new-fangled contraptions so complicated?

"Here," offered the girl, standing beside Kayla, nearly the same height as the blonde, "I'll show you. This is how you turn on the radio, and the tape player, and the CD player," she explained, and demonstrated each function.

"Thanks," said Kayla, turning the radio on to the local country station, and the girl returned to her seat.

Pretty soon, another girl walked in, and sat down next to the first. This one had shoulder length dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. She wore a black T-shirt and black jeans, with black cowboy boots. Kayla guessed that neither girl could be older than seventeen.

Twenty minutes later, six kids were present. There were the two girls who had arrived earlier, as well as two more and two guys. One of the guys, a boy only about seventeen, sat in the back of the room on his own. The one who seemed shy had short brown hair, and dark, almost black, brown eyes.

The other boy, about fifteen, had his black hair in a crew cut, and his green eyes looked unsure of the new counselor. The third girl, with long blond hair and hazel eyes, sat quietly in the front row, while the other, another blonde with shorter hair and dark brown eyes, chose to sit off by herself, although not nearly as far away as the boy.

"Well," said Kayla, standing behind her desk, "I guess we can get started. You know better than I do, is everyone here, or do we need to wait for anyone else?"

"Yeah," responded the same girl who had helped Kayla with the radio, "we're all here."

"Okay. First of all, let's introduce ourselves," said Kayla, with more confidence in her voice than she felt. Speaking in front of six teenagers isn't the easiest thing in the world. "You don't have to stand up or anything, just say your name and whatever else you feel like saying. I'll go first.

"My name is McKayla, but you can call me Kayla," she said. "How many of you recognize me from the news report?" Three hands went up. "All right. For those of you who don't know, I'm gay. Next?" she asked. There was a small pause for a while - was the lady really that blunt?

The girl who had walked in first stood up. "I know most of you, but for those of you I don't, including our new counselor, my name is Amy. I am gay, and I'm just trying to find a way to tell my parents and family members," she explained, and sat back down.

The girl next to Amy stood up next. "My name's Jack, and I'm gay. Whoa, that sounded like an AA meeting if I ever heard one," she said, and everyone snickered. Kayla guessed she was the comic relief. "Actually, my name is Jacqueline, but I hate that. And don't you dare call me Jackie," she added, "so it's Jack."

Once Jack returned to her seat, the young boy stood, the nervousness evident in his young voice. "I'm Peter," he said, "but everyone calls me Pete. I… I think I'm gay, I just kind of want to know if it's okay." Kayla nodded, kindly, and he sat down.

The blonde with short hair chose not to stand, but she spoke next. "My name is Dawn. I am gay, but my parents don't know yet," she said.

"And I'm Rachel," said the second blonde, standing. "I think we've established that everyone in here is gay, so I see no need to repeat it, but what the heck. I'm gay, too," she added, smiling.

It was quiet for a moment, and then, "Kyle," was heard from the back of the room. That was it. The boy chose not to stand or go into any kind of explanation like the others, and Kayla didn't push him. That wasn't the point of the introductions.

"All right, thank you," said Kayla. Deciding the desk would be more comfortable, she got up and walked around, sitting on the edge of her desk rather than in the chair. "Now, this might seem kind of sudden," she said, and several guarded expressions went up, as the kids expected the worst - like some kind of test they knew nothing about, "but I want to change the name of the group. 'Counseling' just seems so… distant. I don't want to be known as a counselor, I want to be known as someone you can come to for advice. Sure," she added, "I'm here to answer your questions, too, but that's just a bonus. So, do you have any questions for me? I'll answer them as best I can."

There was silence for a moment, as the kids digested the information. Was she for real? Did she really mean that they could ask her anything?

Jack took her up on her offer. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Kayla nodded. "Yes," she said. "Her name is Sam."

"How did you meet?" asked Amy, taking her opportunity.

"We've been friends for quite a while, now," said Kayla, "but, if you mean when did we start going _together_, the answer is just about a week ago." Numerous eyes widened, and a few eyebrows were arched in surprise.

Even Kayla had to admit it seemed like a short time. So much had happened to them in just a few days, but Kayla was glad that each event only brought them closer.

The session continued until nearly one in the afternoon. By that time, the kids knew almost everything about Kayla that was possible to be known, and they liked her. About noon, she ordered pizza, and they had a party as they listened to country music as loud as Jo would let them.

Kayla learned a few things, too. She learned that Amy and Jack were a couple, and that Rachel and Dawn both had someone in their life, although that someone was unaware of their affections. Pete was just a young and confused boy, but he left feeling a little better about himself - it wasn't wrong for him to feel like he did, and what was more, he had made a few friends who were like him!

Kyle was the only one Kayla couldn't figure out. The boy had stayed in the corner the entire time, and didn't say more than a few words, and even then, it was only when he had been asked a question. Deciding that, all in all, it was a good class, Kayla felt a little bad when the kids had to leave.

"I have one more thing to say before you leave," said Kayla, and the kids waited patiently, listening politely. "I don't think this advice thing should run on Saturdays only. I mean, I know I need advice during the week, too. How does Wednesday night sound? Say, from six 'til nine? And I'll take individual appointments, also," she added.

The response was enthusiastic; this _had_ to be the greatest counselor they could ask for!

"Bye, Kayla," murmured all the kids, as they walked out the door, waving goodbye as they left. Kayla waved back, and sighed; maybe she was better with kids than she thought.

Sam was finishing up the barn when Kayla pulled up at one-thirty, and just about leapt out of the car.

"How'd it go?" she asked, as Kayla stepped out of her car and approached her.

The blonde ran to the rancher and practically bowled her over with a fierce hug. "It was great! The kids are terrific, and we had a pizza party, and we talked and talked and talked!" she gushed.

Sam laughed, returning the embrace, careful not to get any dirt on her clean outfit. "That's great! See? I knew you'd do fine," she said, smiling. "Let me get cleaned up, and we can celebrate your new job, okay?"

"Celebrate?" repeated Kayla. "Sure!" she said, happily, and rushed inside. Sam laughed, and followed her in the house.

Sam was washing her hands when the phone rang. "Kayla," she called, "can you get that, please?"

"No problem," said Kayla, and she picked up the receiver in the den. "Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Kayla?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Yes," replied Kayla, "who's this?"

"This is Amy," said the girl. "I hope you don't mind my calling."

"Not at all," said Kayla, "but, if you don't mind my asking, how did you get this number?"

"Jo is my Aunt, and I looked through her Rolodex," she admitted. "This was the number you had listed, so I called. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For today," explained Amy. "Mrs. Lincoln, or, Smith, as she is now," Amy corrected herself, "our first counselor, never would have done anything like that. She was a very serious person, so today was a real treat. Especially when you offered to come on Wednesday nights, too, that was great! So, thank you," finished Amy.

"You're welcome," said Kayla. "And I'll tell you something, Amy."

"What?"

"I had fun, too," said Kayla, and Amy could hear her smile. "It was great to get to know you all, and I'll see you next Saturday if not sooner, all right?"

"Okay," said Amy. "Thanks again. Bye." Kayla hung up the phone when she was sure the line was dead. Sighing, she smiled; that was nice to hear.

"Boy, I'll bet you _nothing_ could wipe that grin off your face," commented Sam, coming in and sitting next to the woman, who gave the rancher a large hug.

"Not a thing!" agreed Kayla, laughing. "One of my kids, Amy, just called. She said thank you."

"That was nice. 'Your' kids?" remarked Sam, lightly. "Must have been quite a day."

Kayla froze. She hadn't even realized what she had said, it had just seemed natural to call them 'her' kids. "I didn't even think about it. I guess I'm better with kids than I thought. We all had fun today," she added, and Sam smiled; she was glad it had turned out well.

"Here's to a new job," she said, bringing out a pint of Rocky Road ice cream.

"Oh! Rocky Road!" exclaimed Kayla, taking the carton in her hands, before handing it back to Sam moments later when it got too cold. "Yummy!"

"I thought so," said Sam. She hoped she had gotten the right kind, apparently she had. Handing one bowl to Kayla, she took one for herself, and then said, "So, tell me all about it."

"Well," began Kayla, and she told the rancher every detail of what happened, from Amy's arrival, to the pizza party, to her thoughts while driving home. When she was finished, her ice cream had turned into soup, but she ate it anyway. Sam had been done for quite a while now, but she was glad Kayla enjoyed her new job, and although it meant missing her on Saturday mornings and Wednesday nights, it was worth it to see her smile.

* * *

The days flew by, and before she knew it, two weeks had gone by, and Kayla had gone through four 'advice' sessions. Each client now had her phone number, and the trust was mutual between them all. Every session meant fun and games, but also talking about anything and everything and finding answers.

It was Saturday, and Sam drove Kayla to the Community Center. It was 'Bring Your Partner to Class Day', according to Kayla. The Saturday before, she had told the kids that the following weekend session, they would be discussing the person they had feelings for. If they felt comfortable, they could even bring that person to the class. So, Kayla was bringing Sam - what her kids did, she did.

Walking into the room, Kayla motioned for Sam to sit down, and the rancher chose to sit in Kayla's chair behind the desk, and was seated with a smirk. The counselor turned on the radio, and then noticed where Sam was sitting. She gave her a mock angry look, but the smiled; after all, it wasn't like she sat in the chair.

Amy and Jack arrived first, and as soon as they sat down, they joined hands. That was another thing Kayla made sure the kids were clear on: while they might have to watch their actions in public, it didn't matter in the class, and after two sessions, the couple was comfortable with that.

"You must be Sam," said Amy, kindly, and Sam nodded.

"And you must be Amy," said the rancher, "and Jack." The girls affirmed the fact with a nod. Ten minutes later, when everyone was present, Kayla decided it was time to start the class.

"As you all know, I asked you to be ready to discuss, or even to bring the person to class. Well, since I'm as much of a part of this class as the rest of you, this is Sam," introduced Kayla.

"Your girlfriend?" asked Peter, and Kayla nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Peter," he said, and Sam shook his hand. The others introduced themselves; all except Kyle. The boy sat quietly in the back of the room, something Kayla had come to expect, but something Sam found disconcerting.

Amy and Jack took the initiative to go next. "I'm Jack, and this is my girlfriend, Amy," said Jack, and the two stood. Sitting back down, Sam grinned inwardly when she noticed that their fingers had stayed interlocked since the time they arrived in the class and sat down. She thought it was cute.

Rachel brought her friend Lila, and got up enough courage to tell her why she was there. To everyone's pleasant surprise, Lila wasn't offended, and although she said the feelings weren't reciprocated, she was okay with it. They excused themselves to the hallway to have a more private talk.

Peter described the guy that he liked, and Kayla couldn't help but smile when she realized the change in him. In the first few sessions, the boy had been shy and timid, and hadn't said much. Now, he was an eager participant in the class. Kayla was pleased.

Dawn stayed quiet saying there was no one she liked at the moment. Kayla looked slightly skeptical, and it was enough to drive the girl to tears as she explained that her girlfriend of two months left her just three days ago. Kayla sat with her and comforted her, as Sam looked on with concern. And yet, she knew Kayla had it all under control, and wouldn't leave Dawn's side until she was sure the girl was okay. That was just the way Kayla was - she had a kind heart.

It was fifteen minutes before Dawn was able to convince Kayla that she was all right, and the others waited patiently, just as concerned as Kayla for their friend.

"Thank you," said Dawn, "but I'll be okay. I think talking about it helped," she added, and Kayla reluctantly returned to her place on the desk.

"All right. Kyle?" encouraged Kayla. The boy looked up at her, but said nothing. His eyes were dark and he stared at her with cold eyes, but Kayla remained quiet, and all eyes were on him, waiting for his response.

"No one," he muttered, at last. That said, the class returned to normal, the radio playing and the kids talking. Only Sam noticed the glare in the young man's eye - and decided to keep an eye on him for a while.

At one-thirty, Sam stood up, and told Kayla, "I've got to head home. I want to check on the horses," she explained. The rancher had been a little nervous about leaving the horses since she had noticed that there were new cat tracks leading to the barn each day. "I'll be back to pick you up around three, all right?"

"Better make it closer to four," said Kayla; she was planning on talking with Rachel, Lila, and Dawn for a little while after class was over at two.

Sam nodded, kissed her cheek, and walked out. A few of the kids whistled at the show of affection, but Kayla just smiled and waved them on, managing not to blush as she brought them back to the topic at hand.

As it turned out, Peter and the others didn't leave until almost two-thirty, and Dawn had to be home at three, as did Rachel and Lila, so by three-fifteen it was just Kayla and Kyle. The boy had returned just as Kayla was about to call Sam and ask her to pick her up early.

"Kayla? Can I talk to you?" he asked, coming around the corner and standing in the doorway.

"Sure," said Kayla, hoping she would finally be able to learn something about him, "come on in."

Kyle entered, and closed the door behind him. Kayla noticed that his features seemed softer than before, his brown eyes looked gentler, and his mouth was turned up in a half-smile of a smirk. He sat down on one of the chairs closest to Kayla's desk, and kept his head down, staring at his hands.

"Kyle? What is it?" asked Kayla, concerned.

"I… I just don't know what to do," he said. "I mean, the person I like is already taken, and probably wouldn't like me anyway. I told my parents last night, and now neither one of them will speak to me." As he spoke, he raised his head, and Kayla saw the tears in his eyes.

Kayla's heart went out to the young boy, and she crossed the room, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He sobbed into her shirt as he gripped her around the waist, and Kayla pulled him away, and then knelt down to be eye level with him.

"It'll be okay, Kyle," said Kayla, softly. "Whether or not they accept it, it'll be all right. There are people who feel the same way you do - that's why we have the group. So you don't feel alone," she said.

"Thanks," he sniffled, and stood up, pulling Kayla into a big hug. Kyle was about four or five inches taller than the woman, and a little broader, so he practically held her captive in his massive arms as he cried.

Suddenly, the water works were shut off, and he pulled back only to lean in and try to kiss her.

Kayla pulled her head back, and turned her head so his kiss landed on her cheek. "Kyle," she said, "you know I'm with Sam. What are you doing?"

"I like you, Kayla," he admitted. "I want to be with you."

"No, Kyle," insisted Kayla, and tried unsuccessfully to squirm out of his grasp. "Kyle, don't!"

"Why? I can love you like she'll never be able to," he said, and Kayla realized with horror exactly what he was talking about. "Let me love you like that."

"Don't!" said Kayla, and managed to get her hands free and slap him across the face. In anger, he grabbed her by the arms - hard enough to hurt even through the jacket - and drew her to him, pressing his lips against hers painfully hard. Kayla managed to push herself away, and hit the desk, turning quickly and going behind it, trying to keep it between her and the advancing enraged teenager.

Just then, the door opened, and Jo walked in. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," fibbed Kyle, "I was just leaving. See you Wednesday, Kayla."

Jo watched him curiously as he left, and then turned to Kayla. "Are you all right? I heard some commotion in here."

Kayla nodded, and tried not to look as frightened as she felt. "I'm okay," she insisted, so Jo left. Kayla took a deep breath, and concentrated on not letting herself cry. It had been a scary situation, and she was glad nothing really bad had happened, but nonetheless, she wondered what his comment about Wednesday night could mean. Also, she wondered whether or not she should tell Sam.

Taking off the jacket, she examined her arms, only to find them red, and forming a large bruise on each of her biceps. They were sore, and would leave an ugly mark on each arm. Slipping her jacket back on, Kayla decided she would have to wear a sweatshirt for a while in order to hide the bruises from Sam.

Sam arrived twenty minutes later, just before four o'clock, and was surprised to see Kayla waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, and Kayla nodded, heading to the truck immediately. "Hey, is everything okay?" Kayla simply nodded. "You sure? It's not often you wait outside for me, you're usually still inside talking with the kids."

Kayla shook her head. "No, they all left already," she said. "Dawn, Rachel, and Lila all had to be home by three."

"So, why didn't you call me earlier? You shouldn't have to wait that long," said Sam, and she felt bad. She wished she would've known that Kayla had gotten out early.

"It's all right," said Kayla, and decided she could wait to tell Sam what happened; she didn't want to upset the rancher. "Kyle came in and I finally got him to talk to me."

"Kyle?" asked Sam, but she kept her suspicions to herself. He was Kayla's client, and the rancher was sure that Kayla wanted to keep the best opinion of them possible, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Yeah," said Kayla, as she climbed in the truck. She waited until Sam started the vehicle to continue. "He was upset because he told his parents last night, and now they won't talk to him."

"Hm," grunted Sam, not committing a full reply. She wasn't sure why she didn't like the kid, she just had a bad feeling.

When they arrived at the Ranch, Sam started fixing dinner right away. Kayla took off her coat since it was warm in the house, and sat down on the bed, writing in her journal.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. "Kay?" asked Sam, softly. "It's ready to eat."

"I'll be there in a minute," said Kayla, and finished the last sentence of her entry for the day. Shutting the diary, she walked out to the den, where Sam was serving the dinner of baked potatoes, vegetables, and a small steak. She sat down next to her, the need for a sweatshirt completely slipping her mind, as she was so close to the fire.

"Here you are," said Sam, handing the woman her plate, as well as the silverware. Dishing up the food, she served Kayla's first and then her own. "Do you want something to drink?" There was no answer. "Kayla, what do you want to drink?" she tried again, but didn't get a response.

Sighing, the rancher tapped her friend on the shoulder, and was shocked to see her grab her arm in pain. "Kay?" asked Sam, confused. "Are you all right? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, it's okay," said Kayla, "I just bumped into something, that's all."

"Let me see," insisted Sam, and she gently pried Kayla's hand away. "Kay," she said, "you didn't just 'bump into something'. The bruises show fingerprints. Who did this?" she asked, her voice low.

"It's all right, Sam," Kayla said, and tried to brush it off, but Sam cut her off by locking eyes with the blonde.

"No, it's not, Kayla. Who hurt you?" she demanded.

Kayla sighed. "Kyle," she said. "I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me, he just got a little angry."

"Kyle?!" exclaimed the rancher. "What happened?"

"He just got mad because he said he liked me, and I told him I was with you," admitted Kayla.

Sam was enraged. "He came on to you?" she said, hotly.

"He's just a kid, Sam," said Kayla, gently. "He's just a very confused young man."

"Yeah, a kid who decided he felt like hurting the most important thing in my life," retorted Sam, angrily.

"Sam, just let it go," pleaded Kayla, smiling at Sam's remark in spite of the seriousness of the conversation. "It's okay, really it is. Please, Sam, don't make a big deal out of this. It's nothing," she added, and put a hand on the rancher's arm.

Sam looked in Kayla's beseeching eyes, and knew she couldn't say no to that look. "All right," she sighed, "but I want you to be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Kayla smiled, and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I know, and I will," she said, and the two finished their dinner in peace.

When Sam came back into the den from washing the dishes, she felt her heart pause for a moment when she saw the bruises on Kayla's arms. She felt that she had let the woman down, because she had not protected her, and hadn't been there when Kayla needed her.

"I'm sorry," she said, and Kayla looked up, surprised.

"Sorry about what?" Kayla asked, as Sam sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry that Kyle was able to hurt you," she said. "I shouldn't have left so early. If I'd have stayed, this wouldn't have happened."

"Sam," said Kayla, gently, taking the woman's hand, "it's not your fault. You left because you had to, and you came back later than usual because I asked you to. This isn't your fault, so don't blame yourself, all right?" she asked.

"I just feel like if I had just done things differently -" began the rancher, but Kayla didn't let her finish her sentence.

"No, Sam," interrupted Kayla. "I'm fine, so don't worry about it, okay? Please, let's not talk about it anymore. It's time to get some sleep, I think," she said, and Sam agreed. Although it was a little early, both women were tired, and Sam wasn't about to argue with the woman.

Sam and Kayla both climbed into Sam's bed, and neither one said anything. Since the shooting at the bank, and the first night Kayla had come in after a nightmare, Kayla had slept in Sam's bed as the rancher held her and made her feel safe. It had become a tradition, a habit, that they both enjoyed. At least there, Sam knew she could watch over the woman she loved.

* * *

Wednesday came all too soon for Sam, who, when she realized what day it was, became increasingly worried as the hours passed. The rancher had been on edge since Kayla told her what Kyle had done, and was concerned for her safety. Kyle seemed like the kind of guy who was easily set off into a rage, and that could be dangerous.

At five o'clock, Kayla announced that she was getting ready to go, and Sam spent the entire half hour pacing the floor. When Kayla came out of her room, fully dressed and ready to leave, Sam tried to talk her out of it.

"Kay, don't go," she pleaded.

"Sam, I have to," she said, "the kids need me."

"Then let me go with you," she insisted.

Kayla smiled, and kissed her, gently. "I thought Bill wanted you to go over the information he found on the mountain lions," she said. "And besides, I'll be fine. I won't be alone, there'll be others there with me, like the kids, as well as Jo and Jack." Jack was the nightly janitor for the Community Center, and enjoyed the small talk between him and Kayla.

"Bill can wait," said Sam, and the worry showed in her eyes.

"Sam, listen," said Kayla. "I know you want to protect me, and I love you for that, but I'll be fine. Trust me. I love you," she said, and kissed the rancher once more before she left.

"I love you, too," said Sam, as she walked Kayla to her car. "Call me if you need anything, okay? I can be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks," said Kayla, and drove away, the rancher watching until she was nothing but a blue speck on the horizon of the dying light of day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kayla arrived at the Community Center a half hour later, and was surprised to find that the parking lot was practically empty. Walking inside, she was even more startled to find the front desk abandoned. Hearing footsteps, she turned, and saw Jack, with his large ring of keys and a mop, walking towards her.

"Hi, Kayla," he said, smiling.

"Hi, Jack," she replied. "No one's here?"

"No," confirmed Jack, "Jo had to go home for a family emergency, and she told me to tell you that you only had one appointment, and that was at six-thirty."

"Okay, thanks," said Kayla, and she walked on back to the room. Taking the time to turn on the radio, she sang along with a couple of songs, before she heard someone enter the room. Looking up, there stood Kyle.

"I'm here for my appointment," he said, and Kayla managed to stand and look unconcerned.

"Come on in," she said, and he entered, making sure he closed the door behind him. "You can leave the door open," she said, but he shook his head, and made his way over to her.

"No," he said, his voice deep and gruff, "I don't think so. I told you I'd see you tonight, Kayla."

"What did you need to talk about?" asked Kayla, trying to remain calm. She still believed there was a slight chance that the boy only wanted someone to talk to, and didn't want to scare him off or offend him by reacting the wrong way.

"Who said anything about talking?" he grinned, and Kayla felt her heart skip a beat as she backed herself into the wall.

"Listen, Kyle, I don't know exactly what you had in mind, but I can tell you right now I won't go through with it," she said, trying the bold effect. "I love Sam, and," she was going to continue, but he cut her off.

"No! You love me!" he shouted. "You love me, and I love you!" Putting one hand around her throat, he just rested it there, sending a message to her that any attempts at escape would be useless.

Then, suddenly, he spun her around, and ripped the jacket from her body. Her arms were jerked backwards, and she stifled a cry of pain. Kyle turned her around again, and put his right hand over her throat, just holding her against the wall.

"You have to love me, I'm a man! I can give you so much more," he said, and crushed his lips into hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and she pushed against his chest with her hand, succeeding in disengaging his mouth. Angered, he applied more pressure to the hand he still had around her throat.

"I can't love you like that, Kyle," she insisted. "For one thing, you're a little young."

"I'll be eighteen in a week," he said, proudly. "Ever since I saw you on the news, I knew I had to have you," he explained, and Kayla remained quiet, deciding it was smarter not to say anything. "You looked so beautiful. That's why I came to this group thing, you know. I'm not gay, I just wanted to see you." Kayla wondered how he knew she was taking over the group, but kept her questions to herself.

"Even though you were kissing a girl, I knew you'd fall for me! All I have to do is show you what I can do for you that Sam will never be able to do," he said, and reached his left hand down to the button of his jeans.

Kayla, her frightened movements controlled by adrenaline, brought her leg up, and kneed him right in the spot he was trying to reveal. Instead of doubling over and letting her go, Kayla was startled when the pressure on her throat increased, and he merely grimaced.

At this point, Kayla found it hard to breathe, and her vision started to cloud. "I don't want to hurt you," Kyle said, "but I _will_ have you, one way or another! It won't be as much fun if you're unconscious, but, you've got to work with what you've got, right?" he sneered.

"Right," she rasped, "and you don't _have_ anything!"

The bold move was not the smartest thing to do, but Kayla felt a flash of anger, and let it take over. Sometimes, if the victim got angry and fought back, she heard that the man left them alone, that there were really just bullies who were all talk. Not necessarily.

"Not nice," growled Kyle, his expression angry and hard, and clenched his right hand a little tighter.

Kayla felt the world lose it's grip on her, and she started to go under. Kyle's wild eyes, the ballistic look on his face, and the room, all faded to black. Her thoughts were focused on one thing:

_Sam…_

Somehow, she knew the rancher would never make it in time.

Sam hung up the phone, and sighed. Bill's wife said he had gone out for the evening, and so, wouldn't be able to go over the evidence he had found for her about the mountain lion's whereabouts.

_I could have gone with Kayla after all_, she thought. The rancher almost got in her truck and drove down to the Community Center, although it meant she would show up late and interrupt the class, but decided against it. Kayla had said she'd be fine, and Sam got the idea that she wanted to handle it on her own. If she showed up now, Sam was afraid Kayla would think she didn't trust her.

Glancing up at the clock, Sam realized it was only six o'clock; Kayla wouldn't be home for another three hours or so. Sometimes the sessions ran late, depending upon how many kids she had and how much they found to talk about. Sam was glad that Kayla enjoyed her job, but she worried about the woman, too.

Ever since Kayla had told her about Kyle, Sam had been on edge. She worried about her constantly, as always, but the concern increased when she wasn't around.

It had taken Sam a day to decide that Kayla was hiding something important, and then another few hours to drag it out of her. When Kayla told her about Kyle's threat, it did nothing to ease the rancher's worry. The counselor insisted that it was nothing, that she could take care of it, and Sam wanted to believe her, but it was hard. When the one you love is in potential danger, only when you know you can protect do you feel a little better; knowing the blonde was more than fifteen minutes away wasn't helping Sam's anxiety at all.

Sam had become so anxious in fact, that instead of keeping her gun locked up inside a metal box in the cabinet, she had left it on the counter, the box remaining unlocked. Kayla hadn't noticed, or if she had, she didn't say anything about it.

The rancher felt the 'stomach monster' come alive, and realized she hadn't eaten much at dinner. While Kayla had wolfed down the pork chops and vegetables, Sam merely picked at her salad, too nervous and worried to eat. Knowing that it wouldn't help her to go hungry, she made herself a peanut butter sandwich and munched on that.

As she threw away the napkin, she felt a horrifyingly strong fear grip her like a vice, and she froze.

_Something's wrong. Something's wrong with Kayla. I've got to go to her_, she thought. She felt the urgency so clearly that she could almost hear Kayla crying out for her - her ears couldn't, but her heart did. Fearing the worst, Sam grabbed her loaded gun as she ran out the door and jumped in her truck.

Driving as fast as she was able to - safely, Sam arrived in the parking lot of the Community Center twenty minutes later, just as the clock in her truck turned to read 6:32. Jogging inside, she was met by Jack, who gave her a strange look as she gave no indication of slowing down her pace to talk to him. The rancher rounded the corner and stood at the entrance to Kayla's class, and was surprised by what she held before her.

There, as the woman's struggles lessened, stood Kyle, his hand gripping Kayla's throat so hard she couldn't breathe. Sam could see the counselor's eyes clouding over, and knew she had to do something, and fast.

"Get away from her," she said, her voice low and dangerous.

The sudden noise startled Kyle, and he spun around, too worried about being caught to keep his hold on Kayla's throat. The blonde slid to the floor, gasping for air, and putting a hand around her sore and bruised neck. When Kyle saw that it was Kayla's girlfriend, he reached his hand down to his side to pull out a gun - it was nothing more than a pistol, but he had seen his father shoot it, and knew it could do major damage.

Sam, noticing the movement of the boy's hand, reached her right hand behind her back and pulled the gun from her waistband. "Mine's bigger," she said, holding the .38 expertly in her hand, as she aimed for the boy's chest. He let the gun drop to the floor, and backed away. Sam took this opportunity to pick up his gun, and put it in the waistband of her jeans so he wouldn't have access to his weapon. Satisfied that he was scared, and now unarmed, Sam shot him a warning glance, and went to Kayla's side, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Kay, are you okay?" she asked, kneeling next to her.

It took her a moment to regain her breath, but Kayla muttered, "Yeah. I'll be all right."

"Let me see," said Sam, and she touched Kayla's neck with gentle and skilled fingers. The woman winced, as the area was very sore and sensitive, and Sam pulled back. "It'll be tender for a while, but you'll be okay," she deduced, and Kayla nodded, weakly, as Sam kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

"And as for you," said the rancher, standing and walking towards the frightened boy who hadn't moved since Sam took his gun, "you hurt the woman I love. You caused her pain. Do you have any idea how angry I am right now?"

"What are you going to do?" whimpered Kyle, the false bravado gone.

"Well, I'm not going to kill you, if for no other reason than the fact that it's illegal," said Sam, to the boy's relief - that had been one of his concerns for a bit. "But what if I gave you a dose of your own medicine, huh?" Kyle's eyes widened a little at that threat, and he swallowed, hard. "What if I grabbed your throat and just -"

"Sam!" said Kayla, struggling to her feet. She didn't like seeing the rancher so upset, even if it was because someone had hurt her. Sam paused, and lowered her hand, which she had brought to within inches of the boy's throat. "Kyle, I'm not going to press charges."

"What?!" demanded Sam, shocked. "Kayla, he could have killed you!"

"I told you, Sam, he's just a young boy," said Kayla, "a young man who has the rest of his life to live. Just so long as you live it away from me. Kyle, if I ever see you again…" she said, but was unsure of what to say.

Sam finished it for her. "Let's just say you won't even have a five second head start," she said, her voice cold, and Kyle's eyes grew wide as he realized her implication.

"Now, leave," she ordered, and Kyle was off like a shot, tearing out of the room like the devil was on his heels. He never knew the devil could have blue eyes.

As soon as she was sure Kyle was gone, Kayla collapsed into tears, and Sam caught her before she fell to the ground. "Shh…" murmured the rancher, softly. "It's all right, now. He's gone, and I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"I'm not hurt, I've just never been so scared in my life," said Kayla. "I thought I was going to die."

"No, it's okay," soothed Sam, holding the woman tightly. "You're safe. It's all going to be all right." Minutes passed, and Kayla's tears ebbed, as her heart beat returned to normal.

"Thanks," said Kayla, sniffling. Pulling away from the rancher, she wiped her eyes, and smiled at her. "You saved me, Sam. You saved my life."

The rancher seemed a little startled by the admission, and her blue eyes widened. "Well, no, I just," she began, but couldn't think of what to say next, "I mean, I didn't…"

"Yes, you did," interrupted Kayla, softly. "I don't know how you knew, but I am so glad you came." Wrapping her arms around the rancher's waist, she buried her head into her shoulder as the woman leaned down, and held Kayla in her strong arms.

"We can talk about that on the way," said Sam, keeping her arm around Kayla as they walked, "but let's head home, okay?" Kayla nodded, and climbed in the truck. She put her seat belt on as Sam started the truck, and leaned her head against the passenger side window.

"Hey, you all right?" asked Sam, reaching out a hand and squeezing Kayla's shoulder, gently.

"Yeah," sighed Kayla, "I think so." Shaking her head, she sat up, and asked, "So, how did you know?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure, actually. All of a sudden, I just got this feeling that something was wrong, and I had to go to you," she said. "It was really strange, it was almost as if I could hear you calling my name."

"I _thought_ about calling you, but I couldn't," said Kayla, and she willed herself not to break down into tears again.

"Hm," said Sam, "that is strange. At any rate, there's only one word that comes to mind to explain our connection, the way we know when the other is in trouble, and such."

"What word?" asked Kayla, looking up at Sam, interested.

"Soul-mates," said the rancher.

Kayla was quiet for a moment, before nodding and taking Sam's hand in her own and smiling. "Soul-mates," she agreed, and Sam grinned.

"It's like a bond," she explained, "like we're… _one_," was the word she came up with. Kayla grinned again, and gave her a hug as they pulled into the driveway of the Ranch. When they entered the house, Kayla immediately went into the bathroom, to examine the marks on her neck in the mirror over the sink.

Sam, deciding she rather liked the warm feeling that she received from talking with Kayla about soul-mates, walked into the den, and sat down on the couch, focusing on the events of the evening. Glancing around the room as she was lost in her thoughts, she noticed the piano, and realized how long it had been since she had played. She had a sudden urge to sit down and try it again.

Taking a seat on the bench, she positioned it so she was comfortable, and placed her fingers on the keys. Closing her eyes, and going from memory, she played a flawless rendition of Pachbel's Canon in D Minor.

As she hit the last few notes, she heard Kayla say, "That was beautiful, Sam. I had no idea you could play so well. Do you take requests?" she added, and Sam smiled.

"Only for you," she said, and Kayla walked over and stood beside her.

"Do you know the Moonlight Sonata?" she asked, and the rancher's response was to launch into the song. The two spent the next hour and a half taking turns at the piano; Sam spent more time 'tickling the ivories' than Kayla, because the counselor did not know as much, but they both enjoyed themselves.

For Kayla, the best part of the evening was when Sam would play a song, and then sing along with it, softly. The counselor loved hearing the rancher's voice, and told her as much.

"I love hearing you sing," she said.

"Thank you," said Sam, smiling up at the woman she loved. Bringing her closer towards her to place a gentle kiss on her lips, Sam asked, "Are you about ready to go to bed?"

Kayla nodded. "Yeah," she said, and changed into her sweats, as the rancher donned sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"It's supposed to snow tomorrow," said Kayla, climbing under the covers, and enjoying the warmth the rancher's electric blanket provided.

"Yeah? Well, it's about time," said the rancher, as she put an arm around the blonde. "It's a good thing the horses will be in the barn; it's warmer in there."

"Speaking of the horses," said Kayla, "any news on the mountain lion?"

Sam shook her head. "As far as I can tell, it's still somewhere between our property and Bill's. Bill hasn't lost any more calves, so it may be over here," she said.

"Should we be worried?" asked Kayla, and Sam shrugged.

"Not sure," she replied. "If it hasn't eaten in a while, it may be desperate enough to come out during the snow fall. That means I'll have to keep an even closer eye on the horses," said Sam, as she hid a yawn.

"Well, I think we can worry about that later," said Kayla, placing a kiss on Sam's kiss. "Right now, let's just worry about getting to sleep." Sam agreed, and the two women fell asleep - the rancher dreamed…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Looking around, Sam realized she was at the waterfall. And she wasn't alone. She noticed a leather-clad warrior woman and petite blonde kneeling next to the water's edge, and recognized them immediately.

"Xena? Gabrielle?" she asked, approaching them.

Gabrielle turned and smiled at her. "Hi, Sam," she said, and Xena merely nodded her acknowledgment. Sam noticed that the two were quite close; Xena had her arms around Gabrielle, who was leaning back into the warrior's embrace. The warrior placed a gentle kiss on her bard's forehead.

"You two are, uh, together?" asked Sam, a little awkwardly.

Xena nodded. "Yes. And are you and Kayla together as well?" she asked, and it was Sam's turn to nod.

"Yeah," said the rancher, sitting next to the couple. "I finally told her how I feel."

"Good for you," said Gabrielle, smiling up at the rancher. "I knew you would. You worry about her," she observed, after a moment of silence.

"Yes," nodded Sam, and Xena could relate. "She was hurt today. She'll be okay, I just hate that she got hurt at all. It seems like there should be something more I can do," admitted the frustrated rancher.

"I'm sure just knowing that you care for her, and that you love her is enough," said Gabrielle, and Sam gave the woman a half-smile.

"I hope so," said Sam, "but it isn't for me. I should be able to protect her."

The warrior spoke up. "I know, Sam. But I've learned no matter how hard you try, you can't protect her every moment of every day - and believe me, I've tried," she said, and Gabrielle smiled at her. "All you can do, is protect her when you're able, and be there for her when she needs you."

"This mountain lion, is it dangerous?" asked Gabrielle, after a pause.

Sam looked at her, surprised. "How do you know about that?"

"This is your dream," shrugged Gabrielle, "whatever you know, we know. We're just your subconscious trying to help you figure it out, in a way."

The rancher shrugged; that made sense. "To answer your question, I'm not sure. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, but I am worried about the fact that it hasn't been back since the rainstorm; at least, not to attack the animals. That means it's more than likely hungry - they're very smart," she added, "and it may even be waiting for the right moment."

Gabrielle nodded. "Just be prepared," she said, and they melted away as the rancher awoke to the sunlight on her face.

Glancing over to her right, she noticed that Kayla was still sleeping soundly. Grinning, she was going to get up without waking her and make breakfast for her, but her knee had other plans. As the rancher stood, her knee decided it was not happy, and didn't feel like holding her weight anymore. Buckling, it gave out on her, and Sam fell back onto the bed, waking Kayla.

"Sam?" asked the groggy woman, who became wide awake when she noticed how the rancher's face was contorted in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Sam, after a pause to catch her breath - the sudden pain had taken her by surprise. "My knee just isn't behaving." Then, looking out the window, and noticing the cold rain that was falling, muttered, "Damn cold."

"Cold? Is it worse when it's cold outside, Sam?" asked Kayla, and Sam cursed under her breath; she hadn't meant to let Kayla know that the pain increased when the weather was bad.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It just affects the joints more when the weather is cold or damp."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Kayla, her anxious green eyes searching Sam's face in earnest.

"No, it'll pass," said Sam, and, true to her word, a few minutes later she was able to stand and walk around without too much pain. "I'm gonna go feed the horses," she said, pulling on a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, and a heavy overcoat - snow was cold!

"Okay," said Kayla, as she closed her eyes and rolled back over. Gripping Sam's vacated pillow, she sighed into it, and fell back asleep. Sam just smiled, and walked out the door.

The snow that had fallen was barely enough to cover the ground, but it was still very cold out. As Sam entered the barn, she worried about the horses; they didn't like being cooped up for too long - maybe she could take Venus out for a ride later, depending upon the weather.

Giving each horse their feed, she talked with them for a while, told them to keep warm, and then returned to the house. Shaking the water and frost from her clothes, the rancher removed her coat and put it back on the hanger, and grinned when she noticed that Kayla was still sleeping.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she said, climbing on top of the covers and shaking Kayla's shoulder, "time to get up." There was no response. "Kayla? Come on," urged Sam, "I'll cook pancakes for breakfast." Green eyes flew open, and Sam laughed at the counselor's expectant and delighted face.

"Really? Pancakes?" asked Kayla, and Sam nodded.

"Yep, but you have to get up," she said, and Kayla sighed.

"The things I do for pancakes," she muttered, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"The things you do for _food_," joked Sam, and barely ducked in time to miss a flying pillow aimed at her head. Laughing, she left the room, and let Kayla change as she cooked breakfast.

By the time the woman walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later, Sam had a fire going in the den to warm the house - and her knee, and breakfast completely ready.

"Smells good," commented Kayla, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Sam smiled, and brought over a plate of pancakes, adding them to the table which was occupied with bacon and eggs, as well as orange juice and syrup.

"Thanks," said Sam, and they ate the rest of breakfast in silence. "I'm going to check the weather forecast for today," said Sam, as she cleared the table.

"All right," said Kayla, deciding to join the rancher on the couch. She couldn't help but notice how the woman kept her right knee extended, and curled her left leg next to her body - she assumed the rancher was in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Kayla, putting a hand on the rancher's knee, but quickly withdrawing it when the woman was unable to control a flinch.

"Yeah, I'm all right," said Sam, but it was obvious Kayla didn't believe her. "I'll be fine, Kay," said the rancher, turning to face the woman. "The weather says the snow should let up by noon, and then not start until later tonight or early tomorrow, so maybe I'll go horseback riding sometime today. The exercise might help," she added, and Kayla nodded.

"I'd go with you," said Kayla, "but I've got laundry I need to do, and some other things I have to finish up."

"That's okay," said Sam, "you can come with me another time." Kayla nodded, and then left the living room, walking into the guest bedroom, retrieving something, and then going into the den. Sam, curious, shut off the TV once the forecast was over - rain for two days, snow for three - and entered the den. Kayla was sitting on the couch, a notebook and pen in hand.

"I didn't know you wrote," said the rancher, and Kayla jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Sam, you scared me," accused the woman, and Sam sat down next to her.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't know you were a writer," she repeated.

"Yeah," said Kayla. "I just do a little poetry, nothing very good."

"May I?" asked Sam, and Kayla handed her the papers. Flipping through them, Sam read one of the first entries - it was very good. "Kay, this is excellent. I love it," said Sam.

"Really?" asked Kayla, her face hopeful.

"Really," affirmed Sam, giving the woman her poems back. "It's terrific."

"Thank you," said Kayla, as her heart soared - she had never shown anyone her work before, and was ecstatic that her first response was a good one.

"Looks like the fire's dying down," said Sam, and she put a few more logs on the fire before it died down completely, and left the house feeling cold.

"So, are you still planning on going riding?" asked Kayla, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, "she said. "The horses don't like to be locked in the barn for a long period of time, so I'll probably take them all out for a little while in the next few days. I'll take Venus today, and maybe Mercury if I have time," she added. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready."

Kayla nodded, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast," she said, "it was delicious."

"Anytime," said the rancher, smiling. She took her shower, and let the warm water stream down her body to her knee, hoping it would help. She knew if her knee hurt too much, she would be unable to ride, and she didn't want that. The pounding pressure of the hot water seemed to work, and the joint didn't hurt as much when the rancher got out of the shower, as it had when she had first got in.

She timed things just right; as she finished getting dressed, she glanced out the window, and noticed that it was no longer snowing. The sun was even trying to peek out from behind the clouds - that was a good sign. Maybe it wouldn't rain for a while. Then again, snow had a habit of starting as suddenly as it stopped in Utah's winter…

"Well, I'm heading out," Sam announced to the den, before she realized Kayla was not there. Entering the living room, she found that Kayla was fiddling with the radio, trying to get it to work.

"Here," said the rancher, and she showed Kayla which buttons did what and how to operate each piece of equipment in the entertainment center. "I'm going to head out on Venus," she said, when she was done.

"Okay," said Kayla, "just be careful."

Sam smiled. "Always looking out for me, huh?" she asked, softly.

Kayla returned the grin, but her tone was serious. "Always," she said. Sam leaned over and gave her a kiss. It was a soft kiss, and a tender kiss, but a kiss of reassurance and safety as well as comfort and love. They pulled back, and Sam smiled - she knew the counselor's heart was probably beating as fast as her own - and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Love you," she said, and turned to walk out the door, taking her coat down from the hook in front of the door.

"Love you, too," replied Kayla, and watched as the rancher walked out into the snow covered land. Grinning, she turned back to the living room, and cranked the local country station as she wrote her poetry.

Sam lead Venus from the barn, and then removed her gear from the tack room, before saddling her up and mounting the Palomino. She paused for a moment, before shaking her head, smiling as she was able to hear Kayla's blaring of the radio even outdoors. Clicking her tongue, she trotted the horse around for a while to let the mare get used to the light snow that rested on the ground, before letting her have her head and allowing her to gallop.

The two went through the forest, taking the fallen trees at an effortless leap, both enjoying the expense of energy. Sam's knee was only giving a slight objection to the jolts, but nonetheless, she figured she would turn the horse back towards the Ranch in less than an hour. After landing one particular jump, Venus stopped, and refused to go any further.

"What is it, girl?" asked Sam, patting the mare's neck, comfortingly. "Are you okay?" The horse snorted, and her eyes grew wild. Sam thought she heard a low growl, but she couldn't be sure - the wind was picking up, after all, so they would be heading back soon.

"Come on, girl," said the rancher, "we'll head home in just a minute, okay?" As soon as the heels of the rancher's boots touched the horse's flanks, she reared, whinnying in fright.

"Whoa!" shouted Sam, struggling to keep a handle on the Palomino. "Whoa, easy, Venus!" she said, but to no avail. The horse proved to be stronger than her mistress, and threw the woman to the ground. As Sam fell to the ground, her foot was caught in the stirrup for a moment, and her right knee was twisted at an unnatural angle. She hit the forest floor hard, hitting her head on a fallen tree trunk, knocking her unconscious.

Venus nudged her mistress, knowing something was wrong. She might be a horse, but even horses know that blood is not supposed to be seen on a human's forehead. She could still smell the danger that had frightened her, but she wouldn't leave her mistress' side - she was too obedient, and too gentle. Yes, even horses know loyalty.

Meanwhile, the mountain lion eyed the horse and fallen rider with interest. A low growl emitted from his throat once more, and he watched as the horse's head shot up. Still, the animal did not leave the human's side. As Sam lay, unmoving, on the ground, the mountain lion closed in on its prey…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kayla began to get worried when Sam did not return in an hour and a half, but accompanied it to the fact that Sam loved her horses and wanted to let them run. By the time she had the idea for her third poem of the day down on paper, she knew something was wrong… she could feel it in her heart.

_Maybe this is what Sam meant by a bond_, she thought.

Walking outside, she was a little unsettled to see the snow had resumed its descent, layering the ground in an inch of cold white powder. Whistling, she frowned when Venus did not come to her. She tried once more, before deciding to take Silverbow out to find the rancher. Saddling the horse quickly, she glanced over at the dogs in the pen and suddenly got an idea. Arcadia and Eurich could find their mistress much faster than Kayla and Silverbow.

Letting them out, they seemed to sense something wasn't right, and they remained quiet and subdued. "Find Sam," said Kayla, and pointed in the direction she had last seen the woman. "Go!" she commanded, and they ran off, leaving a set of footprints in the snow for her to follow. Mounting Silverbow, she went off in search of the rancher.

Half an hour later, the dogs let out a howl, and Kayla nudged Silverbow into a trot, following the noise. Going carefully through the trees, the blonde was shocked by what she saw: there, lying on the ground, too still for Kayla's racing heart, was the crumpled snow-covered form of her love.

To make matters worse, Kayla heard growling and fighting, and realized the dogs were fighting off the mountain lion. Wishing she had thought enough to bring the tranquilizer gun with her, she got to her feet cautiously, and crept over to the fallen rancher, so as not to attract the attention of the large cat.

The blonde was surprised to see that Venus was still there, seemingly standing guard over her mistress. Although the snow covered the mare she refused to budge - and she seemed to be standing funny. Kayla approached slowly, and her eyes widened when she saw a large gash on her hind leg, apparently from an encounter with the mountain lion.

"Venus," whispered Kayla, stroking the mare's neck gently. "It'll be okay, girl. I'm going to help Sam, but I'll be back for you." The mare snorted, and even nudged Kayla closer to the rancher with a bob of her head.

Kayla knelt next to the rancher, and brought her hand to her mouth as her breath caught in her throat. Running her eyes across the woman's body, she scanned for any visible external or internal injuries, and although she didn't find much, the things she did find scared her.

Blood from the cut on the side of Sam's face was encrusted around the wound, down the side of her bronzed cheek, and even into her hairline, marring her beautiful jet black hair. Her right leg seemed to be at an odd angle, and Kayla hoped she hadn't broken anything. Despite the fact that she was unconscious, the snow covered form shook; from cold, shock, or maybe even both, Kayla wasn't sure.

Kayla reached out a shaking hand and cupped the rancher's face. "Sam," she said, softly, trying to keep from crying, "Sam, come on. Wake up, Sam. Come on, sweetheart, wake up. You're scaring me, come on," she said, her voice urgent as a frantic tone took over.

Arcadia came over to her side, and licked her mistress' face with care as she whimpered. The lion had been chased away, deciding that the meal he had been anticipating wasn't worth the effort of fighting off a horse and two dogs, and now the two Shepherds seemed to be pleading with their mistress as much as Kayla - anything to get her to respond.

"Sam, please, wake up. Don't leave me. Don't leave me!" she shouted, tears flowing - unnoticed, and then her voice quieted to a light trace as she said, "Don't you leave me."

_Kay? I can hear you_, thought Sam, the fog in her mind clearing enough for her to recognize the woman's voice. And the pain. Without the fog, there was the pain. _Oh, God… It hurts. I really don't want to wake up, but… it'd probably make Kayla feel better, so…_

Blue eyes fluttered open as Sam groaned, and Kayla let a sob of joy escape her throat - Sam was alive. The rancher looked into sad green eyes, and rasped, "D… don't cry." The cold made her teeth chatter, and it was hard to speak, but she had to let Kayla know she was all right. "I… it's o… okay," she murmured, her eyes drifting shut again.

"No, Sam! Stay awake," said Kayla, compelling the rancher to obey. "Please, Sam, stay with me, okay?" At a weak nod from the woman, she asked, "Can you sit up?"

"I think so," said Sam, and she tried to do it on her own, but waves of dizziness caught her unaware. Kayla slipped an arm under her shoulders, and raised her into a sitting position, as easily as she could, wincing each time Sam gasped in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Kayla, green eyes looking deeply concerned into cloudy blue pools that still had difficulty focusing.

"Name something," said Sam. All her muscles were tight from her shivering in the cold, so they were tense and unhappy about being so cramped, but the look Kayla was giving her told her she wanted something specific. Either that, or the woman was going to stay with her and find a way to get her home without moving her - Sam knew her too well.

"My head and my… knee, really," she said, clenching her teeth to keep them from gnashing together. "I can stand, nothing's broken."

"Are you sure?" asked Kayla, and Sam's only response was to lean on her for support and get shakily to her feet, favoring her right knee considerably. Calling Venus to her, she felt her heart constrict when she saw the large wound on the mare's flank.

"Oh, Venus," she said, and patted the mare's neck with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, girl. You should've left," said Sam, but the mare just snorted at her. Calling for Silverbow, Sam commanded her to kneel, and then carefully positioned herself over the saddle before Kayla got on behind her. Clicking her tongue, Kayla took the rancher home, the reins of the injured Palomino in her left hand as she led the horse back to the Ranch, dogs not far behind.

En route, Kayla did all she could to keep Sam awake and talking. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the Ranch came into view, and Silverbow was told to kneel again. Kayla climbed off first, and then helped Sam to do the same, before leading the rancher to the house - against the woman's objections.

"Venus…" she muttered, but Kayla led her away.

"She'll be okay," said Kayla, "I'll call the vet once we get you into bed and warmed up." The woman gave in, but it wasn't like she had a choice. She couldn't walk without the aid of the counselor, so anywhere Kayla wanted to go, Sam was forced to follow.

"Here," said Kayla, pulling down the covers and helping Sam as the woman struggled to climb into bed, "just take it easy." Supporting most of the rancher's weight, Kayla waited patiently until Sam had her rear end on the bed, and then slowly swung her legs onto the mattress. Grimacing, she laid her head back, and closed her eyes.

"Thanks," said the rancher, grabbing the warm covers and bringing them as close to her as she could. The electric blanket was on high, and doing a good job of heating the rancher, but still the woman shivered. The cold had gotten to her, and Kayla could only hope she wouldn't get sick - catching the flu or hypothermia or worse was the last thing she needed.

"Call Bill," she said, talking forcefully through her teeth as she willed them to stop chattering, "he'll help Venus." Kayla nodded, and called from the phone by Sam's bed, so she could keep an eye on the rancher while she talked.

"Bill, this is Kayla," she said, when the man answered the phone. "I'm calling for Sam. Venus was injured by the mountain lion, and we'd like you to come out and take a look at her." Bill agreed, and when he found out Sam had also been hurt, he said he'd be over in just a few minutes. Wishing the rancher well, Bill hung up, and Kayla glanced over at Sam, smiling when she noticed the woman didn't look as pale as before.

"He said he'll be here as soon as he can," relayed Kayla, and Sam nodded. She didn't feel as cold now, but her knee was killing her, and so was her head.

"Kay," said the rancher, weakly, "there's some Tylenol in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Can you get it for me, please?" Kayla left the room, and returned shortly, with three capsules of the pain-killing medicine in hand, as well as a small glass of room temperature water - she didn't want the water to be too extreme in either temperature, for fear of startling the woman's frozen body. Cold water wouldn't be any help, and hot water would be too much of a sudden change; warm was good.

Handing the woman the Tylenol, she gently helped Sam raise her weary head to meet the glass, and waited patiently as she swallowed the pills. When that was done, the rancher placed her head back on the pillow - holding it up took energy she wasn't sure she had. Kayla left the bedroom once more, coming back with a wet washcloth in her hand.

Gently, and with as much care as was possible, Kayla cleaned the wound on Sam's head, flinching each time the rancher did. "Sorry," she apologized, knowing it had to hurt, "but I need to see how bad it is."

"I know," said Sam, softly. As Kayla washed the blood from her face and hair, Sam was astounded by the concern in the woman's green eyes.

_No, concern isn't even strong enough_, she thought. _It's more like love. _That made her smile slightly, but Kayla took it as a grimace of pain since she was cleaning the actual cut, and apologized again.

"Well," she said, finished, "I don't think it will need stitches. But we really should get you to a doctor."

Sam shook her head; she hated doctors, and hospitals, and anything else that had to do with needles. "I'll be okay," she said, "I just need a few days to heal. Trust me, I heal quickly."

"Are you sure?" asked Kayla, and Sam nodded. "Okay," she said, "maybe you should try and get some rest. I know you must hurt, and that Tylenol I gave you had Codeine in it; you should be out in just a few minutes."

Sam raised an eyebrow, but decided that hurt, so she lowered it and just smiled. "Thanks," she said, and Kayla kissed her forehead, before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, she heard Arcadia and Eurich bark loudly, and made sure Sam was all right before heading out the door to see who it was. The old blue Dodge pick-up told her it was Bill Lennings, the vet/cowhand.

"Bill?" she asked, as the man stepped from the truck. Mr. Lennings had blonde-brown hair that touched his shoulders, deep brown eyes that showed worry for his friend, and large hands with calluses that proved his ranch work.

"Yeah, you must be Kayla," he said, and gripped her hand in a friendly handshake. "How's Sam?"

"I'm not exactly sure," admitted Kayla, trusting the gentle man immediately, "she's asleep right now. As far as I can tell, it's just her knee and her head, but she doesn't want to go to the doctor."

Bill shook his head and grinned a little. When he smiled, lines appeared on his round face, attesting that the man was a happy man who smiled often. "No," he said, "Sam and hospitals don't mix; never have. So, where's my beautiful Palomino patient?" he asked, and Kayla led him into the barn, where Venus was waiting, as the other horses nosed her wound curiously.

"Let's have a look-see," he said, and prodded the mare gently, as Kayla patted her forehead softly, smoothing her mane from her eyes. Minutes went by as agonizingly slow as hours for the impatient counselor, who was worried for Venus, and for her sleeping friend that was now alone in the house.

"She's gonna need quite a few stitches," he said, finally, "but I can sew her up. The gash is long, but not very deep, and she should be walking like normal in just a month or so. She'll need to be exercised and walked everyday for the first two weeks, and then you can let her run," he said, and Kayla nodded.

"I need you to stay here with me while I do this," Bill added to the woman, "and hold her still. Do you think you can handle that?"

Kayla nodded. "Yeah," she said, taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, "I can handle it." Bill removed the equipment he would need from the large box in the bed of his truck, and went right to work. It took him nearly an hour and a half, and almost eighty small black sutures, but he did it.

"There we go," he said, stepping back and smiling to himself, satisfied with his work. "You all right?" he asked the blonde woman, who was looking a little pale.

"I'm okay," she responded, patting Venus and then stepping away. "I'll give them their feed while I'm out here." Bill put away his tools while the counselor fed the horses, and made sure Venus was securely tied for the night so as not to go frolicking off and tear her stitches.

"You're the one who was on the news with Sam, aren't you?" asked Bill, making one last trip to his truck.

"That's me," affirmed Kayla, and suddenly felt a little uneasy. What did the man think of her relationship with his friend and neighbor?

"Well, good luck," he said, shaking her hand as he broke into a large grin, "you'll need it. She's a handful. Just give me a call if you need anything, okay?"

"Will do," smiled Kayla, and watched as the man drove away. Sighing, she checked on the dogs, who were out of food in their feeder. Refilling it with bag of dog food she found in the garage, Kayla walked back into the house, and went straight to the bedroom to check on Sam.

The rancher was still sleeping, but she had turned on her side in her slumber, and was now curled up into as much of a fetal position as she could manage with an injured knee. Her left leg was brought up next to her chest, but the right leg was stretched out in an attempt to ease the pain in her knee.

Checking the woman for a fever, and relieved to find none, Kayla watched her sleep for a little while, before bringing her notebook into the room. Deciding that if she was going to do anything, she would try and do it where she could keep an eye on her patient, Kayla went back to writing her poetry, as she sat on a chair she had placed at Sam's bedside.

"That Codeine must have really knocked her out," murmured Kayla, when two hours passed without a movement from the rancher. Her stomach deciding it was way past its normal dinner time, was growling incessantly, demanding that its hunger be quenched. Fixing a quick sandwich, Kayla ate it as she did up the few dishes that were in the sink, all the while keeping an ear out for anything form the slumbering woman in the next room.

Kayla managed to stay awake until eight o'clock, but then figured out that the adrenaline rush had gotten to her, also. She was exhausted, but didn't want to sleep for fear of missing some development in Sam's condition. Finally, she thought of a compromise - she would sleep, but in Sam's bed, so if the woman needed her, she would be there right away.

Not even bothering to change from her sweats she had put on earlier to bum around the house, Kayla climbed under the covers next to the rancher, made sure it didn't bother her, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam awoke the following morning at nine-thirty, and was glad to find that the pounding in her head had decreased to a tolerable amount. Her knee, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Even without attempting to move it, she knew the joint was still going to cause her severe pain throughout the day.

"You're awake," commented Kayla, as she walked in the room.

"Yeah," croaked Sam, her mouth dry, "fortunately or unfortunately, I'm not sure which."

"Here," said Kayla, giving her a glass of water and helping her sit up, "drink slowly." The rancher obeyed, and although it hurt to swallow, the water felt soft as it trickled down her throat.

"Hm," murmured Sam, as she returned to her former position of lying comfortably under the covers, "that's better."

"Do you want some more Tylenol?" asked Kayla, but Sam shook her head; the last dose knocked her out, and she didn't want to take any more drugs than need be. "Are you hungry?" was Kayla's next question.

Sam paused for a moment. "Yeah," she said, after a while to think about it, "a little."

"How about some dry toast?" suggested Kayla, and Sam agreed.

While Kayla went to fix breakfast, Sam experimented with her injured body. She found that her side and back hurt, from landing on the hard ground, and all of her muscles were sore. Plus, her right knee refused to even let her _think_ about moving it without sending pain coursing through her leg, so she had some serious doubts about walking within the next twenty-four hours. And, as an added bonus, each time her heat beat, it sent a throbbing sensation down to her knee - but she'd be damned if she'd let Kayla know how hurt she really was, and worry the counselor needlessly.

"Here you go," said Kayla, bringing in two pieces of toasted bread on a paper plate, along with a small glass of orange juice, just in case Sam felt up to it. The rancher took the food from her and set it on her lap, as she pulled herself into a sitting position with her arms, careful just to slide her legs and not bend them at all.

The woman munched, and decided she could handle a little juice. Taking a few swallows, she finished the first piece of bread slowly. She took two bites of the second piece, before setting it down and shaking her head in an attempt to clear the sudden swimming feeling that attacked her.

Kayla looked on, worry evident in her eyes. When a green tint over came the rancher's features, the counselor was quick to bring the wastebasket up on the bed, and hold Sam's hair back as she vomited.

When there was nothing left in the rancher's stomach for her body to throw up, she took a shaky breath, and pulled away from the disgustingly foul basket, lying down with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" she heard Kayla ask, and felt a refreshingly cool washcloth touch her face. "You've got a fever," the woman fretted, and when Sam was sure the world had stopped spinning enough for her to focus somewhat, she opened her murky blue eyes.

"I'm all right," she said. She was lying, and Kayla knew it.

"No, you're not," said Kayla, "you're sick. Now, what hurts? The truth, Sam," she pleaded.

"Everything," moaned the rancher, as the world closed in on her once more and she was forced to close her eyes. Kayla's gentle ministration with the cool cloth on her face did not stop.

"I'm sorry, Sam," muttered Kayla, "I shouldn't have let you go out there in the cold weather, especially when I knew your knee was giving you a problem."

Sam raised an eyebrow, even with her eyes closed. "You shouldn't have _let_ me?" she repeated, gently. "Kay, this isn't your fault. Please, don't blame yourself; there was nothing you could have done, all right? But you're doing a great job of being here for me now, and taking care of me," added Sam. "I love you for it."

Kayla smiled at hearing Sam say the words, despite the seriousness of the situation, and her friend's condition. "Thanks, Sam," she said.

The rancher opened her eyes, carefully, making sure the wild roller-coaster ride in her stomach had stopped, or at least slowed. "How's Venus?" she asked.

"Bill says she should be back to normal in a few weeks," said Kayla. "He had to stitch her up, and he said she should be exercised daily; walking, because she isn't supposed to run for at least a week or so."

Sam flinched at the diagnosis. "I've got to walk her," she said, "and keep her healthy." She attempted to sit up, but a firm hand on her shoulder prevented it.

"No, Sam," said Kayla, "don't. You can hardly sit up on your own, much less walk out to the barn and care for an injured horse. I'll take care of it," she said, her voice saying she would accept no argument.

Sam ignored the 'no discussion' tone, and said, "Kay, I appreciate it, but you can't take care of me _and_ Venus. I won't ask you to do that; it's too much for you to handle. Plus, you've got your classes to worry about. I'll make it," she added, more for her own benefit than Kayla's. For a moment, the rancher wasn't sure which one of them she was trying to convince.

"Sam, please," said Kayla, her voice scared, "don't try anything. I know you're in pain, and I don't want you to do anything that could injure you further. Please," she added, and Sam sighed; she knew she couldn't deny Kayla anything when she gave her that look - the one that made her heart melt.

"All right," she said, to Kayla's relief, "but if it gets to be too much, I want you to call Bill, and have him take care of it, all right?" Kayla nodded, and gave the woman a gentle hug.

"Get some more rest," she said, "it's the best thing for you right now." The rancher agreed, and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the refreshing feeling of the cool water on her face - and the knowledge that she was loved.

Kayla kept running the cool cloth over Sam's face until she was sure the rancher was sound asleep. Then, she put on Sam's jacket, and walked outside to exercise Venus.

As she entered the barn, the Palomino greeted her with a loud snort. Kayla laughed, and was glad to see that the mare had finished her breakfast - Kayla had fed them earlier, before Sam awoke. The counselor hoped that was a sign that the horse was feeling all right.

"Hey, girl," she said, softly scratching around the mare's halter, untying the lead rope that had been put around a round log - the hitching post - that ran around the inside edge of the barn. Kayla had had to tie up the mare, to make sure she wouldn't go wandering around. She had kept the other five horses in their stalls, so they wouldn't bother the Palomino. Apparently, it had worked, and she now took the end of the rope in her hand.

"Come on," she said, pulling the rope lightly, "you've got to walk around a little. Please, Venus," said Kayla, when the horse planted her feet and refused to budge. "Venus, come on!" The mare took a few careful steps, and allowed the woman to lead her out of the barn and into the overcast surroundings outside, but then stood still, relaxing her injured leg.

Kayla, rather frustrated, tried whistling when tugging on the lead rope didn't work. She whistled once, one sharp note, and Venus' ears perked up, as did her head. She snorted, but still refused to walk any further. Kayla pulled on the rope a bit, and then whistled again, a long whistle this time. Irritated by the noise, Venus tossed her head, and took Kayla along with the ineffective rope; both landed in the dirt.

The counselor was swung around, and lost her footing, falling onto her back and sliding a few feet on the ground, succeeding in getting Sam's nice jacket all dusty, and scraping her knee even through her jeans. "Thanks, horse," muttered Kayla, as she got up and dusted herself off as best she could.

"Venus, you have to walk around," she said, retrieving the lead rope. "Doctor's orders." Still nothing. "Listen, we won't do it very long, just enough for you to stretch your legs, all right?" she offered, not releasing the pressure she put against the mare's halter as she pulled steadily on the rope. Deciding it wasn't worth the struggle, the mare gave in, and walked slowly around the barn.

Kayla took the horse around six times, before stabling her back in the barn, and tying the lead rope to the post again. Saying a few words to the other horses, she decided to leave the barn doors open for fresh air, and returned to the house.

There, entering Sam's bedroom, Kayla took off the jacket, dusted it off, and returned it to its place in the closet, before sitting on the chair to continue her ever watchful vigil. Hoping the fever had broken, Kayla put a hand on Sam's forehead, careful not to wake her, and smiled when she noticed that while the woman was still warm, her fever had definitely started it's descent.

Just then, the phone rang, causing Kayla to jump. She reached over and picked it up quickly, before it could ring twice and bother Sam.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, is this Kayla?" a voice asked.

"Yes," responded the counselor, unsure of the speaker on the other line.

"This is Marie," said the woman. "Luke just wanted me to call and see if it would be all right for us to stop by in a little while. He wants to surprise Sam," she added.

"Well, that'd be great," said Kayla, "except that she's not feeling too well right now. Wait… it might be a good idea for Luke to come over. Maybe he can convince her to go see a doctor," added Kayla, as she thought about the possibilities of the visit.

"Doctor? Is everything okay?" asked Marie, genuinely concerned.

"She was injured in a riding accident," said Kayla, "and she won't let me take her to the doctor. Do you think Luke would have any luck convincing her?"

"I don't know, but I guess it'd be worth a shot," said Marie, lightly. "Are you sure she's up to a visit?"

"Oh, I'm sure. As long as it gets her to the doctor, that's all I'm worried about," said Kayla, and Marie agreed.

"Okay. We should be there in an hour or so," she said, and the women said their good-byes and hung up.

Sam opened her eyes as Kayla hung up the phone. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Did I wake you?" asked Kayla, concerned.

"No," said Sam. "Who was on the phone?" she repeated.

"Marie called," said Kayla, deciding that a _surprise_ visit might not be best, "she said that she and Luke are on their way over to see you."

Sam groaned. "Now?" she asked. "Today? I don't want them to see me like this," protested the rancher, and sat up - albeit slowly, she rose to a sitting position. She tried to move to the edge of the bed so she could stand, but the pain proved to be too much, and Sam had to be content with sitting.

"You don't have much of a choice," smiled Kayla. "They won't be here for about an hour. Do you need anything?"

"An amputation would be nice," said Sam, grimacing.

"Is it that bad?" asked Kayla, gently, and Sam instantly regretted her choice of words at the look of fear and concern that overtook the counselor's face.

"No," lied Sam, "I'm okay. I think I'll try some soup."

Kayla took the hint. "How about some chicken broth?" she offered, and Sam nodded, gratefully. The stomach monster was on a rampage, but whether or not it would digest the food properly was a different story. It could crave food only to refuse it as soon as it was received.

When Kayla left the room, Sam decided to try and move her leg again. Flexing her toes didn't hurt that much, nor did moving her ankle. The next step was the knee. She managed to bend her knee two inches off the mattress before the pain became too intense, and she relaxed her knee again. Upon hearing Kayla's return, the rancher cleared her face of any emotion, and tried to ignore the extreme throbbing that was centered in her knee.

"Here you go," said Kayla, giving the bowl and spoon to the rancher, who sipped the broth slowly, spoonful by spoonful. She ate half, and then refused anymore. Or, more accurately, her stomach refused.

"You need to eat," protested Kayla.

"I know, Kay, but I can't right now," she said, gently. "Thank you, though." Kayla smiled a little, and then put a hand to Sam's forehead, glad to find that the fever had diminished significantly. Not wanting her to get too warm, she turned the electric blanket down just a few notches.

With nothing else to do, and Sam being wide awake, having no desire to go back to sleep, the two worked on sign language. They were having a pretty smooth conversation when there was a knock on the door. Kayla got up and answered it, while Sam tried to fix her appearance so she didn't look so ragged - it didn't work.

"Hi, Marie," greeted Kayla, signing as she spoke for Luke's sake. "Hello, Luke."

"Hi," signed the tall man, "where's my sister?" He was concerned, especially since his wife couldn't give him any definite details into Sam's health. Kayla pointed down the hallway, and was about to tell him which door, but he was on his way. He'd try every door - he'd find it eventually.

"Did you have any trouble finding the house?" asked Kayla, and Marie shook her head.

"No, Sam gave very clear directions," she said. "How many horses do you have?"

"Six," replied Kayla, and motioned for the woman to follow her. "Come on, I'll introduce you." Marie laughed, and let Kayla lead the way to the barn, closing the door behind her to keep the house warm, as it had begun to snow again.

Luke was surprised by the poor complexion of his big sister; her face was pale, there was an angry red gash on the side of her head, and she looked like death warmed over - at best.

"What happened?" was his first question.

Sam sighed. "My horse spooked and threw me," she explained.

"Okay, so why are you still in bed? How bad are you hurt?" he asked, and made sure she knew that he wouldn't take anything less than the whole brutal truth.

"I can't walk," she admitted, and he prodded her to elaborate. "My knee has been bothering me, and when I fell, I must have twisted it. I can't get out of bed."

Luke looked sympathetic. "Do you need anything?" he asked, and Sam shook her head.

"No," she said, "I'm okay right now, and Kayla takes great care of me. I don't want you to trouble yourself," she added, and Luke almost laughed.

"Sam," he signed, half-smiling, "I'm your brother. I'm supposed to take care of you when I can."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm your big sister," she countered. "I protect you."

"That doesn't mean I can't do the same for you," he pointed out, and Sam sighed. She didn't want to get into an all out argument about who protected whom.

"Point taken," she said, and then paused a moment. "Where's the little one, Diane?"

"Baby-sitter," muttered Luke, looking away. It was clear the man was not happy about leaving his baby girl in someone else's care. Sam guessed it was the first time they had been away from her.

"You want to help me with something?" she offered, trying to get his mind back on track so he wouldn't worry about his daughter, who was more than likely asleep in her crib. "Come around to the side of the bed and help me up."

"Sam, I don't know if you should be up and around trying to walk just yet. You even said yourself that you can't walk," he objected. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I don't need to go to any doctor," said Sam, forcefully. "You going to help me or not?" she demanded, and Luke sighed. His sister was so stubborn! Walking around the bed, he went to her side, and she slipped an arm over his shoulders as he put an arm around her waist. Grimacing, she stepped down with her left foot, and managed to stay upright as her right leg followed suit, only to connect with the side of the bed with a thump that sent pain down to the tips of her toes.

Motioning to her brother, she told him she wanted to go down the hallway. With his help, she hopped to the doorway, before the rancher was forced to lean against the frame and catch her breath. Every jostle caused more pain in her knee.

Suddenly, she heard her name. "Sam!" cried Kayla, and the rancher looked into hard green eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

_Busted_, Sam thought, wryly.

"Walking?" she tried, her face as guilty as a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, and Kayla put her hands on her hips in an irritated gesture.

"Wrong answer," smirked the counselor.

"Not walking?" she tried, again, and even added a pleading expression to her face. She was caught, and she knew it.

_God, I feel like a kid who just got caught making out on the couch by her parents_, sighed Sam.

Kayla shook her head, it wasn't going to work. "Back to bed," she ordered, and pointed towards the bedroom.

"Kay, I need to move around," said Sam.

Kayla sighed, and gentled her voice. "Sam, I don't want you hurting yourself. I can tell how bad your knee feels right now, and I know you're in pain. Please, go back to bed," she said.

"At least let me go to the bathroom," she said, exasperated. Kayla nodded, and Sam disengaged her brother's arm; she could make it to the bathroom herself. The rancher took two steps down the hall, and collapsed on the floor, her face contorted in pain as her knee gave out and she fell hard.

Kayla was beside her in an instant. "Sam," she said, anxiously, smoothing the rancher's hair from her face. "Sam, are you okay? Sweetheart?"

Luke kneeled down and tapped his sister on the shoulder. Sam opened her eyes, and Luke signed one word. Making his left hand into a fist, he turned it so his wrist was facing up. Then, forming the letter 'd' with his right hand, he placed it on the upturned wrist of his left hand: Doctor. The rancher shook her head, and the deaf man very clearly captured the word No from her lips.

"Sam, please," said Kayla, tears in her eyes at the sight of her love in such excruciating pain, "just go. _Please_." Marie tapped Luke on the shoulder, and they decided to inspect the kitchen, and give Sam and Kayla some privacy.

"Kay, I hate going to the hospital," explained Sam. "And, besides, like I told you, I heal quickly."

"You can't get over this on your own, Sam, and you know it," said Kayla, tears falling freely. "I hate seeing you like this. I'll go with you," she added, and placed a soft kiss on Sam's forehead. "Please go."

Sam sighed; she didn't like seeing Kayla cry, and knowing that she was the cause of the tears was even worse. "All right," she said, "I'll go."

"Thank you," said Kayla, and gave the woman a hug. "I'll call and make an appointment for tomorrow." She was sure she could get the rancher in the next day; if not, she would call around until she found one that would take her at such short notice. Kayla would drive as far as she had to if it meant Sam wouldn't hurt anymore.

"I… I need help," muttered Sam, and Kayla gave her a loving smile. Somehow, with strength that the rancher didn't know the counselor possessed, Kayla brought Sam to her feet and helped her the rest of the way to the bathroom, supporting nearly her whole weight.

"Call me when you're done, and I'll help you back to bed," said Kayla, and Sam nodded. "I mean it," added Kayla, "no heroics. I don't want you trying to walk without help."

"I promise," said Sam, and Kayla nodded, satisfied. True to her word, Sam called for the woman when she finished her business, and allowed Kayla and Luke to help her to bed.

Kayla made sandwiches for all except Sam, who downed the last of her broth, and then they all had a very quiet conversation in sign language. Sam and Luke exchanged jokes, and Marie and Kayla enjoyed the entertainment. Kayla was quite proud of herself, since she found she could follow along with the discussion easily.

"How many mice does it take to screw in a light bulb?" asked Sam, with an evil grin.

Luke frowned. "Mice?" he repeated. "I don't know. How many?"

"Two," replied the rancher. "The hard part is getting them in the bulb." Luke was silent for a moment, and then he burst out laughing as he realized the implication. Marie and Kayla joined in the laughter, and even Sam had to laugh at her own joke, as the happiness proved to be contagious.

"How do you know if a blonde has been at your computer?" asked Luke, and Sam shrugged, casting a glance at Kayla who had a suspicious look on her face. "There's white-out on the screen!" Luke finished, and felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he noticed an angry and offended looking blonde glaring at him.

He was about to apologize, when the woman proved to be a good sport and laughed at the joke. To make sure he knew it was okay, Kayla told a few blonde bashing jokes of her own, and Luke felt better. Offending his sister's girlfriend was not something he wanted to do.

After a few more jokes, Luke and his wife left, wishing Sam the best of luck, and making Kayla promise to keep them up to date on her condition. Saying their good-byes, Kayla watched them drive away, and returned to Sam's bedroom to check on her.

"See? That wasn't so bad, "she said, and Sam had to agree.

"I guess not," she said, and stifled a yawn. While the visit had indeed been fun, it had worn her out, and the rancher was left feeling tired.

"Get some rest," said Kayla, "and I'll call to make an appointment." Sam nodded, and closed her eyes as Kayla picked up the phone. Luckily, the first doctor she called had time available to see the rancher around nine the next morning. As she hung up, Kayla smiled; Sam would get the medical attention she needed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Morning came all too soon for the rancher, who dreaded having to go the hospital. Waking up at the usual time of five o'clock a.m., she decided that she desperately needed a shower, since she hadn't taken one in a few days. Slipping from bed, careful not to wake Kayla who was still sleeping in her bed, she slowly made it down the hallway and into the bathroom, limping heavily and doing her best not to cry out in pain.

Once she had the door shut behind her, Sam sat down on the lid of the toilet, giving herself time to regain her breath. Stripping down to nothing but her pants, she removed her left leg first, and then took her right leg from the jeans by moving the material around her leg, rather than having to shift her knee.

When she was completely nude, she concentrated on not falling as she got in the shower, and pulled the shower door closed behind her. As she waited for the water to get hot, she examined her wounds. Her knee was swollen and incredibly sensitive to touch, she had a bruise on her right side, and a burning sensation as shampoo entered the cut told her she still had an open gash on her head.

The warm water felt good on her sore body, and the rancher enjoyed an hour long shower, just soaking in the warmth and relaxation. Deciding it was time to get dressed, Sam stepped out of the shower carefully, and dried off. Grabbing a robe that hung on the bathroom door, Sam wrapped it around her body, and twisted her hair into a towel, resting it atop her head like a turban.

Walking slowly, Sam made her way back to her room, having to put a hand on the wall for support. Quietly, she got dressed, wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, and then decided she had been on her feet long enough, as her knee was calling her bad names and saying dirty words.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she took the weight off of her knee, and felt a little better. Sam jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, touching her hair.

"Your hair is wet," observed Kayla, now wide awake. "Sam, you've been up and in the shower by yourself. Why didn't you wait for me to help you?"

"I didn't want to wake you," said Sam, softly. "I'm all right."

"Sam, you promised," Kayla said, and it was obvious to Sam that the woman was hurt.

"Kay, I'm sorry," said the rancher, turning to face the woman she loved. "I just didn't want to bother you. I did it on my own, and I'm okay. But you're right, I did promise, and I shouldn't have gone back on my word. I just wasn't thinking about it, and I didn't want to wake you," she finished.

"Well, all right," sighed Kayla. "I may as well get ready, too, and then I'll fix breakfast. We need to leave about eight o'clock," she added.

Suddenly, Sam thought of something: it was Saturday. Kayla had to work! "Kay," she said, gently, "don't you have to work today?"

Kayla paused a moment, and then sighed, shaking her head. "I completely forgot. I'll call Jo and let her know I won't be in today," she said, but Sam didn't like how disappointed she sounded.

"You can go, Kay," said the rancher. "I'll be okay here."

"Sam, you have an appointment to see the doctor, and you need to go. I can schedule the counseling session for another day. You're more important," she said, and Sam knew it was no use arguing with her, so she stayed quiet.

Kayla got dressed while Sam sat on the bed, brushing her hair and putting on her left boot; Kayla insisted on doing the right one, so Sam wouldn't have to move her knee. As it was, the pressure it took to slip the boot on was enough to cause the rancher pain, but she kept it to herself.

After a breakfast of cereal and toast, Kayla put on her jacket - which just happened to be the one she had 'borrowed' from the rancher - and helped Sam into her own. Then, wrapping an arm around her waist, she helped her out the door.

As Sam climbed into the passenger side of her truck, she stretched her knee out, and tried to relax. The walk out to the truck had been excruciatingly painful, even with the bare whisper of steps she had taken with her right foot, and for a while, the pain was so intense she thought she might lose the light breakfast she had eaten. Sam actually began to look forward to the hospital - if it meant her knee wouldn't hurt anymore.

Kayla started the truck, and drove down the road, turning on the radio for some sound since Sam was being very quiet. Kayla knew the woman was just trying to keep her from knowing how much agony she was in, but it wasn't doing any good. The fact that her features were rock still only proved her point - the rancher was in horrible pain.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes," said Kayla, trying to keep the woman's spirits up.

Sam knew what she was trying to do, and realized that by being so quiet and melancholy, she was dragging Kayla down with her, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

Even though she didn't feel much like singing, the rancher knew it would make Kayla feel better, so she went along with the music. To her pleasant surprise, both of their dispositions were lifted, and as Kayla pulled into the parking lot, Sam felt a little better about the impending visit.

"Let me help you," said Kayla, and she rushed over to the passenger side, helping Sam step out of the truck.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this," muttered Sam, "but I wish this damn truck wasn't so high." She loved her truck, but it was hard to get in and out of, especially with an injured leg that didn't like it when you bent the knee or put weight on it - two very essential things in walking.

"Come on," encouraged Kayla, and the two walked inside, Sam leaning heavily on Kayla, wincing each time she was forced to step down on her right leg. "You sit down, and I'll fill out the papers," said Kayla, and Sam didn't argue.

In the time it took Kayla to fill out all the necessary information, and ask Sam the answers to the questions she didn't know, Sam's knee felt like it had quadrupled in size and pain. The rancher wasn't sure why it had suddenly increased, but the pain seemed to engulf her, and there was no way she could keep it from Kayla. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes in agony.

"Samantha Martin," called the nurse, and Sam cracked one eye open.

"Sam? Baby, the doctor's here," said Kayla, and Sam drew her head up from it's former position of leaning back against the wall. "Can we get a wheelchair?" asked Kayla, but Sam shushed her.

"It's okay," insisted the rancher. "I can make it." She didn't need a wheelchair - she wasn't a cripple. With Kayla's help, Sam made it into the examination room.

A few moments later, the doctor came in. She was a brunette, with soft light brown eyes, and a height of no more than five-foot-seven-inches. Sam guessed her to be in her late twenties or early thirties - about the same age as her patient.

"My name is Dr. Heidi Peters," she introduced, and shook hands with each woman. "I'm sorry, who are you in relation to Ms. Martin?" she asked, upon realizing that Kayla intended to stay.

"She's my girlfriend," said Sam, eyeing the doctor, daring her to make anything of it.

To her surprise, the doctor merely nodded. "Okay, Ms. Martin, I see here that it's your right knee that's bothering you. Is that correct?" she asked, and Sam nodded. "How long has it been giving you trouble?" was her next question.

"I was a police officer a few years ago, and I was shot in the line of duty," explained Sam. "The bullet was taken out, but I've never really been completely free of pain."

"When did it start getting bad enough for you to come to the hospital?" asked Heidi Peters.

"About a month ago," said Sam.

"Plus, she was injured in a riding accident a few days ago," added Kayla, and Dr. Peters nodded, thoughtfully.

"That where you got that nasty gash?" asked the doctor, and Sam nodded. "We can take care of that with some ointment, since it won't need stitches," she said, after examining the cut, which was only beginning to scab over.

"You're going to need to put on this hospital gown, and then we'll take some x-rays, and see what's going on with your knee, all right?" she said, handing the said gown to the rancher, who eyed it with contempt. If there was one thing she hated nearly as much as needles, it was hospital gowns.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take you down to the x-ray room," said the doctor, and then left Sam to change. Kayla helped the rancher as best she could, holding her clothes for her and giving her an arm to lean on if she needed support. Five minutes later, Sam sat down on the cot, clad only in the gown and her undergarments, and Kayla laid her folded clothes beside her.

"Kay, this might take a while," said Sam. "Why don't you go on to work? I'll be okay here."

"I don't want to leave you," protested Kayla, and Sam smiled at her, eyes full of love.

"I know," she said, "and I don't want you to leave me, either. But I know you love your kids, and I don't want to keep you. There's really not a whole lot you can do here, because I know they won't let you go into the x-ray room with me, and I don't know how many tests they might have to do," she finished. "Please, go. I'll be here when you get back," she smiled.

Kayla sighed. "All right," she said. "I'll go. I'm not happy, but I'll go. I guess you're right. Call me if you need anything," she said, jotting the number down on a piece of paper and handing it to Sam, who gripped it tightly in her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Sam, and they kissed softly. A voice made them jump.

"Sorry to interrupt," said a rather red-faced doctor, "I just came in to check on my patient."

"I was just leaving," said Kayla. "Take care of her," she added, as she walked past the doctor.

Dr. Peters smiled at the young woman who obviously loved Samantha Martin. "Promise," she said. "She's in good hands." Satisfied, Kayla gave Sam one last look, and then walked out the door, leaving her love in the care of the hospital's competent staff.

"Well, Ms. Martin," began Dr. Peters, but Sam cut her off.

"Sam, please," said the rancher, tired of being called 'Ms' all the time.

"Sam," obliged the doctor. "Well, Sam, these are your x-rays. Let's see what they found." Holding the film up to the light, she peered at them, intently.

The rancher sighed. The x-rays had been hell. All that moving and twisting, taking what must have been dozens of pictures, trying to find the right angle. Each new attempt brought a new level of pain to the rancher's body. At least it was finished. Now she could see the results.

Sam immediately recognized her knee cap and the space between it and her femur and tibia bones. She didn't like the white flecks she saw there. She didn't like it at all.

Apparently, neither did Dr. Peters. "Do you happen to know what kind of bullet you were hit with?" she asked, and Sam shook her head.

"I took the time to look through your record of the last time you were here, when you had the bullet removed. You were hit with a reload, 200gr lead bullet," she said, and Sam's eyes widened.

"Shit," she cursed, under her breath.

"As you probably know, the bullet breaks apart on impact, leaving fragments behind once the actual bullet is taken out. See these? The white specks here, here, and here?" she asked, motioning to the said spots on the x-ray with the point of her pen.

Sam nodded, her heart sinking as she knew what was coming.

"Those are the fragments left behind. Actually, those are the bigger ones. You've got numerous small shards moving around in there," added the doctor.

"When you had the first surgery, the fragments were not found, and x-rays were not taken at the right angle, so they've been hiding in there for a while. When you had that accident, along with the natural growth of your bones, they must have moved around, and that's why your knee has been causing you such pain lately," explained Dr. Peters.

She turned and faced her patient, saying the words Sam dreaded most. "They have to be taken out." Surgery…

"When?" asked Sam, trying to keep her voice calmer than she felt.

"As soon as possible," was the response. Pointing to a spot on the x-ray that looked like it was embedded into the back of Sam's knee cap, Dr. Peters said, "This is the one that's probably giving you most of the trouble. Each time you move, the metal fragment grinds against your bone. To be honest with you, I find it hard to believe that you walked in here without the aid of a wheelchair," said the doctor, and Sam knew it wasn't a good sign when the doctor expected her to be in more pain than she was, much less unable to walk.

"We need to remove it before it does any permanent damage to your bone or the cartilage around it, if it hasn't already," she added.

_That sounds hopeful_, thought Sam. _Well, let's get this over with…_

"How soon can it be done?" sighed Sam. If that was the diagnosis, she wanted it fixed - and fast.

"Well, since you're right here at the hospital, we can do it as soon as you're ready. How about later today, around two? That way the surgeons can have time to look over your x-rays," she said.

"Sounds good," said Sam, her heart suddenly beating fast. All the talk about surgeons and x-rays had made her quite nervous.

"Okay. We'll get you ready for the operation in just a little while." With that, the doctor turned to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," called Sam, and Dr. Peters looked startled. "What do you mean 'get me ready'?"

"You have to be taken to Pre-Op, and prepped for surgery," explained Heidi. "It can take up to an hour and a half. That's where we run tests to make sure you're not allergic to any of the medication, especially the anesthetic, and so on. Also, the doctor's take this time to prepare them_selves_," she added.

"Then that'll happen in about half an hour, right?" asked Sam, doing some quick calculations, seeing as it was already half past eleven, and the doctor nodded. "Can I make a phone call first?" Dr. Peters smiled, and nodded, handing her the phone. As she dialed, Dr. Peters left, giving Sam some privacy.

"Hello?" answered a voice. Sam knew it wasn't Kayla.

"Hi, is Kayla there?" she asked, beginning to wonder if she had dialed the right number.

"Is this Sam?" asked the voice.

"Yes," said the rancher, drawing the word out uncertainly.

"It's Amy. Kayla came in here, but she was so distracted and so worried, we told her to go home, and not to worry about it," she said, chuckling at the stubborn counselor's determination. "She mentioned something about going back to the hospital to check on you."

"What time did she leave?" asked Sam.

"About twenty minutes ago. She shouldn't be much longer. Are you okay?" asked Amy, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll be all right. Thanks," said Sam, and the women hung up. Sam sat deep in her own thoughts for a few minutes, trying not to let her thoughts wander to the possible outcomes of the upcoming surgery.

"Sam?!" cried Kayla, and she rushed in the door, looking very upset and flushed. "Are you okay? I heard they were going to take you in for surgery!"

Sam smiled reassuringly, and took Kayla's hands in her own, trying to calm her down. "Relax, Kay," she said. "I'm all right. They just have to go in and make sure everything is okay."

Kayla raised an eyebrow at her, skeptical of her prognosis. "Then what's that?" she demanded, pointing at the white specks that appeared on Sam's x-ray.

The rancher sighed; Kayla was smarter than she gave her credit for. She should have known the counselor would notice the x-ray right off the bat. "They're bullet fragments from when I was shot," she admitted. "The doctor said they have to be removed before they cause permanent damage."

"When?" asked Kayla, trembling.

"In just a few hours," said Sam, breaking the news to the sensitive counselor, who had tears spring to her eyes. Kayla feared for the safety and well-being of the rancher, and the grim diagnosis frightened her.

"Hey," soothed Sam, noticing the tears and pulling Kayla into a strong hug, "it's okay. I'll be fine."

The tears flowed freely onto Sam's shoulder, and Kayla gripped the rancher tightly, needing the security. "It just sounds so painful," she said, and Sam pulled back, wiping a tear away with her callused and yet gentle thumb, kissing the woman she loved softly on her forehead.

"It's okay," she repeated.

"Do you need anything?" asked Kayla, and Sam smiled, shaking her head.

"No, I'm all right. Thank you, though," said the rancher. "Kay, I'll be fine. It's just a minor operation."

"I'll be right here when you wake up," Kayla said, and Sam felt her heart go to her throat.

"Thanks," swallowed Sam. It felt good to know that she had someone who cared for her, who loved her, and who was there for her. Especially at a time when she felt so vulnerable.

"I'll be right back, okay?" asked Kayla, and Sam nodded, a little confused. A few minutes later, Kayla returned with Dr. Peters trailing behind her. "I just had a few questions. Dr. Peters says you'll probably be here for at least two or three days," said Kayla, and Sam did not look at all happy about that fact.

"We'll keep you here to make sure you don't have any side effects to the medicine, and to be sure the operation was a success," explained Dr. Peters, responding to Sam's unasked question of 'why'. "You'll be on crutches for two or three weeks, and you'll come in once a week or so for a follow up."

_Crutches? Lovely_, thought Sam, unhappily. She hated having to use crutches.

"Okay," sighed the rancher, and the doctor checked her watch.

"Well, we should probably get started," she said, and allowed the women a few minutes to themselves before returning to get her patient.

"I'm going to head home to get some things, but I'll be back as soon as I can," said Kayla, muttering into Sam's shoulder as they embraced. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Sam, tears in her own eyes. "Take care of the horses and dogs for me, okay? Tell them I'll be home soon," added the rancher, and Kayla smiled at her.

"I will. I'm sure they'll miss you, but I'll make sure they're okay," said the counselor, and Sam grinned, pulling back.

"I know you'll take good care of them. Love you," said Sam - she just had to repeat it. She needed to hear it for her own benefit. She was feeling scared - something she wasn't used to.

"Love you, too," said Kayla. "Bye."

"Bye." With that, Kayla left, and the doctor walked in, a nurse with a wheelchair not far behind. Motioning, she helped the rancher in the chair, and she was on her way to Pre-Op.

* * *

Groggy blue eyes opened to meet a white-tiled ceiling. And a throbbing in her wrist. Glancing down at her arm, Sam realized what was causing her pain.

_IV_, she thought. _Well, my knee doesn't hurt, so it must be some kind of morphine. _Trying to sit up, she was hit with a wave of dizziness. _Oh, yeah, definitely morphine…_

Lifting the sheet, she saw that her knee was bandaged, with a large pad of cotton gauze on the underside of it, preventing her from bending the joint. At least it didn't hurt… Maybe she could sit up, if she went slowly. She decided to try it again.

"Hey, hold on there," said a nurse, and made sure she was laying back down. "Don't try to move too much. I guess you learned that the hard way," she added, smiling, when she saw the cloudy appearance of her charge's eyes. "If you want to sit up, push this button," she said, and demonstrated. The back of Sam's bed rose slowly, until she was at a forty-five degree angle.

"Are you all right? There's some juices here," said the assistant, gesturing to a small carton of apple juice and another of grape juice that were on the side table, "if you get thirsty."

"Thanks," said the rancher, and after checking the monitors, the nurse left Sam alone in her room.

Alone. Where was Kayla? Sam suddenly felt very insecure, scared, and most of all - lonely. The counselor said she'd be there - where was she? It wasn't like the woman not to follow up on something she'd promised. Had something happened? Was she hurt?

Panic started setting in, and Sam was ready to hit the call button so she could ask the nurse for a phone, when the blonde walked in, carrying a bag from the gift shop.

"Sam? You're awake?" she exclaimed, setting the bag down on the chair. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't here when you woke up like I said I'd be. I just stepped out for a minute. I knew it," she said, under her breath, and Sam caught it.

"It's okay," said the rancher. "You're here now. That means a lot."

"How do you feel?" asked Kayla, and Sam smiled a goofy grin.

"High as a kite," she joked. "This morphine stuff works good. No, really, I'm fine. My knee doesn't hurt, but this IV is really starting to bug me," she added, and gave the said intravenous tube an irritated look.

"Well, I can't stay much longer, but I'll be back first thing in the morning," said the counselor, and Sam frowned.

"Why can't you stay?" she asked, and immediately regretted it.

_Idiot_, she thought. _Selfish, selfish idiot! She probably has other things to do, and here you are whining like a child, _her mind scolded her.

"I wish I could," she said, smiling softly, "but visiting hours are over soon, so I have to leave. They're not supposed to let anyone in any earlier than about three, but I convinced them to let me in at nine," she said, her eyes flashing with pride.

"Great," Sam smiled.

"Before I go, I want to show you something," said the counselor, and she withdrew two books from the gift shop bag. Handing them to the rancher, she smiled when she saw a grin come to the woman's lips.

"Thank you," said Sam, as she set the books on the side table next to her bed. The novels were the newest ones from her two favorite authors: Dean Koontz and Stephen King, and Kayla had remembered.

Just then, a nurse came in, and announced that visiting hours were over. Giving Sam a gentle hug and a quick kiss, Kayla wished her well, and reluctantly left the woman she loved.

* * *

The counselor visited the rancher every day for as long as she was possibly permitted, and three days later, Sam was released from the hospital. A nurse came in while the rancher was clearing out her things, and making sure she didn't forget any of her belongings.

"Ms. Farr is waiting for you," she announced, and Sam grinned at her. Nancy was her name, and she had been the nurse Sam saw most often, so they had become acquainted. While they were not close enough to be considered friends, they enjoyed each other's company, to some extent, and bantered back and forth with each other.

"Well, I'll miss you, Nance," said the rancher, towering over the five-foot-seven frame of the brunette assistant.

"Get out of here, Blue," she said, smiling. "I don't want to see you back here for a long time."

"Was I that bad?" questioned Sam, seriously.

"You are _the_ most stubborn patient I've ever had," declared Nancy, but the smiled. "You take it easy on that woman of yours; don't give her no trouble like you did me. Take your medicine, and stay on those crutches until the doctor says you can walk without 'em, okay?" offered Nancy, and Sam nodded, looking solemn.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, and mock saluted the woman, who looked like she would have hit her if she wasn't balancing awkwardly on one leg and two crutches. The crutches were something that would take the rancher a while to get used to.

"Go on, Blue. She's gonna get worried about you," said Nancy, and watched as her charge walked down the hallway with the aide of her so-called 'sticks'. Bidding her good luck, and hoping she could stay out of harm's way, Nancy walked two doors down to her next patient.

Exiting the hospital, Sam was not surprised to find that Kayla was indeed waiting there to pick her up, since the rancher's knee made it impossible for her to drive on her own - at least, for a little while.

"I should've brought my Blazer," muttered Kayla, opening the passenger door of Sam's truck, and watched her struggle to get in with her crutches, and rest her knee comfortably.

"No, it's okay," said Sam, as she let her crutches lean against the seat beside her, wishing her back seat wasn't so small. If getting in the truck was torture, the ride home was hell. Each bump and dip in the road went straight to her knee, and by the time they arrived at the Ranch, Sam was near tears.

"Sam, I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Kayla, helping Sam out of the truck, and seeing the pain etched on her face. "Let's get you in bed."

"Kay, I've been in bed for nearly a week," Sam protested.

"You really feel like walking around?" asked Kayla, skeptical.

Sam paused for a moment, before shaking her head, looking at Kayla with chagrin. "No, I guess not," said the rancher, and let Kayla help her into bed, where she kept her crutches nearby. She was able to walk on crutches, but her knee was still sore, so she decided to wait a little while.

"I'm all right," said Sam. "Kay, wait," she called, when the woman turned to go, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," said Kayla taking a deep breath, a little unsettled. It wasn't the rancher initiated a talk, and certainly not one so obviously serious.

"While I was in the hospital, I had time to think about some things," began Sam. "I was wondering how much longer you plan on staying here."

Kayla's face fell, but she hid it well. "Not much," she said. "I was looking in the paper for another place to go."

"I noticed," muttered the rancher.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you now. I'll wait until you get back on your feet," explained the counselor, resisting the urge to add "Excuse the pun". "Then I'll be out of your hair," she said, smiling a little, although she felt like crying - she didn't want to go.

_No, don't be selfish_, Kayla scolded herself. _You've been imposing on her for three weeks now. How much longer did you expect her to let you stay? I'm sure she's tired of you by now… You can't cook, you can only be a distraction._

"Stay," said Sam, and Kayla looked surprised.

"But -" she protested, and Sam cut her off.

"No," she interrupted, realizing what Kayla must have thought, "I didn't ask because I wanted you to leave."

_Gods, no! _she thought, her heart beat increasing at the mere idea. _Kayla, leave? _She couldn't stand the thought, and quickly pushed it away.

"I just saw you looking in the Real Estate section of the newspaper, and I started wondering if you wanted to go. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay because of me," she said, quietly.

"Kay," continued the rancher, taking a deep breath to find the courage she needed to press on, "will you move in with me?"

Kayla's mouth hit the ground. "W-what?" she stuttered. She wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

_Did she just ask me to move in with her? _wondered Kayla, as her heart went to her throat. _Gods, is this real? This means she doesn't want me to leave!_

"You don't have to," hurried the woman, afraid of scaring off the woman she cared for more than anything, "I'd just like it if you would. You won't even have to get anything from Hank's, you can use all my stuff, and we can go shopping for clothes."

The counselor's face lit up, and her eyes shone. "Yes," she replied, smiling, and gave the rancher a big hug, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Sam. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kay," murmured Sam.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked, and the rancher nodded.

"Yes," she said, finally, "I'm positive. I wasn't sure how to ask you, because I didn't know if you'd want to stay or not. The last thing I wanted was for you to leave, but I saw you looking through the paper, and I had to find out. I don't want you to be unhappy," she added, and Kayla smiled at her.

"I'm not when I'm with you," she said, and Sam grinned.

"Good," she said, and kissed Kayla softly on the forehead.

"I just figured you were getting tired of me," admitted Kayla, "that's why I was looking through the paper. I thought I'd pretty much worn out my welcome, come the three weeks mark."

"Never," stated Sam, evenly. "Kay, don't ever think that, okay? I will _always_ need you."

The rancher looked up just as the words slipped from her mouth, and tried to gauge the counselor's reaction, wondering if it would startle or frighten her. The woman had a strange look on her face, and Sam felt her heart stop.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Damage control, damage control, _she thought, anxiously.

"Kay," she began, but wasn't able to finish her sentence, as her lips were captured by Kayla's own. The counselor knew what the rancher was thinking, and wanted to reassure her that the statement was okay. In fact, she loved hearing it.

Sam was a little surprised, but quickly recovered, bringing her right arm around to pull Kayla closer. Both mouths parted, and tongues met in a careful dance of love. Kayla's soft moan was barely audible, and Sam felt the vibrations travel through her throat. Bringing her left hand up, Sam caressed Kayla's cheek, as the counselor deepened the kiss.

There was a bond that they both felt, and it traveled through their bodies simultaneously, making each woman's heart skip a beat. Now they both realized the meaning of soul mates.

They withdrew, and their eyes met, as they each tried to calm their breathing, which was fast and shallow as heart beats raced. Thoughts ran along the lines of:

_WOW! Oh, my God. Why did we wait to do this? That was intense!_

for both women.

Sam cleared her throat, and looked at Kayla with an eyebrow raised. "Well," she said, trying to hide her grin, "that was… uh, wow." What could she say? Words failed her.

Kayla blushed a deep red, and Sam couldn't help it - she burst out laughing; and received a slap on the arm in return.

"Be nice," complained Kayla, and Sam tried to calm her fit. It took a while, but she was finally able to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry," she said, "it's just you look cute when you blush."

"You're laughing 'cause I'm cute?" demanded Kayla, and Sam shook her head.

"No," said the rancher, quickly. "I was laughing because I can make you do it so easily."

"You have way too much fun at my expense," said Kayla, but she was smiling. "That's okay, though. You know why?" she asked, and Sam shook her head. Kayla leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, and whispered fiercely, "'Cause pay backs are a bitch."

Sam's eyes widened, and for a moment she thought Kayla was really upset, but then the counselor did her best to raise an eyebrow, and the rancher burst out laughing again at her attempt.

"That so?" she asked, between spells.

Kayla nodded. "Yep," she said, grinning.

"Can't wait," said the rancher, raising an eyebrow, and Kayla snickered, burying her head in Sam's shoulder as she giggled.

"You're terrible," murmured Kayla, and she felt Sam shake underneath her as the woman laughed.

Sam had a response, but it was cut short as she gasped in pain, and Kayla instantly sobered.

"Sam? Sweetheart, are you okay?" asked Kayla, and the rancher frightened her by shaking her head 'no'. "Do you want to take some of that pain medicine? The doctor sent some home," she added, and Sam nodded, eagerly.

Kayla returned quickly with a glass of water and two pills in her hand. Giving them to the rancher, the woman swallowed the capsules as quick as she was able, and then sank back into the pillow.

The counselor set the glass on the table, and brushed Sam's hair back from her face, cupping her cheek softly.

"Sam, are you okay? What happened?" she asked, her face full of concern.

Sam's pain-filled blue eyes opened and met Kayla's worried green ones. "Just moved wrong," she said, through clenched teeth. "Oh, God," she muttered, and closed her eyes again, her face contorted in severe pain.

Kayla tried her best to soothe the rancher, and felt horrible when she couldn't do anything to ease her pain. Her heart felt like it would burst as she watched tears of torment stream down her love's face, as the woman tried her best not to cry out.

The counselor placed a soft kiss on the woman's forehead, and whispered to her, "It's okay, sweetheart, it'll be all right. I'm here. I love you," over and over again, and the rancher eventually relaxed as the pain eased.

"I'm sorry," said Sam, when she recovered, and noticed the look of fear that covered Kayla's face. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm okay, now," she added, trying to reassure the counselor.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?" asked Kayla, and Sam smiled at her, but shook her head.

"No, but thanks," said Sam, making sure Kayla knew she appreciated the gesture. "So… you feel like working on some more sign language, since I don't feel up to walking around at the moment?" she offered, and Kayla agreed.

The two talked back and forth, one teaching and one learning, until Kayla's stomach monster was on full charge, and refused to be silenced until it was fed. The counselor decided it was time for dinner, since they had both missed lunch, and it was approaching five o'clock.

Kayla got up to fix dinner, and Sam decided to get out of bed, for two reasons: one, she didn't feel like lying in bed any longer, and two, she wanted to make sure Kayla didn't burn the house down in the process of cooking dinner. Grabbing her crutches, the rancher slid out of bed, and walked towards the kitchen.

She had just reached the living room, when there was a knock on the door. As Kayla was busy in the kitchen, she answered it, and was surprised to see a uniformed police officer standing on her doorstep.

"May I help you?" she asked, since she didn't recognize him, and couldn't call him by his name.

"Are you Samantha Martin?" asked the officer, his deep voice reverberating off the walls of the house, and Sam nodded. He handed her an envelope, made sure she had it in her hand, and then left.

A little startled by the abruptness of his departure, Sam opened the envelope, curiously. Her eyes scanned the first page of the large document, and she laughed so hard she had trouble supporting herself with her crutches.

Kayla went to her side, wondering what had the rancher in such a fit of laughter.

"What's that?" she asked. "Who was at the door?"

"I just got served… with a TRO, a temporary restraining… order, from… Henry… Earl… Farr," she said, between snickers. "Hank put a restraining order against me!" Sam found it absolutely hilarious that the man was frightened of her so much he had a restraining order issued for his protection.

"What?!" exclaimed Kayla, and read the papers for herself. She found nothing funny about it, and told the rancher as much.

"Kay, this means that I can't go within one hundred feet of him or his house, and he can't go within one hundred feet of me or the Ranch. He can't come up to the house," explained the rancher.

Kayla's face turned very serious, and she looked the woman in the eye. "This also means that you can't go after me like you did last time," she pointed out, and Sam felt her heart drop to her feet - the woman was right.

Muttering a few curse words under her breath, the rancher tried to think of a way to go around it. If the man were to take Kayla as he had done before, Sam - by law - would not be able to go after her, because it would mean getting within range of the man, and violating the TRO.

"As long as you stay around the house, he can't do anything," said the rancher. "And if he breaks it, and comes up here to bother you, I won't hesitate to break _him_," growled the woman.

Kayla smiled at her, and took the rancher's larger hand in her own. "Sam, you can't protect me every minute of every day," she began, and the rancher interrupted her.

"I can try," she muttered.

Kayla continued, "And I can't stay in the _house_ every minute of every day. I'll be okay, Sam, really I will. I know this is going to bug you, but don't worry about it, like I know you will," she smiled. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but I like knowing that I can take care of you, too," mumbled the rancher, and Kayla felt her heart swell with love.

"I know you do, and I love you for it," said Kayla, standing on her tip-toes to give Sam a peck on the cheek. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything," said Sam, following the woman into the kitchen.

"How about…" she muttered, and shifted through the contents of Sam's refrigerator and cabinets, "hamburger casserole?" she suggested, holding up a box of Hamburger Helper triumphantly.

Sam shrugged. "Sounds good to me," she said, and decided to let Kayla cook, since it was the woman's idea. Unless, of course, she didn't want to… "You want me to cook?" offered Sam, and Kayla shook her head.

"No, I've got it," she said, so Sam decided to leave her be. "I'm gonna go see the horses," she called.

"Be careful!" responded Kayla, as the woman headed out the door. Sam just smiled to herself, and walked outside, with the aide of her crutches. Once outside, she whistled shrilly, and five horses peered out from the barn. The rancher frowned when she didn't see Venus.

Ambling over to the corral, the horses looked at their mistress strangely, when she came in through the gate instead of slipping through the pipes. They exchanged glances - what was wrong with her? And what were those funny things she was walking with?

They wandered over to her and sniffed her, curiously.

"Hey, guys," said Sam, patting her horses affectionately. "Yeah, I know. I smell like a hospital, huh? It's still me!" she insisted, when Thunder nudged her suspiciously.

"How are you doing?" A few snorts were her response, and she laughed. Going into the barn, she saw Venus struggling against her bonds. The mare had heard the whistle, but was unable to go to her mistress due to her tether - she was nearly pulling the hitching post down on the ground she was pulling so hard.

"Easy, girl," soothed Sam, and went over to her horse, stroking the Palomino's silver mane, who immediately calmed down once her mistress was near. "It's okay. How are you feeling? Better?" she asked hopefully, and Venus replied by nibbling on her shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laughed, and managed to feed the equines their dinner while she was in the barn, without falling. Inspecting the Palomino's wound, she was glad to see that it was healing well, and seemed to be free of infection.

"Take care, all right? I'll be out to see you in the morning," she promised, and then walked back into the house, where dinner was cooking.

The scent of cooking hamburger filled the house, and Sam inhaled deeply.

"Smells good!" she called, and entered the kitchen.

Kayla was busy stirring the meat so it wouldn't burn, but she took the time to look back and smile at the woman. "Thanks," she said, and turned her attention back to the meal.

Minutes later, she announced that dinner was ready, and the two women ate silently at the table. Silently, that is, until Kayla decided that it was too quiet.

"Marie called while you were outside with the horses," she said, and Sam looked up.

"What'd she have to say?"

"She just wanted to check up on you. I told her you were out of the hospital, and home, but you had to use crutches. She wants me to tell you that she and Luke want you go get well soon," she said, relaying the couple's good wishes.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Kayla, and Sam shrugged.

"I'm all right," she said. She was sitting at the table, with her right knee stretched out, and her crutches leaning against the back of her chair. "This is really good," she complimented, and Kayla beamed.

"Thank you," she said. "The meat got a little burnt, but other than that, I think it turned out okay."

"It's fine," assured the rancher, and proved it by taking a second helping. When dinner was finished, Sam's knee decided it had been comfortable long enough, and demanded that it be put back to bed by throbbing and sending pain signals to Sam's brain with every move she made. Sighing, she grabbed her crutches, and hobbled back to bed.

Kayla came in a short while later, after washing the dishes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You left kind of suddenly."

Sam nodded, and then felt bad. "Yeah, I'm all right. Sorry I left in such a haste, but my knee was acting up again. I just needed to lie down. Dinner was great," she added, and watched as Kayla's eyes lit up with the praise.

"Thanks," she said, and they settled down for some sign language tutoring for the rest of the night, until Kayla was too tired to keep her eyes open. Crawling in next to the rancher, she curled up into the woman's side, threw an arm over her stomach, and fell sound asleep.

Hours later, Sam was still awake. Glancing over, she watched her clock go from 12:43 to 1:00. For seventeen minutes she stared at her clock, and watched the minute display change with each sixty seconds that passed, uneventful.

_Oookay, that's enough of that, _she thought, and forced herself to turn away from the clock. _Maybe I should take the sleeping pills the doctor gave me._

Glancing down at the woman who snored softly in her sleep, she realized that getting the medicine would mean getting up, which would mean waking the counselor, and the rancher knew the woman had been exhausted.

Wondering if she could distract herself enough to fall asleep, and maybe take her mind off the pain, the rancher grabbed the Dean Koontz novel that Kayla had bought her in the hospital gift shop, the one she was almost done with, and decided to read it until she fell asleep.

Sixty-two pages and an hour later, the rancher still didn't have any luck. She was wide awake, as was the pain in her knee, and she knew she had to get up. It was either that, or stare at her clock for another five hours or so until Kayla woke up.

_Of course, I could always watch her sleep. I could do that forever_, Sam thought, and smiled to herself. _Face it, Sam. You just like knowing she's safe. That, and her snoring is kind of cute, she added. I wonder if she knows she does that…_

_I am such a sap, _she thought, and grinned to herself.

Her knee suddenly decided that it was not happy about being ignored, and made itself known. Gently moving out from under the arm of the blonde, Sam reached for her crutches, and got out of bed. Grabbing the prescription bottle and reading the label quickly, she removed two pills, and swallowed them with a glass of water. Returning to bed, she was surprised to see two green eyes staring at her.

As she climbed back into bed, and returned her crutches to their former position of leaning against the wall, Kayla asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "Just had to get some medicine. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, baby," she said, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Kayla smiled at her, sighed contentedly at the loving nickname, and dropped back down into the pillows. Draping an arm over the rancher's middle once again, she fell asleep once more. The woman she loved was not far behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next morning, Kayla was the first one up. Stretching, she was a little worried to see that Sam was still asleep. Quickly checking her for a fever, since the only time she was known to sleep past dawn - much less seven thirty - was when she was sick, the counselor deduced that the woman was just tired, and needed her rest.

_I'll let her sleep_, thought Kayla, as she got up and entered the shower. _She was up until two, so she's probably exhausted. I'll make breakfast and surprise her with breakfast in bed. _That decided, the counselor hurried with her shower.

Blue eyes opened to find the spot beside her in the bed empty. Panic set in, in finding that the blonde was gone, until she heard the counselor enter the room. Looking up, she was surprised to notice that the woman was carrying a tray full of food.

"What's this?" she asked, as the tray was set before her and she sat up so it settled over her legs.

"Breakfast in bed, sweetheart," said Kayla, and Sam looked like she was going to protest. "Don't say a word," she ordered, "I wanted to do this." Sam let it go with a thank you kiss, and gingerly tried a bit of the food - it was delicious!

"I must be rubbing off on you," she joked, "your food is tasting better and better!" Kayla grinned, but slapped the rancher on the arm for the first part of the comment.

"Did you eat?" asked Sam, and Kayla shook her head. The rancher immediately insisted that the woman eat, and offered her food to her. Kayla sat cross-legged on the bed next to Sam, and shared her toast and fruit until she was full. Well, full enough to tide her over - she didn't want to eat all of Sam's breakfast, after all, and decided she could wait for lunch.

"Thank you, baby," said Sam, and gave Kayla a soft kiss on the lips, which quickly deepened. Sam's hand moved to the counselor's cheek once more, and Kayla covered it with her own, making sure it stayed there, even after the kiss had ended. She loved just being in contact with the rancher.

Sam leaned into another kiss, when the phone rang, startling both women. The rancher pulled back long enough to growl, "Maybe they'll get the point and go away," before reaching for Kayla once again, but the woman put a restraining hand on her chest.

"Sam, it might be one of my kids," she reminded the dejected looking woman, who nodded, and picked up the phone.

_Sam, _the rancher scolded herself, y_ou know the kids have the number, why didn't you think of that? She cares about her kids - remember these things!_

"Hello?" she answered, and was met with silence. "Hello?" she repeated, with a little more force.

_Great_, she thought. _I lost a kiss to a damn prank phone call!_

The rancher was about to hang up, when she thought she heard something - faint crying from the other end of the line.

"Who is this?" she asked, wondering if someone was hurt.

"Is Kayla there?" sniffled a young woman's voice, quietly, and Sam immediately recognized it.

"Amy?" she asked. Beside her, Kayla was instantly alert, eyes worried as she begged Sam for an explanation. Holding up a hand, Sam motioned that she would tell her in a moment.

"Yeah, can I talk to Kayla?" the girl asked.

"Are you all right?" asked the rancher, concerned for the young girl.

"I just… No, I'm not. I need to talk with Kayla. Please, Sam," she added, in a voice that gripped Sam's heart.

"Okay," she said, "just a second." Handing the phone over to Kayla, Sam watched as the woman held it like it was her only life line.

"Amy? Amy, what's wrong?" asked Kayla, gently, and yet it was obvious she was frightened.

"I, uh, I told my parents," she began, and nearly broke down into tears again.

"Take it easy, Amy. I need to know what happened," said Kayla, in her most soothing voice. "Talk to me."

"I told them that I'm gay, and that I've been seeing Jack for the past seven and a half months," said the girl. "My dad started yelling at me, cursing me, and my mom just walked out of the room in tears. Dad hit me, but I stood up to him, so it was his turn to leave the room.

"When my mom came back in, she told me to get out of the house, and that I was no longer her daughter," she sobbed.

"Amy, I'm sure they said some things they didn't mean. It must be a little awkward for them, and you've got to give them some time to think it over. Give them a chance to cool off, and then you talk to them about it more reasonably," suggested Kayla.

"No," said Amy, tears evident in her voice, "they're serious. They wouldn't even let me take anything with me, and I used my last change for this phone call. I'm at the pay phone at the corner of Hudson and Leick. I really, really hate to do this to you… God, I'm sorry… I don't want to do this… I'll understand if you say no," she said, blubbering.

"What, Amy? Go ahead, it's okay," said Kayla. She noticed that Sam had set the breakfast tray aside and was now listening intently, concerned etched all over her face. Taking her hand, she felt the rancher squeeze it gently, and gave her a small smile.

"Can I stay with you for a few days?" she asked, and quickly rushed on before Kayla had a chance to respond. "Normally I'd go to Jack's, but I don't want her parents to know about me or her, and she's not ready for them to know about us yet, so I don't want to put her in a position where she'd be uncomfortable. I'm really, really sorry about this," she added, and was going to continue, but Kayla cut her off.

"It's okay, Amy. I'm sure Sam won't mind if you stay with us for a few days," said Kayla, and heard the girl's sigh of relief over the other end. The rancher met her eyes and nodded her approval of the apparent arrangements with no hesitation.

"I'll be there in just a few minutes, okay? Hang tight, Amy," said Kayla. The women said their good-byes, and as soon as the phone was out of her hands, Kayla was out of bed and searching through the closet where her clean clothes were hung for something to wear.

"What did she say?" asked Sam, although she had caught the gist of the conversation, and could make a pretty good guess as to what had happened.

"She said she told her parents, and they kicked her out of the house. She'd go with Jack, except Jack hasn't told her parents yet, so she didn't want to put her in an awkward situation," explained Kayla, as she hurriedly got dressed. Throwing on Sam's jacket, her old, warm Police jacket which she had adopted as her own, Kayla gave the rancher a quick kiss on the lips and promised to return shortly, before rushing out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Kayla parked her Blazer at the far end of the local supermarket's parking lot, since that was as close as she could get to the corner of Hudson and Leick without blocking traffic by parking in the street. Even against the curb, that was a busy intersection, and the flow of traffic was heavy. Parking on the side would have been dangerous.

Kayla found the girl she sought in an instant - the girl was seated on the ground, leaning against the metal stand of the pay phone. Her knees were raised, and she sat with her head in her hands, obviously crying as her body was racked with sobs that shook her shoulders. She was clothed in only a thin, worn out denim jacket, white T-shirt, and blue jeans that had holes at the knees. Kayla knew the girl had to be freezing, as a light rain had begun to fall, hinting at an approaching snow storm - or so the TV forecast had said.

The young girl's brown hair looked unkempt, and Kayla wondered just how long she had been on her own. It wasn't like the young woman to go anywhere if her hair was a mess - she wasn't vain, but she was concerned with the way she looked.

"Amy?" asked the counselor, and the girl's head jerked up. Her soft brown eyes were tearful and her face was so tearstained it made her look bedraggled. Something else caught Kayla's attention - a fading bruise on her cheek. If the mark from her father's anger was fading, how long had she been without a home?

Amy sniffled as she got to her feet, and, when Kayla gave the girl a strong hug, she returned the gesture for all she was worth.

"Thanks, Kayla," murmured the girl, as Kayla led her to her car. The young woman was shivering, so the counselor turned on the heater, and gave her Sam's jacket to wear.

"I'm really sorry," said Amy, and she was - she felt horrible, having to inconvenience her friend and counselor in such a way.

"We'll talk about this more when we get home," said Kayla, softly. "Until then, you just rest and get warm, all right?" Amy nodded, sniffled, and dried her tears as best she could, trying her damnedest to stop crying, and failing miserably. The affect of being turned away by her own parents at sixteen was too much for the girl to handle, much less the humility of having to ask for a place to live.

As the two walked in the door, they were met with mugs of hot chocolate, handed to them by Sam, who was up and about - with her crutches, of course. She wasn't about to get caught without them, and get herself in trouble. The rancher had already been out to the barn and fed the horses, so she could divide her full attention to the problem at hand.

"Sit down," she said, and led both women to the couch in the den, where a fire was roaring in the fireplace. Taking a seat in the recliner, Sam leaned her crutches against the side table, and raised the foot rest on the chair, so she could rest her knee.

"Amy, how long ago did you tell your parents?" was the first question out of Kayla's mouth.

"Three days ago," came the girl's response, making Kayla gasp.

"You were out there on your own for three days?!" she exclaimed, and Amy nodded, sipping her hot chocolate carefully. "Does Jack know?" asked Kayla, softly, and Amy shook her head, before breaking down into tears again.

"No," she sobbed, "I haven't told her. I don't want to upset her, and I don't want her to do anything. I'm afraid that she'll be angry and say something to my parents - I don't want her or my father to get into a fight, and I know they will. She protects me, and he hates me, now," she said, and tears overcame her for a while.

When she was able to speak, she continued, "She doesn't even know that I told them. I'm sure she's worried, and probably hurt, since we had a date two days ago, and I didn't show. I couldn't. She would've asked about my bruise, and I would've had to tell her," explained Amy.

Kayla picked up the phone. "Call her," she said, handing the girl the phone, "let her know where you are. Tell her to come over, if she can. Wait, don't you guys have school?" asked the counselor, the realization that it was Wednesday finally hitting her, and Amy shook her head as she dialed her girlfriend's number.

"Thanksgiving break," she explained, talking quickly as the phone was ringing on the other end. "We get a whole week off."

"Hello?" Amy heard Jack say, and she was glad Jack was the one to pick up the phone. She didn't want to have to go through any adults, because that would mean explanations.

"Jack?" asked Amy, just to be sure.

"Amy? Is that you?" demanded the woman, and Amy affirmed that it was. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, meekly. Jack was worried that since the woman hadn't returned her phone calls and had not shown up for their movie date, that she had done something wrong.

"No, Jack," said Amy, and she sniffled. Jack caught it.

"You're crying? Are you okay?" asked Jack, concerned. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Sam's house," said the girl. "Kayla said you could come over. I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right there," said Jack, and Amy gave her quick directions. "Hang on, babe," she said, and then hung up the phone.

That done, Amy returned the phone to Kayla, who replaced it on its base.

"She said she's on her way," said Amy, to answer Kayla's unspoken question.

"Do you want to wait and tell us the story when she gets here, or go ahead and tell us first?" asked Kayla, giving the girl the option, who chose to wait until she was with her girlfriend, so she only had to relate the tale once.

"So, Sam, what happened to your knee?" asked Amy, and the conversation turned to other things.

Amy finished her cup of hot chocolate as she and Sam spoke, and Kayla was quiet, letting the girl gather her thoughts. Sam got up and answered the knock that came at the door twenty minutes later.

Giving the rancher a brief hello, Jack breezed through the house, found Amy quickly, and rushed to her side. Kayla got up and allowed the girl with black hair to sit beside her girlfriend.

As soon as Amy was in Jack's arms, she lost it again, and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Are you okay? Amy, are you okay, babe?" asked Jack, earnestly. "I've been going out of my mind with worry! I tried calling, but there was no answer, and no one returned my messages. Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm all right, J," reassured Amy, clinging to Jack tightly.

"What's wrong? Who hit you?" demanded the girl, upon seeing Amy's bruised face for the first time. "Amy-girl," said Jack, as was her pet name for Amy, "what happened?"

Kayla stood next to Sam's chair, and was silent, as she let the two talk, and yet listened to Amy's story.

"I… I told my mom and dad that I'm gay. And that you and I are together," added Amy, and cringed when she felt Jack flinch. "I'm sorry, J, I knew I shouldn't have told! I just wanted to get everything out, and now I've gotten you in trouble!" started Amy, but Jack stopped her.

"Hush," said the girl, showing a soft and gentle side that most, upon seeing the tough and muscular young woman, who was currently donning a leather motorcycle jacket to fend off the cold, would not have thought existed. She drew the sobbing woman towards her, and held her in her arms while she soothed her.

"It's all right. Don't worry about it, sweetie. What happened?" she asked, softly, taking the brunette's hands in her own, holding them tightly. Bringing them towards her, she kissed Amy's knuckles gently, looking her in the eye as she did so, letting her know she cared for her.

Amy took a deep breath, and began her tale…

_"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you both," she said. Sitting on the couch, her mother sat beside her, and her father took a seat in the large recliner._

_"What is it, honey?" asked her mother, Linda, her green eyes worried._

_"You're not pregnant, are you?" demanded her father, trying to lighten the tense mood, and yet get his worst fear out of the way at the same time. Relief filled his heart when his daughter shook her head._

_"No, daddy," said Amy, sighing, "I'm not pregnant. But there is something I need to tell you." Her mother urged her to go on. "You know how I've told you I've been seeing Jack, right?"_

_Her father nodded, his shaggy blonde hair moving into his eyes. He brushed it away and said, "Yes. Has he done something to upset you?"_

_"No, Jack would never hurt me!" proclaimed Amy. "She cares for me." She looked up to gauge her parents reactions._

_Derek, her father, let a small nervous grin come over his face. "You mean he," he said, and Amy shook her head._

_"I said what I meant," said Amy. "Daddy, Jack is a girl. I'm gay."_

_Her mother's hand flew to her mouth, as tears sprang to her eyes. Without a word, Linda ran out of the room into the kitchen, where her sobs could be heard through the door._

_Derek, on the other hand, glared at his daughter. Could it be? His daughter, who had her mother's brunette hair, her grandfather's smile, and his own hazel eyes? Could it really be true? No! He wouldn't let it be!_

_"You slut," were the first venomous words out of his mouth. Amy looked up at him, surprised and scared at the same time. Her father had never spoken to her in such a way._

_"You no good fucking fag! How could you do this to me?! Do you have any idea what people will think? What they'll say? Or did you even take time to think about how this would effect us, huh? You stupid bitch," he spat. "You've ruined our reputation, and all you can do is sit there and cry."_

_Her family's reputation was well known and respected, it was true. Her father worked at a John Deere company - he was Vice President, and her mother went to all the ladies' clubs and social events. The Campbell name was a famous one around town. And now, according to her father, Amy had sent it all down the drain in one sentence._

_"This can't be happening," Derek muttered. Towering over his daughter, he commanded, "I forbid you to see that girl."_

_Amy got to her feet, looked her father in the eye, and told him, "No."_

_"What?" asked Derek, a little startled by the stern tone of Amy's voice._

_"I said, no. You won't stop me from being with Jack," she said, simply._

_She didn't see the blow coming, didn't expect it. But, boy, did she feel it! The backhand across her face left a throbbing sensation, and not long afterwards, a dark bruise that was painful to the touch._

_Amy was stunned. Her father had never beat her. They had had a good relationship; but now she had screwed it all up. Perhaps she shouldn't have told them._

_As the girl sat, frightened, on the couch where she had landed after the force of the blow sent her backwards, Linda reentered the room._

_"I disown you," said her father, looking at her as if he couldn't stand the sight of her, and was disgusted, before he walked out. "Get out of my house."_

_"Amy," said Linda, and Amy looked to her mother, pleading for help and understanding, "do as your father says. You're no longer my daughter. You no longer live under this roof. Get out," she ordered, pointing to the door._

_When the young woman crept up the stairs to get some of her things, and to pack, she was told that nothing in the house was hers - it would be sold. She'd have to start over with nothing to call her own._

_Tears streaming down her cheeks, she had walked out, not knowing where she would go or what she would do. All she knew, was she was alone, and it was her fault…_

So ended Amy's narration, which left tears in her eyes and anger in Jack's.

"It's not your fault," insisted Jack, pulling the girl into a strong hug. "Don't think like that, Amy-girl. I can't believe your father said those things," she muttered. "You can come stay with me, if you want."

"Oh, but your parents!" exclaimed Amy, worried.

"It's all right, I was gonna tell them anyhow," said Jack, gently, tucking an errant lock of brown hair behind Amy's ear. "May as well tell 'em with you by my side."

Amy smiled through her tears, and nodded. "Okay, if you're sure you don't mind. I don't want to be a burden," she fretted.

"Never," said Jack, forcefully. "I think my parents know, or at least suspect, and I don't think they'll have much of a problem with it."

"But, I don't have anything," protested Amy.

"That doesn't matter," persisted Jack. "I work, remember?" She smiled - a rare sight when it came to Jack. "We can go shopping later. My mom wants me to pick out a dress for my Aunt's wedding, anyhow, and you can help," she added, so Amy wouldn't feel like she was making Jack take an extra trip to the mall.

Amy couldn't help it, she snickered. "A dress?" she asked, and Jack rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, don't mention the D word," she moaned, but was glad to see Amy smile. "Kayla," she said, turning to the counselor for the first time, "can I use your phone?" The woman nodded, and Jack picked up the phone, dialing quickly.

"Mom? Hey, it's me," she said, when the other end was answered.

"Jack? Where are you, honey? You left in such a rush. Is everything okay?" asked her mother, Janet.

"Yeah, Mom. Well, kind of. Listen," she said, deciding to talk to her parents about Amy and Amy's situation once she could sit them down, "I need to talk to you and Dad. Is he home, or did he leave for work already?" asked the girl.

"No, dear, he's still here. His boss said he didn't have to go in until late," added Janet.

"Well, I'm coming home, but I'm bringing Amy with me. We both have something to tell you," added Jack, and saw Amy's eyes light up with the prospect of being included, and yet she noticed some fear at the upcoming meeting, as well.

"Okay. Drive safely, Jacqueline," said her mother, and the two said their good-byes.

"You ready to go, baby?" asked Jack, and Amy nodded, but then held up a hand.

"Wait," Amy said, and Jack stood, waiting patiently.

Amy walked over to where Sam was seated, and Kayla stood beside her. Giving them both a hug, she said, "Thank you for taking me up on my offer. In a way, I'm glad you didn't have to fulfill it, but it's good to know you're here for me. Take care, Sam. Bye, Kayla," she finished, and she and Jack walked out the door, hand-in-hand.

"Thanks for taking her in," called Jack, as she closed the door behind them.

Kayla just smiled, and grinned to herself. _Young love_, she thought.

* * *

The days passed by quickly, and Amy made sure that Sam and Kayla were kept informed. From what they had been told, Jack's parents had indeed accepted their daughter's choice, and were allowing Amy to stay with them as long as she needed or wanted. Jack was thrilled, and she and Amy looked very happy and very much in love at the meeting on Saturday.

The meeting which Sam insisted Kayla attend. The counselor missed her kids, and Sam knew it. After nearly half an hour, Sam was able to convince the woman that she would be fine for a few hours on her own, and that she should go; if for no other reason than to check up on Amy and Jack. That enticed her, and Kayla left Sam alone on Saturday afternoon, albeit reluctantly.

Monday came and went, during which Sam was relieved of her crutches. The doctors were amazed at how quickly she was healing.

"Well, Blue, I see you're on your own two feet, again," said Nancy, peeking in for a few moments when she heard Samantha Martin was a patient, again.

"Yep," stated the rancher, happily.

"There's a young lady asking about you in the waiting room," said the nurse. "I think she wants to see you."

"Is she cute?" asked Sam, a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure is, "affirmed Nancy, and laughed when Sam shot out the door.

Back at home, since Sam was now able to get around on her own, the rancher was kept busy. When she wasn't working with Venus or the other horses, she was fixing something around the house. When she wasn't doing that, Mrs. Collins called with something for her to do. She was busy - but she loved it. It meant she was healthy.

"Where are you going tonight?" asked Kayla, not even trying to keep the hurt from her voice this time. It was Thursday night, and for the past four nights in a row, Sam had been staying out late, due to one thing or another that needed fixing.

"I'm sorry, baby," said Sam, giving Kayla a quick kiss as she turned and slipped her coat on. "You know I'd much rather be here with you, but I have to finish up Mrs. Collins' plumbing."

"You said it would only take you two days," protested Kayla. "It's been four."

Sam sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry, but I have to get this done. I'll be back as soon as I can, all right?" Kayla nodded, and Sam rushed out the door, leaving a dejected counselor to watch her go.

With the rancher gone, Kayla set to work on her poetry. She hadn't written in a while, since Sam's injury she'd been too busy, but it had been nearly two weeks since then, so she decided to try. Sitting down on the couch in the den, she made sure the fire was set for a few hours, before settling down with her pen and paper.

Three hours and five poems later - she'd had inspiration - Kayla glanced up at the clock, only to see it turn nine o'clock. Realizing by the crick in her neck that it was time for a break, she got up, stretched her legs, and walked into the living room.

Flipping on the TV, she listened absently for a few minutes to the depressing stories that the reporters had to tell. When the weather came on, however, she perked up.

_Snow for the next few days, and maybe even a bad storm by Monday, _thought Kayla. _Winter sure is hitting us late. Here it is, December 8th, and we're just now getting the bad snow storms. It's gonna be a long snow season, _she sighed.

That was just lovely. Kayla hated storms, especially ones that made a lot of noise, like thunder storms. But the worst, for her, were snow storms. Once, when she was a child, she had gotten lost in a blizzard. While she was found a few hours later, she had nearly lost a few fingers of her right hand. That was enough to carry the fear of storms through her childhood and into her adult life.

Suddenly, the idea of being alone in Sam's house without Sam during a storm was very frightening. Although there was no storm in the forecast for that night, the chance was still there - that's all Kayla needed. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number of Mrs. Collins.

"Hello?" answered the elderly woman.

"Hi, Mrs. Collins. This is Kayla," said the counselor, as calmly as she could.

"Well, hello, dear. How are you doing?" asked Edna Collins, kindly.

"I'm all right, thank you. Is Sam there?" she asked, wondering if, by miracles of miracles, Sam might already be on her way back.

"Sam? Why, no, dear," responded Mrs. Collins, sounding surprised. "I haven't seen her since… oh, let's see… Monday. Yes, Monday was the last time I saw her, when she fixed that awful plumbing leak. Oh, she's such a dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Collins, and was going to continue with her praises of the woman, but Kayla cut her off.

"Monday? Are you sure, Mrs. Collins?"

"Yes, dear, I'm positive. Are you sure you're all right?" questioned the woman, hearing the tremble in Kayla's voice.

"Yes, thank you. Take care, Mrs. Collins. Good-bye," said Kayla.

"Good-bye, Kayla, dear," replied Edna, and hung up. Kayla let the phone linger against her ear for a while longer, before she dropped it on it's base in a daze.

Sam hadn't been to Mrs. Collins' for three days? Then, where had she been? And why had she lied? What was going on? Was she seeing someone else? There were times Kayla had thought she smelled men's cologne on Sam's clothing, but she couldn't be sure. Suddenly, she was positive.

The counselor was hurt, but she decided not to confront Sam just yet. She would see if the behavior continued. Then, once she was sure, then she would trap the rancher in her lie.

Half an hour later, Kayla heard Sam's garage door open, and heard her pull her truck inside. She always put in under the shelter when it snowed.

"Did you finish with Mrs. Collins' plumbing?" asked Kayla, as soon as the rancher entered the house, as if nothing was wrong.

There was a slight pause, after which Sam said, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm all done. Why didn't you go on to bed? You didn't have to wait up," she said.

Kayla shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said. Sam smiled and went to her side, giving her a hug. The counselor involuntarily flinched, there was cologne on Sam's shirt, she was sure of it! If the rancher noticed her reaction, she didn't say anything.

"Well, thank you," said Sam, giving her a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go change, but you can go ahead and get in bed, all right?" At Kayla's nod, Sam left to find a pair of sweats to sleep in, while the counselor climbed under the covers. When the rancher joined her a few minutes later, she feigned sleep.

Sam frowned, knowing it was unusual for the woman to go right to sleep, rather than stay up and talk a little. Shrugging it off, she gave the woman a soft kiss on her temple, before rolling over onto her back and falling into a dreamless sleep.

For the next few nights, since Sam's excuse of fixing Mrs. Collins' plumbing problem was void, Sam claimed that the woman's heater needed repairs. Still wanting to trust the rancher, Kayla called Mrs. Collins again, on the first night Sam went out with the new alibi, hoping against hope that Sam would be there, working on the heater as she'd said.

But no, Mrs. Collins informed the young woman that not only was her heater working perfectly, Sam had not spoken to her in many days. Kayla thanked her for her patience, hung up the phone, and cried.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Three days passed, or nights, rather, and Kayla let the rancher get away with whatever it was she was hiding. Each night, she came home later and later. The first night, she was gone for only two hours, returning at eight o'clock. The next night, she was gone four hours, until nine. The following night, she was out for nearly six hours, and did not climb into bed until past midnight.

On the next night, Tuesday, as it was, Sam said she needed to go grocery shopping. And it was true, the two were low on food and other supplies.

"When will you be back?" asked Kayla, and Sam shrugged, giving her a nonsense answer. "What?" demanded the counselor.

Sam sighed. "I don't know. It's, what, six now? I should be back by eight," she guessed, giving herself two hours to finish what she needed. "Don't wait for me, though. You can eat dinner whenever you're ready."

"Be careful," said Kayla, and she meant it. Hurt as she was, she still cared for the woman. "The snow storm is supposed to be bad tonight. You know I hate them," she added, and Sam nodded, giving her a strong hug.

"I know, Kay. I'll be back, soon, okay? Don't be afraid," she said. Glancing at her watch, she hurried out the door, as if she was late.

_Yeah, _scoffed Kayla, once the woman was gone, _she's afraid the grocery store will be empty by the time she gets there._

While Sam was gone, Kayla went through all the possibilities in her head, wondering where Sam was really going.

_Maybe she is seeing someone else_, Kayla thought, as she argued with herself.

_No, would Sam really do such a thing?_

_I don't know anymore. She's been lying, and staying out until midnight, and then rushing out the door so fast… it's like she's late for an appointment… or a date…_

The idea struck her hard. What if Sam really was cheating on her? What would she do? Perhaps more importantly, what had she done to cause the rancher to run to someone else? And could she fix it? Would this end their relationship, their love?

She found that she didn't like any of the answers she came up with. Surrendering the rest of the evening to tears, Kayla cried herself to sleep, and then woke up a few hours later, hungry.

The counselor merely picked at her food, before pushing her plate away. She was too angry, hurt, and sad to eat. Looking at the clock, she saw it was already eight-forty-five. Sam was late. She wondered how much longer it would be before the rancher returned.

Doing dishes, she tried to keep herself occupied, but it only worked for a little while. Even then, she wasn't able to get the depressing thoughts out of her head. Sam didn't love her. Sam had found someone else more worthy of her love.

These thoughts and more invaded the counselor's mind, nearly making her sick. Having nothing else better to do, she watched Xena movies until she knew the lines to 'Sins of the Past' by heart. The Warrior Princess did not improve her mood, however, due to the striking resemblance she bore to Sam.

Just as the credits rolled for the umpteenth time, Kayla heard the truck pull in.

_Time to get this over with, _she thought. _Remember, Kayla, you've got to act as if you were worried, and everything's okay. Then you can spring it on her._

"Where were you?" demanded Kayla, when Sam walked through the door at eleven-thirty. "I was worried sick!"

"Sorry," the rancher mumbled. It had been a long night; things hadn't gone as she would have liked, she had a headache, and now Kayla was mad.

_What a night, _she sighed.

"Sorry? You could have called, Sam," said Kayla, her voice a little softer. You said you'd be back by eight. It's almost midnight. It does not take five fucking hours to go grocery shopping!" she said, the anger returning. "And where are the Goddamn groceries?"

"Kay, can we talk about this later?" asked Sam, after recovering from Kayla's surprising use of language. Oh yeah, the girl was mad. No, mad wasn't a strong enough word… Livid was more like it.

The rancher had a killer headache and a fight wouldn't help.

But Kayla was upset. Her imagination had been tugging at her heart, and the things it had come up with were not pretty.

"So you can think up an alibi? I don't think so," said Kayla. "I _know_ you haven't been to Mrs. Collins' house in over a week, so you lied to me. Where did you really go, Sam? Talk," she ordered.

"I can't tell you where I was," admitted Sam, wearily. She really didn't want to have this conversation when she felt so lousy, but Kayla was hell-bent on discussing her whereabouts.

Kayla's heart did a flip-flop. "Why?" she shouted. "Tell me, Sam. I want to know," she added, quieter.

Sam shook her head, and started walking to her bedroom, so she could at least lie down while she got her butt chewed, but Kayla blocked her path. "I can't, Kay," insisted the rancher. She wasn't sure if she was referring to telling Kayla where she had been, or remaining upright, as the pain in her head was so bad.

"You didn't run around on Ross, did you?" asked Kayla, and then her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. The question had just slipped out.

_To Hell with acting like nothing is wrong_, thought the counselor, bitterly. _I'm coming out swinging!_

Sam's eyes hardened, and she stood a little straighter. "Never," she said, firmly. "But I think I've figured out why Hank drinks," she quipped. Kayla was angry and in a fighting mood, Sam felt terrible; both were rather edgy.

"Just answer me, Sam. Where were you?" demanded the counselor.

"I can't tell you," repeated Sam, tiredly. She really didn't want to get in a fight, but if her headache didn't die down, she was afraid it would cloud her thoughts, and she wouldn't realize what she said until after she said it. It was readily approaching that point.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" asked Kayla, nearly shouting.

"Because I can't, Kayla. Just trust me on this," pleaded the rancher.

"Trust you? _Trust you? _" repeated Kayla, hotly. "How in the Hell am I supposed to trust you, huh? When you go out at night, stay out late, and then come home, smelling like men's cologne," here Sam flinched, and it did not go unnoticed by Kayla, who narrowed her eyes at the rancher.

"Then you lie to me about where you've been, or refuse to tell me at all! How am I supposed to trust you when you act like that?" she screamed, and stepped towards the rancher, glaring at her, ignoring the fact that the pain in the woman's blue eyes intensified when she shouted.

"Stop it!" shouted Sam, yelling right back. "I do _not_ have to check in with you everywhere I go!"

"Why should you? It's a lie anyway," quarreled Kayla.

Sam knew when her headache went from the tolerable point to the torturous, unbearable, excruciating point. It was right then - that moment. Her mind switched off, and she no longer had control over what she said. All she was aware of was the pounding in her head.

"This is getting nowhere," she said. "If you believe I tell you nothing but lies, why does it do me any good to stand here and yell at you? We're acting like a bitter old married couple. I never fought like this with Ross," she mumbled, but Kayla caught it.

"Oh? Well, maybe it's because he didn't care enough to ask. Maybe he let you slide in late at night without asking any questions," she said, although she knew it was not true. Sam would never have cheated on her husband.

"Hank always asked, he always wanted to know where I was. At least I have a husband," said Kayla, coldly. She wasn't sure where that one came from, either. All she knew was that it was their first fight, and it was a doozy.

"That's right," said Sam, her voice suddenly twenty degrees below zero. That remark had hit home, and it stung. "My husband and son are dead. But I had a son. You're still a child," snarled Sam, knowing she was hurting Kayla, but she felt unable to stop herself. "I don't know what I saw in such a child!"

_You don't make a stab at my late husband and baby boy and expect to get away with it, _thought Sam, angrily. If she had any amount of restraint left, it flew out the window.

"Tell me, little girl, do you go whining to Mommy when something goes wrong? I don't know what I ever saw in you! I don't know why I let you stay here, why I put up with you!

"Are you going to cry to Mommy about our fight? Will she love you and make everything okay? You can't _understand_ love until you've had a child. How can you say you love me when you've never really experienced it?" she finished, and watched as Kayla's eyes filled with tears and her lip quivered in anger.

"I can't have children," she spat, and then stalked off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Sam stood where she was, shocked out of her pain-induced stupor. Her headache had made her so damn irritable that she had hurt Kayla - horribly. Sure, Kayla hadn't been exactly kind, but she had reason to be upset. Sam had to admit, her actions over the last week or so had been suspicious. But she couldn't tell Kayla about it, not yet.

With the headache aside, her words came flooding back to her.

They had gotten into a fight; one hell of a quarrel. The insults and remarks had been mean, but none so harsh as Sam's last one. She had called Kayla a child, something she knew bothered the woman, due to her height as well as their difference in ages. Telling her she didn't know what she ever saw in the counselor? Sam nearly collapsed from the weight of realizing that she had said such a thing to the woman she loved.

But there was more her mind was telling her she had said - it just got worse. To say the counselor didn't know love until she had a child of her own - that was worse; albeit Sam didn't know Kayla was unable to have children, she still felt terrible. Now the woman would feel like she would never experience love!

The pain in Sam's head was now overcome by the searing pain in her heart.

Trudging off to bed, she crawled under the covers, and slept; trying desperately to block out the sound of Kayla's tears as the counselor sobbed into her pillow, and to keep from crying herself, at the thought that Kayla was hurt because of her. But her heart felt the pain, and her heart wept.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note:** I just feel like I should have a "song fic" warning in this chapter. Some parts of this fic are just so sappy/cheesy, not even I can stand it.

**Chapter 26**

Morning. Sam wasn't sure if it came too soon or not soon enough. All she knew was her headache was gone, she felt horrible about the night before, and she would try to make it up to Kayla. Stepping out of bed, she saw it was only seven o'clock. Slipping a white T-shirt over her head, and pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans, she didn't bother with shoes just yet.

Padding softly down the hall to Kayla's room, Sam prayed she wouldn't find the woman packing - or worse, already gone. To her relief, Kayla was still in bed, snoring softly. Deciding that cooking Kayla breakfast was a good way to start her groveling, she headed off to the kitchen, a banquet in mind.

Sam was just finishing with the scrambled eggs when she heard the door to Kayla's room open. The rancher had toast, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns all set out on the table, complete with butter, jelly, salt, pepper, and the eggs were on their way. Kayla walked right past her.

"Kay," she called, as if it wasn't obvious, "I made breakfast!" Kayla said nothing, she just headed out the door. Sam ran after her, only to turn back and take the eggs off the stove and turn off the burner before continuing outside.

The woman was petting Silverbow gently on her velvet nose.

_Trying to find comfort in the horses, no doubt, since she can't turn to me, _thought the rancher, sadly.

Sam came up beside her, and Kayla entered the corral. Each time Sam got close enough to touch her, Kayla went in the other direction. After feeding the horses, Kayla went back inside, all without a word to Sam. But the looks Sam was receiving were enough to send daggers: Kayla was thoroughly ticked, and very hurt.

Sam felt bad enough without getting the silent treatment. Sighing, she went back in the house, and found Kayla sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. When Sam touched the back of the chair opposite Kayla, to pull it out and sit down, Kayla rose from her seat.

"All right," said Sam, stepping out of the room. "You eat, I'll stay out," she said. Kayla still said nothing, but sat back down in silence.

Sam kept her word, and only entered the kitchen to clear the table, which caused Kayla to go off into the living room. The rancher finished whith the dishes, and then decided it would be best if she left Kayla alone for a while. Picking up the Dean Koontz novel she had laid on the small table, Sam sat in her chair, and opened the book.

And she turned the pages; but she couldn't read. Her thoughts were too jumbled for her to focus on the words. Shutting the book, she put her head in her hands, and sighed. She knew she'd be miserable until Kayla forgave her, _if_ she forgave her. But she couldn't even beg, since Kayla would have absolutely nothing to do with her, apologies or otherwise.

Standing, she walked to the edge of the living room. "I'm going to ride for a while," she said. "I should be back in a few hours." Kayla said nothing, so Sam walked out the door, and whistled. Venus approached the gate of the corral obediently.

While the stitches from her encounter with the mountain lion had yet to be taken out, Bill had assured her that Venus was able to go for a ride without tearing her sutures or injuring herself.

The rancher swung the saddle across the horse's back, and tightened the cinches, before fixing the bridle and mounting. Nudging the horse, and clicking her tongue, Sam enjoyed the freedom as she rode across the land at a full gallop, dust trailing behind her as she gave the horse her head, and let her lead.

Sam pushed the mare to go as fast as she could for a full hour. Then, sensing that Venus was tiring, she pulled her up to a walk, not wanting to wear the mare out on her first real ride since the accident.

Looking around, Sam realized she was near the waterfall, and dismounted. She sat down next to the creek to think, and tried to let the soothing sounds of the gentle nature around her clear her mind.

After half an hour of sitting and thinking about how bad she messed up, how miserable she'd be without the blonde counselor in her life, and how hard it would be to fix her mistake if Kayla wouldn't talk to her or listen to her, it came to her. The answer; the way to get her apologies through to Kayla!

The only thing was, it meant going behind Kayla's back, doing exactly what had gotten her in trouble. If it worked, she was sure Kayla would forgive her. If it didn't… well, she preferred not to think about it…

Her plan all figured out in her head, Sam whistled again. Venus wandered over to her from the stream where she had been resting, and Sam mounted. Riding at a comfortable trot, Sam arrived back at the Ranch two hours later, at about one in the afternoon.

Removing Venus' tack, she brushed the horse's slick coat and made sure her sutures were tight and clear of infection, before entering the house. She heard the shower water running, and deduced that Kayla was getting ready for work. Although it was a little early, Sam's sinking heart told her Kayla would probably leave as soon as she could.

Picking up the phone in the kitchen, she noticed that there were dishes that had been set out to dry on the counter. Apparently, Kayla had eaten lunch while she was gone. Turning her attention back to the phone, she dialed seven digits, and prayed her plan would go through as she hoped.

When she was out of the shower, Kayla got ready to leave for work. She took her time, however, since she usually didn't leave until five-thirty, and it was only two o'clock. Then again, she normally didn't want to leave Sam, and it was odd that she avoided her altogether.

And that had been a little hard on Kayla, having to give Sam the silent treatment. But it became easier each time she thought of what Sam had said to her the night before.

_You can't understand love until you've had a child. _The words kept ringing in her ears. That phrase hurt her in two ways; one, she was not able to have children, her body just refused to carry the fetus after the first two months; and two, it felt that Sam was doubting their love. The idea that Sam could think she didn't love her, and vice versa - that hurt.

What was worse was when Sam had said _I don't know what I ever saw in you! _That had gone straight to the counselor's heart. And that was enough to remind her of her anger.

She'd be leaving quite early, but maybe she could stop somewhere to kill time… Or maybe she could just bring her writing portfolio with her to the Community Center and work on her prose as she waited for the kids to arrive. Yes, that's what she would do.

Once she was dressed, had her hair brushed - as well as she could for the short cut she was sporting, and made sure her room was spotless, the counselor walked out the door - without a jacket. The coat she wore was Sam's, and getting that would mean being surrounded by the scent of the rancher, something the counselor didn't need at the moment.

Climbing into her Blazer, portfolio in hand, she drove down the road, only to pull over five minutes later. Safely on the shoulder of the road, Kayla sobbed to herself as the cars whizzed by.

Sam, on the other hand, was busy setting her plan into motion. Hanging up the phone, after a twenty minute conversation, she checked the clock. It was almost three, and she had to leave by four. That gave her half an hour of spare time, giving herself thirty minutes to get ready to go.

Walking out to the horses, the woman fed them early, and then groomed them all. As often occurred when Sam was with her horses, she lost track of time. When Thunder's coat was shining, she put the brush away, and happened to glance down at her watch: it was three-fifty-four!

Rushing in the house, Sam jumped in the shower to rinse the smell of horse, dust, and hay from her body. Then, she pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and reached for her jacket. Surprisingly, her heavy Police jacket was still hanging in her closet.

_Kayla didn't take a jacket, _Sam realized. _She walked outside, in the snow, with nothing but a T-shirt, and it's all because of me. She didn't take my jacket because she's angry with me, and doesn't want to have a reminder of me._

Sighing heavily, Sam grabbed both her denim jacket and her Police jacket from their hangers. Putting the jeans jacket on over her shirt, she carried the black one in her arms, and headed out the door just as the clock changed its display to read 4:03.

Driving as quickly and yet as safely as she was able to on the snow-covered road, Sam pulled in the Community Center's parking lot forty-five minutes later.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Sam cursed herself. _I'm late. I can't be late!_

Pushing a button, she turned on her cell phone, and punched in seven numbers as fast as she could. Five agonizingly long rings later, someone picked up. "This is Samantha Martin, I called earlier. Go ahead," she said.

"We already started, Ms. Martin. You said 4:45," reminded the woman.

"All right. Thanks," said the rancher, and hung up. Barely remembering to lock her truck, the woman rushed into the building and, ignoring the strange look Jo was giving her, continued down the hall. When she came to the third door, she strolled quickly by, doing a quick inventory of who was there. Then, she slipped around the corner and into the restroom.

Kayla jumped when the phone rang. She had been listening to Dawn talk about how her ex-girlfriend was hinting that she wanted to get back together, and all the girls were interested.

Only the women were at the meeting - Peter had called Rachel and told her to let Kayla know he was sick with the flu. Kayla assumed it was some sort of intuition that all four girls were there, since it was not even five o'clock yet.

Frowning, and wondering who was calling, Kayla picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Is Amy there?" asked the voice.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" asked Kayla, hoping nothing was wrong. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it - it was too deep to be Sam, and the rancher had no reason to call, anyway.

"Amy," the caller demanded, refusing to give their name.

"Amy, it's for you," said Kayla, shrugging, handing the girl the cordless that sat on the corner of her desk.

"Hello?" asked the girl, wondering who would call her at Kayla's office.

"Amy, it's Sam," said the rancher, revealing her identity to the young woman, sounding anxious. "Take this outside."

"Okay," she said, and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. "Hey, what's going on with you and Kayla?" she asked. "She's really upset."

"I know," sighed Sam, feeling even worse. "We had a fight, and I said some things I didn't mean, but they were really bad, and she won't talk to me. I need you to do something for me, Amy," said Sam.

"Name it," said Amy, knowing it had to be really important since Sam was not known to ask for help.

"Kay has a radio in there, right?" asked Sam, praying her plan wouldn't backfire when she was so close.

"Yeah," said the young woman, not sure why it mattered.

"Can you turn it on for me? Station 97.3," she added.

"Sure, that's the station it's on anyway," said Amy.

"And Amy?" called Sam, before the girl could hang up. "Crank it."

Amy grinned. "Okay," she said, and hung up. Walking back into the room, Kayla asked her if everything was okay. "Yeah," she replied, turning on the radio. It gained volume, and Amy sat back down next to Jack, taking her hand as the elder girl gave her a quizzical look. Amy just smiled.

"… a little unusual, Bob," said a DJ, his deep voice fading in. "We normally don't do dedications this early, but this was a very special request. This is from Sam, and it's going out to McKayla. Sam says she sorry, and wants McKayla to listen to the lyrics."

"Man, Sam must have really screwed up to play this one," said Bob.

"Well, let's hope this works. Best of luck to you, Sam. Here's _Love is Stronger Than Pride _by Ricochet_, _" said Jim, the second DJ, and the music started.

Kayla frowned a little, and turned away from the radio, as if that would stop the music. She was determined not to let a simple dedication get to her, even though no one had ever done that for her before… Shaking her head, she focused on keeping her heart hard.

_I saw your Mama and she said don't call you_ _Talked to your best friend and she said no need to_ _But I had to tell you_ _I hate how I hurt you_ _And now I know how bad I hurt me, too_

She wouldn't let it get to her, she wouldn't! Just because it was a sweet song, and Sam was obviously trying to make up for the things she had said, didn't mean she was going to forgive her. Not after the horrible words that kept echoing in Kayla's head.

_If I gotta get down on my knees tonight I'll do it_ _If you wanna see me cry, baby, let's get to it_ _If I gotta beg and plead_ _To make you see_ _I need you in my life_ _Well, love is stronger than pride_ _I got no right to ask you to forgive me_ _You've got that right, thought Kayla, wryly._ _But I've got no choice, 'cause it's about to kill me_ _Well I've been headstrong_ _And I was dead wrong_ _And one minute more without you is just too long_

Kayla sniffled, but held back tears. Slowly, she turned her chair back around and faced the radio. The lyrics _were_ pretty strong, she had to admit…

_If I gotta get down on my knees tonight I'll do it_ _If you wanna see me cry, baby, let's get to it_ _If I gotta beg and plead_ _To make you see_ _I need you in my life_ _Well, love is stronger than pride_ _If I gotta beg and plead_ _To make you see_ _I need you in my life_ _Love is stronger than pride_ _Oh, if I gotta beg and plead_ _To make you see_ _I need you in my life_ _Love is stronger_ _My love is stronger_ _Love is stronger than pride_

By the end of the song, everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. They were all staring at the radio, so none of them heard Sam slip into the room. The DJs began talking amongst themselves, wondering aloud if they had just gotten a request from the woman who was on the news, so Amy got up and shut if off before anything more could be said.

Coming up next to Kayla's desk, Sam said, near tears herself, "I'm sorry, Kay." Kayla spun around, and threw herself into Sam's waiting arms, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, baby. So sorry. I love you," the rancher whispered.

"I love you, too," sobbed Kayla. Amy started clapping, and soon all the girls were applauding as the couple embraced. After the applause died down, Sam pulled away from the hug only to lean down and place a soft kiss on the counselor's lips.

The rancher then hugged the woman again, so glad to have her in her arms once more, and Melissa stormed in the door, eyes blazing.

Sam stepped in front of her, and said, "Hey, Melissa," offering her a hand.

The red-head surprised the rancher by shoving her roughly. Stumbling, the tall woman managed to keep her balance, and glared at the ex-banker for a moment, before straightening when she realized what it was all about.

"You hurt her," stated the woman, holding out her hand, as if waiting for Sam to give her something.

Reaching behind her, Sam withdrew her gun from it's holster. Since the incident with Kyle, and the TRO by Hank, the rancher never went anywhere without it's protection. Flipping the safety off, she handed it - handle first - over to Melissa.

"You're right, I did. Horribly," added Sam, and watched as Melissa's eyes filled with disbelief. She hadn't actually been expecting Sam to carry a gun, much less give it to her, loaded.

"What's going on here?" demanded Kayla, taking Sam's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers. Sam felt her heart skip a beat.

"Sam said that if she ever hurt you she'd hand me her own gun," voiced Melissa, dumbfounded, staring at the weapon now in her possession. "She did."

Kayla sighed. "Sam, take it back," she said, and the rancher replaced the gun in her holster. "Melissa, it's okay. Sam's apologized for the things she said."

The tall woman winced when she realized Kayla said 'Sam's apologized', not 'I've forgiven her'.

"Listen," said Jack, stepping in between the still angry red-head and the rancher, "I think you two should head on home. It sounds like you've got a lot to talk about. Kayla, we'll be all right. If any of us need anything, we'll call, okay? Now go," she insisted, giving the woman Melissa - whoever she was - a hard glare that told her not to interfere. The women, who had quickly become her best friends, needed time to work out their problems.

"Yeah," said Melissa, agreeing with the girl who could easily pass for a teenage Sam, "she's right. Go on."

Unlatching their hands, Kayla led the way, with a heartbroken Sam following close behind. Sam knew that Kayla had only taken her hand to keep Melissa from hurting her, but that didn't mean it was any easier on her when the counselor turned from her.

Kayla shivered in the cold air, and Sam practically leapt to her truck and retrieved the jacket. Handing it to Kayla, she winced when the woman shrugged it off.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought, _sighed the rancher, as she climbed in her truck. The drive home was spent in silence, Sam not knowing what to say, and Kayla still giving her the silent treatment. The counselor's armor had a dent in it, and had suffered a momentary collapse after the song, but, unfortunately for Sam, it was back full strength.


	27. Chapter 27

**Note:** Look, another "song fic" notice.

**Chapter 27**

As soon as the rancher put the Ford in park, Kayla climbed out and went into the house through the garage, since that was where Sam kept her truck when it snowed.

The rancher hurried to catch up to the blonde, who turned down the hallway, and commenced her trek to her room.

"Kayla, wait," called Sam. "Can I talk to you?" The woman kept walking. Sam caught up to her in two long strides, took her by the arm, and spun her around roughly to face her. For a moment, Kayla looked frightened, and Sam forced herself to be a little more gentle, but did not release her hold.

"Kayla, listen to me!" said Sam, not meaning to shout.

"Why?!" demanded Kayla, ripping her arm from the rancher's grasp, green eyes blazing with pain and anger. "You said yourself you don't know why you let me stay, so I'm leaving!" That clarified, the counselor stormed down the hallway and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Sam was numb. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Kayla was leaving? Kayla was going to leave her and it was all her fault!

"Kay, please," said the woman, knocking softly on the door.

"Go away!" said Kayla, and Sam's heart broke as she clearly heard tears in the woman's voice.

"Kayla, I need to talk to you," said the rancher. "Look, you don't have to say anything, just hear me out, okay?" No response.

_Well, at least she's gonna let me speak. I don't know if she'll listen, but it's worth a shot, thought the rancher._

"Kayla, all those things I said, I didn't mean them, really I didn't," began the tall woman. "I was just angry, and I had a migraine, so I wasn't thinking straight. I know it's no excuse, but I didn't know what I was saying. I don't want you to leave, please don't go. I'm sorry, Kay," said Sam, taking a deep breath.

Nothing. Kayla had no response.

Closing her eyes, Sam sung from her heart…

_Last night I told a lie_ _When I told you I could say goodbye_ _Here in the light of day_ _What a crazy thing for me to say_

Sam still couldn't believe that she had been so cruel as to say those horrible, hurtful things to the woman she loved. She had to make up for it somehow, she couldn't stand losing her.

_What I meant to say was I love you_ _What's been killin' me is I hurt you_ _What I didn't do was hold you when I saw the teardrops fall_ _What I should've said was I'm sorry_ _What I should've said was forgive me_ _What I meant to say was what I didn't say at all_ _Last night I had a dream_ _You were really walking out on me_ _I woke up scared to death_ _Please forget about the things I said_

While the woman hadn't had a dream the night before, her heart felt that Kayla was going to leave her then - and that was just as bad. The song was right - she was scared to death of losing the woman she loved.

_What I meant to say was I love you_ _What's been killin' me is I hurt you_ _What I didn't do was hold you when I saw the teardrops fall_ _What I should've said was I'm sorry_ _What I should've said was forgive me_ _What I meant to say was what I didn't say at all_ _What I meant to say was what I didn't say at all_

"Kayla, baby?" Sam asked, tentatively, wondering if the song had worked in the slightest.

"That was beautiful," murmured the counselor.

"Can I come in?" asked the rancher, softly. She needed to apologize, and it would be easier if she could beg in person.

"No," replied Kayla, sternly. "Just because you sing wonderfully doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

Sam sighed, and flinched when she heard the snap of locks on a suitcase - Kayla was really packing!

"Kay, please, talk to me," she pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you, Samantha," said Kayla, coldly, and swore for a moment she could hear the rancher's heart breaking.

"Then will you at least listen to me?"

"I thought I already did that," uttered the counselor.

"You did, but I have more to say. Please, Kay?" begged Sam, actually dropping to her knees even though Kayla couldn't see her.

"Fine," acknowledged Kayla, briskly.

"Kayla, I know you're packing, I can hear you," said the rancher. She decided she would tell Kayla exactly how she was feeling - no use in holding back. "Baby, I wish you could realize how much I love you. You don't know how much it kills me to know that I caused you pain. But, what's worse, is I don't know how to make it better.

"I don't want to lose you, Kayla. I was out of my mind when I told you to leave, please believe me. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you here with me. I love you with all my heart. Please, Kay, I need you in my life. I don't want to live without you. I don't know if I can," finished the woman, her voice a bare whisper as she lowered her head and felt warm tears run down her face.

There was silence that seemed to last forever. Sam thought for sure that Kayla was going to ignore her, and the tears flowed harder when she realized that she stood to lose the thing she loved most in all her life - and found she couldn't bear the thought.

Finally, there was a voice from within, that said, softly, "Sam."

Sam's head went up, and she asked, weakly, "Can I come in?" afraid of rejection.

"Yeah," was the whispered reply.

The rancher got shakily to her feet, and opened the door. Entering the room, she saw Kayla sitting on the bed, and went to her, carefully. Dropping to her knees in front of the woman, the rancher laid her head in the counselor's lap, wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, and sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry," she muttered, over and over again. Kayla did nothing, but Sam was thrilled that she allowed the contact.

Suddenly, Kayla asked, "Are you cheating on me?"

Sam lifted her head, looked into the sad green eyes that she had come so close to losing, and said, firmly, "No."

"Why did you say those awful things? Do you want me to go?"

"No!" cried Sam, quickly. "No, please, Kay. Oh, God, please say you'll stay. Don't leave me. I can't stand the thought of losing you. Please, don't leave me alone," begged the rancher, her words a flood of emotion as they began to slur together in her panic.

"I won't," voiced Kayla, quietly. "Why did you say those things?" she repeated.

"I don't know," said Sam, "but I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"Why?"

"Kay, I almost lost you! I can't bear the thought of being without you," admitted Sam. "I am really sorry, Kayla. Can you ever forgive me?"

The counselor ignored the question for a moment. "Sam, can you tell me where you went?" she asked, and the rancher shook her head, slowly.

"No," she said, her throat suddenly dry, "I can't. But, I swear to you, I would never cheat on you. Just trust… _believe_ me on this one, please? It's just something I need to do, and I promise you'll find out soon enough," said the rancher.

"I know how bad I hurt you, and I hate myself for it. I'll never forgive myself for the things I said, so I don't know why I keep expecting you to," muttered the shattered woman.

The words that Sam had spoken outside her door filled her heart, and Kayla said, "Forgiven." Sam grinned with relief, and pulled the woman to her, so glad to have her in her arms again, she didn't ever want to let go.

"Thank you. Thank you, baby. I never meant to hurt you," said the rancher, tears still streaming down her face, this time a mixture of joy and sorrow.

"I know," said Kayla, smoothing Sam's jet black hair back from her face as she cradled her head in her lap. "I know you didn't."

"So… we're okay?" asked Sam, cautiously.

Kayla shook her head. "No, not yet. But we will be," she assured, when she saw Sam's composure crumble once more. "It'll take some time, but we'll be okay."

"God, I love you so much," said Sam, squeezing her tightly.

"I love you, too," replied the counselor. "Thank you," she added, and Sam looked up at her, questioningly. "That dedication was really sweet, and so was the song you sung for me."

"I meant every word of both of them," she said, seriously. "I'll do anything to make us okay, baby, and I am so sorry for the things I said."

"You want to help me unpack?" asked Kayla, and Sam smiled.

"Kay, can I ask you something?" asked the rancher, stopping the counselor in her tracks.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want," began the rancher, and Kayla was instantly on edge. "Why… why can't you have children?" she asked, softly.

"I'm not sure," replied Kayla. "My body just won't carry the fetus past two months. I know, believe me, I've tried," she said. "I've miscarried three times."

"God, I had no idea," said Sam, gently. "I'm sorry."

"I think that's another reason Hank didn't love me," muttered Kayla, and Sam gave her a quick hug.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I brought it up," said the rancher.

Kayla smiled, and tried to shake the depressing mood. "Are you gonna help me with these things or not?" she asked, motioning to the packed clothes.

The next afternoon, after a banquet of a breakfast, Sam announced that she was going shopping. Since she had never actually gone before, they were low on food, and a trip to the grocery was necessary.

"Really, Kay, I have to go. You can go with me, if you want," she added, softly, giving the woman a chance to follow up on her and make sure she kept her word about where she was going.

Kayla smiled - Sam was trying so hard. "That's okay," said the counselor. "I trust you."

"Do you?" asked Sam, ducking her head to meet the woman's green eyes.

"Yes," said Kayla, still smiling. "Now go."

"I'll be back soon," promised the rancher, grabbing her denim jacket as she left.

Before going to the supermarket, Sam stopped at the police station. Walking up to the front desk, she asked if Officer Derek Thomas was in. He had been under her command when she was Captain, and was very good on the research end of the force.

The Cadet at the front said he was indeed in the station, and Sam wandered back to find the man sitting at his desk, resting his head in one hand, filling out papers - as always - with the other.

"Thomas!" she said, sharply, standing in front of his desk.

Glancing up at the sound of his name, the green-eyed man did a double-take, before springing to his feet and standing at attention. Saluting his former Captain, he heard her chuckle.

"Derek, I'm no longer your commanding officer. You don't have to salute me or even stand at attention," said the rancher.

"I still respect you, ma'am," explained Derek.

Sam sighed. "You always were a fine cadet, Thomas. Glad to see you've made it up to Lieutenant. At ease," she said, and he relaxed. "I need you to do a background check for me."

"Yes, ma'am," responded the officer, sitting down in front of his computer. "Ma'am?" he asked, looking expectantly at the woman.

"I need you to look up one Henry Earl Farr," said Sam, and Derek nodded.

"I'll get right on it. I can get you the results tomorrow, ma'am."

"Yeah, well, make sure you do whatever assignments your sergeant has assigned you first, okay?" Sam reminded him, since he seemed a little eager to help her.

He nodded. "Ma'am, permission to speak freely?" he asked, after a pause.

"Granted."

"Is it true, ma'am? That you were with that woman on the news?" he asked. Upon seeing the startled look that crossed the woman's face, he said, quickly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's really none of my business."

"You're right, it's not," said Sam, but then she smiled. The man had a kind heart, and she knew he didn't mean any harm by asking. "To answer your question, yes, I am with her."

Officer Thomas grinned. "You have changed since you have met her," he said, and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"That so? For better or worse?" she asked.

"For the better," replied Derek. "You laugh and smile more."

"I wasn't one for laughing before, hm?"

"Oh, no, ma'am!" cried Thomas, with such force that Sam chuckled.

"Call me with the results," she said. He saluted her as she turned to leave, and she returned the gesture, formally and with the ease of years of practice, before surprising the man and gripping his hand in a strong handshake. And then she was on her way out of the station, continuing on to the grocery store.

After spending an hour and a half shopping for groceries - Sam was sure to get all of Kayla's favorites - the rancher started home. Two streets before the left turn that would lead her home, Sam noticed a homeless man standing on the corner, in the snow, selling roses for two dollars each. Smiling to herself, she beckoned the man over to her truck.

"I'll take one," she said, and handed him a five dollar bill. The old man's hands were shaking as he gave her the rose, which she laid carefully on the seat next to her.

"I don't have any change," he said, trying to give her the money back. "You're the only one who's stopped."

"Keep it," said Sam. "Thanks, and Merry Christmas." The holiday was only two weeks away…

"God bless you!" called the man, clenching the money tightly, as she drove off.

As she approached the Ranch, Sam was concerned to see that Kayla's Blazer was not there. Pulling into the garage and putting the truck in park, Sam ran into the house, searching frantically for the blonde.

_What if she really didn't trust me? _wondered Sam, panicked. _What if she got worried that I was seeing someone else when I didn't come right back, and she left?_

A thousand possibilities rushed through her mind, coming to a halt when the rancher noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table. It was a note, in the counselor's neat handwriting. It read:

_Sam,_ _Mrs. Collins called and said she_ _wanted to talk to me. I should be back_ _by dark. Don't worry._ _Love,_ _Kayla_

Sam grinned with relief at knowing the woman was safe, and still loved her. Moving the note aside, she cleared the table, and brought the groceries in. When they were all put away, the rancher wrote a note of her own. Taking the rose, she went into Kayla's room, put the note on her pillow, and placed the fresh red rose on top of it.

The beautiful flower had been out in the snow with the old transient so long, the tips of the petals were crowned with ice - it made the rose look like it was frosted over. It enhanced its charm tenfold.

Smiling, Sam left the room, and started fixing dinner.

Just as she had said, Kayla returned at five-thirty, just before dark. She came in to find dinner set out on the table.

"What's this?" she asked, motioning to the grand looking meal, as she took off her jacket.

"Dinner," declared Sam, cheerfully.

"Looks good. I'm gonna go wash up, and I'll be right back," said Kayla, and Sam nodded. The rancher hoped that Kayla would stop by her room and see the rose - she was anxious to see her reaction.

The counselor came back in the kitchen, looking dazed, with tears in her eyes, clutching the note. Sam, worried that she had done something wrong, went to her side only to be enveloped in a hug.

"Thank you, Sam," murmured the woman. "That was sweet." The note that Sam had written read:

_To the one who owns my heart_

_Always_

"I can't tell you how much I love you," said Sam, holding the woman tightly. "I'll do whatever it takes, for however long it takes, to show you that you can trust me again."

"I do trust you, Sam," said Kayla. "I might still be a little apprehensive, but I believe you. Now, how about dinner?" she suggested, pulling back and sitting at the table.

The food set before them consisted of ham, corn, green beans, and a salad. Kayla was glad she wasn't the one cooking, because Sam's food tasted much better - it was charcoal free! Better yet, she didn't have to cook - which was something she not only _couldn't_ do but _didn't_ do very often. And not only for fear of poisoning her guests.

"This is great!" exclaimed Kayla, and Sam grinned.

"Glad you like it," she said, her smile widening when she noticed that Kayla had laid the note next to her plate, and that the counselor occasionally glanced down to it. She watched her eyes light up each time, and felt her heart skip a beat each time the bright green eyes met her own.

Kayla eventually realized that Sam was watching her, and the rancher knew what she was doing. "Sam," she began but tears filled her eyes, and she couldn't speak anymore.

The rancher was instantly by her side, pulling her into a strong hug, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Shh…" soothed Sam, deciding that Kayla would tell her what was wrong in her own time. "It's okay. I'm sorry. Are you all right, Kay?" she asked, softly.

Kayla nodded, and smiled through her tears. "I'm fine, Sam," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Really, nothing's wrong," insisted the counselor. "I was just thinking about how good you are to me. You give me so much and do so much for me. I love you."

"I love you, too," spoke Sam, still a little concerned about Kayla's behavior. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, and at Kayla's nod, she kissed her forehead gently, and returned to her chair to finish dinner.

After dinner, Sam stacked the dishes, but decided to do them later.

"Kay, uh, I was wondering…" said the rancher, and Kayla looked up at her, puzzled. It wasn't often Sam was at a loss for words, but, here was the woman, staring intently at the floor of the den where they stood.

"What is it?" prodded the counselor, softly.

"Uh, where are you gonna sleep tonight?" she asked, awkwardly.

"I thought I'd sleep in your bed, if that's all right," said Kayla, and Sam nodded, breaking out into a large grin.

"I just wasn't sure that you'd want to, I mean, if you were still angry, or upset, or whatever," blubbered the rancher, feeling very vulnerable and nervous all of a sudden. She didn't want to force Kayla back into their normal routine if the woman wasn't feeling comfortable around her again, for fear of driving her away.

"Sam," smiled the counselor, turning the rancher's face towards her with a gentle hand on her chin, "relax. I know things were bad between us, but they're getting better, okay?"

Sam nodded, and Kayla's smile widened. "Well, then, if we're okay…" she said, and gently brought Sam's lips down to meet her own, in a soft, reassuring kiss. The simple gesture turned into a more passionate embrace, as Kayla's hands went to the back of the rancher's neck, pulling her closer. Sam pulled back for a breath, and then sought the blonde's lips once more.

After a few more deep kisses, the two separated, out of breath but smiling.

"I think I like this making up stuff better than the fighting," joked Sam, and Kayla laughed as the woman took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Each woman changed into her PJs, and then climbed under the covers. Once there, Kayla curled up into Sam's arms, and soon fell asleep. Sam stayed awake for a while, savoring the feeling of holding the woman she loved safely in her arms. Feeling very content, and immensely happy, the rancher too dropped off into the land of dreams.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sam was startled the next morning by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked. The sound hadn't really awoken her, she had been awake, she was just watching Kayla sleep and listening to her breathing.

"Ma'am, this is Officer Derek Thomas," said the man. "Did I call too early?"

"No, Thomas, you're okay. What's up?"

"I got that background report on Henry Earl Farr," he responded, and Sam paid a little more attention.

"Go ahead," she prompted.

"Well, ma'am, it seems that your man has quite a record. He has been convicted of two DUIs, three charges of spousal abuse, and five unpaid parking tickets. He has no FTA's (Failure To Appear), however. It says here he was in the Army for two years, but was released with a dishonorable discharge," he finished.

"Where'd you dig that dirt up, Thomas?" Sam asked, not happy with the results, but glad that Thomas was so thorough.

"I have my sources, ma'am. Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Derek, does Henry Earl have anything on him for gambling?" asked Sam, evading the officer's question for a moment.

"Uh…" there was the sound of pages being flipped. And then, "Oh, yeah, here it is. He has one charge with illegal gambling, including letting a minor gamble."

"Thanks, Derek, you've been a great help," said Sam, and the two hung up.

Green eyes watched her. "Who was that?" asked Kayla, and Sam just shrugged.

"Officer Thomas," she explained. "I asked him to do a background check on Hank for me."

"Why?"

"Listen, do you remember when I told you in the hospital that I had time to think?" The counselor nodded, not sure where the conversation was going. "Well, I thought about a lot of things.

"I've been thinking about how there may be a connection between Kyle, Aaron, Hank, and the man who held up the bank," said Sam, waiting for Kayla's reply.

"What are you talking about?" asked the woman, still half asleep.

"When Aaron took the horses, and we got them back, he said 'I _will_ have you'. Do you remember that?" Kayla nodded; she did, vaguely. "And then Kyle shouted something similar, right?" Another nod. "What's more, Kyle knew you were going to become the counselor at the Community Center - you said he told you that's why he was there. For you, and not because he was gay," said Sam, leaving it off for Kayla to affirm.

"Right," she said. "Listen, Sam, I'm not seeing where you're going with this."

"Let's start from the beginning," said the rancher. "It's been bugging me that the guy at the bank knew you were gay. It's not like he could tell just by looking at you. I think someone told him," said Sam.

"But, no one knew," protested Kayla.

"Hank knew," she said, simply. "That day we went to get your things, you told him you left him for me, basically. I think he got the idea then. You've mentioned before that he plays Poker every Monday night, so what if he told his card buddies?"

"He does tell them everything," mused Kayla.

"Exactly. He tells the guys, and one of them happens to be gay. Hurt by what had to be a barrage of hateful language about gays, he decides to end his life - probably he's had trouble before, and it's worse when his own friend hates him. He does it at the bank. Another card buddy, Aaron - and I know for a fact he loves to play Poker. When we were together he always used to say that we could go out on a date every night except Mondays, that was his card night. I don't know why I didn't put it together before now," muttered the rancher.

"Anyway, Aaron now knows that you're gay. And, he figures that since he saw you with me, and that remark I made about you being taken at Mike's, that I'm gay, too. Angry, he comes and steals the horses," said Sam, still feeling anger herself at the remembrance.

"Somehow, the story of his arrest gets to Kyle, who knows him from somewhere - I haven't figured out where - and decides to go after you, though I'm not sure why you were his target."

"He said he saw me on the news and knew he had to have me," shuddered Kayla. "How did he know I was a counselor there?"

"I'm not sure about that one yet, either," admitted Sam.

"Wow, you did have a lot of time on your hands, didn't you?" laughed Kayla, after a pause to reflect over all the hypothetical situations Sam had brought up.

"Sure did," said the rancher. "I'll have to think about this some more, but I'm gonna solve this mystery…" she said, in a hushed tone that made Kayla laugh. After a fit of giggles, an enticement of a hash-brown breakfast got the counselor out of bed.

* * *

The next two weeks were spent with hectic shopping for both women. Sam was staying out late at night, again, but so was Kayla. They had to shop for relatives, friends, and, of course, each other. It got so the only time they saw each other was at night, at a time when they were too tired to talk.

Two days before Christmas, Sam decided to call a stop to the sparse together-time the couple had been experiencing. She hated not being able to come home and find Kayla waiting for her - call her spoiled, but she had come to expect it. She missed the quiet times together.

"We're going to a movie," she announced, and Kayla looked up from her breakfast, startled by the sudden declaration.

"What?" asked the counselor, not sure she heard correctly.

"Kay, for the past few weeks, we haven't seen much of each other. It's about time we go out and do something together," explained the rancher.

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah," said Sam, suddenly afraid that Kayla would reject the idea. Perhaps she had other plans, or…

"That sounds great, Sam," said the woman, smiling. "That's a good idea. What movie?"

The rancher shrugged. "I think that movie Return To Me is supposed to be good. You know, the one with Derek Duchovny," added Sam, and Kayla nodded.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Well, I checked the papers, and there's a showing around two today, if you want to go then," suggested the rancher, and Kayla grinned.

"I can do some shopping, and then come back here, and we can go together. How does that sound?" she tried, and Sam smiled - she liked that idea.

"We can both get some last minute shopping done, and then meet back here by one-thirty," she finalized. Now that the day was planned out, Kayla hurried to get ready, because the sooner she got her shopping done, the sooner she could head home and meet Sam for their date.

The day flew by, and before Sam knew it, it was one o'clock. Paying for her purchase, a device for Luke that would alert him when the phone rang, since he only had one for his doorbell, she jogged out through the snow to her truck. Driving carefully down the road, she arrived at ten minutes 'til two, cursing as she got out of the vehicle.

Entering the house, she was met with an impatient looking counselor. "Kay, I'm sorry," she said, ready to apologize profusely, when the counselor grinned.

"It's okay," she said. "But we'd better get going, or we'll be late." Taking Kayla by the hand, Sam led her out to the truck, and drove the snow-covered ten mile stretch of road that brought them to the local movie theater.

Sam paid for a tub of popcorn, as well as two packages of Milk Duds and a large Dr. Pepper, and Kayla helped her carry them into the theater. Finding a seat, Sam let Kayla choose, and was surprised when she chose the love-seat of a chair at the very top of the seating area. Shrugging, the rancher happily sat beside her, taking the counselor's right hand in her own, as the woman's left was occupied with Milk Duds.

Throughout the movie, the two were careful of the amount of affection they displayed, even in the darkened movie theater. They limited themselves to holding hands and an occasional arm around the shoulder, nothing more. When the movie ended and the lights came back on, Kayla took the empty containers to the trash, and followed Sam outside.

"Wait a minute…" said the rancher, frowning, as she approached her truck. Something wasn't right…

"Oh, shit!" she exclaimed, when she realized what was wrong - the frame on the passenger's side door was bent, indicating forced entry. Her truck had been broken in to! Doing a quick inventory, she discovered that the thieves had stolen her radio, police scanner, and CB.

Climbing in, she angrily slammed the door, putting her head in her hands as she took a deep breath. Hearing Kayla get in beside her, she glanced over to the woman, who was watching her, concerned.

"Sam?" asked Kayla, softly.

"I'm sorry, baby," said Sam, reaching for her. "I didn't meant to ruin our date. Let's go home, okay?" Kayla nodded, and kissed Sam's cheek encouragingly before the rancher started the truck.

The ride home was spent in complete silence, Sam concentrating on the road, since a heavy snow storm made it hard to see, and Kayla trying not to be scared out of her mind by the bad weather.

Sam parked in the garage, and would have done a more thorough inventory of her truck's belongings, but realized that Kayla was trembling. The snow had begun to fall even harder, and was now almost six inches deep. Sam knew the counselor hated storms, so she led her inside, and started a fire in the den, unable to stop a smile from crossing her face as she glanced over at the Christmas tree.

That had been Kayla's idea, putting a Christmas tree up, even though it was just the two of them. Upon her insistence, Sam bought a false one, and put it in the corner of the den, since that's where they decided they would open gifts. There were currently seven packages under the tree: two for Luke, two for Marie, one for Diana, one for Sam, and one for Kayla. There was more to come - the rancher would be sure of that.

"Are you all right?" she asked, seriously, sitting down on the couch next to the blonde, who shook her head.

"I just don't like snow storms. When I was little I got caught in a blizzard and almost had to have three of my fingers amputated due to frost bite," she said, and the rancher was shocked - she'd never heard any of this. "Obviously, I recovered, and didn't need to have them removed, but snow storms have scared me ever since. Kind of stupid, huh?"

"Not at all," said Sam, gathering the woman into a strong and secure hug. "That's a perfectly understandable reason to be worried. But we're safe now, okay? You don't have to be afraid," she soothed, and Kayla wrapped her arms around her, feeling a little better.

"I'm gonna go check on my truck and see if anything else is missing," said Sam, standing. "I'll be right back." The rancher left, and after a few minutes of staring into the fire, Kayla decided she'd better get up and do something. Walking into the kitchen, she glanced at the answering machine, and noticed the light was flashing. Hitting the PLAY button, she listened to the machine replay the two messages.

Sam came in ten minutes later, thoroughly upset. Whoever had broken in to her truck had stolen not only her CB, radio, and scanner, but registration information which had been stored in the glove-box. She'd have some phone calls to make to report everything and protect her identity.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down, and headed into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for her and Kayla. As she walked in, she was surprised to find Kayla sitting at the table.

"Kay?" she asked, concerned. The blank look on the blonde's face worried her. "Are you all right?"

Kayla shook her head, but moved away from Sam's touch when the rancher went to comfort her. "Sit down," she said, tonelessly. Sam obeyed; she had no idea what was wrong, but knew she was in trouble for something.

Reaching over, the counselor played the messages from the machine for Sam to hear.

The first one, calling in around two o'clock, just after they left, was a male. He said: "This message is for Sam. Samantha, this is Mark. I just wanted to call and see where you've been. We haven't seen you in a few days, and I've got a cute little girl here who misses you. She keeps asking for you; I think she likes all the attention you give her. Give me a call when we can arrange another meeting. You still owe me a few dollars for this past week," he added, and then hung up.

Sam looked up, meeting Kayla's eyes, and was about to explain, when Kayla held up her hand. Keeping Sam quiet, she waited for the next message to play.

This one was left at about three o'clock, and it was a female's voice. The woman said: "Sam, this is Lily. I was just wondering when our next appointment was. I'm anxious to finish our job, and Kevin is getting impatient. Everything seems to be going pretty well, so one more get-together should do it. If you can meet me here at Mike's around six, that'd be great." A man's voice cut in, "Hey, blue eyes. Let's get this thing done. I'm rarin' to go!"

And then the messages were over. A thick silence followed.

"I can explain," began Sam.

"You'd better," said Kayla, coldly.

"They're acquaintances," started the rancher. "They're all helping me put something together. Listen, Kay, it's a Christmas present, that's all."

"A Christmas present? Yeah, I'll bet. I'll bet that girl Mark says is missing you makes a real fine Christmas present for you!" shouted Kayla. She had never felt so hurt. Sam had lied to her - and, apparently, cheated on her, as well.

"Not for me, Kayla," said Sam. "It's a present for Mike. Listen, Lily and Kevin are helping me set up a surprise for him. As for Mark and the girl, they're in on it, too. Lily and Kevin help me get the decorations put up and stuff, and the others make them," said the rancher.

Kayla raised an eyebrow. "I'm not buying it. What money do you owe Mark?" she asked.

"I told you, he works on the decorations and I'm paying him for it since I just don't have time. They do a really fine job on the banners," added the rancher.

"Let me see them."

"What?" asked Sam, startled.

"I said, let me see the banners. If they're so good, I'd like to see Mark's work," she said, knowingly pulling Sam into a trap.

"I, uh, I don't have them here," stuttered the rancher.

"Where are they?" demanded Kayla, positive that Sam was lying to her about who the people were and how she knew them.

"They're down at Mike's," said Sam. "Speaking of which, I need to get going if I'm gonna make it down there by six," she added, standing.

"Don't go," said Kayla, sternly.

"I have to," countered Sam, reaching for her jacket.

"Sam, you know I don't believe you. If you walk out that door, I can pretty much assume you're seeing Lily or Kevin or, hell, all of them!" she shouted, her anger building.

"McKayla," said Sam, evenly, "if that's how much trust you put in me after I swore to you that I would never cheat on you… I'll be back by nine," she said, and walked out the door.

Once inside her truck, Sam started it, turned on the heater, and grabbed her cell phone. Dialing quickly, she spoke quickly when the man answered.

"Mark, it's Sam. What the hell did you think you were doing? I told you never to call my house!" she said.

"Sorry, but I had no choice. I need that money soon, and Christmas is the day after tomorrow," Mark said.

"Listen, I'll find a way to get it to you, I promise. I appreciate you doing this for me," she added, and heard the man sigh.

"All right," he said. "But you'll be here Christmas morning, right? _With_ my money?"

"As far as I know. Wait, scratch that. I've invited some people over for Christmas morning, so that means Kay and I will probably have our time later in the afternoon. I think I can sneak out around three or so," she guessed, and the man agreed.

"Okay," he said, "see you then."

"Bye," said the rancher, hanging up the phone with a push of a button. Sighing, she put her truck in gear, and drove towards Mike's.

* * *

Kayla stormed around the house, feeling the need to hit something, preferably something that wouldn't hit back. Going into Sam's weight room, she let loose on the punching bag, succeeding in working out some of her frustration.

"Damn her!" she shouted, to the empty house. "She lied to me, I know it! Wait, I know what I can do!" she exclaimed, talking aloud to herself. "I'll call Mike's and talk to Mike! He should know what's going on."

That decided, the counselor went into the den, and picked up the phone. She chose to talk where she would be warm, and the fire fit the purpose. Picking up the phone book, she found the number, and dialed carefully. A voice answered after three rings.

"Mike's Place, this is Mike speaking," said the man.

"Mike, this is Kayla," said the woman, not sure if the bartender would remember her.

"Kayla, hi! I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" he asked, sincerely.

"Oh, pretty good," she fibbed. "Listen, I was wondering if I could ask you something and get your honest answer."

"Sure, go ahead," he said, holding the phone on his shoulder as he dried the glasses he'd just washed.

"Have you seen Sam around there lately?"

"Yeah," he said, "she's been coming by every once in a while to work on a project with my friends Kevin and Lily."

Kayla felt her heart drop to her feet. "You mean, she's really been working with them? She's not messing around or anything?" she asked, her throat dry.

"Of course not! Kayla, Sam loves you with all her heart! She would _never_ cheat on you!" exclaimed Mike, fiercely.

"Thanks, Mike," she voiced, and hung up before the man could say another word.

_God, I am such an idiot! _Kayla scolded herself. _How could I have sat there and told her I thought she was lying? Why didn't I believe her? I know she'd never hurt me, she told me as much. But I didn't listen, and now she's probably mad at me. Not that I blame her…_

_I've got show her I'm sorry, _thought the counselor. _I have to tell her I was wrong._

With her mind made up, Kayla concentrated on cooking dinner. She would make sure the rancher knew that she had made a horrible mistake, and was sorry. She didn't want them to go through another fight, especially so close to the holidays.

* * *

Sam was home at eight-thirty, and she walked tiredly through the door. She was exhausted, but also relieved. Both of her loose ends, that had foolishly called her house, had been tied up - she had nothing more to worry about. All was taken care of.

"Sam, I need to talk to you," called the counselor, when she heard the door open. Sam followed the sound and found the woman in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "I know what you were doing."

Sam froze.

_She knows? Shit!_

"What do you mean, you know?" she asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"I called Mike, and he told me you really were working on a project with Kevin and Lily," she said. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have believed you."

The rancher grinned. "It's all right," she said, giving the blonde a hug. "As long as you know that I'd never cheat on you, and you trust me, then it's okay."

"I won't question you again, okay?" offered Kayla, and Sam kissed her nose, gently.

"No, you can ask me, if you want. It shows me that you care, and that you're worried about where I go," said the rancher. "Now, what smells so good?"

"Beef stew and rice," proclaimed the blonde, and Sam smiled. Sitting at the kitchen table, the two women enjoyed their dinner - which, to Kayla's delight, was not burned in the slightest.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me," she said, as the rancher commented on the quality of the food. Sam's only reply was a shrug and a grin.

* * *

Christmas morning arrived quickly, and Sam was surprised when she found Kayla setting up snack foods on a long table in the den when she came back inside from feeding the horses.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "What's all the food for?"

"I invited some people over, I hope you don't mind," replied the counselor.

"That's okay. So did I. Who'd you invite?" asked the rancher, and the blonde was about to reply, when there was a knock at the door. "Hold that thought," she said, as she answered the door.

The guest looked nearly as pleased to see Sam as the rancher did her. "Mother," spoke Sam, dryly.

"Well, Samantha, are you going to invite me in, or do I freeze to death out here in the snow?" sneered Rhonda.

After some hesitation at that slightly tempting offer, Sam stepped aside, and let her mother enter. Leading the way, she took her mother into the den, and then continued on into the kitchen, needing time to collect herself.

"Hello, Mrs. Phillips," said Kayla, politely. She had invited the woman over in hopes of giving the rancher and her mother a second chance at a good relationship.

The woman gave the counselor no reply. Kayla wasn't sure she had heard her. "Hello," she repeated. The woman looked up at her, her eyes cold.

"Good day," she spoke, her words sounding angry already. "You must be McKayla."

"Yes, but everyone calls me Kayla," said the blonde, offering Sam's mother her hand. After a moment, she let it drop, when it was clear the woman was going to make no attempt at being civil.

"It's nice to meet you," said Kayla.

_Not_, she thought, sourly.

"Listen, McKayla, you may think I don't care for my daughter, but that's not true. I love her very much," said Mrs. Phillips, and Kayla felt a smile at the corner of her mouth. Maybe there was hope after all!

"It's you I don't care for," she continued. "You've turned my daughter against me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kayla, confused.

"Before she met you, Samantha and I were close. We spoke on the phone often, and I sent her cards for her birthday," spoke Rhonda. "The last time we spoke to each other was over a month ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Kayla, "but I don't see what that has to do with me."

"You come into her life, burdening her with your problems," spat Rhonda, "with your divorce. You can't even hold your marriage together; how do you expect to stay with my daughter?"

Kayla was getting angry. Who was this woman? She hardly knew her, and here she was, spouting out information, shooting her down before she even had a chance to really talk to her!

"Mrs. Phillips, I don't know what you think happened between myself and my ex-husband," she said, forcing herself to stay calm, "but I tried desperately to make it work. There just wasn't any love left. Here, with Sam, I know that we love each other."

"Samantha doesn't love you, she pities you!" said Rhonda, getting to her feet, towering over the blonde woman. "She feels sorry for you, because you're worthless, and have nothing!"

The counselor was having a hard time keeping her tears back. "Why did you agree to come here?" she demanded, fuming. "If you hate me so, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see just what kind of woman my daughter brought home," she said, evenly. "Needless to say, she could have done better."

"You're wrong," came a voice. Kayla looked over to see Sam standing in the doorway, obviously ticked. "I don't know what I did to deserve Kayla.

"As for you, apologize," said Sam, approaching Kayla and putting an arm around her as she spoke to her mother. "You have no right to speak to her that way."

"I will _not_ apologize. I don't owe any useless fag who converted my daughter into one of her own filth _anything_!" she said, shouting.

Sam was taken aback by her mother's vehemence. "Get out of my house," she ordered, having to restrain herself from physically harming her mother. "Now! You're not welcome in my house, ever again!" Rhonda gave Kayla one last hard glare, and then turned on her heel, and walked out.

"Kayla, baby, I'm sorry," said Sam, immediately taking the woman into her arms. "She was just being a heartless bitch. Don't pay any attention to what she said. Why did you invite her?" asked the rancher, softly, after a pause.

"I thought you might be able to make amends," admitted Kayla. "I love being close to family, especially around the holidays, and I just wanted you to have the same chance."

"Well, thank you for trying, Kay, but I could have told you that it'd be no use," said Sam, pulling back. "My mother and I have never really gotten along, and I see no reason to start now. What do you say we get this place ready? We've got company!" she exclaimed, as the doorbell echoed through the house.

Within twenty minutes, the people Kayla had invited arrived. Luke and Marie showed up, holding their infant daughter, Diana. Sam was instantly in love with her niece. She carried her everywhere, and her brother and his wife were glad to get a break, knowing that their daughter was in good hands.

"This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home," the rancher said, playing the age-old child's game with her beautiful young niece. The girl had a patch of soft brown hair, and piercing green eyes. She was small for eight months, but absolutely adorable. Then, she opened her mouth, and let out a wail that was impressive, considering her tiny size.

"Nice lungs, kid," commented Sam, laughing as she handed Diana over to Marie. The rancher was ecstatic when she noticed early on that Diana turned her head to every sound - she was not deaf, like her father, but hearing like her mother.

"You can use my bedroom, if you'd like," offered the rancher, just in case the child was hungry and Marie needed to breastfeed her.

"Thanks," said Marie, and took her sister-in-law up on the offer.

Luke was snacking on the foods when Sam tapped him on the shoulder. "Merry Christmas," she said, and he returned the greeting. "You have a gorgeous little girl," she said, and Luke grinned, beaming like the proud father he was.

"Yes, she is beautiful," he agreed. When Marie returned, they opened their gifts from Sam and Kayla. Luke smiled when he watched Sam's joy as she gave her niece a stuffed teddy bear, along with a few other toys.

Kayla gave Luke a set of books that he mentioned he enjoyed - the series by J.R.R. Tolkien, beginning with The Hobbit. He gave her a hug, thanked her profusely, and was thrilled to see how well her sign language was improving.

Marie was opening her gift from Kayla, a beautiful wool sweater, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Sam, expecting her guests to arrive. Sure enough, when she opened the door, there stood the whole lot of them: Amy, Jack, Peter, Dawn, Rachel, and Tina, Dawn's girlfriend.

"Hey, guys," she said, showing them in. "Thanks for coming, she'll be thrilled."

"Thanks for inviting us," said Amy, and the others echoed her sentiment.

Kayla looked up as Marie pulled back from her hug, and her face lit up when she saw the teens standing in the doorway. She stood up and met them all with a hug, except Tina, whom she greeted with a handshake as she was introduced.

"Hi! It's great to see you all!" she said, and then introduced everyone to Luke, Marie, and, of course, Diana. After the introductions, the kids insisted that Kayla open her gift. They had all chipped in to buy her the present.

Removing the wrapping paper, Kayla was awed by what was revealed - a leather-bound notebook to keep her writing in, as well as a leather bag to keep the notebook in, with pockets for extra pencils and such.

"Thank you," she said, graciously, and made the rounds with her hugs again. Luke and Marie then insisted that the women open the gifts from them, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Sam received a beautiful Stetson black cowboy hat, making a nice contrast to her white one. Kayla's gift was a sign language dictionary, with which she was completely enthralled.

"Kayla? Earth to Kayla," said Sam, laughing as she waved a hand in front of Kayla's face, between her eyes and the book.

"Oh, sorry. What?" asked the counselor, sheepishly.

"I said, Luke and Marie have to leave now," said the rancher, and the two women wished the couple and their child good-bye. Just as they were leaving, a green Ford Explorer pulled up, and out stepped Jason.

"Sam," he called, "_feliz navidad, amiga_!"

Sam laughed, and beckoned him in. "Merry Christmas to you, too," she replied, and waved to Luke and Marie before closing the door to keep the heat in. The snow was nearly eight inches deep, and still falling. All the visitors had chains on their tires.

"Jason, hi!" said Kayla. Well, that took care of her guests.

"Hello," he responded, giving the woman a hug. "Who are all these people?" he asked, and was introduced to the kids, who liked the man with the accent immediately.

It was eleven thirty, and Sam was expecting two more people to arrive. Sure enough, ten minutes later, she saw two of them drive up, and greeted them as they stepped out of their car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," she said, shaking their hands.

"Jim, please," said the broad man, and Sam nodded.

"I'm Sarah," said the woman. "You must be Samantha."

"Yes," said the rancher. "Thanks for coming. Come on in and join the ever growing crowd," she said, smiling.

However, the 'ever growing crowd' was rapidly diminishing. Jason was in the process of leaving, because he had to go to his parents' house for Christmas supper, and the kids left not long after that, all claiming to have an appointment at one place or another.

It was just Sam, Kayla, and Kayla's parents. Sam was seated on the couch next to Kayla, her arm around her waist, feeling a little awkward.

"So, you're a rancher?" asked Jim, suddenly.

Sam nodded. "You could say that," she said. "The Ranch really isn't up and running, but I take care of the horses."

"And you care for my little girl?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye as he winked at his daughter.

"Very much," responded Sam, truthfully. "I love her with all my heart."

Sarah couldn't hide her smile. "Why?" she asked.

Sam was startled. "Why what?" asked the rancher.

"Why do you love her?" clarified the woman.

Sam grinned as she looked into Kayla's green eyes. That question was easy. "Because she's the most beautiful, gorgeous, smart, funny, kind, loving…" her list was cut off as Jim interrupted her.

"All right, all right," he said, laughing, "I think we get the idea." Sam looked away, both women turning a light shade of red. "I hear you protect her," he said, and Sam nodded.

"I do my best," she said, and Kayla spoke up.

"She does protect me," added the counselor, squeezing Sam's hand.

"I'll do anything for her," admitted Sam, and Kayla grinned.

"Yeah, you're just a big softy," she said, playfully. Sam raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled.

The Andersons stayed for a few hours, chatting with their daughter and the woman she loved, deciding that Samantha was a very nice woman, worthy of their McKayla.

Before they left, Kayla made sure they had their gifts, and they promised they'd open them at home. Giving them each a kiss good-bye, Kayla followed them to the door, and Sam parted with a handshake. As she reached her hand out to Jim, however, he pulled her forward into a strong hug.

"Consider yourself part of the family," said the man, smiling. "And you may call me dad, if you'd like."

Sam had to fight back tears - she'd never really had a good male role model. "Thanks, Dad," she said, and received another hug.

"Call us later, Kitten," said Jim, giving his daughter a hug.

"Love you, sweet-pea," said Sarah, giving both of her daughters a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which both returned.

Shutting the door behind them, Sam said, "They're nice people."

Kayla agreed, and led Sam to the den, by the Christmas tree. It was their time to open the gifts they had gotten each other. There were two under there for Kayla, and three for the rancher. Now it was time for Christmas to truly begin.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"You first," said Sam, handing Kayla her first package. The woman opened it carefully, and smiled when she saw what it was - a pair of beautifully made leather cowboy boots. Her former pair had worn out a few weeks ago, and she hadn't had time to get a replacement.

"Thank you," said Kayla, giving the rancher a hug. "Your turn."

Sam picked up the package, and tested its weight - it was fairly heavy. Quirking an eyebrow, she tore off the wrapping. There, in front of her, was an even better CB system than she had previously owned.

"Kayla, these are very expensive. Where'd you get the money for this?" she asked, gently. She knew the woman didn't get paid at the Community Center, and she never asked the rancher for money, so Sam hoped she hadn't sold anything to be able to pay for the merchandise.

"I sold the rights to a few of my stories on-line," she replied.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you've been raiding my computer lately," smiled Sam, not that she minded any - she didn't know how to use the thing anyway. "Well, thank you. I'll put it in later tonight."

Her turn again, Kayla opened the last package under the tree that was addressed to her. She grinned when she saw what it was - a black jacket much like Sam's Police jacket, except without the big white letters POLICE on the back.

"Not that I mind you taking mine, I just thought you'd like to have one of your own," said Sam, and got another hug from the counselor.

"You open those other two, and I'll make us some hot chocolate," said Kayla, getting up from the floor and heading into the kitchen. Sam reached for one of the gifts, and was surprised to find that it was actually two boxes inside a bigger one. They contained a scanner and a radio - the last two things she was missing. Her flashlight had already been replaced.

The last package was small and light. Removing the wrapping paper, Sam found a small box. Opening it, she saw a heart-shaped locket lying on a piece of cotton. Taking the necklace out, she opened the locket, and didn't notice when a tear made it's way down her cheek.

On one side of the locket, was a picture of Kayla. On the opposite side, cut with care, was a picture of Ross and Brian. Sam remembered the picture, even with the small amount she could see. It was taken on Brian's fifth birthday.

The rancher didn't even put it on, she just held it to her chest and remembered. Kayla came in and touched her shoulder, gently.

"Sam? Is that okay? I used a picture that I knew you had copies of," she said, thinking the rancher was upset about her gift. She was about to continue, when the woman pulled her down on the floor and gave her a strong hug.

"It's perfect," she said, before pulling back and placing a gentle kiss on the counselor's lips. "I love it."

Just then, the alarm on her watch went off. It was three-thirty. "I've got to go," she said, standing, as she fastened the clasp of the necklace. "There's one more gift for you," she said, taking a small package out from behind her back and handing it to the blonde. "You can open it now, if you want. I'll be back in a half an hour, okay?"

The counselor nodded, wished her love a safe drive to wherever it was she was rushing off to, and then saw her to the door. When she could no longer see the white truck against the snow, she turned back from the window, and went back into the den.

She frowned slightly when she opened the package, and found a CD in a blank case. The disc was simply labeled 'Christmas to Kayla'. Slipping it in the CD player, Kayla hit the button marked PLAY, and wondered what she would hear. To her surprise, the sound of a man's voice filled her ears.

"You ready, blue eyes?" asked the voice.

"Let's go, Kevin," said the rancher.

"And… go ahead," signaled the man.

"I do this for Kayla, the woman I love more than anything in the world. This is her Christmas gift. I hope you like it, baby," finished the rancher. Then, the gentle sound of her singing floated through the air. The rancher had recorded several songs, some with music, some without. She sang a variety, but they were all beautiful.

When the rancher returned, Kayla was still listening to the CD. Hearing the door open, she ran to the woman, and hugged her for all she was worth. Sam had never seen a bigger smile on her friend.

"Thank you, Sam. I love it!" she exclaimed, and Sam grinned, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm glad," said the rancher. "You heard Kevin's voice, didn't you?" At the counselor's nod, she continued, "That's what I was doing for the past few weeknights. I had to do take after take of the songs, until I was satisfied with them," she explained. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but that would have ruined the surprise."

"I'm sorry I got so upset," said Kayla. "But, hey, that's in the past, and you've got one more gift to open!"

Sam raised an eyebrow as Kayla took her by the hand and led her back into the den. "So do you," she said, "but I'll do mine first."

Kayla shrugged as she handed her a piece of paper. "It's not much," she said. "I just thought you might like it."

Sam took the sheet from the counselor, and realized what she held in her hand - it was a poem. As she read it, she was unable to keep the smile from forming on her face.

_The One I Love_ _The one who makes me laugh_ _The one that I have to have_ _She is the one I love_ _The one who dries my tears_ _And the one who eases my fears_ _She is the one I love_ _The one who possesses my heart_ _And tells me we will never be apart_ _She is the one I love_ _The one who holds me tight_ _Who tells me it'll all be all right_ _She is the one I love_ _The one true love of my life_ _You are the one I love_

Sam glanced over at Kayla, who was biting her lip nervously.

"Kayla…" she tried, the words not coming to her. "Kay, this is beautiful," she said, at last.

"You really like it?" asked the blonde, hopefully.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" corrected the rancher, pulling the woman into a strong hug. Pulling back, she kissed her nose, and added, "You are very talented, baby.

"Now, are you ready for your gift?" asked the rancher, and Kayla nodded. "Okay. Stay here, I'll go get it. I think this will explain everything, Kay," she added, leaving Kayla standing confused.

Going out to the garage, Sam put on her jacket, and walked to her truck. Opening the door, she reached in, and pulled something small and gray out. Putting it in her jacket, she walked back inside.

Meeting Kayla's eyes, she said, "This little ball of fluff is the reason I almost lost you." Taking her hand out from under her jacket, she revealed a small gray kitten, who mewed softly at the counselor.

Kayla couldn't help it. She burst into tears and took the animal in her arms, petting it lovingly, and even kissing it on the top of it's head. The feline licked Kayla's cheek, making her laugh.

"Sam, this is wonderful! She is absolutely adorable!" cried the counselor, and Sam knew that the kitten was worth all the trouble when she saw Kayla smile. "But, I thought you didn't like cats."

Leading the woman to the couch, Sam sat beside her as the counselor held the kitten in her arms.

"Yeah, well, I don't," she said. Just then, the feline pranced across her lap, curled up, and decided to bathe itself.

"Yeah, sure you don't," chuckled Kayla.

Sam shrugged. "Anyhow, Little Miss Fluff-Ball over here just kind of became attached to me," she said, smiling down at the kitten as she went to sleep.

"A friend of mine, Mark, kept her for me. His cat had kittens a while back, and he asked me if I wanted one. I told him no, but he kept one for me anyway. She was not the one he had in mind to give me, though. When I went to see him a few weeks ago, just to say hi, this little one caught my attention. He said she was the pick of the litter and he wasn't gonna sell her - I talked him out of it," she said, proudly.

"He let me keep her at his house, since I couldn't exactly keep her a secret around here," added the rancher, smiling. "I went back quite often to check on her, and she became rather fond of me. I had to go, to make sure Mark didn't sell her to someone else. Well, that covers it. This fur ball and the CD are the reasons I was out late."

There was one more gift for the counselor, hiding in a box in a drawer in Sam's room, but the rancher decided to wait with that one. She wasn't sure what the counselor's reaction would be.

"Thank you, Sam. I love them both," said the counselor, leaning over and covering Sam's lips with her own. The kiss deepened, as had most of their pecks lately, and Sam made an attempt to move closer to Kayla, but a loud protest from her lap prevented it.

The two women pulled back, and Kayla couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Sam's face.

"What do you want, loudmouth?" the rancher asked, feigning irritation. "You, my little ball of mischief, are going to be a damper on my love life, aren't you?" The cat meowed her response.

"So, what are you going to name her?"

"I think I'll call her Misty," said Kayla, and Sam approved.

"That's nice. As long as I can call her Mischief," she added. "I've got her things out in my truck. Litter box, litter, food, all that fun stuff."

After settling Misty, and showing the two-month old where the litter box was, Sam announced she was going to make dinner.

"You don't have to cook," said Kayla. "We can snack on what's left over." Sam enthusiastically agreed, and helped herself to the smorgasbord of food that Kayla had set out for their guests.

"This has been a great Christmas," said Kayla. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I enjoy having someone else to shop for," said Sam, smiling. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

A sudden blast of wind startled both women, but frightened Kayla. "Did they say how bad the storm was supposed to get?" she asked, trembling.

Sam pulled her into a strong hug, trying to comfort her. "I guess it's supposed to be pretty bad," she said, kissing the top of the blonde head she loved. "But, don't worry. We're inside, and it can' t hurt us."

Kayla grinned up at her, and stood on her tiptoes to give the rancher a kiss. As Sam leaned down, she murmured, "If that cat says a single word, I'll send her outside to sleep with the dogs." Their kiss turned more passionate, and Sam reached down to put her hands on Kayla's waist, earning a soft moan that the rancher swallowed into her own body.

The two women kissed their way to the hallway, where Kayla pulled back to place soft kisses on the tall woman's neck, sending tingles down the rancher's spine.

"Kay," muttered the woman, "are you sure this is what you want?" She didn't want them to give into their sudden passion only to regret it later.

"Yes," responded Kayla, her knees suddenly weak as Sam nuzzled her earlobe. The rancher caught her with ease, and carried her to bed. Laying her down, the woman climbed up next to her, and covered her in soft butterfly kisses. Kayla shivered as Sam continued southward.

And, well… I think you get the idea of how the two women spent the evening, as the cat slept quietly in the den, and the snow howled, unheard.

Sam awoke the next morning, feeling an unusual weight on her chest. She quirked an eyebrow when she noticed that Misty was asleep on top of her. To her left, a snoring blonde made her smile.

Glancing up at the clock, she saw it was past eight, and decided to wake her lover. Kissing the woman softly on the cheek had no effect, so Sam moved to her eyelids, nose, and forehead. Gently, the rancher kissed the sleeping woman's lips, and she awoke with a smile. Sam wasn't sure if she woke up after she started returning the kiss, or before.

"Morning," said Sam, smiling into sleepy green eyes.

"Morning," replied Kayla. Then, she noticed the sleeping cat. Taking the kitten into her arms, she put her against her chest, and grinned. An uninterested golden eye opened, and Misty decided to get up, since she had been disturbed. When the feline stretched, Kayla was instantly aware that she was not wearing any clothes - claws went straight through into skin.

"Claws, Misty, claws!" she cried, and Sam mercifully came to her rescue, placing the cat on the covers in the center of the bed.

"Come on, Misty," she said, picking the small cat up with one hand, "let's go make breakfast. See you in a bit, love," said Sam, kissing Kayla softly. Misty rolled her eyes, and detested the fact that she was still suspended in air. Mewing loudly, and digging in a claw into Sam's bare shoulder, she quickly ended the chance for an encore of the night before.

"Ouch! Darn cat," muttered Sam, walking out of the room. Holding the cat up so they were eye-to-eye, she said, "Listen, little one. It's not ladylike to interrupt a nice moment, okay? And certainly not by a claw in the shoulder!" Misty just purred, and pressed her nose against Sam's, melting the rancher's annoyance away.

The rancher decided to fix ham and eggs for breakfast. As she was cooking, Misty was constantly meowing and rubbing around her ankles, pleading for a bite. Sighing, Sam placed a plate with a small piece of ham that she had cut into bite-sized morsels on the kitchen floor. The cat ran to it, and purred loudly as she ate the meat.

"You know, your Mom will kill me if she knows I spoil you like this," she said.

"Too late," said a voice, and Sam looked up, guiltily.

"Hey, she said please," said the rancher, and Kayla laughed.

"It's okay. Uh, Sam?" asked Kayla, gaining the rancher's attention.

"What?"

"You do realize that you're still naked, right?" she asked, and the woman nodded.

"Yeah, so?"

"Just thought I'd point it out," laughed the counselor.

"Hey, you stole my Eeyore shirt!" exclaimed Sam, upon seeing that the blonde was sporting her long white T-shirt that had a picture of the Disney donkey on it.

"You want it back?" asked Kayla, mischievously.

"No, that's okay. Looks better on you," she said, leaning down to place a kiss on the bridge of her love's nose. "Besides, modesty's never been an issue with me."

"So I see," commented Kayla, with a smile. "Hey, those eggs smell good!"

The two had just sat down to eat breakfast, Sam still buck naked, save the necklace Kayla had given her - upon her own insistence - when there was a knock at the door. Sam raised an eyebrow, quickly threw on a robe, and answered it. To her surprise, Aaron stood on her doorstep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Note: **This is the final chapter. There is a sequel in the works (has been for a long, long time) but I want to get this one rewritten before I continue with it.

Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 30**

"Hey," he said, softly. "Listen, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

Sam noticed he was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, with a black jacket. "Are you drunk?" she asked, wondering when the change in wardrobe had occurred. Also, he was clean shaven and had lost the sideburns.

"No," he said, quickly. "I got help, Sam. Look," he said, displaying two tokens proudly on the palm of his hand, "I've been sober for one month, two weeks, and three days."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you. I figured you might be wondering about some things, and I'm here to clear them up for you," he said.

The rancher nodded, and stepped aside to let him in. She knew he couldn't pick up the chips anywhere, they had to be given as a reward for staying sober from a clinic. And maybe he could give her the information she needed that would clear up the 'mystery'.

"Have a seat in the den," she said. "I'll be there in a minute." He obeyed, and sat rigidly on the couch, while Sam went into her room to change. Slipping on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, she returned to the kitchen, first, to explain to Kayla what was going on.

"Kayla, Aaron's here," she said, and the woman looked up, sharply. "He says he needs to talk to me. He's sober, love," added the rancher. "You can stay here, if you want. I'll be in the den if you need anything," she said, kissing the blonde's forehead before leaving the room.

"Talk," ordered the woman, as she sat down in the chair, after starting a fire to warm the room.

"I came because I had to tell you something, if you don't know already. Kyle is my nephew," he said, and the surprise must have shown on Sam's face, because he added, "I guess you didn't know. At any rate, I heard about what he did to Kayla, and I have to apologize.

"I guess I'd better start from the beginning," he sighed. "Here goes. I've been taking care of Kyle for the past few years now, since his father, my brother, died in a car accident. His mother died in childbirth, so I'm the only family he has left. I took him in, of course.

"As you know, I play Poker. I've played every Monday night for the past ten years. Well, I stopped a month ago, but that's beside the fact," he muttered. "At any rate, I'd go over to Hank's house to play. We'd play cards, drink beer, stuff like that. Every once in a while, I'd take Kyle over with me, just for kicks, you know?

"He was a pretty good Poker player, too. One night, I took him over there to play cards, and Hank was all upset. He said that Kayla had left him for you, and that he couldn't believe he married a lesbian, and on and on and on," said Aaron, noticing that Sam looked angry. "Well, I know for a fact that our friend Tom was gay. I say was, because that's the guy who robbed the bank and killed himself. I know this because he told me so.

"I was the only one Tom trusted to know that he was gay, and I took it heart. We were very close friends, and when he told me he was going to kill himself, I begged him not to. But, once his mind was set, there was no telling him otherwise. I wish I could've gotten through to him!" he said, and shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Back to the topic at hand," he told himself. "Like I said, Kyle was there, so he knew about you and Kayla as well. And then, he saw you on the news, and he said he instantly fell in love with Kayla. I told him to get his head out of the clouds, because I knew that not only would the woman not go for him, but you wouldn't let her go without a fight," he said, and Sam smiled at how well he knew her.

"You know Jo, don't you?" he asked, and Sam nodded, a little surprised by the sudden name drop. "She's my ex-wife, and Kyle's Aunt. He's never met Beth, my daughter, but he used to be very close to Jo. When he talked to her, she mentioned something about the woman on the news becoming her new counselor at the Community Center.

"She didn't know what she did," said Aaron, sticking up for his ex-wife. "She thought she was helping her nephew. Jo knows about all he's done, though, and she hasn't talked to him in weeks.

"I… I just thought I'd let you know," said Aaron, as he finished his narrative.

"Thanks," said Sam, awkwardly.

"Hey, Sam? How are the horses? I was drunk when I took them, and I don't remember much about it. I didn't hurt them, did I?" Sam took pity on the man, because he looked genuinely afraid.

"No, they're all okay. Venus, the Palomino, was injured a month ago, but she's okay now. Thank you for asking," added the rancher.

"I know we used to go together, but we became enemies. I'd like it if we could be friends again," said Aaron.

"It'll take some time, Aaron, but maybe we can," said Sam.

"And I'm sorry for anything I ever did to hurt you or Kayla," he added. "I really have no problem with whom you choose to love. Thanks for hearing me out."

"Thank you for shedding some light on the subject. I'd been wondering about those things myself. Oh, do you want your brother's gun back? I took it from Kyle," added the rancher.

"No, you can keep it. Kyle doesn't need to have any within his reach anyhow. I'll talk to you later, Sam," said Aaron, and left.

"How'd it go?" asked Kayla, as she reheated the rancher's food in the microwave.

"Really well, actually," she said, and proceeded to tell Kayla all about what Aaron had told her as she finished her breakfast.

"I'm glad he's trying to clean up his act," said Kayla, sincerely. Sam nodded, and jumped when a gray ball of fur jumped up on her lap.

"Wait a minute. I'm confused," said the counselor, suddenly. "Explain to me all the relatives of Aaron again?"

"Kyle is Aaron's and Jo's nephew. Beth is his daughter, and Amy is Jo's niece, with Jo's current husband as her uncle," finished the rancher. Misty mewed and pawed at her, relentlessly. Feeding the kitten a piece of her meat, she shooed the cat away, and Misty immediately went crying to her mother.

The days passed quickly, with the holiday hubbub over. New Year's Eve was spent in much the same fashion as Christmas night. Our two ladies were, uh, occupied.

Kayla enjoyed coming home and knowing that she had Sam and Misty waiting for her. The cat followed her around the house, and it felt good to have a pet of her own again. The counselor spoiled the cat almost as bad as she spoiled the rancher.

Valentine's Day approached quickly, and it fell on a Sunday, so the two women spent the entire day together. Sam took Kayla out to a movie, and made breakfast for her, while Kayla gave the rancher a much needed back massage, fixed dinner, and washed the dishes.

When the meal was over, and dishes were done, Sam slipped into her room. Opening her dresser drawer, she withdrew a small box, and put it in her pocket. Joining Kayla, who was lying on the couch in the den reading a book, Misty curled up by her side. Sam gently took the book from her and laid it on the table.

"Sam, what are you doing?" asked Kayla, slightly exasperated.

"Kayla, I need to talk to you," said the rancher, and Kayla was instantly alert. The woman seemed upset, or nervous, about something.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kayla, sitting up, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Okay," she said, taking a deep breath, "here goes. Kayla, you know I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Sam…" said Kayla, softly, and Sam held up her hand, meeting Kayla's eyes with her own.

"Kay, please, just hear me out, okay? This is kind of hard," admitted the rancher, and Kayla nodded.

"You know I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, love. We've shared our deepest feelings, our deepest fears, our bodies, our souls, and our minds. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side. We share everything with each other, but I want us to share our lives, too.

"McKayla," she said, clearing her throat as she got down on one knee in front of the awed counselor and withdrew the box from her pocket, opening it slightly so the counselor could see the contents within, "I'll love you forever. Will you marry me?"

Kayla was floored. Her mouth hit the ground when she saw the gorgeous diamond ring that was encased in the velvet box that Sam held in her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes and it was all she could to nod her head 'yes'. When Sam slipped the ring on her finger, the tears spilled over, and she cried with joy as the rancher gathered her into a strong hug.

"I love you," said the woman.

"I love you, too," echoed Kayla, finding her voice. "But, Sam, how can we? It's not legal."

Sam smiled up at her love. "It's not that it's not legal, it's just not recognized. We don't need a piece of paper to prove our love. I know of a priest who will marry us," she said. "I can get it arranged for Saturday, how's that?"

"Oh, Sam, that's wonderful!" said Kayla, kissing the rancher soundly on the lips. Misty meowed her protest at being ignored, so Kayla picked her up and kissed her on the nose. Satisfied, the kitten remained quiet as the women kissed again.

Saturday came quickly for the two lovers, who had butterflies fluttering around in their stomachs by Friday night. They decided that the wedding would be small and casual, and that the only people invited would be Melissa, Kayla's parents, Luke and his family, and the kids. Everyone else could find out on their own time.

The preacher met them at the church at nine o'clock in the morning. Kayla had slept at Melissa's house, since the woman insisted that you weren't supposed to see your spouse on your wedding night. Sam was not too happy about that, but reluctantly agreed, and spent what had to be the loneliest night ever, alone in her bed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join these two women," began the priest, and the said women tuned him out as they focused on each other.

Kayla was wearing a white dress that wouldn't quite qualify as a wedding dress. The fabric was cut so it rested just above her breasts, with long sleeves, and it was so long it nearly covered her toes.

Sam, on the other hand, was also wearing a dress - voluntarily, no less. Her gown was a blue that blended beautifully with her eyes. It was long, with short sleeve, and a low V-neck as well. The heart-shaped locket rested on her chest - the rancher never took it off.

_God, she looks beautiful, _thought Sam, as her heart skipped a few beats. _Is it just me, or do her eyes look more green?_

_She is drop-dead gorgeous! _Kayla thought, as she stood facing the woman she loved, their hands clasped. _It's a wonder I don't have competition!_

The preacher interrupted their thoughts. "The ladies have prepared their own vows, which they will now read," he said, looking towards Kayla.

Kayla smiled a little, and took a deep breath, removing a slip of paper from the strap of her bra.

"Sam," she began, "you came into my life many years ago as a friend, and you came into my life as more than that at a time when I needed you most. You've led me through good times and bad, and stood by my side through it all. You're more than I could ever ask for, and I am so happy to stand here with you now. You've led me to the rest of my life," she finished, and smiled at the rancher, who had tears in her eyes.

"And now you," prompted the priest.

"McKayla," began the rancher, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She had no vows written down, she wanted to speak the words as they came. "The road I've traveled in my life is not the straightest, I know. I've had plenty of hard times in my life. But they led me to you, and I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. I love you, Kayla, with all that I am," concluded the rancher, smiling through her tears.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," said the priest, sniffling himself. "I now pronounce you… married. You may kiss each other." The women leaned close, and kissed each other passionately. Pretty soon, the preacher tapped Sam on the shoulder, and reminded her with a nod of his head that they had company.

"Congratulations!" said Amy, running up and giving the two a hug. "Oh, this is great!" she said. Everyone lined up for their chance to congratulate the newly weds, and a reception was held at Sam's house after the wedding.

As guests filled the Ranch, mostly crowding around the fireplace or the food, Kayla and Sam sat in the midst of it all. The world seemed to fade away as they held each other. Misty climbed up in her two mothers' arms, and purred happily as they both petted her fur.

Jim walked up and said to Sam, "I guess you can honestly call me Dad now, huh?" Sam just smiled and gave her Dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for walking us both down the aisle," said the rancher, and Jim went back to his mingling.

Kayla smiled as she looked around. Surrounded by her friends, family, her cat, and her wife, she knew it couldn't get any better. Smiling at her wife - she loved that word, she squeezed her hand, and felt her heart skip a beat when the rancher squeezed back, softly.

The counselor knew that they could handle whatever lay ahead - together.


End file.
